Out of the dark and into the light
by Garouge Faux
Summary: When the Titans recruit a new member from England called Fox, Raven starts to devlop emotions she doesn't understand. Full of romance and action this is a must for Raven fans. My first fan fic so please be kind and review. RAVEN/OC TERRA/BB ROB/STAR CY/OC
1. Prolouge

(AN/ Hi all you happy people in internet land thanks for clicking on my fan fic, this is my first fan fic so please review. I'm a Teen titan as you may have guessed so I hope you enjoy my story. Oh yeah I have dyslexia so please forgive my poor grammer and spelling. Remember please review)

Out of the dark and into the light.

Prologue 

Raven stared out at the late September sunrise across Jump city with a solemn look on her face, she sighed as she got into her meditating spot on top of the T- Tower. She didn't know why she felt so down, everything was going great Slade hadn't come back since his last defeat, Trigon had been vanquished, the Brotherhood of Evil had been destroyed and the only crimes the Titans had to deal with were the odd robbery and rouge HIVE members. Also things at the tower were swell to, Cyborg was being his old tech obsessed self, Beast Boy was finally getting over Terra (Even though he swore she was at a school somewhere in the city) and Robin was still dodging Starfire's endless advances. _So why the hell am I being like this? _Raven thought as she started to meditate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even after two hours of meditation Raven came down to breakfast in a foul mood, _Maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning? _She thought as she walked over to the kitchen area to pour herself some herbal tea, whatever the problem a cup of tea always seemed to help her relax. As she inhaled the scent of vanilla Starfire burst into the living room screaming "Friend Raven it is terrible!". Raven rolled her eyes and asked coldly "What's terrible Starfire?"

"Robin is not in his room, in the living room, the computer room, the garage, the gymnasium, the roof, my roo…"

"Ok I get it he isn't here," Raven interrupted the distressed Alien girl "He probably just went out."

"But I have not given Robin his morning hug." Starfire cried

A little smile grew on Raven's face, she couldn't help but find Starfire's love for Robin cute "I'm sure he'll be ok just give him the hug when he gets back." Raven said kindly

"I will do so Friend Raven, Thank you." Starfire answered clearly happier from Raven's suggestion. Raven's smile quickly faded as Starfire proceeded to go to the fridge and pull out some disgusting Alien food, the smell was just unbearable so she just went straight to the sofa. Raven sat down to find Beast Boy snoring on the other side of the sofa, annoyed at the noise Raven levitated a nearby magazine and whiped it at Beast Boy's head.

"Oww! Geez! What was that?" Beast Boy exclaimed rubbing the multiple bumps on his head

"A wake up call." Raven said with a deadpan face.

"You could of just shook my shoulder." Beast Boy yawned

"Where would be the fun in that?" Raven replied before taking a sip of tea.

"Yo' Grass Stain you been there all night?" Cyborg questioned as he walked into the room.

"Yeah there was a Star Wars marathon on the movie channel last night, I feel asleep halfway through Return of the Jedi." Best boy said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Raven shook her head as she looked at the half asleep Beast Boy then turned and looked out the window to see rain clouds coming over the city _Looks like I won't be meditating on the roof this afternoon, just my luck _Raven thought with a sad look in her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later Robin came into the living room holding a padded envelope "Morning guys." He greeted with an unusually happy tone in his voice. Before Robin could start his next sentence he was tackled to the ground with a killer hug by Starfire "Friend Robin I have missed you this morning, you were absent from the tower where have you been?" Starfire chirped as she squeezed Robin to death.

"C-can't brea-athe." Robin choked.

"Easy Star." Cyborg laughed as he lifted up Starfire by the back of her purple top. Starfire pouting for being separated her precious Robin went back to making breakfast, Robin got up and dusted himself off and then coughed "Ahem, guys I need to talk to you." His tone was serious, Raven was slightly worried she put down her cup of tea to listen in.

"I needed to go to post office and pick up a package." Robin began.

"Who's it from?" Beast Boy piped up.

"Don't know there's no return address printed, but it's addressed to all of us."

"Well open it then, the suspense is doing my circuits no good." Cyborg stated.

The Titans crowded around Robin as he opened the padded envelope, he emptied the contents on the kitchen counter, there was a CD and a hand written note. Robin picked up the note and held it up so everyone could read it.

**DEAR TITANS,**

**I hope this letter finds you well, it is I Batman. I heard you are looking for a new member to add to your team. I think I have found the right candidate, please look at the information on this disc. Your sincerely Batman. **

"Bruce?" Robin mumbled

"A new member, oh joy!" Starfire squeaked

"Sounds good to me." Cyborg said in approval

"How do you know it isn't a trap set up by Slade or someone?" Beast Boy questioned

"I'd know Batman's handwriting anywhere, let's look at the CD." Robin said confidently

_A new member? Interesting _Raven thought as she followed her team mates to the computer room.

It only took a few seconds to load up the CD onto the computer. "There's a video on here." Cyborg commented.

"Play it." Robin ordered as he stood to face the large screen. Soon enough an image of Batman in the Bat cave came up on screen.

"**Titans," **Batman's commanding voice made all the Titans stand to attention, even Raven felt a little intimidated **"I hope you are all well and I must congratulate you for protecting Jump city your efforts are truly commendable but to the matter at hand. Since the betrayal of Terra I understand you are looking** **for a new member for your team. After uncovering a string of brainwashing incidents led by Scarecrow I discovered one of his victims has certain 'Talents', his name is Fox McSeamus. Talents that I think your Team will find very useful, he is free of the brainwashing that once controlled him he is now fully himself. Contact me when you've made your decision." **The screen went back to the computer desktop theme.

"Dude is that it?" Beast Boy smirked.

"Batman was never one for words." Robin answered.

"A Fox is a little ginger animal with a bushy tail, yay an animal to play with Silkie!" Starfire smiled

Raven rolled her eyes at Starfire then walked to Cyborg at the computer "Is there anything else on the disk?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"There's a document here." Cyborg typed in a few keys and it soon opened on the large screen. A picture of a smiling teen came up on screen, he was tall about 6Ft 2" with short spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a plain white T and some jeans a Celtic cross tattoo could be seen on his right arm. _Wow he seems…hot. What!? Bad Raven. _Raven mentally kicked herself and felt a light blush come up on her cheeks.

"Fox McSeamus, age 17."Cyborg read from the screen "He's from England someplace called Manchester. He moved to America to escape British scientists trying experiment on him."

"Poor guy." Beast Boy said with sympathy

"He can control gravity, fly and is an empath."

Raven eyes widened, another empath someone that could relate to her and she could relate to.

"However when he got to Gotham city the Scarecrow captured him and tortured Fox until his mind was under his sick control." Cyborg read out the facts written down with sadness in his voice.

"How terrible, lucky Batman came to help." Starfire said.

"So what do you think guys should we let him in?" Robin asked his team mates.

They all started grinning bar Raven he just had a slight smile on her face "Damn straight we're letting him in." Cyborg grinned

"I second that, we need another guy to go against the girls and we could land him with most of the chores around here." Beast Boy said glefully

"Friend Beast Boy that is not nice we must welcome Fox McSeamus with arms that are open." Starfire said with her bad grammar.

"Urr you mean open arms Star." Cyborg corrected.

"His skills with gravity could come in useful. What do you think Raven?" Robin asked

"I see no harm in it." Raven said in her trademark deadpan tone hiding her liking for another empath in the tower. Her bad mood from this morning had been blown away.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

It had been five days since Robin had replied to Batman about Fox and everyone was getting prepared, Starfire was making him a welcoming banquet of alien slugs with mustard, Cyborg was making him a communicator, Beastboy was planning pranks to play on Fox and Robin was preparing a training a regime for their new member. But for Raven she was confused by what she was feeling, was is excitement? _Of course not _She thought _He's just a new member…a member who is a very attractive looking man. ARGH! There I go again. Need to meditate. _But before she could go up onto the roof she heard the elevator coming up. Everyone heard the same thing and all stood in front of the elevator waiting for the arrival of the new member of the Titans. When the doors opened they saw a very nervous looking Fox with a small suitcase in hand, he was wearing a red t-shirt with combat jeans and white trainers (That means sneakers to all US readers) "H-Hi I'm Fox. It's nice to mee…" Before Fox could finish his sentence Starfire wrapped him in a hug "Hello Friend Fox I am Starfire will you be my friend?"

"Sure, I'll be your friend Miss if I don't die of suffocation first." Fox choked.

Starfire let go quickly to see a panting Fox "I am sorry I forget humans are fragile."

"It's cool, thanks for the nice greeting." Fox smiled his nerves seeming to settle, his Northern English accent coming out now.

"Welcome to the Titans," Robin stepped forward with his hand outstretched "I'm Robin."

"I've heard a lot about you Robin from Batman he holds you in high regard." Fox replied and shook Robin's hand.

"You must be Cyborg." Fox smiled as he walked to the Titan who was couple of inches taller than him.

"What gave it away?" Cyborg laughed as he shook Fox's hand

"Maybe the huge amount of Robotic parts on you." Fox smiled yet again.

"Hey there Fox I'm the coolest member of this pack, I'm the green machine Beast Boy. Put her there." Beast Boy extended his hand with the biggest grin Fox had ever seen

"Nice to meet you Beast B-OWWWWW." Fox fell to the ground nursing his hand, Beast Boy burst into laughter as he revealed a shock ring, Cyborg let out a little chuckle before StarFire sent a little Star bolt into Beast Boy's face.

"I haven't seen that prank in years." Fox laughed, he then saw a small hand offering to help him up, lee looked up to see a hoodless Raven, Fox took the offer and was helped up. "Thanks, you must be Raven." Fox thanked as he stood up next to Raven. Raven noticed his muscles on his broad chest she dismissed the thought and looked up at his face.

"What gave it away?" Raven said mocking Cyborg's earlier question

"I was told to look for a stunning lass with pretty blue eyes." Fox flirted stunning the other Titans and even more Raven.

"I-I…" Raven started

"Sorry I'm a big flirt, you left yourself wide open." Fox smiled as he patted Raven's shoulder.

"Well that's a first Raven's speechless." Robin commented.

"Actually can I say something," Fox taking a serious tone "I want to say thank you. Thank you for letting me join your team I hope we'll be good mates."

"No Biggie," Cyborg slapping Fox on the back "Welcome to your new home Fox."

"Friend Fox do you really think Raven is stunning and that her eyes are blue and pretty? Wait what is a lass?" Starfire cooed thoughts of matchmaking already running through her head.

"Quit with the mushy stuff already Fox Dude do y' wanna see your room?" Beast Boy said guiding Fox to the hallway with the rest of the Titans following…except Raven she stood still, stunned by Fox's compliment _That's the first time a boy said I was pretty. Stunning? Am I stunning? Was he teasing me? Wait where did the guys go?! _Raven snapped out of her daze to notice the guys were halfway down the hall.

Raven caught up with the rest of the Titans being glad that no one caught her in a daze, the gang stopped at a room pretty close to Raven's, Terra's old room. They all walked in, everyone was staring at Fox and wondering why he had such a sad look on his face.

"Dude what's with the face?" Cyborg looked concerned for his new friend.

"What is it Fox don't you like it?" Robin asked scratching his head.

"Oh no the room is smashing but…But I…" Fox stalled not sure what to say.

"What matter distresses you new Titan Fox?" Starfire asked her face full of confusion.

"This is someone else's room." Fox said bluntly sadness coating his voice.

"Limey what are you talking about?" Beast Boy said almost laughing.

"I feel…I feel her sadness." Fox said rubbing his head in pain.

"Who's?" Robin asked clearly confused

"Terra." Raven gasped

"Huh!? What about Terra? How do you know she's sad?" Beast Boy rushed to Fox and shook him.

"I'm a empath I feel other's emotions, her emotions are tied here." Fox said sadly.

"Your power must be stronger than mine," Raven went to Fox crossing her arms "I can barely feel it, but her emotions are hitting you full force."

"She's sorry for hurting you all, she wants to be forgiven." Fox explained walking around the room

"That's gonna be pretty hard she turned to stone a couple of years ago." Robin added

"I'm telling you she's alive!" Beast Boy snapped at his leader.

"The green lad's telling the truth I feel her presence in the city, she's moving around." Fox said backing up Beast Boy

"See I told you so." Beast Boy relieved that someone else believed him.

"Your power it's incredible how long do you meditate to get that sort of power?" Raven asked with admiration coating her words

"I don't meditate it just comes to me people's emotions are reflected to me so if someone's sad I feel sad." Fox said. "Wait your empath to? That's Minted!" Fox seem to move into laughter very quickly

"Minted?" Cyborg mumbled confused by the english slang.

"We can't have you sad in your new home Fox." Raven said with a caring tone knowing what it felt like to have sadness thrusted upon her. "Robin is there anywhere else Fox can sleep?"

"Well there is one place." Robin said still confused by Fox's power.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fox can't sleep in there!" Cyborg stated "Man I can't even fit through that hole."

"This is only place left." Robin explained

The titans were staring at the entrance to an attic storage room, Beast boy jumped up and pulled the string to let the ladder fall down. Robin climbed up first followed by Fox then Raven. As Raven climbed up she got a view of Fox's bum (Butt to US readers) blushing slightly she followed him up to the attic. Robin flipped the light switch, the light showed a quite spacious room with wooden floors and walls and a small circular shaped window at the end of the room, the room was empty except for a few spiders webs. Soon Starfire and Beast Boy were up in the room looking around.

"It's dusty." Starfire coughed waving the dust away from her face.

"It's got no bed." Beast Boy sounding very matter of fact as he spoke.

"It's no good." Robin said about to climb back down the ladder.

"It's perfect!" Fox smiled walking to the window.

"WHAT!?" The Titans shouted in unison.

"It's a great room." Fox answered looking back at the Titans.

Raven shook her head and walked to her new team mate "Fox there is no plaster on the walls and no carpet."

"I like wooden floors and soon as I put up some posters I'll forget about the wall." Fox explained.

"But what about a bed Limey?" Beast boy asked.

"I've got a hammock in my suitcase." Fox eyes glowed white as the small suitcase levitated through the hole and towards him, a white aura surrounding it.

"Fox and Raven's power is very similar." Starfire grinned

"Not exactly." Raven said a little embarrassed.

"Dude is that all your stuff?" asked Beast Boy pointing at the little brown suitcase.

"Uh, yeah." Fox answered awkwardly "Batman gave a few sets of clothes but the hammock is mine, I hang it up wherever I go."

"HEY I'M STILL DOWN HERE!" Cyborg's booming voice shook the room from below "IS FOX TAKING THE ROOM OR NOT?"

"This attic is now his room." Starfire answered.

The gang had now moved to the living room, Raven following closely behind Fox making sure his eyes weren't on her, she didn't won't make eye contact at the moment. Raven focused her powers on Fox's feelings but all she could feel was nerves. As Fox sat down on the sofa with the other titans Raven piped up "Would you like a drink Fox?" Raven asked as she walked towards the kitchen area to get herself some herbal tea.

Fox turned to see the back of Raven's head as she filled the kettle "Have you any tea?"

"Loads. What kind do you take?" Raven said pleased there was another tea drinker in the tower.

"Earl Grey please." Fox answered.

"You've fallen into a stereotype man," Cyborg chuckled "Do all English people drink tea?"

"No that's just a stereotype, I'm the only one that drinks tea in my family everyone else just drinks coffee." Fox answered scratching his head.

"I've read a book on England." Starfire started, Raven dreading what she was going to say about the new Titan's home country "Everyone lives in ancient castles, you have a queen called Lizzy, you are obsessed with a game called football, Harry potter goes to school there and you are protected by someone called James Bond." Whilst Starfire smiled there was an uncomfortable silence amongst the other Titans, all of them shocked by the inaccurate explanation of England. Raven looked to Fox he was trying his best not to burst into laughter until he couldn't take it anymore and roared into laughter accompanied by Cyborg and Beastboy who had morphed into a hyena.

"Um Star that's not exactly right." Robin told the smiling Tamaranian.

"Well you got two things right," Fox noted, his laughter subsiding "One, we do have a queen called Elizabeth and two we're pretty obsessed about football."

Cyborg looked to the new Titan and asked "You mean soccer?"

"No I mean football." Fox said sounding annoyed of his beloved sport being called soccer

"Soccer."

"Football."

"Soccer."

"It's called football cos' you use your feet, you Americans use your hands plus your football has no style."

"No style! Damn soccer stars are just buncha' supermodels like that Beckham guy."

"David Beckham is past his prime the best players in the world are Ronaldhino, Kaka and Stevie G."

"Stevie G?"

"You haven't heard of Steven Gerrard!? That's it I'm going to make you watch a Liverpool game."

Raven stared at the two sport nuts arguing on the sofa with poor Beast Boy between them, it was funny Fox had only been here five minutes and he and Cyborg were fighting like he'd been here forever. She decided to interrupt the argument "Here." She put the mug of earl grey in between Fox and Cyborg.

"Thanks Raven." He answered taking the mug from her and taking a sip instantly a smile coming to his face "That's lovley, best cup since I've had since I came over the pond." Fox complemented, Raven smiled as she sat next to Fox on the couch.

"So do you use that rhyming slang Limey?" Beast Boy asked.

Fox sighed and shook his head "I'm not a cockney."

"What's a cockney?"

Before Fox could answer the question Raven answered "A cockney is someone from the London area they use the rhyming slang, Fox is from Manchester over 400 miles away from London they are called Mancs or Mancunians and they have their own slang."

"I'm impressed." Fox taken back by Raven's knowledge.

"Teacher's pet." Beast Boy muttered

"So Fox how are you with your powers?" Robin asked taking serious tone

"If you mean if I can control them, then yes." Fox said taking another sip of tea

"Can I see you in action?"

Fox nodded and put his tea down on the coffee table, with the other titans looking all at Fox he was getting red with embarrassment as a white aura surrounded his hand he then pointed it at Robin, he suddenly fell to the ground being pressed on from an invisible weight only a white aura was surrounding his body.

"What the hell?" Robin said shocked

"Too heavy?" Fox asked concerned

"I can't move my body." Robin exclaimed

"Sorry let's make you light as a feather." Fox waved his hand and Robin started to float above the ground his arms waving around wildly.

Raven's eyes were full of amazement as she observed Fox's power "How do you do that?" she asked facing Fox.

Fox turned to face Raven "I can create fields of gravity wherever I want I can make less and more gravity and the fields can be any size."

"Never mind that," Robin snorted "Put me down."

"Oh Sorry mate." Fox waved his hand Robin landed softly on the ground. The Boy wonder got up and brushed himself off and looked to Fox "We could use that skill for the team I can't wait to see you in battle."

"Thanks Robin." Fox grinned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the day went on Fox explained how he came to America on the run from government scientists, he had tasted Starfire's cooking and had consequently thrown up, played a videogame tournament with Cyborg and now was talking to Raven in the kitchen both of them drinking mugs of tea.

"So you meditate to stop yourself trashing stuff?" Fox asked deep in conversation

"Yeah it's the best way, my emotions can be pretty dangerous sometimes." Raven answered.

"But your emotions make you powerful as well, I don't have to be a empath to tell you really care for your friends and that you're a good person."

"Thank you. You seem like a good guy to."

"Ah but how do you not know I'm a evil bad guy in disguise that will kill you in your sleep?" Fox Joked.

"Then I'd have to send you to deepest depths of hell." Raven joked back

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

After a few moments Raven's face went from a small smile to a serious face "Fox?" she asked

"Yes?" he answered instantly clocking onto Raven's serious tone.

"When we were in Terra's room earlier you said you felt her presence in the city."

"Yeah that's right."

"So Beast Boy isn't mad."

"Madly in love maybe."

"I know, he was so hurt when she went to Slade."

"I heard the story from Batman, but from what I heard she saved you all."

"She sacrificed herself to save the city and now two years later she's back from the dead, hard to believe."

"She wants to be forgiven Raven I felt that and she also loves Beast Boy very much."

"Pretty obvious. Anyway I guess we'll have to find her."

"Cool it'll be my first mission as a Titan."

Raven looked up and down at Fox realising something, Fox didn't have a uniform and she didn't think jeans and a t-shirt would count as a superhero's uniform. "Fox where's your uniform?" Raven asked

"Uniform?" Fox asked back.

"You know, the clothes you wear during missions." The mage said standing up to show Fox her uniform.

"Oh. Well I kinda' don't have one, never been a superhero before." Fox said embarrassed.

"Well you better sort yourself out one I don't think a red t-shirt is very hero looking."

"Batman gave me some money to get some stuff I could get materials to make a uniform."

"How much did he give you?"

"2000."

"That's quite a lot you should be able to get a whole wardrobe with that."

Fox eyes scanned Raven, the 17 year old girl noticing Fox's eyes wandering spoke up "What are you staring at?" She asked quite peeved.

Fox looked Raven in the face, he didn't seem bothered that Raven caught him staring he just grinned "I was just thinking, why the black leotard? Don't get me wrong you look great in it and it shows off your legs nicely but why choose that for a uniform?"

Raven for a second time that day was stunned _He thinks I look great, do I have nice legs? Wait Raven what's up with you? He's being a perv give him a punch in the face._ Before Raven could react to the comment Fox stood up to face her "So you don't know whether to take the compliment or send me flying?" he asked crossing his arms

Raven blinked remembering Fox could read her emotions and giggled "Don't push your luck."

"Sorry the flirt in me won't be tamed." Fox answered

"Why don't you flirt with Starfire then? Take the pressure off me a little." Raven asked and laughed at the same time.

"Not my type plus she's only got eyes for Robin."

"So I'm your type eh?"

"Who's flirting now?"

"You didn't answer my question." As Raven finished her sentence the alarm went off throughout the tower making Fox jump. "What the bloody hell is that?" Fox asked startled by the noise.

"It's the alarm, someone's making trouble in the city." Raven said with a straight face _Damn it! Am I his type or not? Don't think about that now Raven focus on the mission _Raven thought trying her best to hide her emotions. The other Titans rushed into the living room as details of the mission came up on the screen an image of the HIVE 5 robbing a jewellery store. "It's the HIVE 5 on 46th street another jewellery store." Robin announced

"Where's Jynx?" Cyborg asked wondering why the leader wasn't visible on screen.

"No idea. Guess we'll find out when we get there. TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as he ran out of the room, Fox ran behind his team mates not sure where to go as they got to the garage Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg hopped into the T-Car whilst Raven and Starfire took to the skies, Fox felt more comfortable in the air and flew beside Raven and Starfire.

Raven looked to Fox who flew with his arms by his sides "Nervous?" she asked feeling his emotions through her powers.

"Very." Fox chuckled flying closer to his new friend.

"Do not fear friend Fox you shall kick the butt." Starfire encouraged

Gizmo was holding two bags of jewels whilst firing missiles at Police "Hurry up you snot brains!" Gizmo barked at his companions

"Sorry Gizmo." Billy Numerous grovelled and six of his clones came walking out of the store all holding bags of jewels, followed by See-More, Mammoth and Kid Wicked. Mammoth grabbed a nearby phone booth and threw at two police men knocking them across the street.

"Ha ha ha pathetic." The giant teen laughed suddenly a boomerang hit him in the head sending him to the ground. The other HIVE members looked to see the Titans all in fighting stances ready for action.

"You guys won't be laughing for long." Robin trashed talked catching the returning boomerang. "Titans GO!"

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at Kid Wicked sending the mute teenager through the window of the store, Mammoth got up and ran straight for Robin who quickly got into a fist fight, Starfire threw star bolts at See-More who was blasting lasers from his weird eye. Raven swept down to Billy Numerous who had separated into about ten copies "Azarath. Mentrion. Zinthos." A black aura surrounded the lamppost next to Numerous it was pulled from the ground and thrashed into Billy and his copies forcing them to the ground. Beast Boy morphed into a bull and charged into Gizmo, Gizmo was sent hurtling into the air crashing into a police car, Beast Boy morphed back into his Human form and smirked "Looks like you guys are nothing without Jynx."

Gizmo got up and snapped "Shut up Beast Brat that stupid witch was useless anyway, she got all lovey dovey and left."

"Look's like Kid Flash got his girl." Beast Boy laughed, as Beast Boy laughed Gizmo threw a disc shaped grenade at the green changeling before it could hit him it stopped in mid air a white light surrounding it. "What the?" Gizmo blurted out. The grenade was slung back at the brainy kid, he dodged it narrowly. "How'd you do that?" Gizmo asked with a confused tone.

"He didn't." a voice came from above, Gizmo looked up to see Fox floating ten feet up with his arms crossed.

"Who are you cockroach?" Gizmo asked clearly annoyed

"I'm Fox the new Teen Titan." Fox said with an intimidating tone.

Gizmo rummaged out a smoke bomb "HIVE 5 retreat." He shouted throwing the bomb to the ground.

"Don't let them get away." Robin ordered.

"Right." Fox complied flying above the smoke, he saw the HIVE 5 coming out the other end of the street Fox flew towards them and outstretched his hand "Not so fast lads." He smiled, a white aura surrounded the fleeing HIVE members they were all forced to the ground unable to move. All of them struggling against the force of Fox's gravity control.

The other Titans came running through the smoke to see Fox victorious, Cyborg looked up to the floating Fox "Good work man." Cyborg congratulated.

"Thanks Cyborg." Fox smiled as he descended to the ground keeping the HIVE 5 under his control.

"Dude you did it." Beast Boy shouted.

"Congratulations Friend Fox." Starfire chimed.

"Great job." Robin said patting Fox on the back.

Raven walked up to Fox "Looks like you could be useful." She said trying to be cool.

"Ta' Raven." Fox thanked.


	3. Bad dreams and Black pudding

(AN/ Hi here's chapter 2 of out of the dark and into the light. Ten people already read my story and i've allready got a review! Thank you writing4alllifes for the nice review I'm glad you like Fox. Anyway without further a do let's get cracking with chapter 2)

**Bad dreams and Black pudding**

"To Fox," Cyborg raised his glass of coke "a great team player." The Titans were at their favourite pizza place, Beast boy was devouring a veggie pizza whilst the others were enjoying a meat supreme.

"To Fox." The others chimed leaving Fox red with embarrassment.

"Ta' guys." Fox said grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Hey guys look," Beast Boy shouted pointing at the giant TV screen above the restaurant, there was an image of Titans on the news focusing on Fox with the headline "WHO IS THE NEW TEEN TITAN?" underneath "Dude your famous!" Beast Boy blasted

"Oh hell." Fox mumbled obviously not comfortable with the media attention.

"Don't like the limelight?" Raven said sympathetically "Join the club."

"My Mum and Dad are going to see that." Fox grimaced

"Do your parent's know about your powers?"

"Yeah but they don't I've become a hero, they'll say it's too dangerous."

"Then use a hero name." Raven noted

"Huh?"

"Oh come on you don't think Raven is my real name do you?"

"Isn't it?"

"No it's Rachel Roth."

"Rachel, lovely name for a lovely lass."

"I knew you were going to say something like that. Something cheesy and crap."

Cyborg grinned looking at the two flirting at the other end of the table and piped up "Man Fox you ain't here one day and you've got Raven smitten already."

Raven view snapped to Cyborg, her eyes turning red "Watch it!" she snarled

"And that just confirmed my theory, you like Fox." Cyborg laughed.

Robin detected that Raven was about to explode and decided to change the subject "Um Fox, Raven's right you do need a hero name." Robin pointed out.

"I'm rubbish at names and stuff like that." Fox admitted "What's wrong with Fox I think it sounds cool."

"What about Gravity Dude?" Beast Boy suggested.

"No way." Fox laughed.

"Star Fox?" Starfire threw in.

"Isn't that a computer game? Plus there is already one Star on the team." Robin commented

"G-force sounds good." Cyborg suggested.

"Nah it doesn't sound right." Fox said

"Just stick with Fox." Raven said her furious mood now cooled

"But what about a uniform?" Robin asked

"I'm sorting that out tomorrow I'll go to the city and get some materials for a uniform." Fox answered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A dark corridor, a trail of blood leading to a door hanging off it's hinges. Fox stumbled into the room blood all over the floor in the centre of the room was a lifeless male body with a scythe sticking out of his stomach. "What are you doing kid?" a chilling voice said from behind, fox turned to see Scarecrow in the doorway with a syringe in his hand. Fox too weak to retaliate just begged "No more please I beg you."**

"**You will find me new subjects Fox whether you like it or not." Scarecrow ordered as he injected the serum into Fox's arm.**

Fox awoke falling out of his hammock, he looked around him remembering where he was. His eyes were full of tears, his hands shaking, the t-shirt and boxers he was wearing were drenched in sweat "It's just a dream Fox. He isn't here." Fox told himself. Fox looked at his watch 5.18 AM, he got up and went to his suitcase and got out his diary and a pen and went down the ladder and tipped toed to the living room.

Fox was only writing five minutes when he felt someone else's presence in the living room, it had a worried and caring feeling to it Fox turned to see Raven in a blue dressing gown. Raven noticed Fox had been crying his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She walked over to the sofa Fox was sitting on and sat next to him. "Ok what's up?" she asked trying to be cool

"Nothing." Fox mumbled

"So 'nothing' is the reason why you were crying and your hands are shaking." Raven eyes fixed on Fox's shaking hands trying to hold a pen, Fox looked at his hands realising he was showing his weakness he tried to hide them. "How'd you know I was awake?" Fox said trying his best to keep his tears back avoiding eye contact with Raven.

"I felt you were in trouble, I could feel your fear." Raven said with a worried tone.

"I'm Ok." Fox said quickly.

"No your not." Raven put her hand on Fox's cheek and turned his head to face her "Tell me."

Fox looked into Raven's eyes they were full of worry he couldn't lie to her, he was savouring the touch of Raven's hand on his face when he said "I had a nightmare."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a normal nightmare if you're in this state."

"It was about Crane."

"Scarecrow?"

"It was a memory, every night I get these dreams about what he did to me, what he made me do, I…I-" Fox couldn't finish he had began to cry again. Raven grabbed Fox shaking hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze "Fox you can tell me." She reassured

"I'm afraid." Fox choked

"Scarecrow can't get you here Fox, we're here to protect you, I'm here to protect you. You can talk to me."

"If you find out what he made me do you'll throw me out of the team."

"I'd never let that happen, come on get it off your chest."

Fox sighed his tears stinging his eyes and then looked to Raven once more, he took a deep breath and started "I was only in Gotham a couple of days when it happened. I was staying at a homeless shelter near the docks when Scarecrow and his men came in and started abducting people, I used my powers to throw stuff at them but somehow they knocked me out. He injected something into me making me a drone obeying his every command, I was his puppet." Fox shut his eyes for moment as if trying to surpress a bad memory.

Raven could feel the pain this was causing him "Let it out." She said

"I'd wake up and I'd be carrying someone to Scarecrow's lab, I'd try to stop myself but I couldn't I had no control whatsoever. He used my powers to get new people to experiment on, all of them died they died because of me."

"You didn't kill them, Scarecrow did. You didn't have control. It's not your fault."

"I have to live knowing that all those people could have been saved if it wasn't for my weakness."

"Fox your not weak, you're a good person."

"I'm a weak person Raven I let myself be controlled by some sick freak."

Raven wrapped Fox in a hug surprising Fox "You should never had regrets just have hope." She whispered

"Hope?"

"Hope that tomorrow will be better."

Fox hugged backed and spoke "Thanks Rae." The two separated and looked at each other, Raven was glad to see a small smile on Fox's face.

"Don't tell the others please." Fox asked wiping the tears away from his navy blue eyes.

"Don't worry." Raven reassured, she noticed his diary on the coffee table "Didn't have you down as the diary type." She changed the subject

Fox looked at the diary and quickly closed it making sure Raven didn't see what he had written "It helps me relax." He said slightly embarrassed

"Aah Fox's is all shy because someone found his girly diary." Raven teased

"It's not girly I just like to write my thoughts that's all." Fox grumbled

"It is so girly."

"Shut up."

"Guess I'll have to tell the others about this diary of yours."

"I said shut up."

"Then Starfire could do your hair and paint your nails Girly."

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up." Fox said with a serious tone

"Like to see you try." The mage joked. Raven read Fox's reactions and leapt up from the sofa Fox got up as well he chased around the sofa both of them laughing like children, Fox grabbed Raven's sleeve and pulled her towards him and started tickling her sides making her laugh even more. She decided to tickle back they were both laughing so much that they fell on the ground with a massive thud, Raven was above Fox she was giggling uncharacteristically, "My diary is not girly." Fox chuckled. Suddenly their eyes met realising how close they were to each other they both fell silent, Raven who was resting on Fox's chest could feel his heart racing against her chest. She looked to his face it was nervous but it was the face she wanted to kiss. _Damn it! What should I do? Kiss him or just get off him and call him girly again. To hell with it. _Raven thought as she went to go in for a kiss. But before their lips could touch they heard a gasp from the doorway, the pair turned to see Starfire holding Silkie "Apologies, Silkie was hungry and I-. I am sorry to have intruded." Starfire stuttered, shocked to see the pair in such a compromising position.

Raven bolted up followed quickly by Fox both beet red. "It's not what it looks like." Raven blurted out sounding jittery.

Before Raven finish speaking Starfire had turned around and exited the room, Raven gave chase leaving Fox in the living room wondering whether or not Raven was going to give him a kiss or not, suddenly Fox's stomach rumbled "Time for breakfast." He spoke to himself.

Raven ran straight to Starfire's room and knocked on the door, Starfire opened the door to see a edgy Raven. "Greetings Friend Raven." Starfire said trying to act innocent.

"Can I come in?" Raven asked nervous that her friend would broadcast what she had seen to everyone in Jump City. Starfire stepped out of the way to let Raven in as the door closed. Starfire turned to her friend with a broad smile plastered on her face "Raven?" she asked trying her best not to giggle like a schoolgirl

"Look Starfire-" Raven was interrupted by Starfire erupting with questions

"Do you like Friend Fox? Have you done the making out? Do you want to have his babies?"

"Starfire it isn't like that!" Raven snapped

"But you were about to do the making out."

"I tripped and fell onto him that's all!"

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because he tickled me."

"But you like Friend Fox?"

"Well I-, we've only known each other for one day. He is a nice guy."

"So you do like him?"

Raven sighed knowing Starfire would get her answer one way or another "Yes." Raven whispered

"Oh joy! I shall do your hair so you can go out on a date then we can have the girl talk afterwards." Starfire beamed.

"Look Star, it isn't like that not yet anyway. Just let it go for now." Raven said trying to quiet down her hyperactive friend.

"So ask him out on a date."

"No."

"Give him a kiss."

"No."

"Let him kiss you."

"No. Listen Star you can't tell anyone what you saw."

"But-"

"Please Starfire don't tell anyone."

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Raven glad of Starfire's promise went to walk out of the room when the Alien girl grabbed her arm "Raven why did you call Fox Girly?"

Raven started to laugh "I'll tell you later." She said walking out of Starfire's room

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was around 9am when Raven came down from meditating on the roof, she came through the hallway to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen area, she followed the smell to find Fox cooking at the stove with six plates ready. He was dressed in a black sweater and the jeans he had on yesterday he was singing along to the song on the radio "_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend I had in February of last year._" Fox sang he had a good singing voice smooth and almost haunting, he was about to start next line until he heard snickering behind him. He turned to see Raven trying her best not to laugh "Please continue." She said as she walked over to the kettle.

"Nah I'd rather talk. Anyway what did Starfire say?" He asked cracking an egg into a frying pan.

"She'll keep quiet." Raven answered as she filled the kettle up with water.

"Um Raven?" Fox asked nervously

Raven turned to Fox "Yes?"

"Ta' for earlier I needed someone to talk to. You cheered me up."

"Anytime." She said giving him a wink _Did I just wink at him? Bad Raven. _She thought as she looked at what Fox was cooking. "What is that?" she asked looking at the numerous pots and pans on the stove.

"A full English breakfast. I went to the grocery store this morning to get the ingredients." He answered

"Man something smell goods." Cyborg announced walking into the room followed by the others.

"Guys sit down," Fox said putting the food on the plates "Try an English speciality." Fox walked over with the plates "Ok one veggie breakfast for Beast Boy and five Full English breakfasts for the rest of us." The Titans looked at their food on the plate was bacon, sausage, fried egg, baked beans, fried bread, mushrooms, fried tomato and black meat discs. They started wolfing the breakfast down, Robin tasted the black meat and asked "Fox what's this black stuff it tastes great." The boy wonder asked chewing the delicious meal.

"It's called black pudding." Fox answered taking a swig of tea.

"What's it made of? Pork? Beef?"

"It's pig entrails stuffed into a small intestine then soaked in blood." Fox explained.

Robin spat out the black pudding into a napkin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire seemed unfazed by the origin of the food but Robin and Beast Boy looked like they were going to hurl. "Dude you English eat some weird stuff." Beast Boy cringed


	4. Titans reunited

(AN/ i JUST FINISHED A 7500 WORD ESSAY ON HITCHCOCK WA-HOO! NO MORE ESSAYS UNTIL NEXT WEEK! I'VE GOT 5 REVIEWS, MINTED! Thank you writing4alllifes I'm glad you like black pud to. Thanks to JonseyCorpral seems you like black pud to. Thanks also to 718darkstar I'm glad your enjoying my fan fic and to Cathy-Jen your Terra and BB love will satisfied as a certain blond geomacer makes her return in this chapter. Oh yeah I forgot to metion the ages of the titans now just to avoid confusion RAVEN:17, STARFIRE:16, ROBIN:16, CYBORG:18, BEASTBOY:15, TERRA:15 and FOX:17. eNJOY ALL YOU HAPPY PEOPLE IN INTERNET LAND AND PLEASE FORGIVE MY DYSLEXIA)

**Titans Reunited**

"Dude I am knackered." Fox huffed sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Mall letting the shopping bags of clothes fall to the floor. Fox had only wanted some stuff for his room but the gang dragged him all across the Mall with Starfire and Robin suggesting clothes that really didn't suit him and Cyborg and Beast Boy pestering him to borrow them cash for video games but at least Raven was there to cheer him up. "Here." Raven said passing Fox a can of sprite.

"Ta' Rae." He thanked the mage.

"Looks like you got enough stuff to make a uniform." Robin said taking sip of his coke.

"Yeah about 15 uniforms." Fox joked.

"I can't believe you won't lend me money for Call Of Duty 4." Cyborg moaned

"Get it yourself." Fox shot back.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot your saving money to take Raven out on a date." Cyborg jeered

Raven shot Cyborg a nasty look "You're on thin ice." Raven growled

"How many posters you get?" Beast Boy asked trying to change the subject.

"About 12. It should cover up the walls of the attic." Fox said unaffected by Cyborg's comment. Suddenly he felt something, someone's presence it was sad, lonely and wanted love. Fox sprang up from his seat and spoke "She's here." The others looked confused apart from Raven, she felt the presence to "Terra." Raven said trying to pin point where she was in the mall.

"Terra's here!" Beast Boy shouted his voice full of concern "We have to find her!"

Robin threw his can of coke in the trash and looked to his team "We'll have to split up, Cyborg and Beast Boy you take the north, Fox and Raven search the west side and outside me and Starfire will take south and east. TITANS GO!" Robin ordered, the team instantly split into three with Fox running after Raven with loads of shopping bags in tow.

"So what does this Terra lass look like?" Fox asked running after Raven

"Pretty small girl, blond hair, blue eyes." Raven answered scanning the area for Terra. Even though what Terra had done was terrible, Raven had already forgiven her. She sacrificed herself to save not only the Titans from death but the entire population of Jump city, if that doesn't show being sorry she didn't know what would. Raven knew what felt like to manipulated and her powers be used for evil, her own father Trigon used her as a portal to gain control of the planet. In Raven's mind Terra deserved another chance after her sacrifice. Fox and Raven had got to the main entrance of the Mall, loads of people entering through the automatic door it was hard to spot anyone let alone Terra. It was then that she heard it was a small voice asking "Excuse me sir do you have any change?". Raven eyes went to the side of the door a small teenage girl with long unwashed blond hair was sitting on the floor with a metal cup in her hand begging for change, her clothes were muddy and had rips in them. Raven's heart broke at what she saw, it looked as if she was going to let a tear shed any second. "Terra." Raven spoke her voice quivering, Fox had spotted the girl as well.

The girl looked up she looked like she just saw a ghost "Rav-Who are you?" Terra questioned obviously scared

"You know who I am." Raven said approaching Terra who had stood up to face Raven. Terra had always looked thin but it looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Go away please." Terra pleaded holding on tightly to her metal cup filled with a few pennies.

"Terra it's Ok." Raven reassured walking closer to Terra who was backing up against the wall.

"No it isn't, it'll never be Ok." Terra whispered but Raven heard it, Fox behind her not sure what to do, he didn't want to scare Terra even more.

"Terra you don't have to be afraid," Raven said a caring tone coming out "we won't hurt you." Raven took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet, Raven rushed to Terra and wrapped her arms around her "It's ok." Raven said again, suddenly she felt Terra's body go limp. Raven worried pulled back to see Terra had fainted in her arms. Raven quickly grabbed her communicator and threw it to Fox "Call the others, we need to get Terra home now." Raven said quickly fearing for her friend's health.

/00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a nervous ride home in the T-car, Raven and Fox had decided to fly ahead to make room of Terra, Beast Boy look petrified he hadn't spoke a word since seeing Terra in such a fragile state, if a grass green teen could look pale he did. Cyborg did a diagnosis, thankfully it wasn't anything serious she was just exhausted from lack of food and drink. Raven and Starfire had changed Terra into her pyjamas and was now resting in her room. The others decided to leave Beast Boy alone with Terra, Beast Boy hadn't take his eyes off Terra since he got in there he was sitting on the chair from her desk. She had been sleeping for a couple of hours when her eyes fluttered open "Beast Boy?" She croaked

Beast Boy eyes lit up when he saw her blue eyes staring at him "Yeah it's me." He spoke his voice unusually calm. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap." She made an attempt at a smile but she seemed too weak to make one.

Beast Boy poured a glass of water from the bedside table and passed it to her, she sat up and took the glass from him "Thanks BB." She said before taking a huge gulp of water.

"Are you going to stop pretending you don't know me?" Beast Boy asked with a playful tone.

Terra laughed a little before coughing "Look's like the jig is up. I can't lie anymore."

"Why'd you lie in the first place?" Beast Boy asked putting his hand on top of Terra's.

"I- Oh god Beast Boy how can you even look at me! I hurt you so much, I hurt everyone! I don't deserve to live!" Terra shouted looking away from him, Beast boy grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"Terra don't say that, for two years I thought I would never see you again so don't you dare speak like that!" He said firmly tears welling up in his eyes.

"BB?" Terra spoke

"Then I saw you there that day in your school uniform and my prayers had been answered. You came back to me, no one believed me but I didn't care you were alive."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Terra was crying now.

"Then tell me why! Why did you lie?"

"Because I love you!"

"What?" His loud tone suddenly changed to a whisper

"You didn't deserve what I did to you, so I decided to hide away so you'd never see me again. So I started high school and try to be normal, but then you turned up wanting me come back to the Tower. I wanted to come home so much but I now I didn't deserve it, I deserve nothing."

"You deserve a second chance."

"No this is my atonement, I deserve death…but I'm too chicken for that as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it."

"No Terra tell me, no more lies, no more secrets."

Terra looked at her friend, he wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't judge her, he'd just be there for her and that's what she needed right now.

"When the school found out that I was homeless they kicked me out, I thought that my one chance to be normal was gone. I was so messed up about everything that I…"

"That you what?"

"I tried to kill myself."

Beast Boy embraced Terra in heart felt hug, she could hear him crying as she nuzzled into his chest. "Don't leave me again Terra please." He pleaded

"I won't. But BB I need to ask you one thing." She sobbed

"Go on."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you."

Terra breathed out as if she's been pulled out of hell by her hero, her love, her BB.

"Terra?" Beast Boy spoke.

"Yeah?" Terra responded her voice still sad

"I love you." Beast Boy said softly as he lifted her up and placed a kiss on her lips.

/0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was another hour before Beast Boy had left Terra's room she was sleeping soundly now, the rest of the Titans were in the computer room debating about the burning issue: Should Terra be a Teen Titan again? The only Titan opposed to the idea was Robin. The debate had been going on for over an hour now.

"Robin what the hell is your problem?" Cyborg asked annoyed at his leader's attitude.

"She was with Slade for months, she made us believe we were her friends." Robin said bluntly

"Terra is our friend and we are hers." Starfire insisted.

"Friends don't stab you in the back." Robin was getting agitated now.

"She's sorry, she saved your life, she saved all of us." Raven said with a hint of anger.

"Terra betrayed us." Robin said turning away from his comrades.

"You betrayed us when you became Red X." Beast Boy growled

"That was different." Robin snapped marching over to Beast Boy

"How? You tricked us because you were obsessed with defeating Slade." Beast Boy squared up to his leader.

"I defeated Slade after I realised what I'd done."

"So did Terra."

Robin went silent he knew Beast Boy was right. Robin shook his head and walked away from Beast Boy. Fox who had been quiet most of the debate stepped forward "Listen Robin we've all done things we're ashamed of." Fox said walking toward Robin "But Terra's been through so much, she died once already, she is so traumatised by what she's done, I can feel it. She's in trouble, and what do you do when your friend is in trouble? You help them that's what you do. Terra needs all our help, I've only known the girl five minutes but I'm going to help her to."

Everyone looked to Fox with relief as if he summed up what they were all feeling, Robin looked at Fox with a guilty look on his face. "Ok," Robin sighed "I let her back on the team."

"Thank you." Beast Boy said to Robin putting his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

/0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was midnight now, most of the Titans had gone to bed only Fox and Raven were up, they had been talking for the last couple of hours over many mugs of tea. "So your parents run a music bar?" Raven said engrossed in conversation.

"Yep 'The Limelight' it's the best music spot in Manchester we get up to a 1000 people on a Saturday night." Fox said sounding very proud.

"Any big bands played there?"

"We've had Oasis, Blink 182, The Strokes and The Killers before they got big."

"Nice, how about you, did you work there?"

"Yeah I was a bouncer and sometimes I'd play back up for the acts."

"You play music?"

"Sure."

"What do you play?"

"Let me see, guitar, bass, drums, the piano and the violin."

"The violin?"

"My Mum made me take lessons, I used get teased for it a lot."

"What about singing?"

"Sometimes. Anyway what about you, any musical talent?"

"Not a scrap." Raven moaned sounding pretty disappointed

"I bet you can sing." Fox pressed on.

"No I have a terrible voice as it is, all dreary and boring."

"You SO can sing Raven." A voice said from the doorway. The two turned to see Terra in her blue striped pyjamas. "You should hear her singing in the shower you can hear it through the tower." Terra said with a happy tone.

"Terra." Raven said with a smile glad to her friend looking better than she did hours earlier "Good to see you up and about." Raven got up from her chair and gave the blonde girl a hug which surprised her "I missed you." Raven admitted

"Thanks, I missed you to Raven." Terra thanked hugging the mage back, Terra stood back from Raven and looked to Fox "So you're Fox." Terra smiled

"Yeah, nice to meet you Terra." Fox said shaking Terra's hand

"Beast Boy told me about you. So it's you who sensed me huh?"

"That's me, what else did the green lad tell you?

"That Raven's got the hots for you." Terra giggled walking over to the fridge.

Raven went bright red and shouted "He said what!?"

"So you don't like me?" Fox teased

"Well I-. Stop flirting!" Raven fumed

"It's a simple question." Terra stated chewing on the leftovers from the fridge.

"You be quiet." Raven said giving Terra 'Please shut up' eyes

"Fine, then it looks like I have to go flirt with Starfire." Fox said playfully.

Raven turned her nose up at Fox and faced away from him.

"Oh it's only a joke Rae." Fox laughed

Raven gave no reaction and still looked away from Fox

"You're being silly." Fox chuckled.

Raven still gave no reaction.

"Right, time for drastic measures." Fox said turning Raven around so that she faced him and gave her a peck on the cheek. Raven gasped, Terra froze fearing Raven would go off the rails.

"Ah that got a reaction out of you." Fox flirted

"Y-You…you." Raven sputtered not sure how to react

"I think the words your looking for are 'You cheeky bastard'?" Fox joked

Raven couldn't help but laugh at what Fox said, Terra had also burst into laughter as well.

"Look I'm beat, I'm going to bed." Fox said standing up.

"Okay goodnight." Raven said, she decided it was only a peck on the cheek it wasn't as if he french kissed her _Although that would be nice. What! Bad Raven, Very Bad Raven. _She thought watching Fox leave the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to send him flying." Terra said to Raven still chewing on leftovers.

"I did to." Raven said wondering why she was so embarrassed about liking Fox.

/000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Robin had knocked on Fox's attic door and asked him to get into his uniform and go to the computer room at 10 am sharp. Fox had questioned why, but Robin said he'd find out when he got there. Fox arrived at the computer room at 10am as ordered, he knocked on the door "Come in." Robin's voice came from the other side.

Fox entered to see everyone including Terra (who was dressed in her old uniform) looking up at him and his uniform. Fox was wearing black jeans with a white top with black sleeves but in the centre of the top was the shape of a fox's head coloured in black with sharp white eyes topped off black boots and black gloves. "Dude cool duds." Beast Boy complimented looking at Fox's uniform.

"It is most grand looking." Starfire added.

"Ta' guys." Fox said feeling relieved that they liked his design.

Raven approached Fox with a communicator in her hand "Fox if your going to be a Teen Titan your going to need this." Raven handed him the communicator, Fox look at it for a second then looked back up at Raven "Thank you." He said giving her a wink.

Beast Boy walked over to Terra and placed a communicator in Terra's hand "Welcome home Ter." He smiled, Terra responded with giving Beast Boy a huge kiss leaving the others in a mix of shock and joy. "Go grass stain." Cyborg cheered

"I think the term is 'Get a room'?" Starfire questioned.


	5. The Sketch

(AN/ Hi everyone, it's Garouge here just wanted to say thank you for the nice reviews and so many hits over the last couple of days so thank you very much. To 718DarkStar i think you're right about Starfire getting something right. Also thank you DarkRoseDevon I'm glad you like my story and in answer to your question I'm sorry but no action in this chapter but in next one a major fight breaks out leaving tradgedy in T-Tower. What's gonna happen!? You'll have to read and find out. Later guys.)

**The sketch **

It had been five weeks since Terra came home and Fox was made a Titan and things seemed like the old days, Terra had a heart to heart with everyone individually about what she had done they had all forgiven Terra even Robin who had be reluctant at first. Fox and Raven we're still flirting with each other but it seemed like both of them were nervous to admit they liked each other, Cyborg had been making fun of Raven's crush which resulted in him being pounded to a pulp on a few occasions.

It was now October the 28th a few days before the T-Tower Halloween party, Titans East would be coming so would Kid Flash and Jynx. However not much had been done in way of preparations, no food was bought, no decorations put up and no music sorted. Instead the Titans were lazing about in the living room, Cyborg and Terra were battling on Guitar Hero III, Robin was trying to teach Silkie to fetch, Beast Boy was scoffing into some tofu, Fox was writing in his diary on the sofa, Raven was halfway through a book written in latin and Starfire was reading her fashion magazine.

"_I wanna rock n' roll all night and party every day._" Terra sang along whilst bashing the buttons on her guitar controller.

"You ain't going to beat me short stuff." Cyborg insisted bashing his buttons harder.

"Yeah right. Just five more notes and…I win." Terra cheered holding her guitar controller up high.

"You got lucky." Cyborg gritted his teeth.

"Did I get lucky the first five times Cy?" Terra asked very proud of herself.

Starfire smiled as she read something then looked from Raven to Fox, Starfire got up from her seat magazine in hand and stepped over to Fox who was engrossed in writing.

"Friend Fox may I interrupt your writing for a moment?" Starfire asked with a mischievous look.

Fox looked up to Starfire and closed his diary quickly "Sure Star what's up?" He replied

Starfire sat next to Fox on the sofa "I was reading this questionnaire in my magazine and wondering if you would take it?" Starfire asked

"Yeah Ok, what's it on?"

" 'Would you be a good boyfriend for my friend?'" Starfire answered trying to act innocent

Everyone in the room looked to Starfire all of them grinning, hoping Fox would take the questionnaire all except Raven. Raven was thankful her hood was up due to the furious look on her face. _I'm going to kill her!_ Raven thought closing her book.

"Sure fire away." Fox said putting his hands behind his head.

"Good. Question 1 would you take your date to a nice restaurant or cook her a meal?"

"Nice restaurant."

"Question 2 would you give her chocolates or flowers?"

"Flowers."

"Question 3 do you like a girl who speaks her own mind or someone out to have fun?"

"A girl who speaks her own mind."

"Question 4 do you think with your heart or your head?"

"Tough one, um can I pass?"

"No Friend Fox you must answer."

"Ok, I think with my heart."

"Question 5 Do you always carry a condom yes or no? Wait what's a condom?"

Raven's jaw dropped whilst everyone else went into roars of laughter leaving a very confused Starfire.

"Yes I carry condom." Fox answered bluntly. Suddenly the laughter stopped and everyone looked to Fox who was wondering why everyone was so shocked.

"You carry a condom?" Robin asked walking up behind Fox

"Sure, don't you?" Fox asked back

"Well no."

"I don't believe you." Said Beast Boy finishing off his tofu. "Prove it."

Fox shook his head and got out his wallet, he then produced a condom from on of the pockets "There proof. They come in handy when you get lucky." Fox stated

"Dude." Beast boy said amazed.

"What's the big deal? It's only a condom." Fox said picking up his diary to write again

"How many?" Cyborg asked crossing his arms.

"How many what?" Fox asked, but he had a feeling what the answer was going to be.

"How many times have you got lucky?"

"Dude I'm not telling you that."

"Oh why not?" Terra questioned

"Because one it's not a topic suitable for a conversation and two it's none of your business." Fox answered getting up from his seat and walking towards the kitchen area.

Raven could feel Fox's embarrassment and annoyance through her powers, she remained seated looking to Fox part of her wanted to know the answer and then the other part didn't _What if he's experienced? Will he even be interested in me? _She though with a sad face.

Fox boiled the kettle to make himself some tea, but Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Robin and Starfire were crowding around him dying to know the answer. "C'mon Fox tell us?" Cyborg egged on.

"No." Fox said leaning against the kitchen counter

"We're just curious." Robin said trying to persuade Fox to give in.

"No." Fox repeated

"What does 'Get lucky' mean?" Starfire asked

"Ask Robin." Fox smiled. Robin shot Fox a dirty look dreading having to explain the birds and bees to Starfire.

"Oh I know why he won't tell us. The girl he got with said he was terrible in bed." Terra said playfully

"Hey I never got any complaints from any of the lasses I've slept with." Fox answered with an annoyed voice.

"Aha! So there's more than one." Terra squealed.

"Look just drop it guys, it's private." Fox pleaded pouring a mug of tea putting his diary down for a second. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he thought of a plan, he grabbed Fox's diary and ran across the room past Raven to the window. "Hey give that back Beast Boy." Fox said with a warning tone.

"Not until you tell how many girls you got lucky with." Beast Boy smirked

"I'm not going to tell you." Fox said keeping his eyes on the diary.

"Very well then I'll have to read some extracts out loud." Beast Boy threatened

"You wouldn't dare." Fox threatened back.

Beast Boy went to open the diary "Five." Fox shouted fearing what Beast Boy would read.

"Five what?" Beast Boy asked

"I've had sex with five girls ok." Fox said annoyed at himself for being manipulated so easily.

"You player." Robin said punching Fox in the arm.

"Look can we drop it." Fox said going shy, avoiding eye contact with Raven.

"No way we want details and lots of them." Terra laughed walking to Fox and poking him in the chest.

Fox looked to Beast Boy avoiding looking at Raven who staring straight at him "Green lad can you tell your girl to lay off." Fox asked.

"No dude it is way too funny, you're red as a tomato." Beast Boy answered still holding Fox's diary.

"Beast Boy just give me my diary back please." Fox begged outstretching his hand.

"Fine." Beast Boy said sensing his friend's dismay, he threw the diary into the direction of Fox but as the book went over Raven's head a loose piece of paper fell out right next to Raven. Fox caught the diary but looked on in horror as Raven picked up the sheet of paper that had fell out of the diary. It wasn't paper from the diary, this was sketching paper but it what was drawn on the paper that made Raven feel a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. There drawn in pencil was a sketch of herself reading a book, her face peaceful but it showed happiness, her eyes focused on the book full of wonder, one of her hands running through her short hair. But Raven was amazed on how beautiful she looked in the drawing, the way he drew her eyes they looked so elegant and interested in what she was reading, her lips full and forming a small smile and her hair was shiny and every lock had so much detail drawn in. _It's so beautiful, is this how he sees me? _Raven thought running her fingers over the sketch. Raven looked at Fox who looked mortified that Raven had seen his drawing.

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked noticing Raven staring at Fox.

Raven looked to Robin, she was blushing but said with a deadpan voice "It's nothing." Raven folded the sheet of paper and held it close to her chest.

Fox looked slightly relieved that Raven wouldn't reveal the drawing but still standing rigid scared out of his wits, "I've gotta' go." Fox said quickly before turning on his heel and walking swiftly out the door.

"I think we upset friend Fox." Starfire said looking guilty.

"I shouldn't have pestered him for details." Terra spoke with regret in her words.

Raven pressed the drawing to her chest with her mind full of emotions she didn't know what to make of.

/&"£!"

Fox had been in the gym for over an hour, he had been slamming his fists into the punch bag whilst thinking about how Raven had seen his sketch. He had only drawn it a few days previous, it was early evening the sun had just set over Jump city and Raven was sitting in her spot on the couch reading a book, Fox was sitting at the kitchen counter he had been sketching odd things all day the T-car, the couch stuff like that. But in that light Fox was mesmerised by Raven she looked stunning, sure he flirted and teased her like hell, but Fox really did like Raven. He had found her attractive since the moment he came to the Tower but it was the first night he spent in the Tower that captivated Fox, Raven was the only Titan who knew the details of what Scarecrow did to him. Fox knew that Raven would keep his secret, Fox completely trusted Raven and he could talk to her, Fox considered Raven his best friend. He drew her in only ten minutes and was very thankful that none of the gang had spotted him sketching.

And now Raven had seen the sketch and he knew it would be awkward for the next few days, he felt a mix of sadness and anger that he couldn't speak to Raven for the next few days without feeling embarrassed. Fox sent another punch into punch bag when he heard the gym doors open Fox turned to see Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy walking in. Fox looked at them then went back to the punch bag.

"Peace." Beast Boy grinned making the peace symbol with his fingers.

Fox was still focusing on the punch bag when he said "Why'd I have to open my big bloody mouth."

"Fox we were just yanking your chain about the condom." Cyborg reassured walking closer to Fox.

"Then why did you press on about it then." Fox spat back.

"We're sorry. Look why is it such a big deal about us knowing how many girls you've been with, isn't that something your supposed to boast to your friends." Robin said with a sense of reasoning.

"Not when one of your friends is a girl you like." Fox sighed walking away from the punch bag and to his friends.

"Huh you like Starfire?" Beast Boy said looking confused.

"No." Fox said walking over to the mini-fridge and getting out a bottle of water.

"Hey it better not be Terra." Beast Boy warned making a fighting stance.

"Dude she's your girlfriend I wouldn't do that."

"RAVEN?" Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy shouted in unison.

"The penny drops." Fox said rolling his eyes.

"But Raven?" Robin said looking befuddled

"What's wrong with Raven?" Fox said leaping to the defence of his crush

"It's just I don't see Raven in that way." Robin honestly answered

"Yeah she's kind of like a sister." Beast Boy added

"So you guys don't find her attractive?" Fox asked

"She's good looking but she's kinda' quiet." Cyborg explained

"She always has her face hidden behind her hood and she's so mean to me sometimes." Beast Boy said feeling awkward.

"Plus she a recluse and you know it's kind of… creepy." Robin said with want for a better word.

"She isn't creepy, she's kind, sincere and is always there when you need her." Fox answered back.

"I knew Raven liked you but I didn't think she'd be your type." Cyborg said.

"You think she likes me?" Fox asked looking up at the tall teen.

"Are you blind?" Cyborg nearly shouted "The girl sticks to you like glue, she blushes when you pay her compliments and she seems happy when your around."

"Yeah well she won't like me anymore anyway." Fox groaned.

"Why not Limey?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because she knows I've slept with five lasses. She'll just see me as some horny bloke after a bit of skirt."

"She won't think that." Robin said with a caring voice.

"I really like Rae guys…I just don't know how to tell her or even have the bottle to ask her out on a date." Fox said taking a swig of his water

"You got it bad." Cyborg sympathised.

"Just tell her." Robin said.

"It isn't that easy. Beast Boy how did you ask Terra out?" Fox asked

"Well I made her a gift and asked her." Beast Boy explained

"I'm a chicken lads I don't have the courage." Fox rattled on.

"You can fight hardened criminals and monsters but you can't ask a girl out on a date, that's bad." Robin pointed out. Suddenly the alarm went off startling the guys, "Let's finish this off later." Robin said with a stern serious voice before running out the room followed by the three other boys.

&()££"!/.,

It was evening now, the only mission of the day had been Plasmus attacking a tanker at the docks they beat him easily but it didn't feel the same. Fox had seemed so distant throughout the mission and during the celebration pizza afterwards he hardly spoke a word it was so weird to see the chatty Fox so quiet. Raven was combing her hair whilst looking at the picture Fox had drawn on her bed. She was lost in it when she heard a knock at the door, Raven quickly got off her bed and put the sketch in a drawer on her desk. She went to her door and opened it slightly so that only half her face was showing, she saw Terra and Starfire looking quite fidgety and worried.

"Raven can we come in?" Terra asked.

Now normally Raven would never-ever let anyone into her room, but she kind of wanted someone to talk to and she could feel Starfire and Terra's worry through her empathy.

"Why not." Raven said opening the door fully and stepping out of the way. The pair scurried into Raven's room with the door closing behind them. "So what's up?" Raven asked sitting on the bed.

"Well, um, we, uh." Terra tried to start a sentence but failed

"It's about our rudeness earlier, we'd like to apologise." Starfire blurted out.

"Why are you apologising to me?" Raven asked

"You looked upset." Terra said sitting next to Raven

Raven went silent for a moment, she did feel a pain her chest when Fox said how many girls he had been with "I wasn't upset." Raven lied looking away from Terra.

"Are you sure Friend Raven?" Starfire asked sitting by the other side of Raven trapping her.

Raven was going quiet again, _Were they good looking? Were they girlfriends or one night stands? He's flirty and good looking, I was a fool to think he would like me. Stupid, stupid Raven! _Raven thought still looking away from her friends.

"Raven are you ok?" Starfire asked putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine." Raven said trying hard to show no emotion.

"Then why are you crying?" Terra asked with worry.

Raven touched her cheeks to feel them soaked with tears, she felt almost shocked it was very rare Raven would cry, there was no used hiding it now, she broke out into a full on crying session startling the two other girls, they had never seen Raven so upset.

"Oh Raven." Terra said with a caring voice

"Please tell us what troubles you." Starfire spoke hugging tighter onto Raven

"It's just…I don't know what I'm feeling." Raven cried softly

"Well Raven let's start from the top. What's bothering you the most?" Terra said

"Ok," Raven sobbed "is Fox after me or my body?"

"Fox isn't like that Raven, you should know that better than anyone." Starfire pointed out

"What about those other girls? Maybe he is a player like Robin says." Raven cried harder now.

"Fox respects you, you two are like best friends." Terra assured

"And that's another thing, maybe he just wants to be friends." Raven sobbed leaning on Star's shoulder

"You want to be more?" Terra asked

"Yes." Raven cried, she got off the bed and went to the mirror "But look at me, as if he'd ever want me as a girlfriend."

"Raven don't say that!" Starfire gasped going over to her fried "You are very beautiful."

"No I'm not, I'm a paled skin freak."

"You are not, you are gorgeous. Fox said that when you first met." Starfire insisted

"He was just teasing me." Raven said tears still blurring her vision

"Argh, get it through your head girl. Fox likes you and not just as a friend. He likes you as a woman." Terra said frustrated that Raven couldn't see the truth.

"You can't keep doing this Raven." Starfire said

"What do you mean?" Raven asked looking at Starfire.

"Both you and Fox have trouble showing your emotions, you meditate to keep them in control and Fox writes his in his diary. You need to tell each other how you feel." Starfire explained.

Raven wiped her tears away and smiled at Terra and Starfire "You're right."

/£&"

**Fox was bleeding from his head, Scarecrow's thugs had given him a nasty beating. Somehow he couldn't use his powers, he couldn't move. He was laying on the cold floor, body shivering, he looked across the floor** **to see a corpse, it's face frozen in absolute terror, too much Fear gas. Fox could hear screams from down the hall, blood curdling screams. **_**Kill me now, God please end me**_**.**

Fox's eyes opened sharply, he wasn't crying for once. He sighed with relief when he realised where he was. The safety of his room, the T-Tower and of his friends. His hammock swung slightly as looked over to his desk to look at the clock, 2.19 am. Fox had an early night he didn't feel like he needed anymore sleep. He was about to get out of his hammock when he heard a knock on the trap door.

Fox shocked asked nervously "Who is it?"

"It's me, I'm coming up." Raven's voice answered.

Fox darted out of the hammock and went straight to his small mirror on his wardrobe checking to see if he looked presentable, a little bit of stubble and his blond spiky hair was messier than usual but it would do. Raven opened the trap door and poked her head through the hole "Hi." Raven smiled but soon her face went into a big grin.

"What's up?" Fox asked confused by Raven's grin

"Nice undies." Raven grinned.

Fox looked down at himself realising he was only wearing his boxers, "Shit." He gasped before going to his wardrobe and grabbing some jeans, putting them on very quickly. Fox looked back to Raven who had climbed up the ladder and shut the trap door, the only light in the room was moonlight from the small circular window and it was shining right on her. She was dressed in a black shorts and a black tank top, it really showed of her cleavage. Fox had never noticed that before, most of the time she was in leotard and cloak which covered up her body. "Your acting as if you never seen breasts before." Raven teased

"I've been caught what ever shall I do?" Fox said mocking distress. To be honest Raven was staring to, Fox had muscles which suited his broad build and a six pack that looked it took work to maintain.

"What brings you to my room this late at night then?" Fox said in his trademark playful voice.

"You had another nightmare right?" Raven said bluntly killing Fox's buzz.

"Yeah but I'm ok." Fox lied putting on a fake smile.

"You are a terrible liar." Raven said walking across the wood floors to her friend

Fox sighed knowing he was defeated "Ok it scared me half to death."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Raven walked over to the window and sighed "We need to talk."

"I had feeling that's what you came up here for." Fox said scratching his head.

"The truth is I haven't slept a wink tonight," Raven admitted still looking at the moon through the window. "I've been trying to get enough courage to come up here and talk to you."

"Raven if this is about the sketch I'm sorry." Fox cut in "You never were supposed to see it."

Raven turned around to a sheepish Fox looking straight at her, Raven pulled out the folded sketch paper out of the pocket of her shorts and unfolded it and looked it "I'm glad I did Fox…but it's left me confused." Raven said looking at the drawing.

"How?" Fox asked to scared to move closer to the girl he wanted to hold so much.

Raven looked up at Fox with a straight face "I need to know do you like me as a friend or something more?"

Fox was taken back by the bluntness of the question but decided to answer truthfully "Something more."

Raven started to shake with nerves she turned around to look out the window again, but really she was hiding her blushing. "What about you?" Fox asked taking a few steps forward.

"It's hard for me Fox." Raven answered hugging her arms.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Since birth I've been told I'd bring about the end of the world that I was destined to live in misery. I never thought someone could look at me in that way. I keep my emotions under wraps but then you arrived and all of sudden I'm not acting myself, I don't know what I'm feeling."

"But you defeated Trigon, you saved the world. This is your life Raven do what your heart tells you."

Raven was silent.

"Look Raven remember what you told me the first night I got here 'Hope for a better tomorrow.' Well I could be there for you tomorrow and every other day if you let me."

Raven turned around, her face smiling, those words had settled it for her. She rushed over to Fox and kissed him deeply, it was half a minute before they released each other. "Does that answer your question?" Raven said with a cool tone.

"Yeah I think so." Fox smiled

For the next couple of hours the pair chatted in Fox's room. The Clock said 4.36 am when Fox decided to get into his hammock "That looks comfortable." Raven admired

"There's room for a little one." Fox invited his arms outstretched. Raven agreed and slipped into the hammock and put the duvet over them

"You're not my girlfriend for two hours and you're already in my hammock." Fox joked.

"What will the gossips say?" Raven joked back "Wait what did you say?"

"You're already in my hammock."

"No you called me your girlfriend."

"Does that bother you?"

"No it's, well…"

"Well what?"

"Does that make you my boyfriend."

"Yeah of course it does."

Raven made a big smile "I've got my first boyfriend! Yes!"

"Ok where is Raven and what have you done with her?" Fox said raising an eyebrow

"I've never had a boyfriend before Fox it just feels…great."

"You never know I could be a terrible boyfriend, neglect you, never take you out and forget your birthday."

"Yeah like you would." Raven cuddled into Fox's neck, she had never noticed before but Fox's sandy blond hair smelt really nice, it was sharp and zesty like limes she inhaled it for a second whilst smiling.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Fox asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes, what of it."

Fox answered by smelling Raven's short violet hair, it smelled smooth and ever so sweet like honey.

"Fox?" Raven spoke

"Yeah." Fox answered his nose still buried in Raven's hair

"What does that mean?" Raven was pointing at the Celtic cross tattoo on his right forearm. Fox looked at what Raven was pointing at. "It's the cross of Meath, a county in Ireland. It's where my Granddad comes from. "

"Are you close?"

"We were but he died when I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he lived a long and full life he was at peace when he passed on."

"Wait you're only 17 how'd you get a tattoo?"

"My sister Lucy is a tattoo artist, you should see the one she did on my back."

"You never told me you had a sister."

"I've got seven of them, I'm the only boy."

"Seven sisters! How could you not mention that?"

"Yep one set of triplets and two sets of twins."

"Tell me about them."

"Well the eldest are the triplets Kate, Lucy and Jennifer they're 19. Then it's me. Then there's Sue and Danielle they're 14 and finally it's Amanda and Sky they're 5."

"You have a big family, do you miss them?"

Fox looked sad as he said "Yeah I miss them like crazy."

Raven gave Fox a hug sensing his sadness he hugged back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Raven decided to change the mood and asked "So what's your other tattoo?"

Fox answered by getting out of the hammock and putting his back to Raven, on his back were a pair of wings that covered his entire back, Raven was amazed on how much detail was put into them she stroked the tattoo softly "It's beautiful." She smiled "Fox can I stay here tonight?"

(AN/ HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Please review, the next chapter **BLOOD FOR A FRIEND**, so keep reading and reviewing please)


	6. Blood for a friend

(AN/ I've reached 10 reviews!! YES! Thank you all for the great reviews. As promised this will chapter will have some action in it, this is where the story is going to turn into an action fic, hope you like. Oh yeah ta' "That means thanks in Manchester" to 718darkstar and DarkRoseDevon for your reviews and to new reviewer GewisCookie they didn't have sex, Raven isn't easy. With that said let's get cracking with this chapter)

**Blood for a friend**

Fox had decided to leave Raven sleeping in his room, you'd never know it to look at her but she could snore for America. Fox wasn't sleepy anyway so he got changed into his uniform and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, "_And so Sally can wait she knows it too late as we're walking on by,_" Fox sang buttering some toast_ "her soul slides away but don't look back in anger I heard you say."_

Robin walked into the room looking at Fox swaying around the kitchen "You got a good voice." Robin complemented

Fox turned to see his leader coming down the stairs and going to the fridge "Thanks I used to sing in band back home." Fox said before taking a bite of toast

"You seem in a better mood than yesterday, you sort things out with Raven?" Robin said grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

"You could say that." Fox grinned.

"Ok you got me intrigued, what happened?" As Robin was talking Beast Boy and Cyborg came into the room carrying a stankball.

"Morning guys what you talking about?" Beast boy asked grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Fox and Raven." Robin answered pouring himself a glass of orange juice

"Any juicy gossip?" Cyborg asked throwing the stankball across the other side of the room.

"You're worse than an old woman." Fox said pouring two mugs of tea.

"So something did happen." Cyborg laughed

"Well last night me and Raven got talking and we kissed." Fox explained sounding very proud of himself

"Dude you did it." Beast Boy congratulated

"Way to go Foxy!" Cyborg cheered

"Good work man." Robin smiled patting Fox on the back

"Ta' lads." Fox thanked.

"But you know," Cyborg said walking over to Fox "If you hurt her we'll have to kill you."

"You what?" Fox said not sure whether or not to take Cyborg seriously.

"She's like a sister to us remember." Beast Boy said standing next to Fox

"All we're saying is please treat her right." Robin said with a worried voice

"Don't worry lads I'll treat her like a princess." Fox answered understanding the protective feeling his friend's were feeling, Fox rarely trusted the boys his sisters brought home. "And to prove it I'm going to bring her a cup of tea."

As Fox walked away from the lads holding the mugs of tea Beast Boy spoke up "Fox you should know by now that Rae doesn't like people going into her room."

"She's in my room." Fox answered then regretting what he said immediately. He saw his friend's eyes widen and fill with concern and anger.

"We didn't do anything, honest." Fox said quickly before running out of the room.

Robin looked to Cy and BB and said "We best check his wallet to see if that condom is gone."

Fox had just reached his room when the trapdoor flung open and Raven climbed down the ladder in her night-clothes. "Morning Raven I thought you might want some te-" Fox began to talk but was cut short by Raven turning around and snoging Fox (French kissing to all US readers) catching him completely off guard nearly dropping the mugs of tea. Raven has look of bliss on her face as she pulled away from Fox's lips leaving Fox yearning for more. "Did that surprise you?" She said in an unusual happy tone.

"A bit." Fox breathed still stunned by the kiss.

"Well get used to it, did you tell the others yet?"

"Only the lads, I haven't seen Star or Terra yet."

"Did Cyborg make any jokes?"

"No he just said he's kill me if I hurt you."

"What?"

"So did Rob and the green lad, you got three big brothers who care for you very much."

"I know, but Robin and Beast Boy are younger than me."

"Don't be childish, here I brought you a drink." Fox handed Raven her mug of tea.

"Thanks, look I've got to go meditate I'll see you later." Raven went to walk away but was stopped when Fox tapped her on the back "Rae what are you doing tonight?" He asked

"Reading what else?"

"I was wondering if you want to go out somewhere."

Raven felt her cheeks blush as she said "You mean a date?"

"Yeah so how about it?"

"Yes I'd love to."

"Great, I'll knock on your door around eight ok." Fox gave her a quick kiss before going up the ladder to his room. Raven walked to her room sipping her tea and thinking _I have a date! My first date! Crap, what am I going to do?_

!"£&()0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was sitting in her usual meditating spot on the roof for over two hours now, she was fully clothed in her uniform although she did wish she had put on something warmer it was pretty uncomfortable to meditate with a chilly autumn wind blowing against her. Raven was fully engrossed in meditation when she heard "RAVVVEN!!" shrilled in a high pitched and excited voice, it was from somewhere in the tower, Raven opened one eye and sighed as she he heard feet running up the stairs to the roof. Starfire burst through the roof door and flew straight to the side of Raven. "Oh joy of joy. Many congratulations on making Fox the boyfriend." Starfire said gleefully nearly singing.

"I'm meditating Starfire." Raven said with a calm voice

"But you must tell me how you kissed, was it romantic? Was it spontaneous? Did you give the love bite I've heard about." Starfire asked dancing around the floating Raven who was trying her best to block the Tamaranian out.

"Starfire we'll talk later." Raven said still remaining calm.

"Please Raven I want to know! Do you have to fly up to Fox to give him a kiss?"

Raven couldn't help but find Starfire's last question funny and let out a little laugh. "I'm not that short." Raven answered, Raven stood up she had lost concentration now so there was no point in meditating now. But now only one thing filled her mind, the date. _Damn it what am I going to do? I've never been on a date before! _ "Starfire can I ask you something?" Raven asked

"Yes Friend Raven." Starfire answered leaning in to hear the question

"Fox asked me out on a date tonight-" Raven began to explain her predicament before Starfire exploded with happiness

"YAY! HE WILL BE A FINE GENTLEMAN AND YOU A LOVLEY LADY WHO WILL DANCE AND EMBRACE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT!" Starfire's eyes shimmered as she envisioned Fox and Raven dancing in the gardens of a mansion.

"Will you let me finish?" Raven said crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Sorry I got carried away." Starfire apologised.

"It's just I've never been on a date before, I don't how to act, what to wear and I was wondering if you had any idea."

Starfire looked a little glum as she said "I've never had a date so I can not help you, I'm sorry."

"Well there is only one other girl in this place and I know she's been on a date."

!"£&()00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven and Starfire peered into the living room, on the sofa were Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, Robin and Fox watching a Football game (Soccer game to US readers), since Fox had come to the tower he had been watching his beloved Liverpool on the sports channel and the others had taken a interest in it, especially Robin, today it was Liverpool VS Nottingham Forest in the English FA cup and it was currently 2-1 to Liverpool. "That's a yellow card ref, book him." Fox yelled at the TV jumping to his feet.

"Do all Forest players use dirty tricks?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah but Chelsea are worst for it." Fox said sitting back down

"Stevie G has got the free kick." Robin said in anticipation

On the TV screen stood Steven Gerrard waiting for the ref's whistle, the whistle blew, like a bolt Stevie shot the ball into the top corner of the goal causing the entire stadium and the Titan's living room to erupt in shouts of joy.

"Stevie you're a legend!" Beast Boy grinned

"Yes!" Robin shouted punching the air

"_We hate Nottingham Forest, We hate Everton too, We hate Man United, But Liverpool we love you_." Fox sang waving his arms in the air. Raven and Starfire walked up to the sofa and tapped Terra on the shoulder she turned to see the two teen girls "Hey guys you coming to watch the game to?" Terra asked who was leaning on Beast Boy.

"We seek your advice." Starfire informed

"My advice? Ok, shoot." Terra replied

"In private please." Raven asked giving a look towards the boys who were engrossed in the game.

"But there's still a half hour left, can't it wait?" Terra said a little peeved

"Sorry." Raven replied before her and Starfire grabbed Terra by the shoulders and lifted her off the sofa.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Terra whined being carried away from the game.

"It is a matter of great urgency." Starfire enforced

"But the game's so good! Lemme go! BB get em' off me!" Terra shouted

Beast Boy looked at Terra and shook his head "No way Ter, number one rule to survival never interrupt girl talk."

"You little chicken! Fine, no goodnight kiss for you later!" Terra spat still struggling to get out of Starfire's and Raven's grip.

"Oh come on Ter!" Beast Boy said sheepishly

"What's all that about?" Fox asked the other boys

"Not a clue." Cyborg answered before returning his attention to the TV.

The girls had huddled into Raven's bedroom, Raven quickly explained the situation to Terra which left Terra grinning from ear to ear "Ah that's so cute." Terra cooed

"How is me being stressed out cute?" Raven gritted her teeth with a vein bulging on her temple

"You're acting stupid Raven, you don't have to worry about it just act yourself." Terra explained

"But I-" Raven started

"Look who did Fox fall for? You that's who. You don't have to act like someone else to impress him."

"I suppose you're right." Raven went back into her deadpan tone.

"But what about clothes?" Starfire asked sitting on Raven's bed.

"Just wear whatever." Terra answered walking over to Raven's closet to see what clothes her friend could wear.

"But I don't wear normal clothes that often, I don't have many of them." Raven revealed walking to Terra to look in the closet.

"Aha! Perfect!" Terra shouted pulling out a skirt, it was black, medium length and looked like new.

"No way." Raven said coldly  
"Why is it in your closet if you don't wear it?" Starfire asked taking the skirt from Terra.

"It was a birthday present from Bumble Bee but I didn't have the heart to ask for the receipt." Raven explained

"But it would look great on you." Terra urged.

"Like I said, no way."

"Fine, Starfire grab her." Terra ordered looking to the Alien teen.

"Right." Starfire chirped before grabbing Raven.

"Wait! Stop! NOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed

!"£&()00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox was pretty prepared for the date, he was in a white shirt and dark denim jeans and wearing black shoes. He had a quick shave and gelled his short hair into his regular spikes, Fox was thankful that he had grown out of spots because he was out of Oxy. Fox walked to Raven's door a few minutes after eight he was about to knock the door but stopped when heard what was coming from the other side

"And now some mascara." Terra's voice came through the door

"You touch me with that I'll kill you." Raven scolded her voice muffled through the door

"Yeah, yeah you said that about all the make up now be a good girl and stay still."

Fox smiled and shook his head and knocked the door "Starfire, Terra stop torturing Raven." He laughed

"Shit! It's eight o'clock already!" Raven swore from the other side of the door

"Panic not Raven, you look radiant." Starfire said.

Raven rushed to the door and opened it "Hello." Raven panted. Fox scanned Raven up and down she was in dark blue blouse with a oriental floral design on the left side of the blouse. She was wearing a black medium length skirt with black suede boots (She borrowed these from Terra) and wearing a sapphire pendant (Borrowed from Starfire). "You look amazing Rae." Fox said amazed by the Mage's transformation.

"I don't know, do you think the skirts' me?" Raven said uncomfortably

"It looks great on you, honest." Fox said putting his hands behind his back

"You scrub up well yourself." Raven smiled before giving Fox a kiss on the cheek having to go on her tip toes to reach up to his face.

"Ta' Rae. Look we best hurry I booked a table for half eight."

"Huh? We're going to a restaurant."

"Yeah so let's get a move on."

Raven and Fox were followed to the main entrance by the rest of the Titans, the pair turned to their friends with annoyed looks "Are you going to follow us all night?" Raven asked crossing her arms

The other Titans gave sheepish looks on hearing this "Have a nice time." Starfire said grinning

"Fox be a gentleman." Beast Boy warned, Terra slapped him around the head and shot him a stupid look

"No funny business." Robin added putting his hands on his hips

"And we want her back by midnight." Cyborg finished.

"I'll come back when I want Dad." Raven said sarcastically

"Three Dads I'm so screwed." Fox sighed

"Forget this bunch, go paint the town red." Terra said shooing the pair out the door. Fox and Raven took a few steps out the door until it shut. "If you think the lads are bad, you should meet my sisters there way too over protective of me and I've got powers." Fox smiled.

"Great seven Manc girls baiting for blood." Raven joked "So where's the restaurant?"

"It's on Richmond street, it's called Giovannis."

!"££&()00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a short flight to Richmond street, the pair were very close together as they soared through the night air they said nothing as they approached the street from overhead. They landed ten feet away from the restaurant, it was a little building styled like a Mediterranean villa with terracotta slates on the roof and a small wooden sign above the door saying 'Giovannis: Food made with the heart of Italy'

"Hope you like Italian." Fox said walking to the door and holding it open for Raven to pass.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Raven asked playfully as she walked into the small restaurant

"Grab a KFC instead." Fox answered walking to the head waiter who was writing in the reservations book, he was stout man with brown balding hair "Hello sir do you have a reservation?" The head waiter asked brightly.

"Yes it's under McSeamus." Fox answered

"McSeamus...Ah yes table for two." The head waiter said looking at the pair and smiling "This way please." The head waiter led Raven and Fox through the restaurant, for such a small place it was really busy, Raven was thankful no one noticed her in her normal clothes, she felt normal and deep down it felt really good. Fox pulled out her chair so she could sit down, she smiled as sat down "So you are a gentleman."

"Maybe. I guess you'll have to find out." Fox said as he sat down on the opposite side of the table

Forty minutes later the couple were on the main course, Raven ordered the salmon in spicy tomato and basil sauce with spaghetti and Fox was munching on ravioli with a side of stuffed mushrooms.

"So let me get this straight. You were a bunny in Mumbo's hat." Fox said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah it was humiliating to say the least, there I was 1ft tall being used for magic tricks." Raven explained before eating some more spaghetti

Fox snickered a little before saying "At least you can say you've been a bunny girl."

Raven went straight faced and said in her most dreary tone "That was the worst joke I have ever heard and I've been through the torture of Beast Boy's jokes."

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Fox asked before taking a sip of his sprite.

"Oh yeah, the awfulness of that joke will be burned into my memory forever." Raven said in the most serious tone she could muster. The pair were silent for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter in the middle of the restaurant turning a few heads.

It was another twenty minutes before they got onto desert Raven decided on the coffee cake and Fox went for a cheesecake. Raven was halfway through her cake when the head waiter came to the table.

"Excuse Ma'am but are you Raven?" The head waiter asked standing at the side of Raven

"Um, yes." Raven answered half expecting the waiter to ask for an autograph.

"These were just delivered for you." The head waiter produced a luxury bouquet of blue tulips wrapped in blue and white tissue paper, Raven took the bouquet and looked at Fox who was trying to look innocent but was failing miserably. Raven read the card that came in flowers 'To Raven, my hero.' This put a little fuzzy feeling in her chest that she kind of liked, she leaned across the table and kissed Fox on the lips. "These are beautiful." She said inhaling the scent of the tulips.

"My Dad always taught me, the way to steal a lass' heart is with flowers." Fox said going back to his cheesecake.

"Your father must be a gentleman."

"My Dad? He only buys flowers for my Mum if he's in trouble."

After a little banter the two decided to split the bill much to the dismay of Fox, who was trying his best to be a gentleman. "I guess I do like Italian food." Raven teased linking onto Fox's arm, still holding onto her flowers tightly.

"Want to walk or fly back?" Fox asked.

"Let's walk I get bored of flying." Raven answered. The pair started walking through the streets of Jump city, it was pretty quiet tonight. Only a few cars drove past them and the bars were not making much noise "So how do I rank as a date?" Fox asked still linked with Raven

"B minus." Raven answered bluntly

"B minus? Oh come on I did better than that didn't I?" Fox asked a little surprised

"Let's see, the food was good, great company, good looking date, nice flowers but you loose marks on one big thing."

"And what's that?"

"That bunny girl joke."

"Your still going on about that, leave it out."

"Like I said it was worse than one of Beast Boy's jokes."

"Ouch."

"Don't be so hard yourself you'll do better next time."

"Next time? You mean I'll get a second date."

"Looks like it, but next time I'll arrange it."

"Sure thing."

The pair reached the river leading up to T-Tower and were walking along the bank "Fox?" Raven asked looking at her flowers.

"Hmm?" Fox mumbled back

"What did you mean by 'My hero'?" Raven asked again

"Because you are my hero." Fox said with a soft voice.

"I am?" Raven asked sensing Fox's feelings of admiration and something else, something she had never felt, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, I mean you help me with my nightmares and you help me out a lot during missions, you're my best friend and when I'm with you it just feels...amazing." Fox explained still walking and not looking at Raven who was staring at him with a kind looks. She grabbed onto him and embraced him in a hug and then kissed Fox softly. Raven pulled back to see stunned by her lips yet again "Look's like my kiss makes you pretty out of it." Raven smiled walking onto to T-Tower dragging Fox by the hand.

It took over a hour to walk back in the tower, the couple went up in the elevator and walked into the living room only to find the other Titans waiting for their arrival. "Is this the part where you ground me?" Raven asked sarcastically looking towards Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"It's ten past midnight." Cyborg stated

"And your point is?" Fox asked nearly laughing at the stern faces of the lads.

"We were worried." Robin added.

"Boys please do not hassle Raven and Fox, it is not fair." Starfire informed with a peeved expression.

"So Fox you got her flowers, you old romantic." Terra smiled spotting Raven's bouquet.

All of a sudden the alarm went off, the Titans rushed to the giant TV screen. They saw on screen Cinderblock ripping the roof off an armoured van, but something wasn't right his eyes weren't red they were swirly.

"Cinderblock." Robin said in straight face.

"Does something seem weird to you guys?" Beast Boys asked

"What do you mean?" Robin asked back remaining serious

"Well doesn't Cinderblock usually roar and attack people mindlessly, and what's with those eyes?" Beast Boy pointed out.

"He's being manipulated." Raven concluded

"There!" Terra shouted pointed to the edge of a screen, there was a thin man with red hair holding a cane and dressed in a suit which looked like the union jack.

"Who the bloody hell is that idiot?" Fox asked bemused by the villian's awful dress sense.

"Mad Mod, he has powers of hypnotism." Robin informed looking to Fox and Terra who had never seen him before "He's on Gainer avenue, TITANS GO!"

£!"&()0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cinderblock lifted the boxes of money out of the van and placed them next to Mad Mod "Good work my rocky chum." Mad Mod cackled "Now get these back to my hideout." Cinderblock went to pick up the boxes once more but was sent to the floor by a huge boulder falling on top of him. "Bullseye!" Terra cheered standing on a floating rock. Mad Mod turned to see the Teen Titans in their fighting stances, Raven and Fox we're still in their clothes they wore out on the date. "Hello my duckies!" Mad Mod laughed manically.

"We're not your duckies," Robin shouted "Beast Boy, Fox you get Mad Mod the rest of us will take care of Cinderblock."

"Gotcha'." Beast Boy said in a determined voice

"We're on it." Fox added with a grin.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted running towards Cinderblock. Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and charged for Mad Mod.

"Let's make this dog a little more British." Mad Mod smirked before a shot of light left the jewel on top of his cane and shot towards Beast Boy, he morphed from a wolf to a British Bulldog.

Mad Mod went to laugh but was flung into the side of the armoured van by some invisible force "What the?" Mad Mod breathed

"Hello hello hello what we got here then." Fox said mocking Mad Mod's cockney accent.

"Ah so it's the Titan from Manchester. Are you going send me to the cop shop." Mad Mod spat back making fun of Fox's Manchester accent.

"What is with you cockneys eh? Always so violent and always dressing bad at least up north we have some style." Fox added returning to his northern English accent.

"Cheeky blighter." Mad Mod snarled before swinging his cane at Fox, which he easily dodged Fox sent a left hook into Mod's face knocking him out. As soon as Fox had made Mad Mod unconscious the hypnotism wore off Cinderblock sending the rocky giant into a rage throwing the other Titans all over the place, Cyborg went crashing in a glass building, Cinderblock grabbed a large piece of glass and sent it darting towards Robin who was still dazed from being thrown across the street. "ROBIN!!" Fox screamed seeing the glass rip through the air, Robin turned to see the glass coming towards him he didn't have time to move, he froze fearing death he shut his eyes. STAB! Robin didn't feel it pierce his skin, he could smell blood "Urgh!" a voice grunted, Robin's eyes snapped open. Fox was standing in front of him the sheet of glass had went straight through his chest but he was still standing, blood pouring out of him, his face went white as a ghost.

"Fox!" Robin gasped

"No!" Starfire wailed

"O-oh my god!" Beast Boy stuttered morphing back into his human form.

Cyborg let out a roar of anger and sent a sonic cannon shot into Cinderblock's face, Terra finished the job by slamming six large boulders on the giant. They rushed over to Fox, Raven got up from being slammed to the floor by Cinderblock and looked to what the guys were screaming about. Raven's jaw dropped and heart was sent into overdrive as she saw Fox with a huge piece glass straight through his chest, a pool of blood surrounding his feet, Raven sprinted over to Fox who had now collapsed onto Robin. Robin let him sit down but didn't want to lay him down in case the glass did anymore damage to his chest. "Fox! Stay with us!" Robin shouted his face full of guilt and despair holding Fox's upper body up.

"It hurts." Fox breathed clearly in pain, Fox felt someone clench onto his hand he turned to see Raven her face drenched in tears. "Don't you dare die!" Raven chocked. "I'll heal you." Raven let go of Fox's hand and frantically attempted to heal her Boyfriend's wound, but the bleeding wasn't stopping.

"Fox be strong!" Terra cried.

"C'mon man you're coming back to the tower; we'll order pizza, spicy chicken your favourite." Cyborg said trying make his dying friend comfortable.

"Guys you were great mates, I'll never forget you." Fox said weakly

"Don't talk like that limey." Beast Boy sobbed.

"Raven." Fox whispered

Raven who was still trying to heal Fox looked to him and saw his signature smile even though it was a little bloodstained. "You're not going to die I won't let it happen." She cried

"You can't help me Rae, please stop." Fox outstretched his hand and touched Raven's soft small hands, she put her hands down realising it was pointless.

"Fox could you do me a favour?" Raven asked holding tightly onto Fox's hand her eyes stinging with tears.

"S-sure, anything for my h-hero." Fox coughed blood seeping from the side of his mouth.

"Call me by my real name; I want to hear you say it just once." Raven requested trying to put on a smile for Fox but her sadness forbid her.

"I can do one better, I love you Rachel Roth." Fox said hiding his pain.

Raven froze for a second, that was the feeling he sensed from him earlier that night, it was love. It was the feeling she felt to, she had never felt it before he came to the tower but now the feeling flowed through her but it could not stop the heartbreak she was feeling at seeing her love die "I love you Fox McSeamus, I love you so much." Raven sobbed before delivering one last kiss on Fox's now cold lips. She pulled back to see Fox's eyes were closed, he was gone but she couldn't accept it. "Fox?" Raven asked her voice full of grief.

Fox didn't answer he had departed.

"Fox please wake up." Raven pleaded shaking his shoulder

"Raven." Starfire took Raven's hand off Fox's lifeless body

"WAKE UP!" Raven screamed in grief breaking from Starfire's grip and hugged Fox's body caring not that her arm was getting cut from the glass. Cyborg grabbed Raven and took her off Fox's body, Raven was still trying to hold onto him "He's gone Raven." Cyborg said saddened, Raven broke into more tears and started crying into Cyborg's armoured chest.

"It's all my fault." Robin said his face fixed in terror still holding Fox's body "Fox saved me. Why'd he do that?"

"Because he's that the kind of guy, he's selfless he always thinks of others before himself." Beast Boy said wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"He can't be dead." Terra cried holding tightly onto Beast Boy's arm.

Robin lay Fox's body on it's side and stood up "We'll have to tell his family." Robin said his voice jittery. Raven looked down to Fox's body it was lifeless and stained in dark red blood. His happy smile was replaced with bloodstained lips, his blue eyes were closed never to see light again, Fox was gone, Raven's love had been swept away.

!"£&()00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a dark room on the other side of the city, a man watched the many TV screens that covered the wall, they showed all the images the security cameras were recording in Jump city. His attention was drawn to Gainer Avenue where his enemies stood in shock surrounding their dead team mate.

"Pity, looks like he isn't the Celt guard after all." Slade said crossing his arms

(AN/ DUN DUN DUN! Fox is dead! Slade is back! What will happen to Raven? What is The Celt Guard? PLEASE REVIEW!! The Next chapter **The Legend of The Celt Guard.**)


	7. The legend of the Celt Guard

(AN/ Hello all you happy people, I got 15 reviews! Yes! A victory parade through my flat with my flatmates blowing trumpets and banging drums! Thanks to regular reviewer 718darkstar i didn't mean to make you cry. I've got three new reviewers first of all RavenFortuna a good observation about Raven's personality and you'll see that dark streak in this chapter. To liliac Gurl thanks for the review and hope our little sister doesn't distract you too much and to deathstroke64 I'm glad your shocked by Fox's death and Slade's return. Let's get cracking with this chapter shall we and please review)

**THE LEGEND OF THE CELT GUARD**

An ambulance had arrived, the paramedics came and confirmed the death of Fox. Raven wanted to stay beside her dead love. The police had come and taken Mad Mod away to a secure facility, it was a little harder to move Cinderblock they were still trying to get Terra's boulders off him. The press had arrived the police were trying their best to keep them back, the reporters were shouting questions to the Titans like 'Where's Fox?' and 'Is it true Mad Mod is behind this?' but the Titans didn't answer they were still in a state of shock.

Raven's grief burned in her chest, she had requested to be left alone with Fox whilst the paramedics prepared to take him away to the morgue. The other Titans were by the T-Car, they all seemed stricken with grief also. Robin seemed the most out of it he was sitting on the road with his back against the car staring at the blood splatters on his uniform "What have I done?" Robin asked himself engrossed in the blood on his uniform.

"Robin it was not you, it was Cinderblock who killed Fox." Starfire reminded as she sat next to Robin and held his hand.

"Yeah man don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Cyborg said trying to help his friend's state of mind.

"How can't I blame myself Cyborg!" Robin growled

"Robin please you have to stay calm." Starfire tried to restrain Robin's grief and anger

"What am I going to tell his family? Their son died saving my worthless hide."

"Robin Sssh!" Terra warned putting her finger to her lips "Not in front of Raven."

Raven looked toward her team mates she knew they were talking about her but then something else grabbed her attention. A low rumble could be heard below the pile of boulders Cinderblock was under, Raven eyed the boulders and got into a fighting stance, Cinderblock sprung up from the boulders knocking the police officers trying to remove debris in all directions. The crowd of reporters focused all the cameras on Cinderblock as he roared at the Titans. "TITANS GO!" Robin shouted springing up from the floor and getting out his extending staff from his utility belt. As the Titans by the T-Car charged towards Cinderblock Raven flew in front of them her eyes glowing red "He's mine." She spoke in a demonic voice.

"But Raven yo-"Beast Boy tried to reason with the enraged mage.

"Don't even think about interfering!" Raven scolded her eyes and voice still rage filled. Robin sighed and put away his staff the other Titans followed suit and went out of battle mode. Raven floated in front of Cinderblock "You will pay dearly for what you have done." Raven growled, behind her glowing red eyes tears were forming. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven chanted sharply, three cars dotted across the street raised up held by a black aura, Raven pointed her hand in Cinderblock's direction, the three cars were sent crashing into the giant's body sending him to the ground. Raven landed on his rocky torso and pointed her hands towards Cinerblock's head, all of sudden Raven's black aura shrouded his head "Die!" Raven snarled before forcing her hands up with a scream of rage and anger, Cinderblock's head ripped off and was tossed aside much to the joy of the reporters who caught everything on film. Raven landed on the floor but soon to fell to her knees accompanied by a scream of grief, the Titans ran over to her Terra crouched next to her and held the grief-stricken teen.

"That bastard!" Raven roared her vision blurred by tears she could barely make out the sight of Cinderblock's severed head.

"Raven." Terra spoke quietly trying to calm her friend.

"Why now? Why Fox? Everything I touch is cursed!" Raven wailed

It took a full fifteen minutes to calm Raven down, she was now sitting in the T-Car away from Fox's body, the reporters grew in numbers and the police were struggling to contain them. Cyborg was going to give a statement about Fox's death to the reporters any moment now, Robin was in no fit state to do it. Terra and Starfire were in the car with Ravrn both them trying to comfort her but they couldn't find the right words. Beast Boy was outside the car with Robin, Beast Boy was trying to snap Robin out of the daze he was in but had no hope.

On the other side of the avenue Raven looked on as the paramedics were about to put him in a body bag when something strange startled the paramedics. "Christ." The female paramedic squeaked, a woman in her thirties with her black hair tied back in a ponytail snapped her back from the corpse as it had burned her. "What is it?" The male paramedic, a man barely in his twenties asked.

"He's red hot." The female paramedic said in utter surprise. Raven's eyes widened, she felt something in her powers, it was love, someone's love for her. It was Fox. "Fox." She gasped, Raven shot out of the car and looked to where Fox's body lay. All of sudden a white light surrounded Fox's body, his blue eyes shot open he got out of the body bag to the horror of the paramedics. The other Titans who were hanging around the T-Car saw Fox stand up with a look of awe and fear "No way." Beast Boy whispered in disbelief. They all ran over to where Raven was who was stood amazed by what she was seeing. Fox gripped the glass that had imbedded itself in his chest and ripped it out, the wound quickly sealing up leaving only a thick red scar. He threw the glass to the ground and took a deep breath, he looked to his friends. They were all standing still not sure if they were seeing reality or fantasy. "Raven." Fox said his voice still weak, Raven ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Please tell me this real, please tell me I'm not dreaming." She cried with happiness into his bloodstained white shirt.

"I'm back Rae." He whispered before he started to feel weak, Cyborg went over and caught Fox as he started to fall.

"We got to get him home." Cyborg ordered.

"Dude what the hell happened!?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I don't know." Cyborg said ultimately puzzled.

"I don't care, he's back." Raven cried stroking Fox's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slade stood in front of the multiple TV screens that covered the wall astonished by what he saw, his theory about Fox had been proven and now his plan could be set in motion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox was in the hospital wing of the tower with all of the Titans surrounding the now sleeping and very peaceful looking Fox. Raven had got changed back into her uniform before she went to Fox's side, she couldn't believe the night's events and kept going over them in her head. Cyborg had been running test after test on Fox. "I don't get, the glass went straight to his heart, he lost two pints of blood. If the initial stab didn't kill him first the blood loss must've finished him." Cyborg said in amazement reading the results of his tests.

"What state is his body in now?" Robin asked who still felt incredibly guilty at being the cause of Fox's injury.

"He's healthy as a horse, his heart doesn't have a scratch and he has a full eight pints of blood. Heartbeat is A ok, blood pressure normal, no fever, no sign of anything. He may feel weak for a while he used up a lot of energy coming back, don't know how he did it though." Cyborg informed

"But he did die, his heart stopped, the paramedics confirmed he was dead." Terra crossed her arms puzzled by the situation.

"Think it's one of his powers?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg who was the only guy with any medical knowledge.

"Not likely, his mind would have to be active to perform any powers and I picked up zero brain waves from Fox on my scanner, he was dead." Cyborg said dashing Beast Boy's theory.

"That does not matter, we should rejoice our friend has returned from the afterlife." Starfire said trying to put a positive note on the situation.

"I guess you're right, we'll have to ask him when he wakes up." Robin said letting a smile creep onto his face. Robin looked toward Raven she looked deep in thought as she sat next to Fox stroking his short spiky blond hair "You ok Raven?" Robin asked

"Better than ok." Raven smiled her eyes not leaving Fox.

"Listen we're going to hit the sack, call us if his condition changes."

"Ok." She replied

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven had fallen asleep in her chair with her head resting on the hospital bed snoring her head off. She stirred around 7 am when she felt someone stroking the hair. She looked up to see Fox sitting up in the bed and looking down at her "Morning little one." Fox smiled

"Fox!" Raven shot up out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Fox in a hug worthy of Starfire's killer hug status.

"Easy Rae, it still hurts a little." Fox said wincing in pain

"Sorry." Raven let go of Fox and scanned him up and down "You feel ok don't you?"

"Mostly, I mean my chest still hurts." Fox looked down to see he had been changed into his night clothes, his hand was rubbing where the glass had gone in.

"Well this going to hurt more." Raven said straight faced.

"Huh?" Fox questioned confused by the expression on Raven's face. Raven sent a punch into Fox's jaw, Fox was knocked down to the bed again but he quickly sat up again to see Raven rubbing her sore fist "What the hell was that for!?" Fox asked loudly feeling a sting in his jaw.

"That's for getting yourself killed!" Raven snapped

"I couldn't let Robin die."

"Why didn't use your powers?" Raven asked clearly angry

"The glass was moving too fast I couldn't get a gravity field up quick enough, I just reacted ok." Fox explained

"You idiot! You died in front of me! I thought I lost you, you stupid stupid man." Raven's anger had managed to turn into a cry.

"Hey don't cry, look I'm back. Nothing will tear us apart ok, never again." Fox hugged his girlfriend softly making sure that aggravate his new scar even more. Raven got out of Fox's grip and gave him a kiss on lips, they were warm again unlike the one she gave him before he departed. She then went back into the hug burying her head in his chest, Fox rocked her back and forth to comfort her. Raven climbed onto the hospital bed and lay next to Fox, one of her arms wrapped around his waist with the other playing with his sandy blond spikes. They were silent for about ten minutes just happy to be close together after their emotions had been through a rollercoaster in the last 24 hours. She knew she should be asking him how he came back, what death was like and if it was one of his powers, but if the truth be told she didn't want to know. Raven was just happy he was back, the details could wait and she could sense that he didn't want to talk about anyway something else was on his mind."Raven?" Fox spoke, trying to get Raven's attention

"Yes." Raven said her voice happy

"What you said early? Did you really mean it?" Fox asked facing Raven both of them still lying on the bed.

"What about?" She asked holding tighter onto Fox's waist.

"Do you really love me?" Fox asked his voice full of anticipation

"Of course I do. I love you even if you're a big idiot who gets himself stabbed." Raven smiled

"I love you to Rae." The pair joined in a kiss and then Raven looked at her newly resurrected love "Want to know something?" She asked grinning

"Go on." Fox smiled

"I've been trying to figure out what I've been feeling over the last few days and now I know, it was love. I mean I know it might sound stupid we've only known each other six weeks and we've only been dating one day but I love you Fox."

"You'll never know how happy that makes me...God we sound like two characters in a trashy romance novel." Fox laughed

"I was thinking the same thing, we sound pathetic. Um Fox can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Fox said

"Could you call me Rachel when we're like this? When we're alone I mean." Raven asked sounding slightly embarrassed.

"I don't see why not, but why?" Fox asked confused by the request.

"It's just tonight in the restaurant I felt normal, I've never felt normal and I liked it. I felt like Rachel Roth and not Raven the Teen Titan."

"I understand Rachel." Fox smiled

"Thanks." Raven smiled back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox had gone up to his attic room to get changed into his uniform whilst Raven went and rounded everyone up in the computer room for a meeting. Fox didn't really want to talk about his death but knew he had to, they had a right to know what he saw. Fox fastened on his black leather boots and sighed with tiredness, it was exhausting just getting changed he still felt weak. Fox grabbed a tub of hair gel and went to the mirror on his wardrobe. He put some gel in his hands and looked into the mirror but his face was not reflected, a pale skinned man with black cloth covering his face from the nose down, his hair was thick and was a snow white colour and his eyes were blue like Fox's but tears of blood were coming from them. Fox closed his eyes quickly to escape the image he saw, he opened them to see his normal reflection again "You won't come here, I'll make sure of it." Fox spoke with determination in his words.

As Fox climbed down the ladder from his room he felt his muscles ache when he reached the floor he had to take a few breaths to get his energy back. "A bit weary?" A friendly voice asked from behind. Fox turned around to see Robin wearing a guilty face.

"A little, what's with the face?" Fox asked wondering what troubled his leader.

"Fox I...I'm sorry." Robin struggled

"It's Ok Robin, look I'm still standing." Fox responded trying to cheer Robin up.

"It's not Ok I was the reason you got hurt in the first place. I froze when I saw that glass, I just couldn't move." Robin rambled trying to explain himself

"Dude relax like I said I'm still standing."

"No I should've dodged it, I'm a Titan I don't freeze when I'm scared, I'm supposed to act. But I messed up."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Fox tried to reassure Robin

"That mistake cost a life, your life. I'm so sorry Fox. I-." Robin didn't finish his sentence Fox clipped Robin around the head with his hand stunning the Boy Wonder.

"Snap out of it!" Fox barked "I get it. You're sorry. There is noting to forgive. End of Subject."

Robin started to smile, this was the Fox he knew the guy who try his best to lighten up people's moods no matter what. Robin was glad that Fox was alive and well but he would never forgive himself for what he had done. Fox started to walk down the corridor towards the computer room, Robin walked beside him "Thanks Fox, thank you for saving my life." Robin said in sad tone

"It's cool Rob just forget about it." Fox said feeling his friend's sadness through his empathy.

Fox and Robin reached the computer room, as soon as Fox opened the door he tackled to the ground by Starfire with one of her killer hugs "Fox I am glad that you are alive and well." Starfire chirped as she squeezed Fox who looked seriously uncomfortable.

"Starfire my wound still hurts!" Fox winced

Starfire got off Fox sharpish and quickly said "Forgive me I'm just glad to see you're ok."

Robin helped Fox get up, Beast Boy walked over to Fox and gave him a light hug "I thought we lost you limey." Beast Boy said with relief

"I'm like a bad penny." Fox joked hugging the green changeling back.

Cyborg leaned into Fox and examined his eyes "So how are you feeling?" Cyborg asked

"To be honest I feel weak as kitten, I'm so tired." Fox admitted

"Maybe you should go back to bed." Terra suggested "Put your feet up, I mean you've been through a lot."

"No this can't wait, I called this meeting for a reason." Fox said his voice serious. Fox stepped over to Raven and held tightly onto her hand. "I need to tell you a story, my family's story." Fox said looking to all the Titans who were listening nervously. "My family's ancestry has always be linked to Ireland, my surname McSeamus is proof enough. We've never been known as family with powers there has only ever been two; myself and my grandfather Matthew."

"Your Grandpa had powers?" Raven asked confused why Fox had never told her.

"Yes Granddad had the power to control the wind, he was known as Howl. But when he turned 20 back in fifties he was killed in accident at his work, an hour later he came back to life. He was told by his father that a dark power lay within his blood and until he had a child he would never have peace. This was the power of the Celt Guard."

"The Celt Guard? What's that?" Beast Boy asked sitting on a nearby chair

"The legend goes that in ancient Ireland when each province had a king there were many wars between rival provinces and invaders from Wales and England. Then this being appears calling itself the Guard." Fox explained in a stern tone

"What do you mean 'Being'?" Robin asked in a confused manner

"Some people said it was a man others say it was a woman, some said it was a spirit born from the darkness. The Guard made a deal with all the Celt kings of Ireland that he would protect the land from the Welsh and English invaders in return for one thing."

"Which was?" Robin asked again

"The light." Fox said bluntly, but inside he was trembling with fear

"What do you mean the light?" Raven asked sensing Fox's fear.

"No one knows for sure, but my Granddad was told that the Guard fed on the light of people's souls." Fox explained

The room went silent all the Titans not sure what to make of Fox's words.

"The Guard's powers was the ability to create horrible visions from the darkness of people's souls, in other words their fears, their worst memories and all evil stuff like that, leaving the light exposed so the Guard could snatch their light and empower itself. The Guard could also rip open holes in time to age people or send his enemies into a time of chaos and pain."

"So what's this got to do with you and your Grandpa?" Cyborg asked

Fox sighed and looked to his feet "When the Celt Kings found out that the Guard was snatching innocent people's light, in other words killing them, they realised they had made a grave mistake making a deal with 'It' so they made an alliance and captured the Guard, just as the Guard realised he had been defeated he went into one of the King's souls to escape and there he stayed. It is said that one soul from each generation of the King's decedents will carry the Guard in his or her soul. And ever since the Guard has tried to break free of these vessels it's trapped in, I'm a descendent of one of the ancient Celt kings I'm one of those vessels."

Raven gripped tightly onto Fox's hand, she could tell he was terrified about this. The other Titans were in a mix of confusion and fear, it was plastered all over their faces.

"Break free? You mean it could get out of your soul?" Robin asked running the facts through his head

"Kind of, the Guard must have a disciple willing to sacrifice their body to give to the Guard. None of the king's descendents have ever been willing to let the Guard to take over their body. But now someone is."

"How do you know?" Terra asked who felt scared of this prophecy.

"When I...When I died last night I saw something. I was in a field surrounded by mountains it was beautiful and I saw my Granddad, I ran towards him but he vanished the sky went black and the mountains crumbled. I heard this laughing, this horrible manic laughing I saw it, I saw the Celt Guard it walked up to me and grabbed my skull and just said 'My disciple awaits you.' The next thing I know I'm back here, so that can only mean one thing the disciple is real and the Celt guard is coming."

"So your telling us the Celt Guard sent you back to the land of the living." Beast Boy said trying to get things straight.

"Yes, I have no children and no one to pass the Guard's soul onto, the line ends with me. The Guard didn't want it to end so he sent me back, so until someone takes the dark soul from me or I impregnate a woman I cannot die. I didn't even know if I was the vessel until then it could've been one of my sisters or cousins, but it looks like it's me." Fox explained he voice sounded weak and full of fear. Raven held onto his arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder comforting him.

"What would happen if the Celt Guard broke free?" Robin asked

"It would slaughter people It'd weaken them by creating terrifying visions from their memories. It could go back in time as well, It could change history and steal soul light wherever It went."

"We have to find the disciple and keep him away from Fox at all costs." Raven said thinking of the options they had.

"But who is the disciple of the Celt Guard? Who would want that sort of power?" Starfire asked everyone.

"I don't know but whoever it is we have to stop them." Robin said determined, he walked over to Fox and placed a hand on Fox's shoulder "We won't let anything happen to you Fox."

"Ta' Robin." Fox thanked but his usual playful tone was nowhere to be heard.

(AN/ So what do you think? Are you glad Fox is back? Will the Celt Guard get out of Fox's soul? Time travel? I know this chapter has been a little heavy but fear not because the next chapter is about the T-Tower halloween party. What do you think the costumes will be? A gold star to anyone who can guess any titan's costume right. Next chapter **Sugar rush.**)


	8. The Invitation

(AN/ Ok i know idaid i was goingto call this chapter SUGAR RUSH but i thought of a better title. But on a lighter note I have totaled 20 reviews! Fantastic! Great! Smashing! Ta' Liliac Gurl so you live near where Fox is from eh? But where Oldham, Salford, Bolton?. Ta' 718DarkStar you may be right or wrong about Slade so keep reading. Ta' to The Real Anime Queen I found your review very useful and will take the advice on board, thank you very much. Ta' TangoGenie for the little joke. And last and by all means not least DarkRoseDevon glad you like the last chapter and good guesses about the Halloween costumes let see how many you got right. Let's get cracking!)

**The Invitation  
**

Fox sat on the tower roof with his legs dangling off the edge, he was lost in thought. All the stories his Granddad told was true, Fox was vessel for the Celt Guard. Fox kept going through the different scenarios of what he could do to avoid the disciple getting a hold of him, Fox thought of asking his own father for advice but he never truly believed in the legends even though he may have been a vessel at one time. Fox yawned and scratched his head it was only 11 am and he was knackered, Fox sensed someone's presence he turned expecting to see Raven but instead saw Terra. "Hey." She greeted sitting next to him.

"Hi." Fox grumbled in tiredness

"It's usually Raven that comes up here to think and meditate, weird to see you in her spot." Terra commented swinging her legs back and forth.

"I'm just thinking." Fox said

"I think I know what you're thinking about Fox." Fox looked at Terra she was staring across the city her expression was sorrowful "Death sucks doesn't it?" she asked in a odd jokey voice

Fox was surprised she was talking to him about his moment of death, none of the Titans not even Raven had attempted to talk to him about it. "Yeah it's crap." Fox huffed

"Fox I now what death is like, I know what you went through." Terra sympathised

"Then you know why I don't want to talk about it." Fox said in a defensive manner

"Listen to me, I know how it feels being so cold that your skin feels like it's been ripped off, being so scared that you wish you didn't exist and being terrified of the fact you'll never see the ones you love again."

Fox took in a deep breath "It's was so...scary, Terra."

"I know it was and for a while after I came back I was depressed about everything and you have this vision in the back of your head about dying all over again. But when you guys found me in the mall that day and BB told me that he loved me I wasn't scared of death anymore because I was happy, the way I see it dying happy is better than living in fear."

Fox let out a little chuckle

"What's so funny?" Terra asked glad to see Fox's smile

"That sounds like something that Rachel would say, since when did you become philosopher?"

"So she lets you call her Rachel eh? It must be love." Terra smiled standing up and offering Fox a helping hand up "C'mon dude it's cold up here and you need to rest."

"Yes Mum." Fox took Terra's hand and stood up. The pair walked to the stairs, Fox was still scared of dying again but Terra's words had lifted spirits a little.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox and Terra came down to the living room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy rummaging in cardboard boxes, Fox arched an eyebrow then asked "What's the story here lads?"

Beast Boy pulled his head out of the cardboard box with some devil horns on top of his head and in his hand was a rubber bat "We're putting up the Halloween decorations." Beast boy answered his face full of excitement.

"Bloody hell I forgot about the party, it's tomorrow." Fox said slapping his forehead

"I guess other things have been on your mind." Cyborg said kindly placing some plastic spiders on the kitchen counter

"Yeah kind of." Fox admitted walking over to boxes to see what decorations he could put up.

"So what are you wearing Fox?" Terra asked

"I haven't really thought about it." Fox said grabbing some fake skulls out of one of the boxes.

"Well I was planning to go to the fancy dress shop in the city later want to come?" Cyborg asked

"Sure." Fox answered

"Can I come to? I have no idea what I'm wearing either." Beast Boy said.

"Typical boys never prepared." Terra commented shaking her head

"What you wearing Ter?" Beast Boy asked envisioning Terra in revealing clothing.

"It's a secret." Terra giggled to her green boyfriend before giving him a quick kiss.

Raven entered the room holding one of her massive books and headed towards her usual reading spot on the sofa giving Fox a wink as she walked on by "Raven what are you going to wear for the party?" Fox asked putting up a banner saying 'Happy Halloween' over the kitchen.

"I don't do parties." Raven responded

"Oh come on you spoil sport, you have to dress up." Fox said playfully

"No." She said opening her book.

Beast Boy sighed and walked over to Raven "Raven we go over this every year, we'll nag and nag until you till you say yes."

Raven gave a cold look to Beast Boy "No."

"Please Rae." Fox pleaded standing next to Beast Boy.

"No." Raven repeated

"Right Green Lad I think we'll need to something drastic." Fox smirked before whispering something in Beast Boy's ear. _What are they up to?_ Raven thought as she saw a mischievous look grew on BB's face. Fox nodded at BB, he changed into a sad looking puppy Fox picked up puppy Beast Boy and held him in front of Raven's face. "You wouldn't want to make me and the Green Lad sad would you?" Fox asked putting on a sad face. _Must r-resist...cuteness. Damn it! Stupid manipulative Fox and Beast Boy_ Raven mentally kicked herself before saying "I'll think about it."

Fox put Beast Boy down and he went back into his human form both of them grinning like Cheshire Cats.

"STARFIRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Robin's voice bellowed from the other end of the tower startling everyone in the living room. The other Titans looked at each other before running to the source of the noise, they ran into the corridor to find Robin running into his room leaving a very confused and upset looking Starfire outside his door. Raven was about to walk over to Starfire before she burst into tears and ran into her room across the hall.

"What do you think that was about?" Beast Boy asked looking worried

"Poor Star." Terra huffed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys hadn't sorted their costumes for Halloween so they were in a fancy dress shop on the other side of the city, the lads we're waiting for Beast Boy to come out of the only changing room in the shop. Cyborg was having difficulty finding costumes in his size and Fox was trying to find one that didn't feel too uncomfortable, but Robin was sitting on a nearby chair his mind clearly on something else. Fox clocked onto Robin's mood and decided to do something about it "Oi misery guts get up off your arse and choose a costume." Fox said a little agitated by Robin's mood, Fox could felt it through his powers and it was starting to tick him off.

"Not in the mood." Robin said in a dreary voice

"Are you turning into a manic depressive? If isn't your guilt over me kicking the bucket it's your feelings about Starfire." Fox said in an intimidating voice

"What the hell do you know?" Robin asked bitterly, standing up.

"I know that you have OCD over most things, you don't like change and you live your life by the code of the hero." Fox said crossing his arms

"And what's wrong with that?" Robin gritted his teeth, Cyborg looked on as Robin and Fox squared up to each other.

"It's getting in the way of what's important." Fox stated

"Those are important Fox! We're heroes it's our jobs."

"People have lives outside work dude. You're an obsessive compulsive workaholic!"

"Where is this coming from? Why did you start this argument?"

"I think you know why man." Cyborg said backing up Fox.

"Who asked you?" Robin spat

"You really hurt Starfire earlier! I felt it and Raven did to, it was horrible." Fox informed ganging up with Cyborg.

"Shut up it's none of your business." Robin growled turning away from his friends

"You were hurt to." Fox said in a concerned voice

Robin felt a twinge in his chest, Fox had hit the bull's-eye. Robin's shoulders slumped and he sighed, he had known and lived with Starfire for three years now, she was the first person he met after leaving Gotham city even if they were in hand to hand combat in the first five seconds of meeting each other. Robin liked everything about her, her looks, her happy and optimistic attitude towards everything and the thing that hurt the most is that she liked him back.

"Tell us what happened." Cyborg told Robin.

Robin turned around to see Beast Boy had come out of the changing room and was standing with Cyborg and Fox, he must've of heard the argument. "We were talking about the Celt Guard situation, we got talking about how you died Fox. Starfire saw how upset I was and she gave me a hug but then she kissed me and I flipped out." Robin told the events with regret in his tone.

"Starfire really loves you Robin." Beast Boy said still holding onto his Dracula costume.

"I know and I feel the same way." Robin revealed looking down at his feet.

"So what's the problem? Go for it." Cyborg said trying to rally up his friend.

"I can't Cyborg I have to focus on my duties, I'm a Titan I can't put my love life before the responsibilities of protecting the city."

"I'm a Titan," Beast Boy said in a peeved manner "and I date Terra, Fox is with Raven as well and we don't let that get in the way of our duties."

"That's different Beast Boy, I'm different from you and Fox. Being a hero is all I know."

"I was with the doom patrol from age 5 then with the Titans since I was 12 I've only ever been a hero to." Beast Boy said frustrated.

Robin was about to walk out of the shop to escape his friend's annoying but truthful words but then Fox spoke up. "Do you believe in honour Robin?" Fox asked sounding very sure of himself

Robin turned puzzled by the question, Fox should've known by now that Robin lived by a strict code of honour "Yes of course." Robin answered fearing what the next sentence from Fox would be.

"Then do you know what happens when someone saves someone else's life?" Fox asked

"The person saved is in debt to his saviour." Robin answered

"So that makes you in debt to me Robin." Fox smiled

"What are you playing at Fox?" Robin asked feeling suspicious

"You owe me one big favour and after that I'll never hassle you again."

"What's the favour?"

"Tell Starfire how you really feel, it's the least she deserves." Fox ordered.

Robin's eyes narrowed in anger, Robin hated the fact that he'd manipulated so easily but he couldn't break his code of honour, he had to obey Fox's order "Fine." Robin spat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was around 9pm now and Raven was reading in her room but she wasn't reading her favourite genre which was fantasy she was reading something much more disturbing. Since the meeting this morning when Fox explained about the Celt Guard she had been researching the history of the Guard through any book she could find and she wasn't pleased with what she found. She saw multiple drawings of the Guard and it chilled her to the bone, it was figure of human with white long hair, bloody blue eyes, it was wearing blood red clothes with a cloak of black smoke surrounding it. According to the history books the disciples of the guard died out around the same time Ireland won independence from the British empire in the 1930s and since then Fox's family have never been chased by the disciples. Raven had also borrowed Terra's laptop to study Fox's genealogy on the internet, from what she could find out Fox's grandfather moved from Ireland soon after his resurrection. Matthew McSeamus had moved to Liverpool, England and married a factory worker called Debra Blake they had six children the eldest being Fox's father John, so the power must pass to the oldest child. But Raven couldn't figure out was why Fox got the power of the Celt Guard and not his older sisters, Fox said the Guard was passed through both Male and Female bodies, but then answer hit her. Fox's older sisters were triplets and Fox was a single born, the power of the Guard couldn't be split between three. Raven sighed as she shut down the laptop, she had to find Fox. Not because she felt he was in danger but Raven was terrified of losing him again and wanted to protect him at any cost even it meant being a little clingy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven floated up to Fox's attic door and knocked on it lightly, "Fox it's me, can I come up?" Raven asked .

"Wait a sec." Fox's voice said through the trap door, Raven could hear some scuttling in the room above and could hear Fox getting his clothes on. "Ok you can come in now." Fox invited. Raven opened the trap door and floated up to the room to see Fox in a creased uniform as if he got changed in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked pondering the situation.

"I was just trying on my costume and I didn't want you to see it." Fox admitted fixing his messy blond hair back into his regular spikes.

"Why don't you want me to see it?" Raven asked

"Because I can't wait to see your face tomorrow at the party, you're either going to love it or pretend you don't know me."

Raven had a smile on her face as she walked up to Fox with her hands behind her back "So it's something shocking?"

"Not quite."

"Revealing?"

"Maybe."

"Well as long as no one else goes for you I'll be happy."

"That's very defensive of you Rachel."

Raven's smile grew when Fox called her by her real name; she was getting that warm fuzzy feeling in her chest again. Fox sensed her feeling through his empathy and smiled at her "So you like being called Rachel then, so why don't you let the others call it you?"

"I don't know, I just like it when you say it." Raven admitted feeling a little shy.

"Anyway I'm going down to watch some telly you want to come?" Fox said walking to the trap door before could lift the door up Raven grabbed his arm Fox turned to see an awkward looking Raven.

"Fox I need you to do something for me." Raven said her face was red already.

"Sure what?" Fox asked not sure to be worried or be amused by Raven's awkwardness.

"You know tonight could you um, uh, how do I put this?" Raven stammered

"Rachel what's wrong? You never hesitate over anything." Fox commented

"Fox could you sleep with me tonight?" Raven blurted out.

Fox's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open, he couldn't believe what Raven had just said asked him. "Rachel I, uh," Fox stuttered "We've only been dating a couple of days and do you think we're ready for that? I mean don't get me wrong I want to, I REALLY want to but are you sure you're ready for it."

Raven who was still red just processed what Fox said and quickly responded with "No, no you misunderstood me! I don't mean 'That'. Look ever since you said the disciple would be looking for you I've been worried sick and I just would feel better if I could keep an eye on you. So if you could sleep in my bed with me I'd feel a lot better, but nothing more ok...I'm not ready yet."

Fox's face looked like a mix of relief and disappointment "Oh ok, so you want me to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Well..." Raven started trying to pluck up the courage to ask Fox the second part of her request.

"Well what?"

"I want you to move into my room with me." Raven said her cheeks glowing crimson.

"It's a little fast isn't it?" Fox said scratching his head

"I know it is and if the Celt Guard thing wasn't a factor I wouldn't ask you but please I'll just but worried sick all the time." Raven's face looked worried as well as embarrassed.

Fox could sense her anxiety and couldn't resist her sad face, Fox pulled Raven toward him and gave her a hug "Ok I'll move in." Fox said softly before kissing her on the forehead.

"Really? You'll do it?" Raven asked twice, her eyes lighting up.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"Stevie G is coming with me." Fox pointed to a poster of his favourite football player on the wall making Raven laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're moving into Raven's room!?" Cyborg said with a flabbergasted look on his face. Beast Boy had an equally shocked expression on his face whilst Terra smiled at Fox and Raven who were in the kitchen area drinking tea.

"Yes I am and before you kill me it wasn't my idea it was Rae's." Fox explained wary of the two 'Brothers' that wanted to rip him apart.

"It's only because of the Celt Guard, this way I can keep an eye on him at night." Raven said in her trademark deadpan tone.

Beast Boy marched over to Fox "No funny business, she's like our sister remember." He warned

"I know, I know ok." Fox complied before taking another sip of tea.

Raven was angry that Cy and BB were being like this in the first place "You know what Beast Boy," Raven said putting her drink down and stepping in between Fox and Beast Boy "Terra's like a sister to me. So you keep your mitts off her to."

"But- but that's different." Beast Boy responded

"Well it looks like you won't be getting kisses from me for a while BB." Terra joked backing up Raven's point.

"But Ter!" Beast Boy reacted

"See how it feels? It isn't nice is it?" Terra said walking over to Beast Boy wagging her finger

"Ok I give, I won't hassle Fox anymore." Beast Boy gave in.

"Good boy." Terra patted BB on the head patronising him before giving a kiss on the cheek.

"What about you?" Raven looked up to Cyborg who still looked in a state of shock

"Fine." Cyborg muttered much to the relief of Fox.

In another part of the tower, Robin stood outside Starfire's room nervously he had gone to knock it over five times now and was kicking himself for not being man enough to do it. "What are you doing?" A sweet voice asked behind Robin, Robin turned to see Starfire holding Silkie.

"Starfire!" Robin gasped

"You've been standing outside my door for a while." Starfire said her voice had no trace of her bubbly personality in it.

"Yeah I have." Robin confessed

"If it is an apology you want to give me waste not the breath." She said pushing Robin aside to get to her door.

"But Starfire I need to talk to you." Robin pleaded

"I care not, you've made your feelings clear enough, I will not pester you with affection again."

"But I just want-" Robin said but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Goodnight Robin." Starfire said loudly before closing the door in Robin's face. Robin sighed and walked away from Starfire's door, he would try again tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven opened the door to her room with a very nervous Fox behind her, they both decided that Fox could move his stuff into her room tomorrow. Raven walked in and looked back at Fox who was stood in the doorway "You can come in you know." Raven smiled

"This is your room, you never let anyone into your room." Fox said afraid to take a step in.

"It's not my room, it's our room." Raven smiled taking Fox's hand and leading him in. Fox looked around seeing the piles of books scattered around the room and the odd sculptures on her desk. Raven went to her closet and grabbed her night clothes. She took off her cloak and hung in up on a hook on her closet, when Raven looked to Fox she was a bit surprised to him turned away from her.

"Fox what are you doing?" Raven asked arching one of her very thin eyebrows.

"Letting you get changed." Fox answered

Raven giggled and shook her head

"What's so funny?" Fox asked his back still to Raven

"You're such a nervous wreck." Raven laughed

"No I'm being a gentleman."

Raven took a few seconds to stop laughing before she said "I've seen you naked already."

"You what!" Fox blasted he turned to see Raven was still in her leotard and giving him a teasing look "When did you see me naked?" Fox asked a little red in the face.

"Last night I changed you into your T-shirt and some fresh underwear." Raven admitted

"Why didn't the lads do it?" Fox asked

"They were going to but I just wanted to look after you, you're not mad are you?"

"I'm not mad it's just you seen me starkers."

"Don't be embarrassed." She walked up to Fox and gave him a snog having to pull his head down to reach his lips. Fox's nerves seemed to settle as Raven kissed him, his tense shoulders seemed to loosen up and his hands stroked Raven's short violet hair. Raven broke the kiss and smiled up at her boyfriend "I love you."

"I love you to." Fox smiled back.

Fox turned around again which made Raven smile even more _He's cute when he's nervous. Maybe I could let him see me? No bad Raven! _Raven thought as she took off her leotard and stood in her underwear _But I've seen him. It's only fair._ Raven decided to jump in at the deep end "Fox you can turn around now." She said blushing.

Fox turned around to see Raven in her black bra and knickers, Fox sharply turned around again with an embarrassed face. Raven went to him and physically turned him around "It's ok." She whispered before stepping back and undressing in front of him, she was pleased that he was less nervous now and looked at her body with loving eyes.

"You're beautiful Rachel." Fox said gazing at his girlfriend's body.

"Thank you." Raven thanked before putting on her black tank top and black shorts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next morning Raven was in the kitchen munching on some cereal and reminiscing on last night's events, it was nice sleeping next to Fox, sure they had fallen asleep in his hammock but this felt different. Raven had fallen asleep in his arms, her pillow was his chest and her lullaby was his gentle breathing. Fox was on the sofa writing in his diary when Beast Boy charged into the room dressed in a Dracula costume "Happy Halloween!" Beast Boy greeted loudly in a terrible Romanian accent.

Raven rolled her eyes as she answered quietly "Happy Halloween."

"Dude that costume looks great." Fox complimented closing his diary and walking over for a closer look.

"And that ain't the best bit, watch." Beast Boy said before morphing into a green bat.

"Minted!" Fox said impressed with Beast Boy's trick.

"You know the party doesn't start till seven?" Raven said to the bat flying around the room. Beast Boy morphed back into his form and said "Yeah but this cost a lot to rent and I'm going to get my wear out of it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire had finished taking Silkie out for his morning walk and was walking back to her room whilst thinking about how she treated Robin last night. Starire felt guilty for slamming the door in his face when he was trying to apologize to her, but her anger outweighed her guilt. She was so angry and fed up with Robin ignoring her advances, she thought of the kiss they shared in Tokyo she thought after that she would see another side of Robin but nothing had changed. Starfire got to her door to find a post-it note on it, she peeled it off the door and read it. 'Meet me on the roof tonight at midnight- Robin' Starfire read twice again, it was definitely Robin's handwriting. Starfire sighed and opened her door contemplating to accept the invitation or turn him down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was ten to seven and Beast Boy was waiting for the guests to arrive whilst devouring some highly sugary candy from the multiple bowls that Terra had dotted around the place. A CD was already playing in the background, it was blaring out the Foo Fighters 'DOA'. Terra and Starfire walked into the living room in their costumes surprising Beast Boy who had a mouth full of candy. "Whatcha' think BB?" Terra asked loving the expression on BB's face, Terra was dressed as The Bride from Kill Bill in a full bloodstained yellow jumpsuit and holding a katana at her side whilst Starfire was dressed in a pink tutu with a pair of fairy wings on her pack holding a wand with a star on the tip.

"You guys look great." Beast Boy complemented after swallowing some candy, he walked over to Terra and gave her kiss. "Ok so you're The Bride and Star you're a fairy." BB said holding Terra's hand.

"I am the love fairy of Hakoonax." Starfire chirped waving her wand around leaving a confused BB and Terra.

"Love fairy huh?" Cyborg's voice said from behind the trio, they turned to see Cyborg dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

"Cool costume Cy." Terra smiled.

"Yeah it suits you." Beast Boy added. Fox came walking down the hall shouting "Happy Halloween!"

The group looked to the doorway and saw Fox come through and their jaws dropped when they saw his costume, Fox was dressed in only a red cape, brown shorts, sandals and he was holding a round shield and sword.

"It's Leonidus king of Sparta." Terra laughed "That costume is awesome!"

"It's gay. 300 is gay." Cyborg mocked

"It's not gay! I'm a mighty Spartan and I shall slay Frankenstein's monster to bring peace to T-Tower." Fox boomed in a big theatrical voice holding his sword to Cyborg.

"You look like a warrior of Nagablog." Starfire complimented, at least Fox thought it was a compliment.

"Dude you have to say the line!" Beast Boy urged

"What line?" Fox asked

"You have to say 'Spartans what is your occupation?'"

"I can do one better Green Lad, Titans what is your occupation?"

"WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!" Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire cheered back.

Cyborg just started to laugh and said "Does Raven know your gay?"

"I do now." Raven's voice said, Fox turned to see Raven beside him.

"Whoa." Fox sounded as he saw Raven in cream coloured toga and her haired had been curled with a white lily decorating it. "Who is this beauty that stands before me?" Fox played still in a theatrical voice

"I am the goddess Venus and I have chosen you King Leonidus to be my date for this party." Raven played back with a big grin on her face extending her hand for it be kissed, Fox took the hand and kissed it "It shall be a honour my goddess." Fox smiled.

"Acting isn't your talent Fox." A voice said. The Titans looked to where the voice was coming from to see Robin in his costume. Fox was dressed as Zorro complete with a sword and whip hung at his side, his mask was still fixed to his face, it was lucky a mask was part of Zorro's costume.

"Nice costume." Fox grinned. Starfire heart skipped a beat as she stared at Robin still debating whether or not to accept Robin's invitation.

(AN/ What did you think? Will Starfire accept the invitation? Will Beast Boy's teeth rot out from too much candy? Is 300 a gay film? Next chapter the party get's started and sparks will fly but between who and Beast Boy has a surprise for everyone but what is it. Next Chapter is **Eyes open**. C ya next time kids)


	9. Eyes open

(AN/ Hey happy internet land people it's Garouge here. I got over 500 hits on this story! Minted! Sweet! Proper Bo'! And what's even better I've got more reviews! So thank you to regular reviwer DarkRoseDevon you get two gold stars for guessing the Titan's halloween costumes! TO 718darkstar I'm glad you think Fox and Raven's costume's were cute! To Liliac gurl I'm going to guess your from the great city of Liverpool but I have one question LIVERPOOL or EVERTON? Tangogenie thanks for da short but sweet review. And we have two new reviewers first being KikiJiji who thinks Robin is a big meanie and loves the story. And the other new reviewer is AngelblazeRobRae, I happy you think my story is good and even better that you love Liverpool and I can't tell you if Fox will survive the story that would just ruin the ending you'll just have to keep reading. Let's get cracking...)

**Eyes open **

The Titans were admiring each other's costumes when the heard the front door buzzer go off, Cyborg rushed over to the door panel and typed a few keys, an image of Titans East, Kid Flash and Jinx came up on the little screen all dressed up in their Halloween gear "Hey Sparky you going to let us in or what?" Bumble Bee asked with her trademark attitude.

"Hold your horses Bee." Cyborg smiled back before pressing the button to let them in the building.

It took only a couple of minutes for the guests to come up in the elevator. The guests burst through the doors shouting in unison "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!". Thankfully none of the Titans East were wearing any of the same costumes as the Jump City Titans, Bumble Bee was dressed as a Zombie, Aqualad was in a pirate get up, Speedy was in a Skeleton costume and Mes et Minos were both dressed in identical werewolf costumes. And as for Kid Flash he was dressed in a slick black suit with a pair of Devil horns on his head and holding a pitchfork, Jinx was dressed in a red dress with a devil horns headband and a devil's tail coming from the back of her dress.

"Great costumes guys." Beast Boy grinned

"Thanks Beast Boy you guys look good to." Aqualad said fixing his pirate hat "So who are these two?" Aqualad pointed to Terra and Fox, it hit BB that none of Titans East, Kid Flash or Jinx had never met the two newest members of Teen Titans.

BB wrapped his arm around Terra before saying "This is Terra."

"So this is Terra huh?" Speedy commented. Terra looking a little glum wondering what stories they had heard about her involvement with Slade.

"How did a little green elf like you get a hot blond like her to be you're girlfriend." Speedy joked, Terra looked a bit relieved that Speedy didn't say 'The Terra that betrayed the Teen Titans'

"Hey I'm telling you it's the ears Speedy, chicks dig the pointy ears." Beast Boy smirked making Terra giggle.

"It's really nice to meet you guys, the gang has told me so much about you guys." Terra greeted shaking a few of the guest's hands.

"And who's Mr. Muscles over there?" Bumble Bee smiled eyeing up Fox in his Spartan costume making a vein bulge on Raven's temple

"I'm Fox." Fox smiled as he shook Bumble Bee's hand, The Titans East leader looked like she was smitten

"Man you are a hunk and a Brit to boot, good combo." Jinx flirted making Kid Flash give a jealous look.

"Sorry I'm taken, Rachel is my girlfriend." Fox said awkwardly fearing Raven flip any second

"Who's Rachel?" Bumble Bee asked with a disappointed face.

"I am." Raven said in a proud and defensive voice linking onto Fox's arm, Jinx and Bee shivered with fear as Raven gave the most evil eyes she could create. The tension was broken when Mes et Minos both blurted out something in Spanish. Fox looked toward them and smiled "Buenas Tardes. Cómo te llamas? (Good Evening what are your names?)" Fox asked in Spanish, this made Mes et Minos grin, none of the other Titans could speak Spanish and were glad they could talk to someone.

"Me llamo Mes. (My name's Mes)" Mes answered

"Me llamo Minos. (My name's Minos)" Minos answered

Raven along with the other Jump city Titans looked surprised that Fox could speak Spanish. "Didn't know you spoke Spanish Foxy?" Cyborg asked impressed with language skills

"Yeah I took Spanish in high school back home I got an A in it." Fox answered

"Say something to me." Raven requested in a playful voice

"Te Quiero (I love you)" Fox spoke with a soft voice this caused Mes et Minos to erupt in wolf whistles and making kissing noises. Raven looked suspiciously at Fox as he grinned at the reaction he was getting from Mes et Minos.

"What did you say?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

An hour had passed and the party was in full swing, Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Starfire were dancing to the Nelly Furtado CD that was in the CD changer. Cyborg, Robin and Speedy were talking about tactics in battle, Jinx was trying defeat Terra at Guitar Hero with Kid Flash and Beast Boy cheering their girlfriends on, Mes et Minos were on a sugar rush from all the candy and were running around faster than usual. Raven and Fox were in the kitchen area talking "Bugger I've got toothache." Fox winged holding onto his jaw

"You shouldn't have ate all those pixie sticks." Raven criticised.

"But they taste so good." Fox wined

"They taste disgusting and you'll end up with teeth worse than Beast Boy."

"Anyway changing the subject slightly, I thought you didn't do parties?" Fox said grabbing some aspirin out of the cupboard for his toothache.

"I don't...usually." Raven said in her deadpan tone

"So what's different this time?" Fox asked before swallowing some aspirin

"You and Beast Boy manipulated me with the cute puppy trick, you'd have to have a heart of ice to resist that." Raven revealed

"You know what I think? I think you really wanted to come to this party." Fox smiled

Raven gave Fox a 'Whatever' look and said "No way."

"Yeah way. I bet deep down you wanted to laugh, socialize and dance." Fox said in his playful voice

"Dream on English boy I don't dance."

Fox eyes got a mischievous glint in them as he heard the CD change to a Daft Punk album with the first track 'One more time', he grabbed Raven's hand and dragged to where Aqualad, Bumble Bee and Starfire were dancing. "What are you doing?" Raven said anxiously as she was being dragged to the centre of the room.

"Getting you to dance." Fox grinned as he let go of Raven's hand and started to dance, he looked like a natural as he swayed and stepped to the music.

"Let's get this straight, Raven. Does. Not. Dance." Raven said in a mix of frustration and nervousness.

"I don't want to see Raven dance I want to see Rachel dance." Fox smiled dancing toward his girlfriend

Fox's words tickled Raven's heart and decide to give in _Why does he have to be so damn irresistible? Just one dance Raven...and maybe another. What!? Bad Raven! _Raven thought as she started to the dance to the fast paced and easily addictive tune.

_**One more time We're gonna celebrate **_

Raven started to sway her hips to the beat

_**Oh yeah, alright Don't stop the dancin'**_

Raven started to move her arms and closed her eyes, she was getting lost in the music _  
__**One more time We're gonna celebrate**_

Raven felt Fox's hand touch the bottom of her spine as he pulled her closer to dance_  
__**One more time I'm just feelin' celebration tonight Celebrate**_

Strafire smiled as she saw her friend become engrossed in the tune

_**No, we don't stop You can't stop We're gonna celebrate**_

Everyone in the room was staring at Raven and Fox dancing, they looked great together. Raven looked like a trained dancer as she moved to the rhythm with ease, the truth was Raven was a great dancer she just didn't know it.

_**You know I'm gonna do it alright Tonight Hey, just feelin' Music's coming feelin' on me Yeah Come on**_

Raven hated to admit it but she was enjoying dancing she had never done it before, she just needed some confidence and somehow Fox gave her that confidence.

_**Music's coming feelin' so free Celebrate and dance of free One more time **_

Raven's heart was racing she couldn't believe what she was doing _I'm dancing! What the hell am I doing?_

_**We're gonna celebrate, Celebrate and dance of free One more time... **_

The song ended and Raven came out of dance mode to find everyone was staring at her she was going red with embarrassment she was about to run away out of the room until she heard the words "Rae you were great!"

Raven looked to the source of the voice it was Terra still holding her Guitar Hero controller "You're a great dancer." Terra added

"I am?" Raven said in a uneasy voice holding onto Fox's arm.

"Yeah you kick ass, I wish I could dance like that." Jinx piped up

"Why didn't you dance at other parties?" Cyborg asked

"I dunno." Raven answered sheepishly and scratched her head in a very Fox like manner.

"You gotta' dance again." Bumble Bee urged.

"Wait!" Beast Boy said in a loud voice grabbing everyone's attention "Before Raven dances again I have a surprise for everyone." Beast Boy ran out the room hastily with an excited look on his face leaving the other Titans expecting one of Beast Boy's pranks to come out. But instead of a prank Beast Boy wheeled out a huge karaoke machine from the other room "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Siren 9000 the best karaoke machine in the world!" Beast Boy presented

"Dude it's massive!" Kid Flash observed

"I know I got it when we were in Tokyo and haven't had the chance to use it." Beast Boy Explained whilst plugging the machine into a socket.

"How many songs has it got?" Aqualad asked walking over and examining the machine

"Over 2000." Beast Boy boasted "So who wants to go first?"

It was nearly midnight now and the karaoke machine seemed a huge hit with everyone wanting to have a go everyone except Raven, she drew the line at singing telling everyone that she had a terrible voice anyway and to put them through the torture of her singing would kill them. Bumble Bee had sung Avril Lavinge's 'Girlfriend' pretty well, Speedy sang 'Thriller' really badly, Cyborg had tried to sing 'Jailhouse rock' but failed miserably, Starfire, Terra and Jinx sang 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child much to the amusement of the Titans. As the song ended Beast Boy looked to who would be next to try his new toy and he looked straight at Fox and grinned "C'mon Fox you have a great voice, get up here."

Fox smiled at the request "What song is it?" he asked putting his drink down on the kitchen counter.

"Not telling you unless you get up here." Beast Boy answered back, Raven shoved Fox toward Beast Boy and the karaoke machine with a giggle. Fox winked at his girlfriend as he took the microphone from Beast Boy, the song came up on the TV screen it was 'Don't stop me now' By Queen which made Fox grin even more. The Titans waited for the song to begin watching Fox, he didn't look nervous he seemed comfortable as he put the microphone near his mouth.

"_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel al--ive and the world turning inside out yeah!_" Fox sang with the Titans cheering and applauding his voice.

"_And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
cause I'm having a good time having a good time_," Fox continued singing, he could hear comments like 'He's good' and 'Dude what a voice'.

"_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like lady godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me,_"

Fox noticed that Aqualad, Mes et Minos and Starfire were dancing to the tune.

"_I'm burning through the sky yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me mister fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_,"

All the Titans were dancing now including Raven who looked lovingly at Fox

"_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now yes I'm having a good time  
I don't want to stop at all  
I'm a rocket ship on my way to mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode_"

Fox noticed that Robin was leaving the room but continued singing

"_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now yes I'm having a good time  
I don't want to stop at all!_"

The song ended and the part erupted in applause and cheers, Raven went up to Fox and gave him a snog causing wolf whistles to be heard throughout the living room, in the mix of all the excitement Starfire looked at the clock on the wall it was a couple of minutes before midnight , the Alien girl took a deep breath and headed to the roof.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire reached the roof, she could see Robin standing at the edge of the roof looking at city lights that decorated the night. Robin could hear Starfire's footsteps approaching he turned around, even in a fairy costume she looked pretty. "I have arrived Robin what is it you wanted to talk about?" Starfire asked in a mix of rigidness and nerves

"Starfire I need to say something, it's hard to explain." Robin started but he was struggling already

"If you want to apologise I will hear it but don't think that I will accept it." Starfire said still in a rigid tone

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't accept my apology but I..." Robin was uncharacteristically shaky

"If your going to ramble on I will go back to the party." Starfire warned turning on her heel and started to walk away, Robin panicked and used a gut reaction he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly "Please Starfire." Robin pleaded

"Robin what are you doing?" Starfire asked stunned by Robin's touch

"Hear me out." Robin said loosening his grip on Starfire's waist and took a step back

"Speak." Starfire ordered her back still to Robin

"I've treated you terribly Star you always are kind and loving to me and I just throw it back in your face. But the truth is I want to hold you so much and never let you go."

Starfire's heartbeat accelerated as she turned to look at Robin who was pouring his heart out

"It's just I'm scared Starfire." Robin continued

"Scared of what?" Starfire asked her voice had returned to a caring tone

"When Batman took me in my parents had just died in a accident I felt so heartbroken by their death that I couldn't let my heart feel that awful again so I made a choice never to get to close to friends in case they died on me to." Robin explained his voice sad

"Robin you can't block out your true feelings forever." Starfire urged her face full of concern

"I want to be with you Star but..."

"But nothing. I love you Robin and I know you feel the same just let your true feelings in." Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and squeezed it gently, Robin looked down at Starfire's hand holding his then back into Starfire's eyes. He could see her love and he could feel his love for her, Robin's eyes were open he could finally see Starfire not as a friend or team mate he could see her as someone to love. He went over to her and kissed her softly, she melted into his arms as they held in each other in a loving embrace. "I love you Starfire." Robin whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of the city in the HIVE 5 base a meeting was in progress, Gizmo and the other Hive members were sitting on one side of the table and on the other side of the table sat Slade.

"So you'll pay us just to rob a museum?" See-More asked

"10,000 a piece if you succeed yes." Slade answered

"Why do you want some crumby stone?" Gizmo asked suspicious of Slade's intentions

"That is not the matter at hand here, the matter is whether you will steal it or not." Slade said his haunting voice scaring Mammoth

"Fine, so when do you want it doing?" Gizmo asked knowing that Slade wouldn't reveal his plan

"I want it within two days fail me an you will not receive a penny understand?" Slade informed

"We understand." Billy Numerous said whilst nodding

"Good." Slade sounded getting up from his seat and leaving the room.

(AN/ What did you think? What is Slade up to? Will the Hive 5 succeed? And who's going to clean up the tower after the party? Find out in the next chapter **Fan Mail **p.s if anyone is a good artist it'd be great to see some fan art for this story. C ya next time kids)


	10. Fan mail

(AN/ Hi everyone it's Garouge here, I just finished an essay for my film studies professor I'm so tired but anyway I've got good news! I have over 30 reviews now. Yay! Minted! And even better I've got over 600 hits on this fan fic! Ta' fo the reviews everyone, To DarkRoseDevon I'm happy you thought the last chapter was great! Ta' Liliac Gurl I'm glad you suppourt the best football team in the world and you might find out more about lade's plot in this chapter so keep reading. Ta' 718DarkStar I'm glad you liked the Defensive Raven, poor Bee and Jinx, I glad you thought was cute. Ta' KikiJiJi you really do dig guys with pointy ears don't you, you must be a BB fan, BB rocks! And to new reviewer Libby thank you for the review and I'm so happy you think this fan fic is amazing. Let's get cracking with this chapter...)

**Fan Mail**

Raven woke to the sound of Fox's pen writing in his diary, he was sitting at the desk writing away dressed in a white t-shirt and some boxers. Raven looked at her alarm clock it was only 6.15 am, the guests from last night party didn't leave until 2 am and the couple didn't get to bed until 2.30 am. "You're up early." Raven yawned sitting up in the bed.

"I couldn't sleep." Fox answered to see his girlfriend looking very tired (but very cute)

"Nightmare?" Raven asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Yeah but it was only a mild one, plus your snoring woke me up." Fox smiled

"I don't snore." Raven pouted

"You ruddy do. I'm surprised the others can't hear it." Fox played

Raven threw a pillow at him and said "Cheeky!" She grinned "Come back to bed I need a cuddle." Raven opened her arms and gave him a loving look, Fox closed his diary and stepped over to the edge of the bed and chuckled "You're getting as bad as Starfire."

"No this would be as bad as Starfire." Raven laughed before grabbing Fox by his t-shirt and dragged him down to the bed and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Yeow!" Fox yelped as was crushed by Raven's hug, he took defensive actions and started tickling her ribs making Raven erupt in laughter, she tickled back making Fox lay his back on the bed whilst Raven tickled him manically.

"Rachel stop! Ha ha ha." Fox spoke between laughter

"Not a chance English boy." Raven teased jumping on his stomach. Fox knew there was only one way to stop Raven tickling and decided to take action he sat up and planted a kiss on her lips, her eyes closed and her arms instead of tickling Fox hugged him, they both lay down on the bed and faced each other "That was a cheap trick." Raven smirked

"Yeah but it worked didn't it." Fox smiled before stroking Raven's hand, Raven savoured his soft touch from his huge hands, she shuffled up closer to him and kissed him again. "I love you." Raven lulled

"Love you to little one." Fox smiled

"Why do you call me that?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I like it I just want to know why."

"Because you are little." Fox took Raven's hand and sized it up next to his, Raven's hand was tiny compared to Fox's.

"I'm not that little." Raven huffed taking her hand back

"Ah Rachel's in a mood cos' I called her little." Fox teased

"Quiet you." Raven smiled back before kissing him on the cheek.

"So how are you finding sharing a bedroom with me?" Fox asked stroking Raven's hair

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Raven answered honestly "At least I'm not worrying about you every second."

"You don't have to be so worried Rachel I mean I have powers to."

"I can't lose you again Fox I'm going to make sure the disciple doesn't find you." Raven said in a serious tone hugging into Fox's chest she could feel his heartbeat vibrating through his chest, she smiled as she listened to the soothing beat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At breakfast that morning Robin and Starfire explained that they now officially an item, the other Titans congratulated them and made comments such as 'Well it's about time.' and 'You two make a great couple', Robin was glad that he could finally show his true feelings to Starfire and spent most of the morning with her, they were sitting on the couch talking whilst Fox and Cyborg battled on Call of Duty 4. Raven was reading at the kitchen counter researching the Celt Guard yet again, Beast Boy was reading a copy of Bleach whilst eating a banana and Terra had been sent on the dreaded errand of collecting the Teen Titans fan mail from the post office and should be coming back soon. "Hey Cyborg I just thought of something." Beast Boy said looking up from his manga.

"What's that grass stain?" Cyborg asked keeping his focus on the game he was playing.

"Well now that Robin and Starfire are together that makes you the only single person in the tower." Beast Boy said

Cyborg pressed the pause button when he heard this "Dude I was about to shoot you!" Fox complained

Cyborg ignored the protest and looked to Beast Boy "Hey you're right. You losers are all tied down whilst I am young, free and single." Cyborg grinned

"We're not losers." Raven commented her eyes still glued to her book.

"Yeah right, serious relationships are overrated." Cyborg said back

"You're only saying that because you haven't got someone." Fox added waiting for Cyborg to return to his video game match with him.

"I'm not into serious, I'm just looking for casual relationships." Cyborg said looking at Fox

"Like that one you had with Jinx a while back?" Robin said breaking from the conversation he was having with Starfire.

"Dude you dated Jinx?" Fox asked with an interested tone

"Yeah but that wasn't really me it was Stone." Cyborg pointed out

"Who's Stone?"

"It's a long story."

"But what about Bumble Bee you seemed to like her." Starfire put in.

"Yeah but we all know how that ended up, I think we're better just as friends." Cyborg said, in his head he was a remembering a kiss he shared with Bumble Bee when he was with Titans East "And then there was Sarrison."

"You mean the warrior chick from the past?" Beast Boy asked trying to remember if that was the right girl.

"Yeah she was hot," Cyborg smiled "But no woman's ever going to tie me down, you guys are under the thumb and soon Robin will be to."

"Hey I'm not the under the thumb." Fox protested

"You so are 'Fox will you make me a cup of tea?' and 'Fox cook me one of your Full English breakfasts.'" Cyborg mocked, Raven grinned a little she had to admit Fox always made her tea and cooked her breakfast but that was only because she was a terrible cook.

"I only do that because I care about Rae, just you wait one day you'll find a lass who will destroy your player attitude and you'll fall head over heels." Fox smiled giving a quick wink to Raven before returning his view to Cyborg

"Whatever." Cyborg muttered before returning to the game

Fifteen minutes later Terra came into the living room huffing and puffing carrying two heavy sacks of fan mail "A little help here?" Terra wheezed, Beast Boy ran to her aid and took one of the sacks off her.

"Man this is three times more than last month." Beast Boy said putting the sack of mail on the coffee table.

"Most of them are for Fox." Terra said putting her bag down next to BB's.

"Really?" Fox said looking away from the computer game he was playing.

"This is impossible I always get the most fan mail." Beast Boy winged looking through the postbag to find that most of them were addressed to Fox.

"I guess I'm popular then." Fox said getting up from the sofa and picked a few of the letters that were for him, the other Titans followed suit and grabbed their letters. Fox sat with Raven at the kitchen counter and opened the letters, most of the letters were from kids who saw Fox as their hero, some of the letters were from the England saying it was good to see a British superhero doing so well and one of the letters had a pair of knickers with them from a female admirer when Raven saw this she surrounded the underwear in a black aura and disintegrated them. Fox swiftly moved onto the next letter, he felt a buzz of excitement when he saw the handwriting on it he would recognise it anywhere, it was his Mum's. Fox with a smile of happiness opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, his face went straight though when he saw what was in his hand. In his hand was a birthday card saying 'Happy 18th Birthday Son' with a cartoon of a teenager with a party hat on and girls around him, it hit him then he realised that hadn't seen home in two years he hadn't celebrated his birthdays for the last two years, in all honesty he had forgotten about the significance of the date November 2nd. Raven saw Fox's face and felt his sadness through her powers "Fox what's wrong?" Raven asked getting off her seat and going to Fox

"It's a birthday card from my family." Fox said his voice sad.

"It's your birthday!?" Raven exclaimed "Why didn't you say!? I could have got you something." The other Titans heard Raven's words and were starting to gather around Fox.

"Man it's your birthday, hey congratulations." Cyborg said

"Yeah happy birthday." Terra smiled

"Let's celebrate the day of your birth with the traditional earth song 'Happy birthday to you'." Starfire beamed.

"No my birthday is tomorrow it's on November 2nd." Fox answered but he didn't look at his team mates, his sorrowful blue eyes were fixed on the birthday card. Raven had a feeling of what was going through her boyfriend's head "You forgot it was your birthday tomorrow didn't you?" Raven asked putting her hand on his forearm.

A tear ran down Fox's face as he whispered "I've haven't had a birthday card in two years."

"Oh Fox." Raven spoke in caring tone before taking a grip of his hand.

"My last birthday I was a stowaway on a cargo ship starving to death and the year before that I was hiding in an old church back in England so the government couldn't find me, my fifteenth birthday party was the last one I spent with my family." Fox said quietly he didn't sob or sound like he was crying.

"You haven't seen your family in that long?" Robin asked feeling sympathy.

"Excuse me guys." Fox said still in a quiet voice, he stood up with the card in hand and left the room leaving the Titans worrying about their newest member _He's hurting so bad_ Raven thought as she felt his emotional pain through her powers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven had decided to leave Fox alone for a bit in their room, she was standing outside the door with a worried face. Raven could feel Fox's emotions strongly lately, ever since that night he departed and came back, they were in love and so they were linked in their minds. "I know you're out there Rachel." Fox voice came through the door making Raven jumping slightly, she regained her composure and pressed the button on the side of the automatic door to open it. Raven walked in to see Fox sitting on the bed, the birthday card and three pieces of paper were laid out on the bed.

"I'd ask if you're ok but I think it'd be a stupid question." Raven said a she sat next to Fox on the bed and held his hand.

"Yeah it would be a bit daft." Fox said back looking down at his feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked trying to look into Fox's eyes. Fox was silent for a moment, Raven noticed Fox's eyes were starting to well up with tears and his lips quivering "Let it out." Raven said trying to make Fox comfortable

"I miss them so much Rachel." Fox said before he let the tears flow from his eyes.

"Come here." Raven invited before letting Fox let his head rest on her shoulder, Raven stroked Fox's blond hair as he cried.

"I haven't seen them in two years, Amanda and Sky were only toddlers when I left." Fox sobbed

"It hurts I know." Raven soothed

"And all my other sisters they've all been growing up I should be there for that, I'm their brother I should be there for them. I should be there when they have a bad day and they need cheering up, I should be babysitting them and I should be there when a boy breaks their hearts so I can smash their faces in." Fox said chocking on his tears

"Don't blame yourself Fox you can't help what happened." Raven reassured

"I know it's not my fault but I can't help feeling guilty."

Raven hugged and comforted the distraught Fox until he stopped crying although he still looked upset. Raven spotted the three pieces of paper next to the birthday card laid out on the bed "What are they?" Raven asked pointing at the paper.

"Oh, two of them are drawings Amanda and Sky drew for me and the other one is letter that Mum and Dad wrote for me." Fox passed Raven the two drawings that Fox's youngest sisters drew, she looked at the first one it was drawn in crayon very messily but she could make out all of the Teen Titans with Fox in the middle a scrawl at the bottom said 'By Sky McSeamus'. Raven looked to the other picture this on was equally messy but still very cute, it was a picture of Fox outside the T-Tower with the scrawl 'By Amanda McSeamus'. Raven looked up from the pictures to Fox and said "Your little sisters really look up to you."

"I'm surprised they remember me." Fox said drearily

"Don't say that, of course they remember you and they love you." Raven enforced before giving him another hug, she looked towards the letter and asked "So what did your parents say?"

"They said their very proud of me being a Teen Titan, they love me and they miss me very much." Fox managed to get out he looked like he was going to cry again but Raven decided to take action before he could. Raven grabbed Fox's hand and held them tightly before saying "Fox I know that the last two birthdays have been hell for you but I'm going to make sure this one will be perfect for you I promise." Raven said with heart.

"Rachel?" Fox whispered

"Fox let me do this let me make tomorrow really special for you please." Raven insisted

"...ok." Fox said before giving Raven a kiss, Fox was about to say 'I love you' before the alarm went off. Fox and Raven bolted up from the bed, Fox dried his eyes and ran out of the room closely followed by Raven.

Raven and Fox ran into the living room to find the other Titans looking at the giant screen with details of their mission coming up "It's the Hive 5 their hitting the Jump City museum." Robin informed

"Why would the Hive 5 hit a museum?" Terra asked looking puzzled

"Maybe there's something valuable." Cyborg theorized

"We're wasting time here, TITANS GO!" Robin ordered before running for the door followed by his teammates.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is that stupid stone?" Mammoth grunted looking at the map of the museum on a leaflet he grabbed from the front desk

"It's in the grand gallery." See-more answered spotting the location on the leaflet, the Hive 5 ran into through the various rooms of the museum to reach the grand gallery trashing pieces of art and history in their path, knocking the security guards unconscious with one blow. They reached the grand gallery and stopped in their tracks "Wow." Billy Numerous whispered as he stared what lay before him and his many copies, Kid Wicked gave an equally amazed look but said nothing. In many glass cases and hung up on walls were a vast array of weapons. There were swords, axes, daggers, crossbows, morning stars and many more weapons covering the room. "Man this is cool." Mammoth said his eyes fixated on the selection of various weapons.

"What is this place?" See-more asked grabbing a sword from the wall and swinging it about

"It's an exhibition of medieval weapons." Gizmo answered reading the sign on the wall saying 'See the weapons that shaped Europe, The Forgotten Battlefield exhibition.' Gizmo spotted in the corner of the room a glass case with a something circular in it something that wasn't a weapon. "It's over there, come on." Gizmo ordered rushing over to corner of the room with his team mates close behind. The Hive 5 looked at the item in the glass case, there was square shaped black stone with words engraved into it held up on a stand, its finish was smooth and its engravings were finely done, the words looked German. "What so important about this crappy thing?" Gizmo spat

"Who cares? Let's just nab it and get out of here." Mammoth said before smashing the glass case with his goliath sized fists and passing the stone to Gizmo, Gizmo stuffed in his pocket and was about to head for the fire exit when a Star bolt struck him in the side. Gizmo struggled up and looked towards the entrance of the room, the Teen Titans stood there ready for action. "Taking in the culture?" Robin said getting out his staff.

"You turds!" Gizmo shouted activating the spider legs in his backpack "Hive 5 formation Beta!" The Hive 5 heard this order and split into attack groups.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted, Robin went straight for Kid Wicked and started swinging his staff but Kid Wicked kept teleporting out of the way and sending hits into Robin's body. Fox flew towards See-More dodging his laser shots from his eye, Fox levitated See-More up and then sent him crashing to the ground knocking him out. Cyborg exchanged blows with Mammoth, Mammoth head butted Cyborg sending him to the floor, Cyborg got up quickly and shot a sonic cannon beam into Mammoth's torso "Boo-Yah!" Cyborg cheered before continuing the fight. Raven went after Gizmo "Azarath. Mentrion. Zinthos." Raven chanted surrounding six round shields in a black aura before shooting them at Gizmo, he avoided them narrowly before throwing a net at Raven catching her and making her fall to the ground, Raven just sniggered before she dissolved the net with her aura, she stood up only to be sent down crashing again by a kick from one of Gizmo's robotic spider legs. Starfire was going to help Raven but her path was blocked by one of Billy numerous' many copies "You ain't going anywhere missy." Billy informed before sending a punch to her gut. Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire were surrounded by Billy Numerous' copies "100 against three, that's fair." Terra said sarcastically

"These guys don't know a thing about fair play." Beast Boy commented getting into a fighting stance

"Do not fear friends we can defeat them." Starfire said confidently, but her confidence was soon extinguished when she saw the copies get the weapons off the wall aiming them at the three Titans who were backed into a corner "Ok now were screwed." Beast Boy squeaked

"Don't give up." Starfire shouted before sending some star bolts into the crowd of Copies. Fox flew above Mammoth and set a gravity field around the giant so he couldn't move. "Cyborg knock seven bells out of him mate." Fox smiled, Cyborg smiled back and punched Mammoth all over. Gizmo had just been hit with another shield thrown by Raven's aura, he looked around the Hive 5 were loosing this battle and knew it was time to make a quick exit "Hive 5 retreat!" Gizmo shouted before throwing three flash grenades around the room blinding the Titans. Robin took a full ten seconds to get his bearings, he looked around the Hive 5 were gone. "They got away." Robin gritted his teeth kicking one of the swords on the ground.

"Sneaky gits." Fox said landing next to Robin.

"Why did they want that stone though?" Beast Boy asked

"I don't know but we have to find out." Robin answered looking towards the other Titans.

"Shall we go and have the celebration Pizza?" Starfire asked linking onto Robin's arm.

"Yeah I'm starved." Terra answered her stomach rumbling. Raven walked over to Fox and started scanning him, Fox noticed this and asked "Rachel what are you doing?"

"You're not hurt are you?" Raven asked checking his face for cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine." Fox smiled

"Are you sure? Did See-More get you with one of his beams?" Raven asked again walking around him looking for injuries

"No, don't worry. Anyway are you ok? Gizmo gave you a nasty kick back there." Fox asked

"I'll live. But are you sure you're not hurt?" Raven nagged

"For the last time I'm fine." Fox smiled, he did find her worrying annoying but he knew she was only doing it because she loved him.

"Geez Raven you're turning into a nag." Cyborg commented

Raven eyes went red as she looked at Cyborg "It's none of your business!" She snarled

"I don't see what your worried about it isn't like he can't come back to life." Cyborg went on

"That isn't the point," Raven said, voice still angry and eyes still red "What if that was the disciple? We didn't have a defence plan for Fox, he could have been captured."

Fox went over to his girlfriend and placed his hand on her shoulder "Rachel please calm down." Raven's mood cooled and she looked up to Fox and said "I'm sorry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was pretty cramped in the T-Car, Raven and Terra had to sit on their boyfriend's knees to make room for everyone. "Why couldn't I just fly back?" Fox asked looking to Raven who was sat on his knee

"You're vulnerable to attack when your flying, it's better if we stick together." Raven explained

"Ok if it makes you happy." Fox smiled hiding his annoyance

"I'm telling you the next T-Car I build will have to be a MPV." Cyborg laughed

"Definitely." Robin added. Raven looked out the window looking at they were in the city they were going through the business district. It was they drove past the Mall that Raven's eyes widened and thought of something "Cyborg could you pull over?" Raven asked

"Why?" Cyborg asked keeping his eyes on the road

"I need to go to the Mall." Raven answered. Cyborg shrugged and pulled over to the pavement "Thanks Cyborg." Raven thanked opening the door and getting off of Fox's knee.

"What do you need to go the Mall for Rae?" Terra asked intrigued due to the fact that Raven never went to the mall unless absolutely necessary,

"I need to buy Birthday Boy here a present for tomorrow." Raven answered pointing to Fox.

"Rachel you don't have to do that." Fox said

"Yes I do, like I said I want to make tomorrow special for you." Raven said stroking Fox's face

"May I come? I to wish to buy friend Fox a birthday present." Starfire asked her eyes lighting up (any excuse to go to the mall)

"Sure." Raven answered, Starfire shot out of the car, her face beaming.

"I'm coming to I need to get Fox something from me and BB." Terra invited herself shuffling off Beast Boy's knee and getting out of the car.

"Guys you don't have to get me any presents." Fox urged

"Yes we do, it is an Earth tradition." Starfire insisted

"Yeah so go back with the boys to the Tower and play video games whilst we girls go have some fun." Terra smiled.

"But-." Fox started but he was interrupted but Raven stopped him talking with a kiss, she broke away leaving him a little stunned, Raven really was a good kisser. "See you later." Raven said before closing the car door and walking into the Mall with the girls.

"I can't win with that lass." Fox chuckled

"Like I said you're under the thumb." Cyborg laughed before pulling away

"Dude I'm not under the thumb!" Fox protested

"Hey Fox I'll face you on Tekken 5 when we get back." Beast Boy proposed

"You're on Green Lad." Fox accepted the challenge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven had asked Starfire to hide Fox's present in her room, she was pretty pleased with herself it was the perfect present for Fox. But she had decided to give Fox one more gift but she would need Cyborg's help to make this gift a possibility. Raven went to Cyborg's room and knocked on his door, he opened it and looked a little surprised to see her "Hey Raven what's up?" Cyborg asked

"I need ask you a big favour." Raven admitted

"You best come in." Cyborg said stepping out of the way to let Raven in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was midnight when Fox and Raven decided to call it a night, Fox had been pretty quiet most of the day, he must've still been upset by the card from his family. "Hey Fox are you ok?" Raven asked watching Fox getting changed into his night clothes.

"Not really." Fox answered throwing his uniform top in the laundry basket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked in a caring voice

"...I just want a hug." Fox answered sheepishly knowing that he sounded like a child. Raven smiled kindly and hugged him tightly nuzzling into his bare chest before going on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Better?" Raven asked

"I don't know maybe I need another one just make sure." Fox answered, Raven was glad to see a small smile on his face and to hear his usual playful tone. Raven obliged and gave Fox another hug and kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slade had a new hideout, the Titans had found and trashed his old one so many times that it was beyond repair. Slade had built his hideout in the grounds of an deserted army base outside Jump City, it was in a underground bunker built during the cold war, he had put his surveillance computer in the old war room and had many of his robotic troops patrolling the grounds in case of intruders. In the war room the Hive 5 stood before Slade "Did you accomplish your mission?" Slade asked bluntly sitting on his throne-like chair.

"Yeah we got it." Gizmo answered then produced the black stone from his pocket and showed it to Slade.

"Good." Slade said before grabbing a briefcase at the side of his throne and walking to the Hive 5, he opened the briefcase and showed the contents of it to the Team of villains. It was stuffed full of 100 dollar bills "Ten thousand dollars each as agreed." Slade said passing the briefcase to Kid Wicked, Slade snatched the black stone from Gizmo and examined it.

"Hey Slade what's that stupid rock for?" Gizmo asked

"It's a keystone and now I just need one more." Slade answered still studying the stone

"What's it the key to?" See-More asked

"If you must know, it's a key to one of the most dangerous weapons ever forged, the Geist sword." Slade revealed walking away from the Hive 5 and placing the stone on a table next to three other identical stones.

(AN/ What id you think? Please review. What is the Geist sword? What does it have to do with the Celt Guard? Whta did Raven get Fox for his Birthday? Find out in the next chapter **Never Forgotten.** C ya next time)


	11. Never Forgotten

(AN/ Hello all you happy people in internet land, sorry I haven't updated in 6 days but i've had a load of work at my univeristy. But as promised here is the chapter NEVER FORGOTTEN, What presents has Raven got Fox? Ta' 718DarkStar what is Slade up to? You'll just have to keep reading. Ta' Liliac gurl I didn''t mean to make it a sad chapter last time I'm sorry. Ta' DarkRoseDevon i'm glad you're liking the fic but don't stare at the screen you'll burn your eyes out , just kidding. Let's get cracking.)

**Never forgotten**

Fox bolted up right in bed panting like crazy and sweating from fear, he calmed down when he realised where he was. Another dream but with this one he wasn't sure if it was a nightmare, Scarecrow wasn't in this one, it was about him and Raven. Raven seemed older, like she was in her thirties she was dressed in some jeans and a black blouse and was wearing glasses, she still looked very beautiful. In the dream she was sitting at a kitchen table but not the one in the T-Tower this was a different place reading one of her massive books then all of a sudden this girl around thirteen walks in, she had ash blond hair tied in a pony tail and looked taller than Raven, but the face it was like's Raven fair and pale and the eyes their eyes were the exact same. The girl gave Raven a kiss on the cheek and said "Morning Mom.", Fox was in such shock over this he woke up.

Back in the real world Fox's mood went lighter though remembering that he was in his and Raven's room, it was pretty dark in the room so Fox couldn't make out the posters on the wall (Moved in from Fox's old room) or the sculptures that dotted around the place but Fox could smell the room, it smelt of Raven, her shampoo that smelt like honey, the scent of her vanilla tea and her unique perfume that she kept near the sink. Fox turned over in the bed wanting to hug Raven and get a couple more hours sleep but to his surprise Raven wasn't in the bed with him. Fox sat up in bed again and spoke into the room "Rachel?" Fox looked around the room he looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table to see it read 10.13 am "Oh flaming hell I overslept, Robin's going to kill me!" Fox cursed remembering he had a 9.30 am training session in the gym this morning, Fox jumped out of the bed and going to the closet to get out his uniform, he opened to the closet to find all his uniforms gone only his regular clothes were there and a note on top of them "What the?" Fox asked himself picking up the note he read it **Happy Birthday, Today you're taking the day off so no hero work, chill out in your normal clothes xxx Rachel **Fox smiled at the note "What am I going to do with that lass?" Fox grinned as he took a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a silver coat of arms design on it with the words 'Lords of the manor' written under it.

Fox stepped into the kitchen to find the place the others sitting at the breakfast table everyone except Raven. "Hey dude happy birthday!" Beast Boy shouted spotting Fox as he walked into the room.

"Happy birthday Foxy." Cyborg said happily

"Happy 18th." Terra chimed

"Many congratulations on becoming older." Starfire smiled

"Many happy returns." Robin finished

"Thanks guys um, have you seen Rachel?" Fox asked wandering where on earth his girlfriend was, unbeknown to Fox Raven had just teleported behind him.

"I'm here." Raven's voice whispered right next to Fox's ear, Fox shocked by Raven's voice fell to the ground in surprise, he looked up to see a mischievous looking Raven. Fox stood up and looked at her, she wasn't in her uniform. Raven was dressed in black combat jeans and a navy strappy top and some black converse shoes "You should have seen your face." Raven giggled poking Fox in the chest

"You look nice." Fox admired looking at her style

"Thanks."

"You want some tea?" Fox asked about to walk over to the kettle when Raven stood in his path.

"That can wait." She smiled before wrapping Fox in a warm and comforting hug, Fox could feel her love hitting him full force through his empathy and was savouring every ounce of it as he hugged her back. Raven ended the hug with a kiss from her soft pale lips and the words "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks little one." Fox smiled back still holding Raven in his arms, it was a perfect moment...until the couple heard snickering from the breakfast table. Raven saw the other Titans bar Starfire (Who just look confused) snickering looking like they were going to burst into laughter at any given moment, Raven was annoyed that her and Fox's 'Perfect' moment had been ruined and asked in peeved voice "What are you snickering at?"

At that moment the other Titans burst into laughing fit except Starfire "Little one." Beast Boy chortled

"Ha ha what a stupid pet name!" Cyborg bellowed

"Aww it's so cute." Terra laughed

Robin was just chuckling away when Starfire nudged him and asked "Robin what is so funny? I don't understand."

Raven crossed her arms defensively "And what's wrong with 'Little one'?"

"Everything, it sounds so pathetic." Cyborg half spoke half laughed

"It's not pathetic it's just something I call Rachel sometimes." Fox said

"I like it and I don't see why it's so funny." Raven said helping Fox's case

"It is funny," Beast Boy giggled "just listen to this Raven the all powerful mage from Azarath who strikes fear into the hearts of bad guys also known as little one."

"And you don't have a pet name for Terra?" Fox asked with a smile

"Of course I do it's Blo-" Beast Boy started a sentence but the words were halted by Terra's hand covering Beast Boy's mouth.

"Don't you dare." Terra warned, Fox grinned before extending his palm, a white aura surrounded Terra's hand and was moved away from BB's mouth by Fox's gravity control.

"It's Blond Baby." Beast Boy smiled

"BB!" Terra squealed going red with embarrassment

"Blond Baby! Ha Ha Ha!" Cyborg laughed hard banging his fist on the table.

"Maybe I should think of a pet name for you Robin." Starfire suggested

"You don't have to do that Starfire." Robin replied dreading what Star would think up

"I must it is what the boyfriend and the girlfriend do." Starfire insisted

"This should be good." Raven smiled looking forward to Robin squirm whilst Starfire called him pet names.

"Anyway I need some tea." Fox said clapping his hands together but once again Raven stepped into his path.

"Tea can wait," Raven said poking Fox in the chest "I need to give you your present."

"But-" before Fox could finish his sentence he was being pulled by the hand out of the living room, the Titans got up from the table and followed Raven and Fox.

Raven had guided Fox to just outside the computer room, she turned to Fox and grinned "Ok Fox close your eyes."

"What?" Fox asked scratching his head

"Just close them please." Raven said again, Fox shrugged and did as Raven instructed. The other Titans were behind Fox and Raven all of them smiling, they wanted to make this birthday a good one for Fox who had been through so much lately. Fox could feel Raven guiding him into the computer room, she let go of his hand "Keep them closed, just wait a second." Raven said, Fox could hear Raven rustling around for something. "You can open them now." Raven spoke softly. Fox opened his eyes to see Raven was holding a black acoustic guitar "Happy Birthday." Raven said with a kind smile passing the guitar to Fox, the blond teen took the guitar, the blond teen took the guitar he was amazed at the craftsmanship put into it, it was truly beautiful.

"Oh my god! Rachel this is...I can't believe...Oh thank you." Fox thanked he was overcome with happiness as took hold of Raven and hugged her tightly then snoged her.

"You like it?" Raven asked anxious to know if she had made the right of present.

"Like it? I love it, you gorgeous girl." Fox said happily before planting another kiss on Raven's lips.

"Look at the back." Raven urged happy that Fox liked her present.

Fox looked at the back of the guitar, he gasped with happiness when he saw what Raven had done, engraved on the back of the guitar was the image of a Fox pup looking up at a flying Raven with the words 'Out of the dark and into the light'.

"Raven it's beautiful," Fox said stroking the words "but what do the words mean?"

"This is probably going to sound corny as hell," Raven said going red already "before you came here I was feeling down and never really felt love in a romantic way, it was like coming out of the dark and into the light, I think the words hold some meaning to you as well as Fox. You said to me you were happy when you could sing and make music and I want to see that happiness every day, this guitar is a symbol of my love for you...god that was corny." Raven was blushing whilst looking into Fox's eyes

"Rachel, I love you so much." Fox spoke wrapped Raven in her another hug

"That wasn't corny Rae it was beautiful." Beast Boy admired, he looked to Terra remembering the time he made her a heart shaped jewellery box.

"That's so sweet." Terra spoke with genuine heart

"Yeah that's nice." Cyborg smiled happy that his little 'Sister' had found someone she really loved

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Robin smiled holding onto Starfire's hand, who was looking at the romantic moment with awe.

"Rachel thank you, you'll never know what this means to me." Fox said still in a kind of shock, he couldn't believe that she had bought him such a beautiful and meaningful gift.

"Fox play a song man." Cyborg said eager to hear the new guitar in action.

"Oh yeah, umm...let me just think of one." Fox answered trying to think of a song to play.

"Play 'Time of your life'." Robin suggested

"No play 'Can't buy me love.'" Terra requested her inner Beatles fan coming out

"Dude play 'Times like these' by the Foo Fighters." Beast Boy said wanting his favourite Foo Fighters song played

Fox heard the suggestions they were all good choices but not right for this moment, Fox wanted something to play to Raven as a thank you and way to say I love you, Fox looked at her for a moment and then it hit him, the perfect song for Raven "Ok I thought of one, guys sit down please." Fox ushered everyone to the sofas and chairs dotted around the computer room and then proceeded to tune his new guitar.

"What are you going to sing?" Starfire asked excited to hear the Birthday Boy sing

"Bare in mind the full version has electric guitars and violins." Fox explained has put the strap over his head and started to test some chords.

"So what's the song?" Cyborg asked.

Fox cleared his throat and smiled at his friends "Ladies and Gentlemen of Titans Tower the next song is dedicated to my hero Miss. Rachel 'Raven' Roth, this is 'She's a rainbow' by The Rolling stones." Raven blushed even more when she heard this but smiled because she could feel Fox's love, Fox began to strum the strings and a familiar tune could be heard and Fox began to sing

"_She comes in colours everywhere;  
when she combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colours in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colours_

_Have you seen her dressed in blue?  
See the sky in front of you  
And her face is like a sail  
Speck of white so fair and pale  
Have you seen a lady fairer?_"

As Raven listened to Fox's fantastic and haunting voice she got a fuzzy feeling in her chest once more, she could not let this leave her, she wouldn't let Fox get hurt again. She could never be without him again. _I sound so stupid! _Raven thought knowing her tough girl image was crumbling _But I've got him_.

"_She comes in colours everywhere;  
She combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colours in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colours_

_Have you seen her all in gold?  
Like a queen in days of old  
She shoots colours all around  
Like a sunset going down  
Have you seen a lady fairer?_

_She comes in colours everywhere;  
She combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colours in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colours_..."

Fox ended the song and the Titans stood up and applauded Fox who bowed in thanks. Raven run over to Fox and kissed him again "You know how to make me smitten don't you?" Raven played

"Sort of, I wing flirting most of the time." Fox joked letting go of Raven

"I understand!" Starfire blasted clapping her hands together leaving the other Titans confused

"You understand what Star?" Beast Boy asked looking at the happy alien

"I understand the song, Raven is like a rainbow, she is the lady who is dressed in blue and is fair." Starfire beamed she actually one of Earth's songs, this made Robin and the others smile it wasn't often that Starfire understood movies or songs.

"I'm glad you liked it Starfire." Fox said before admiring his gift once again, it truly was a beautiful guitar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 5PM now and the Teen Titans were in the living room, Fox had opened all his presents from the Titans. Cyborg bought Fox a new football (Soccer ball to US readers), Starfire and Robin gave Fox a 300 DVD as a present and BB and Terra got Fox a MUSE album. Fox loved all his presents and currently was watching 300 with Robin, Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven was at the kitchen counter looking at Fox watch the film, after seeing him so upset yesterday she knew she had to make _today_ special for him. Raven poured herself a mug of tea when Cyborg came into the room and walked over to her. "Raven." Cyborg whispered

"What?" Raven asked in a normal volume

"It's all set up." Cyborg whispered whilst smiling

"Really?" Raven's voice sank into a whisper but her expression was happy "When can we start?"

"I've organised it for nine o'clock sharp." Cyborg answered giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks Cyborg I owe you one." Raven was still quiet she looked over to Fox who was engrossed in the film he and the others were watching.

"You'll have to take Fox somewhere for a few hours so I can put in the finishing touches." Cyborg explained

"But what about the disciple? Fox is still a target, I can't risk that."

"Raven you and Foxy are both superheroes I'm sure if one guy comes up to you starting trouble you can handle it and if you run into problems just contact us."

"What are you two whispering about?" Fox asked. Cyborg and Raven turned to see Fox a few feet from them, they hadn't noticed that he was standing there.

"Ah! Fox I-um-uh." Raven stammered, uncharacteristically losing her composure

"Raven was talking about taking you out on a date." Cyborg smiled looking at Fox.

Raven shot a nasty look to Cyborg _You are a dead man_ Raven thought as a vein bulged on her head. "Really? Cool where are you taking me?" Fox asked getting closer to Raven

"It's a surprise, come on." Raven answered, she'd kill Cyborg later.

"What now? Let me just get our coats." Fox said walking off to the their bedroom, Raven followed leaving a fresh mug of tea to go cold.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven and Fox stepped out of the T-Tower, Raven was wearing a black leather jacket and Fox was wearing a dark green jacket. "So where's this surprise then?" Fox asked taking hold of Raven's hand

"How about we go to the cinema?" Raven suggested, she would have to wing the entire date she had nothing planned.

"Sure," Fox answered who started to walk "Hey Rachel?"

"Hmm?" Raven sounded walking beside Fox

"Something weird happened last night." Fox said feeling awkward

"What? Did you see something suspicious? Do you think it was the Celt's guard disciple?" Raven asked thrice sounding anxious

"No. It was a bad dream I had, but I'm not sure if it was a bad dream." Fox was starting to think telling Raven about his dream was a bad idea it might scare her off.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked stopping in her tracks under a tree, her empathy could sense it wasn't anything serious but something...awkward.

"Well you see..." Fox began to talk but then he heard SPLAT! Fox looked at Raven's shoulder and started to laugh, bird crap just landed on her coat.

"What are you laughing at?" Raven asked

"Look at your shoulder." Fox laughed pointing at the messed coat.

"Huh?" Raven looked at the bird poo on her shoulder and her face went into a rage "Oh for goodness sake." She growled getting some tissues out of her pocket and started to wipe it off.

Fox just laughed at the sight. "So what were you saying?" Raven asked wiping the mess off

"It's nothing." Fox giggled, he had just been saved by bird poo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven and Fox were walking back to the Tower, they had been to see 'Pan's Labyrinth' at a little independent cinema in the city, Raven was linking onto Fox's arm resting her head on his shoulder but was on constant lookout for enemies, she was terrified of Fox being captured by the disciple.

"I don't know who was scarier in that film, the step-father or Pan himself." Fox commented

"It wasn't that scary." Raven said who had a pretty high tolerance of fear

"I suppose." Fox answered

"You were scared weren't you?" Raven asked with a grin looking up at her tall boyfriend

"No of course not." Fox answered defiantly.

"You were. You big scaredy cat." Raven laughed, but then she thought of something "Hey Fox what's the time?"

Fox looked at his watch "Ten to nine, why?" he answered and asked

"Shit! Look we have to fly, we got to get back to the Tower." Raven exclaimed letting go of Fox's arm and preparing to fly

"Why what's wrong?" Fox asked puzzled

"I'll explain later come on." Raven said before she launched into the air towards the tower, Fox shrugged his shoulders and flew after her.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the tower, the pair landed on the roof softly. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Fox asked

"There's no time, come on." Raven grabbed Fox's hand and dragged him to the door that lead down into the tower. Fox was just left confused as Raven dragged him down the stairs, through the hallway and into the living room to see all the Titans standing near the large television screen looking happily at Fox. "Thought you weren't going to make it." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"I lost track of time." Raven panted fixing her hair.

"What's going on?" Fox asked getting suspicious of his team mates' behaviour. Raven turned to see Fox taking off his jacket whilst giving a confused face.

"Fox I got you another present." Raven admitted

"Rachel you didn't have to do that, the guitar was more than enough it's beautiful." Fox smiled, all of sudden he heard a beeping noise.

"Incoming message." Robin smiled looking at the big TV screen to see the words 'Video call' flashing on it.

"Aren't you going to answer it Fox?" Terra asked grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Fox knew something was fishy about this video call but proceeded with saying "Teen Titan Fox, computer open message." The image came up on screen and Fox couldn't believe his eyes, on the screen standing in a living room was Fox's Parents and his seven sisters. "Mum...Dad?" Fox stammered unsure of what he was seeing

"**Hi Love.**" Fox's Mother greeted, she was trying to keep back the tears.

"What the? Oh my God! What!?" Fox asked in a mix of happiness and shock

"**Haven't spoke to us in two years and that's all you have to say, yep your definitely my son.**" Fox's Dad laughed.

"Dad what's going on?" Fox asked his face full of joy.

"**Your mate Cyborg contacted us last night and we set up this video phone thing.**" Fox's Dad explained smiling.

Fox looked to Cyborg "It wasn't my idea Man. It was Rae's." Cyborg said pointing to a blushing Raven. Fox rushed over to Raven and embraced her in a hug "Thank you." Fox cried in happiness

"Happy Birthday." Raven said in a happy tone hugging back

"**Hey are you going to introduce us or what?**" Fox's Mum asked still keeping her tears back

"Oh yeah," Fox said wiping away his tears after he let go of Raven "Mum, Dad, Girls these are the Teen Titans." Fox pointed to Robin first "This is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra. And this." Fox took Raven's hand and guided her to the screen "This is Raven, my girlfriend."

"**You're going out with Raven!?"** One of Fox's sisters shouted, she was around 14 and had shoulder length brown hair, standing next to her was her twin.

"**Girlfriend? How did a ugly git like you pull a beautiful lass like that?**" One of Fox's sisters laughed, this one was one of the tall blond triplets, all of them had different hair styles this one had short spiky hair like Fox's and had tattoos running up her arms

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. McSeamus I'm Raven." Raven talked to the screen, she blushing like mad and very nervous.

"**Don't call us that Raven, call us John and Sarah.**" John said kindly trying to calm down Raven

"Ok John I will." Raven smiled back but she was still embarrassed _I should of wore something nicer! _Raven thought

"**It's lovely to meet you and you are gorgeous my dear.**" Sarah greeted evidently happy her son had such a good looking girlfriend

"**Oi Fox aren't you going to tell the Titan's our names?**" Another of the Triplets said, this one had long blond hair and wore glasses.

"Oh yeah sorry girls. Ok guys let me introduce to the McSeamus sisters, first off the triplets." Fox pointed to the identical blond triplets who looked around nineteen "The one with blue streaks in her hair is Kate, Lucy is the one with short hair and tattoos and Jennifer is the one with glasses."

"**We've missed you our kid.**" Lucy said a few stray tears running from her eyes

"**Look at you a superhero, who'd think my annoying little brother would be a Teen Titan.**" Kate smiled

"**Happy Birthday Fox, it's nice to meet you Titans thanks for taking care of Fox**." Jennifer said grinning

"Ta' girls. Next is the first set of twins," Fox said pointing to identical girls around 14 both smiling and both were brunettes "These two cheeky looking lasses are Sue and Danielle."

"**Cheeky looking? Yeah that about sums me up.**" Danielle said crossing her arms

"**Fox where's your uniform?**" Sue asked

"Why do you like it?" Fox asked his younger sister

"**No but you look a proper idiot in it and I wanted a laugh.**" Sue laughed

"See what I mean about being cheeky?" Fox said looking to the other Titans, he then pointed to two little girls who looked 5 both had brown hair and it was styled in pigtails "These two lovely little girls are Amanda and Sky."

"**Hello Fox!!**" The small twins shouted in unison

"They are so adorable!" Starfire beamed

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few hours, Fox and the other Teen Titans spoke with Fox's family. Sue and Danielle said that they were the biggest Beast Boy fans in the world, but Terra disappointed the girls when she said they were together. Fox's dad John had told how the music club they owned was booming and that he was getting some big artists in like the Stereophonics and The Streets. Amanda and Sky asked Raven all sorts of questions like "**Do you love my big brother?**" and "**Does he get you flowers?**" Raven laughed at the questions but answered them truthfully. Fox's mum Sarah was asking her Son if he was eating healthily and ordered him to treat Raven like a princess. Kate explained to Fox that she had came out and had a girlfriend, Fox was happy for her he always had a inkling that Kate was gay. Lucy boasted about her new tattoo parlour and that she was getting loads of business and decided to embarrass Fox further by telling the Titans that when he got his tattoos done that he screamed like a little girl. Fox was now sitting on the sofa with Raven and the other Titans looking at the TV screen and was talking to Jennifer "So what's going on with you Jen? Finished University yet?" Fox asked his face was hurting from so much smiling, but he couldn't stop smiling he was so happy.

"**I finished last year I got my degrees and masters and phd, so now I'm officially Dr. Jenny McSeamus**."

"You have a phd Jennifer?" Raven asked "You're only 19 aren't you?"

"**Yep I'm the youngest doctor of robotics in the UK**."

"You see Jenny has always been the smart one, she finished high school at 14 and went straight into university. She's a genius." Fox explained to Raven

"You say you're a doctor in robotics?" Cyborg asked interested

"**Yeah, I'm going into teaching and research in robotics. But you'd probably know more about the subject Mr. Cyborg."** Jennifer explained fixing her hair

"Call me Cyborg." Cyborg smiled

"Ok Cyborg, actually I wrote a thesis on the sonic cannon fixed to your arm."

"Great, two nerds get chatting and they won't stop." Beast Boy chuckled

"**Actually Fox I wanted to tell you something**." Jennifer said ignoring Beast Boy's comment

"What is it?" Fox asked leaning forward

"**Well I've been offered a teaching job**."

"That's great Jen, congratulations. Where is the job?"

"**Jump City university**." Jennifer said

"What!?" Fox shouted with happiness

"**Yeah** **they want a teacher and researcher in the robotics department, there going to throw in a huge wage and a flat as well.**" Jennifer explained

"That's brilliant when do you get here?" Fox asked ecstatic that his sister was coming to America.

"**In a fortnight.**" Jennifer smiled

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was another hour before Fox ended the video call with his family, he said he would ring them every few days from now on. Fox and Raven walked into their room, Raven just waved her hands to light the candles around the room when Fox hugged from her behind "Thank you for today." He spoke softly before kissing her neck.

"Your welcome." Raven smiled loving the feeling of his lips on her neck, she turned around and kissed Fox.

"I can't believe you did all that for me." Fox said giving her a loving look

"You're worth it English boy." Raven grinned

"I think my family likes you."

"I was so nervous, do you really think they like me?"

"Yeah of course, my Mum said not to make you cry or she'd jump on a plane and come here to kill me."

"So what do you think about Jennifer coming over?" Raven asked with a soft smile

"I can't wait...hey Rachel?"

"What?"

"Do you think Cyborg likes her?"

"Definitely, I could sense his fellings, guess you could to."

"Yeah...ha ha ha." Fox laughed

"What's funny?" Raven asked whilst smiling

"Maybe she could be the one to break his player attitude."

"Yes maybe." Raven answered wondering why Fox wasn't being defensive over his sister. Fox went to the closet to get out his night shirt and shorts. Raven looked at him as he took off his top, _Ok Raven this is it._ Raven thought, she had one more surprise present to give to Fox but she was more nervous about this than anything else, she walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to find the box of condoms she bought yesterday and got them out. Fox was still getting changed and didn't notice that Raven had sneaked behind and wrapped her arms around his bare torso from behind "Rachel?" Fox asked wondering why his girlfriend was hugging so tightly

"Fox I love you." Raven spoke softly with a sense of happiness

"I love you to Rachel." Fox said back but was still confused

"Fox do you want to do 'It'?" Raven asked smiling into Fox's angel wings tattoo.

(What did you think? Will Fox and Raven do 'it'? What did Fox's dream mean? Did you like the birthday presents? And where was Slade in this chapter? Please Review. Next chapter Slade strikes again, Titans East are in trouble and Fox's big sister Jenny arrives, Next Chapter **The Keystones.**)


	12. The Keystones

(AN/ Sorry guys for the late update it's crunch time at university at the moment but fear not for I have another chapter for all of you people in internet land. But first o all I've bowed down to the commands of my reviwers 718darkstar, Liliac Gurl, Kiki Jiji and Tangogenie to include a love scene with Raven and Fox, i wasn't oing to do this originally but if the fans want it then so be it. Thanks for the reviews guys and a big thanks to DarkRoseDevon for the nice review. Let's get cracking...)

The Keystones

"Fox I love you." Raven spoke softly with a sense of happiness

"I love you to Rachel." Fox said back but was still confused

"Fox do you want to do 'It'?" Raven asked smiling into Fox's angel wings tattoo. Fox was silent, he was shocked to say the least. Did he hear her right, did she want to make love with him. Raven still had her arms around him from behind "Fox?" Raven asked her voice a little nervous but she was still smiling

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Fox asked his voice more nervous than Raven's. He turned around to see Raven giving him the 'I love you' look.

"Yeah I said it." Raven whispered before giving Fox another kiss.

Fox melted into the kiss, she broke away leaving him stunned yet again, Raven was a great kisser. His nerves seemed to be bothering him less now all that mattered was the passion he was feeling for the beautiful woman before him "Are you sure you're ready?" Fox asked taking a hold of Raven's hand

"I'm sure." Raven spoke squeezing his hand tightly.

"Rachel?" Fox asked pulling her closer

"Yes?" Raven asked hugging into his muscled chest.

"Is this..."Fox started, he was wary of asking this question he didn't want to offended Raven but he had to know "Rae is this your first time?"

Raven looked up at him and nodded in reply.

"Ok I just wanted to know." Fox replied before Raven stepped away from Fox and shot him a sweet smile. Raven took a deep breath and started to undress in front of Fox, he watched his girlfriend as she showed off her body, Raven was standing in her underwear now she outstretched her arms "Come here." Fox complied and went to Raven's arms, She surprised him with a passionate kiss that he gladly got lost in, her hands wandered going for Fox's jeans and unbuttoning them, letting them fall to the floor. Fox stepped out of his jeans whilst still kissing Raven. He broke from the kiss and guided Raven to the bed, they went to kiss again whilst Raven unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor, Fox slipped out of his boxers as they lay on the bed, Raven took the final plunge and took her knickers off. "Rachel are you sure you want to do this? We can stop at any time." Fox said stroking his girlfriend's violet hair.

"I want you to be my first Fox." Raven smiled

"I love you." Fox spoke softly

"I love you to." Raven replied before diving into a night of pleasure.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven's eyes fluttered open, her face forming a smile as she saw Fox sleeping next to her. She softly brushed her hand over his face, he had hadn't had a shave so his stubble made it feel a little prickly but she kind of liked this look. Ever since Fox had moved into her room she loved how looked he first thing in the morning, his messy blond hair, his stubbled face and his gentle breathing as he slept. Fox kept on telling Raven that she snored, but she didn't believe him. After looking at him for a few minutes she sat up the bed, she realised she was still naked from last night. Raven's cheeks flushed immediately remembering what her and Fox shared last night, not once but three times. Raven still felt a little sore, but she didn't mind much. Fox had been so gentle and caring with her, it was the most beautiful experience she had ever felt. She looked to Fox's neck seeing multiple bruises and teeth marks _Did I do that?! _Raven thought her eyes widening, she remembered giving him one or two hickies but not that many. Raven gave the sleeping Fox a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of bed and slipping on her blue dressing gown; she went to her mirror and started combing her short hair. She was combing for only a few seconds when she noticed something in the corner of her eye, reflected in the mirror was the figure of a pale skinned man with black cloth covering his face from the nose down, his hair was shoulder length, thick and was a snow white colour and his blue eyes were weeping blood, then she heard it. A laugh, a chilling manic laugh that shook Raven's soul. Raven quickly turned around to face her enemy but no one was there and she couldn't sense only her and Fox's presence in the room.

"Good morning." A sleepy voice greeted.

Raven's vision snapped to Fox who was sitting up in the bed, Raven's mood defensive cooled when she saw his smile.

"You ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Fox asked in a yawn

"I'm fine, I was just combing my hair, you just scared me a little." Raven lied _What in the world was that thing?_ She thought putting down her comb. She walked over and sat on the bed with Fox who was rubbing his neck "Man my neck hurts." Fox yawned again

"Yeah sorry about that." Raven said sheepishly

"Who knew you were so fond of giving love bites, I didn't get one on you." Fox giggled

"And you never will." Raven smiled back.

"Really?" Fox said with mischief , he lunged at his girlfriend and grabbed her around the chest and started kissing her neck.

"Fox stop it." Raven laughed trying to get her boyfriend off her.

"Not a chance." Fox said playfully before Raven pinched his arm, he yelped and quickly stopped trying to bite her.

"Aha I found your weakness." Raven joked lying down on the bed.

"Rachel?" Fox asked lying down next to her

"Yes?" She asked back

"How are you feeling after last night?" He asked taking hold of her hand

"I feel in love." Raven smiled getting closer to Fox

"You were amazing." Fox smiled

Raven blushed a little before saying "Thank you." After those words Raven planted a kiss on Fox's lips, the kiss turned more passionate and she began to explore Fox's body, she wanted to do it again.

"Whoa!" Fox said as Raven's kisses and groping got more ferocious

"What?" Raven asked surprised by Fox's protest.

"We can't do this now." Fox answered

"Why not?" Raven pouted

"Because we have to run the obstacle course this morning, Robin will kill us we don't do it." Fox explained

_I hate it when he's right _Raven thought "But I want it now." Raven said playfully trying to persuade Fox to have sex.

"Sorry Rae." Fox said stroking Raven's face, she was clearly disappointed.

"Not even a quickie?" Raven played again hugging into Fox's bare chest.

"Don't push your luck," Fox laughed before giving a quick peck on the cheek "Look I'm going to take a shower." Fox got off the bed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then grabbed his Lime scented shower gel.

"Fox could we do it again tonight?" Raven asked awkwardly

Fox just looked at her and smiled before steeping over and kissing her deeply, he pulled back and looked at his grinning girlfriend. "I'll take that as a yes." Raven said, Fox nodded and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Raven would have to wait for her turn for the shower, Fox always took a good 15 minutes in the shower. Raven's mind went back to what she saw in the mirror minutes earlier, that white haired man with bloody eyes _Who was that? _Raven thought biting her lip, her heart sinking into worry yet again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy waltzed into the living room looking very proud of himself "The green machine does it again." Beast Boy smiled looking back at the other Teen Titans walking in behind him, Beast Boy had just beat all the other Titan's time on the obstacle course setting a new record.

"That was great Beast Boy." Robin complemented

"Yeah you kicked arse." Fox cheered

"Yes the arse was kicked." Starfire smiled, not sure of what the word 'arse' meant.

"Impressive." Raven added in her normal deadpan voice

"I'll beat you next time grass stain." Cyborg challenged

"Yeah right no one can beat BB." Terra said linking on to Beast Boy's arm

"Well I think I need a tofu burger after that." Beast Boy said kissing Terra before walking over to the kitchen area, Fox followed to boil the kettle for tea.

"Rachel do you want some tea?" Fox asked filling the kettle with water.

"Please, make mine a Japanese green." Raven answered before sitting on the sofa grabbing one of her enormous books. Terra looked at Raven for a few seconds wondering why she let Fox call by her real name "Hey Raven?" Terra asked sitting on the opposite end of the sofa.

"What is it Terra?" Raven asked, a little ticked off that she was interrupted in her reading before she finished the first sentence.

"I was just wondering why can't we call you by your real name?" Terra asked a little intimidated by Raven's icy look.

"I prefer it that way." Raven answered bluntly

"Why?" Terra pressed on.

Raven sighed, she knew Terra wouldn't go away till she got her answer "Because I like to feel normal when I'm with Fox."

"Oh. But you can be normal with us, I mean we are your friends." Terra explained

Raven was touched by Terra's word "I know you're my friends and I love you guys a lot but let me ask you this; would you feel weird if Beast Boy called you by your real name?"

Terra was taken aback by the question but answered "Yeah I guess your right, it would feel kind of strange, it feels normal for him to call me by my hero name."

"Just like it feels normal for Fox to call me Rachel." Raven said

"Now that I think about it I don't know anyone else's real names apart from yours and Fox's." Terra said

"Not even Beast Boy's?" Fox asked passing Raven her tea.

"It's better if she doesn't know my name at all." Beast Boy insisted embarrassed of his name.

"Why BB?" Terra asked looking a little hurt.

"It's because his name is Garfield." Cyborg laughed

"Garfield?" Terra looked a little confused "You mean like the cat?"

"Dude you name is Garfield!? Ha Ha Ha." Fox laughed nearly spilling his tea.

"It ain't funny Limey." Beast Boy growled

"I think it's a cute name." Terra said getting up to comfort BB.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked holding Terra's hand.

"Yep, so tell me what's your full name?"

Beast Boy sighed before revealing "It's Garfield Mark Logan."

"Nice to meet you I'm Tara Markov." Terra smiled

"Tara? I like that name but I'm still going to call you Terra." Beast Boy answered.

"You better, I like Terra more." Terra insisted

"Well since we're all talking about names," Cyborg said with a smile "mine's Vic Stone."

"Cool name." Fox complemented

"I do not understand, you were not born with the name Cyborg?" Starfire asked confused by all the names flying around

"No Star, I only became Cyborg when I was fifteen after the accident." Cyborg explained

"I see, so you use Cyborg as an alias." Starfire concluded

"What about you Star?" Beast Boy asked

"My name is Starfire in English, but in my tongue it would be Koriand'r."

"Coriander? Like the herb." Raven observed

"My name does resemble the earth herb yes, but it is spelt different." Starfire smiled

"You could split into a first and surname like earth names, it could be Kory Anders." Cyborg suggested

Starfire's eyes lit up with happiness "Yes I like that, Kory! Kory! Kory!" Starfire chirped and danced around the room, she liked being Tamaranian but she did like when she was treated like a human.

"What about you Robin, what's your real name?" Beast Boy asked walking over to the team leader who had been silent for all of the conversation.

Robin looked at Beast Boy with a straight face "My name is Robin, that's all you guys need to know." Robin answered rigidly

"Oh come on Rob, don't be a sly git." Fox said sitting next to Raven on the sofa.

"Look guys I don't like to think about the real me it just..." Robin started to explain but stopped it was hard for him to explain his emotions. Starfire saw the sad look on his face and floated over to her boyfriend and held his hand "It's Ok Robin you do not have to tell us." Starfire reassured

"Thanks Starfire." Robin said thankful that Starfire understood him. Suddenly the beeping noise of an incoming message on the videophone sounded through the living room, the Titans looked to the big TV screen "Teen Titan Robin, computer open message." Robin instructed snapping out of his sad mood. Bumble Bee appeared on the screen with her game face on **"Robin."** Bumble Bee greeted in a serious tone.

"Bumble Bee what's wrong?" Robin asked with concern

"**We've had a rough night."** Bee answered with a sigh

"Why what's going on?" Cyborg asked

"**Last night a mansion in Steel City had an artefact stolen, we responded to the distress call but the thief attacked us, Speedy is still unconscious and his leg is broken."**

"What a scumbag, who was it?" Terra asked with a hint of anger, she never liked to hear of other Titans in distress.

Bumble Bee took a deep breath before she spoke "**It was Slade.**"

The living room filled with shocked faces, Robin felt a fire of rage burning in his chest; his greatest enemy had returned. Terra fell to her knees and shook in fear "H-he can't be back." Terra stuttered, horrible memories resurfacing.

Beast Boy knelt next to Terra and put his arm around her "Terra it will be ok."

"Don't let him get me, he'll twist me again!" Terra nearly screamed, clearly distraught and panicing.

"I won't let him get you." Beast Boy comforted

"What did Slade take?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"**He took something called the exorcist's keystone."** Bumble Bee answered holding a picture of the keystone, Fox's eyes recognised the stone, it was identical to the one the HIVE 5 stole a few days ago.

"It's like the one Gizmo and his lot nicked." Fox commented

"You are right, but why would Slade want it?" Starfire queried.

"**Well that's the reason I called, Slade left something for you guys."** Bumble Bee said holding up a disc **"He recorded a message for you."**

"Play it." Robin said with an angry voice.

Bumble Bee nodded and inserted the disc into the computer terminal, the image on the TV screen changed to Slade standing in a dark room surrounded by his robotic troops, Robin clenched his fists and Terra looked away terrified of the man that once controlled her. "**Greeting Teen Titans,**" Slade's powerful voice greeted "**I trust you are all keeping well? Especially my twp apprentices, Robin I can envision what you will do when you see this message your heart will burn with anger and you won't sleep until you've found me**. **And Terra, I still haven't forgotten how you threw me into that pit of lava, I'll have to return the favour sometime. But what's this, you have new member? Fox, the boy who can control gravity, a great talent I must say but I am more interested in your other talent."**

Raven froze, Slade was after Fox, Slade was the disciple. She looked to Fox who looked angered by Slade's voice.

"**We will be getting know each other a lot better Fox, but as a parting gift here is some music." **Slade held up a remote control and pressed the play button, a drum like music could be heard along with the chanting of men, the chants were in another language. Raven was puzzled by the music wondering what significance it held, but then her vision turned to Fox, and her face went into a state of horror. Fox was shivering, he looked pale but his eyes worried her the most, they were weeping blood.

"Fox?" Raven spoke stepping closer to Fox.

"Rachel...help." Fox spoke weakly before collapsing to the floor

"Fox!" Raven rushed to Fox's aid, all the Titan's attention turned to Fox as he lay unconscious on the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cyborg had carried Fox to the hospital wing and began running tests immediately, there was nothing wrong with Fox. Raven sat next to the hospital bed he was lying on whilst Robin searched the database for the music that Slade had played apparently it was called the 'Soul bringer', a chant used to weaken humans which wee vessels for dark beings. Starfire had begun researching the Exorcist keystones that had been stolen and what their purpose was but she had no luck. Beast Boy was comforting Terra who was still freaked out from seeing Slade, they were in the corner of the hospital wing, her head was resting on BB's shoulder feeling reassured that he would protect her. But in Fox's mind a dream was in progress, not a nightmare but still a weird dream.

_Fox was sitting in a comfortable leather armchair with a mug of tea and a film magazine, he was older in his thirties. His hair was a little longer and sensibly styled and had grown a small goatie beard, it was blond as well, he was dressed in some jeans and a white shirt. Fox took a sip of tea before realising there was someone standing in front of him. It was the girl from his dream yesterday, the teenage girl with ash blond hair in a pony tail "Dad guess what? Will asked me out." She beamed_

"_That's great love." Fox smiled at the mystery girl_

"_But the thing is I need money to go to the cinema, I need to buy popcorn."_

"_Ah so my lovely daughter didn't want to tell her old man about her date she wanted money." Fox laughed_

"_Please Dad, come on." The mystery girl pleaded_

_Fox shrugged his shoulders and produced his wallet and passed the mystery girl a few bills _

"_Thanks Dad." She beamed, she went to walk out of the room but Fox piped up_

"_Hey Arella did you ask your Mum for money first?"_

_Arella turned and grinned "She said no."_

"_And you came to me because I'm a soft touch."_

"_Yeah pretty much, see you later Dad." Arella smiled before walking out of the room. Suddenly the room went black as night, Fox had returned to his teenage self and dressed in his hero uniform and he heard manic laughing all around him, Fox saw the Celt Guard approaching him Fox got a good look at him. The Guard was very skinny and a good foot shorter than Fox "I'm getting closer son of McSeamus, you can't run from me I am always with you." The Guard spoke_

"_Your disciple won't succeed, he has revealed himself already. The Teen Titans have defeated Slade before and they can do it again." Fox protested_

"_You speak the words of a scared man McSeamus, you will never know happiness as long as I exist. I will be in your blood forever." _

Fox woke up breathing heavily "What the?" Fox panted lying down on the hospital bed, Raven who had been sitting next to him the whole time bolted out of her chair and hugged Fox tightly "Fox! Fox don't you dare do that again." Raven spoke quickly

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to make you worry" Fox said

"Dude what happened?" Beast Boy asked approaching the bed.

"I don't know I heard that sound and I just became weak." Fox explained

"But you are ok now?" Starfire asked her face carrying a worried expression.

"Yeah I'm ok." Fox answered.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Raven asked helping Fox out of the bed.

"Yes I did, you felt it?" Fox asked looking at Raven

"Yes but it was strange though, I felt you were happy but then you got scared. What happened?" Raven asked

"I can't remember." Fox lied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox kept on thinking about his dream from earlier, it wasn't the Guard that bothered him it was the girl in the dream, who was she? Was she really his and Raven's daughter? Was it his imagination? Or was it a trick the Celt guard was playing, but he could only show you memories not your future. It was sending Fox's head in circles and he needed to talk to someone about it but he couldn't go to Raven, he was scared she'd be freaked about the whole daughter thing. Fox walked to Beast Boy's room and knocked on the door, Beast Boy answered the door and was a little surprised to see Fox "Oh hey Limey what's up?"

"Dude um, I need to talk about something." Fox said awkwardly scratching his head.

"Sure come on in." Beast Boy invited, Fox walked in unaware that he was being watched. From the corner of the hallway Raven looked on as Fox entered Beast Boy's room. Raven knew Fox was lying earlier about not remembering the dream, she knew it was important and she had to find it out.

(AN/ What did you think? Did you like the love scene? Is Arella real? What will Slade do next? Will Terra snap out of it? Find out next time in the chapter **Defence plan**)


	13. Defence plan

(AN/ Hi everyone sorry I'm late updating...again. So as promised here is the next chapter. Thanks to my gr8 regular reviewers Liliac gurl, let's see about Terra's defenses in this chapter. To KikiJiji, you'll have to read this chappie to find out the answer to your question. To DarkRoseDevon I'm happy you thought the last chapter was great. Again before we start please forgive my dyslexia. Let's get cracking.)

**Defence Plan**

Raven had been standing outside Beast Boy's door for a couple of minutes, she was trying to find out what Fox and Beast Boy were talking about. Raven could tell Fox was lying about his nightmare, something weird happened and she was going to find out. Raven pressed her ear to the door to listen on the conversation

"So how's Terra feeling?" Fox's muffled voice asked

"She's terrified man, she's having a bath to calm her nerves a little." Beast Boy answered, even though the voice was muffled Raven could tell it was sad.

"I've only heard stories about this Slade guy, is he that powerful?" Fox asked

"Yes. He's strong physically and he's great at manipulating people, I mean Terra is so scarred from her time with him, I hate him so much." Beast Boy spoke in a voice of anger mixed with sorrow.

"Look Green Lad, I need to ask your advice about something."

"Go ahead Limey."

"...Wait a sec, I just need to do something first." Fox said, Raven heard quick footsteps heading for the door, she panicked and tried to turn and run but tripped on her cloak. Raven heard the door open, _Crap, he must of sensed my presence! What's he going to think of me!? _Raven thought as she turned to see Fox and Beast Boy in the doorway, Fox shook his head and offered his hand to help Raven up. Raven took his hand and was helped up "It isn't what it looks like." Raven said trying to be serious but instead looked embarrassed she's been caught spying.

"Really? So what is it then?" Fox asked in playful tone

"Well I-, you see I-... Ok I was eavesdropping." Raven admitted

"Rae why were you snooping?" Beast Boy asked surprised by Raven, he would expect himself to do such a thing but not squeaky clean Raven.

"It's just...Look Fox I know you were hiding something about your nightmare and I was worried." Raven explained awkwardly

"I see." Fox said arching an eyebrow

"Don't be mad. I didn't think." Raven grovelled, she didn't want Fox to be mad at her and dump her.

"Raven didn't think, dude that's a first." Beast Boy laughed

Raven gave BB a cold look before returning her vision to Fox and said "Please don't dump me." Fox just started laughing surprising Raven, she was half expecting him to shout

"Why would I dump you?" Fox asked in a laugh

"Isn't that what happens?" Raven asked

Fox stopped laughing when he saw the sad expression on Raven's face, something struck his mind. Fox remembered that Raven had never been in a relationship before; even though she was intelligent and strong minded Raven was pretty naive when it came to dating. Fox put his hand on Raven's shoulder "Rachel I wouldn't dump you over something this silly, look I just need to talk to Beast Boy about a 'Guy' thing ok." Fox reassured

"A 'Guy' thing? Oh! Oh right I'll leave you to it then." Raven said quickly, not wanting to make a fool of fool of herself much longer she went to walk away but was caught off guard with a kiss. Raven's nerves washed away with this short but sweet kiss, Fox pulled back and smiled "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Raven said still a little embarrassed. As Raven walked off Beast Boy re-entered his room followed by Fox. "So what's this 'Guy' thing you need to talk about?" Beast Boy asked leaning on his bunk bed.

"There is no 'Guy' thing." Fox answered bluntly

"But you-" Beast Boy started

"I lied." Fox interrupted equally blunt.

"So what is it then?" Beast Boy asked puzzled.

"It's about my dream earlier."

"Was it about the Celt Guard?"

"Well kind of, I was in the middle of another dream when it interrupted."

"So did the Celt Guard say anything about Slade?"

"No, listen it isn't the Guard I'm worried about."

"What then?"

"My last two dreams have had a girl in them." Fox said with an awkward manner

"You cheating on Raven?" BB laughed as he asked this question.

"No of course not, look it's just Raven and Me are in the dream but we're like in our thirties."

"Weird."

"And that isn't the weirdest thing I think the girl that keeps showing up is Raven and mine's daughter."

Beast Boy tried to keep a straight face but went into a fit of laughter upon hearing Fox's words.

"I'm serious Green Lad." Fox insisted

"Oh come on Fox it was just a dream."

"But it felt so real...I felt so happy."

"Dude are you sure you're not just broody?"

"I don't want kids! I mean not now, a long time from now."

"Well you have to have sex with Raven first, so don't worry about it." Beast Boy said casually.

Fox went pale and eyes widened, Beast Boy caught the sight of Fox's face and put two and two together "Dude you two did it." BB gasped

"Last night, it was the first time we did it together." Fox said with a shaky voice.

"You don't think?" BB asked, deliberately not saying 'Raven is pregnant.'

"Oh god, oh shit." Fox whispered shaking his head.

"Dude did you use protection?" Beast Boy asked worried for his two friends,

"We used condoms last night, Rachel can't be pregnant." Fox answered and reassured himself

"There you go then; she doesn't have a bun in the oven." Beast Boy said in a relieved tone.

"So I'm just overreacting?"

"Majorly."

"I guess you're right Beast Boy."

"Dude you had me worried for a second."

"Hey Green Lad can we keep this a secret?"

"Sure man, don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Fox said returning to his normal skin tone

"Hey Fox." Beast Boy spoke

"What?"

"So what did you and Raven's kid look like?" Beast Boy asked in a curious manner

Fox smiled at the question, Fox did feel genuinely happy when he thought about his dream daughter "Well she looks around thirteen, she looks a lot like Rachel in the face and she's fair skinned but she has blond hair in a pony tail and she's a bit taller than Rae as well. The weird thing though is her eyes they're exactly like Rachel, and she's such a sweet kid." Fox explained his heart fluttering with happiness.

"A taller, blonder Raven? Man that's weird, this kid got a name?" Beast Boy smiled

"Yeah it's Arella." Fox answered

Beast Boy's smiled transformed into gaping mouth stunned by what Fox had just said "A-Arella?" BB stuttered

"Um yeah it's Arella, what's the problem?" Fox asked worried by BB's change of mood

"Arella is the name of Raven's Mom!?" Beast Boy nearly screamed

"What! Dude tell me you're joking." Fox said finding the facts hard to take

"Rae never told you! That's her Mom's name."

"Whoa that's freaky."

"Fox are you sure Raven never told you about her Mom?" Beast Boy asked getting closer to Fox

"Dude I'm sure, every time I ask Rachel about her family she always shrugs it off." Fox answered

"Limey this is seriously weird, look make Raven take a pregnancy test."

"What am I going to say, 'Hi Rachel I'm paranoid that you're up the duff so to stop me having a panic attack and take this pregnancy test'." Fox said sarcastically

"If that's what it takes then yeah do it." Beast Boy insisted.

Fox scratched his head and thought of his predicament, this was going to be a long night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was walking away from Beast Boy's room after her embarrassing eavesdropping moment, she walked past the bathroom when she felt a wave of emotion hit her. Raven felt sadness and fear from the bathroom, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on who's energy it was, it was Terra's energy. Raven knew the small teenage girl was taking Slade's return hard but these emotions felt so much stronger than what she was letting on. Raven stepped closer to the bathroom door to hear Terra's sobs, Raven couldn't leave her friend in such a state and knocked the door "Terra it's Raven, listen I'm coming in ok." Raven informed with a sympathetic tone. Raven opened the door to see Terra slumped in the corner dressed in her white bathrobe, the blond fifteen year old looked at Raven, Terra's eyes were red and bloodshot from tears her hands were shaking from fear and her sobs did not cease "Raven." Terra whispered through a cry.

Raven walked over and sat next to the upset Terra "Want to talk?" Raven asked

"There's no hiding feelings from you and Fox is there." Terra spoke her eyes still streaming tears.

"A little hard when you're an empath, Terra you can talk to me." Raven said taking hold of Terra's hand.

"...Just when I think I've escaped my past it catches me up." Terra spoke looking to her feet

"We've all made mistakes Terra, me included."

"You didn't have a choice when Trigon used you, but I did. I picked the worst choice of my life when I joined with Slade. How could I do that? Why did I do that?" Terra cried putting her head wiping tears away with her spare hand

"But you stopped yourself before you helped Slade destroy the city, you saved us Terra. You sacrificed yourself and if that doesn't show you're sorry I don't what does." Raven said letting Terra's head rest on her shoulder.

"That doesn't hide the fact that I wanted to kill you all, even...even Beast Boy." Terra let a dark memory flow from her mouth.

"We all have dark thoughts when were confused or alone, I mean look at me I'm half demon I'm as dark as they come." Raven was trying to make Terra feel better

"Raven can I tell you something and you won't judge me for it?" Terra asked turning to look at the Mage.

Raven nodded in reply

"The night before you guys found me in the mall I tried to kill myself." Terra spoke her voice drenched in regret.

Raven didn't see that coming, it was like a sledgehammer to her skull, all of Terra's sad emotions rushing through Raven's brain at the speed of light "Terra I-." Raven said not sure what to continue with.

"I thought of I how I nearly drowned of you in that mud, how I hurt Starfire, threw Cyborg around, how Robin gave me that option to go back but I threw it back in his face and BB, oh God what I did to BB. How can he love me?"

"Beast Boy does love you; I know that for a fact." Raven forced gripping tighter on Terra's hand

"Rae?"

"For two years Beast Boy didn't think about anyone else but you, he knew you were a good person and he loves you."

"...I love BB so much, but what if I turn again?"

"You won't Terra, I know you won't. Because you've grown up and you found out what love is. You're not the person you were two years ago, you're not Slade's apprentice you're Terra the Teen Titan." Raven spoke looking straight into Terra's blue eyes so full of sadness and confusion.

"Thanks Raven." Terra thanked but her voice still echoed regret.

Raven was trying to think of ways to cheer Terra up but she wasn't exactly Miss Fun she just had to be honest "Terra you're one my closet friends," Raven said making Terra's head rest on her shoulder "But all of us are closer than that, we are a family and family do two things. They forgive each other for past mistakes and they help each other and that's what we will do."

Terra's heart warmed with the sound of these words, she looked up to Raven and gave a little smile before gripping Raven in a tight hug. Raven could feel Terra's negative emotions cooling down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late now, the gang had spent most of the evening watching a movie rented from the local DVD store, it had been Robin's choice this week so he picked Casino Royale. Whilst the lads had admired the action and femme fatals, the girls (Including Raven) were eyeing up Daniel Craig. Raven pondered whilst watching the film, she found the new Bond attractive even though he was in his forties but what was the thing she found attractive? Tall, muscles, blond hair, blue eyes, she mentally laughed as she found same qualities about Fox attractive. Although she had to say the accent was a big thing, she loved Fox's accent, she knew it sounded a little shallow. Even Malichor, the human/dragon that tricked her into falling in love with him had an English accent.

Raven walked into her and Fox's room to find Fox on the bed strumming his black guitar practicing some songs, he looked up at her and stopped playing. "Don't stop." She smiled

Fox obeyed and strummed the tune of 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, "I love this guitar." Fox said as he strummed the strings

"I'm glad you like it." Raven said walking over to bed and sitting next to him

"You ok?" Fox asked sensing her tiredness and stress.

"It's been kind of a rough day, I mean between Slade, Terra and you my head's a mess." Raven said letting her head lean on Fox's shoulder taking the gentle tune from the guitar.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Little One." Fox spoke with a hint of guilt

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, it's Slade who's going to be sorry. Sorry he messed with you and Terra."

Fox smiled, he did find Raven's defensive attitude a little irritating but he always knew she would be there for him through thick and thin. "My hero." Fox smiled before kissing the top of her head.

Raven felt Fox love flowing through her powers as she stood up to get changed into her night clothes.

Fox knew he had to ask Raven about the pregnancy test, he wanted to avoid it all he can but he had to know, Fox wasn't a person who liked to be ignorant. Fox stopped playing his guitar and placed it next to him on the bed. "Um Rachel, can I ask you something?" Fox asked

"Sure." Raven answered taking off her cloak

"Looks I know this is going to sound silly but um well." Fox struggled

Raven clocked on to Fox's nervous attitude and sat next to him "Go on." Raven spoke

"Listen ok don't freak out but the last few nights I've been having less nightmares about Scarecrow and more about us in the future." Fox explained scratching his head.

"Oh?" Raven asked interested in the subject.

"It's like we're in our thirties, you are still beautiful as ever and looking very hot in glasses by the way." Fox said trying to add a joke to the situation.

"Glasses? My vision is fine. Anyway are we happy?" Raven asked dying to know

"Yes, but there's something else and promise you won't freak out or get scared."

Raven gave a curious look and answered "Ok what is it?"

"We have a daughter." Fox said quickly expecting Raven to get scared.

Raven remained silent as long as she could trying to contain her laughter but she couldn't help it and started a reserved laugh "Ha ha ha, that's funny." Raven laughed softly

"Rachel?" Fox sounded confused by the laugh.

"Let me guess you're paranoid that I'm pregnant and you want me to take a pregnancy test?" Raven asked rhetorically

"How did-"

"Don't you think I got a little paranoid? I took a test this morning, I'm not pregnant." Raven giggled

"Really, you got scared to?" Fox asked relieved that his girlfriend wasn't with child

"Of course I got a little scared, but it doesn't matter I'm not pregnant." Raven enforced

"Oh thank god for that." Fox sighed with relief

"I'm thinking of going on the pill anyway, so don't worry."

"You want to go on the pill?"

"Yeah I mean it'll be safer than condoms. Wait, was that the thing you were talking to Beast Boy about?"

"Um, yeah it was."

Raven shook her head and let out a little laugh before kissing Fox, the kisses grew more loving as Raven lifted Fox uniform top off, another night of love for the young couple awaited the couple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terra lay on her bed looking up at her Star light ceiling, she was dressed in her blue pyjamas but wasn't under the covers. Even though Raven's words earlier had lifted her spirits a little the fact still remained that Slade was back, her once master and the person she feared the most. A knock sounded at the door breaking Terra's line of thought, she got off her bed and answered to find no one at eye level but she heard a small friendly bark, Terra looked down to see a green puppy cocker spaniel wagging it's tail. Terra couldn't resist BB's cute charms and scooped the puppy into her arms. "Well hello there cutie." Terra smiled

The puppy barked before licking Terra's face.

"If that's your idea of a kiss you're heading to the dog house." Terra giggled as she put the puppy down on her bed, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, he was still dressed in his uniform.

"So what's my blond baby up to?" Beast Boy cooed as he lay back on the bed

"Thinking." Terra said glumly lying close to her boyfriend with her head resting on his small but toned chest.

"Hmm I wonder what about?" BB asked sarcastically

"A certain monster called Slade if you must know." Terra played along

"Don't worry; Cyborg, Starfire and Robin have been formulating a defence plan all night it's going to be ok Terra." Beast Boy said

"I hope so BB." Terra said before shuffling up to kiss Beast Boy, after the kiss Terra and BB just hugged each other they were both getting sleepy as they lay on the bed holding each other, slowly drifting into sleep until they heard a muffled sound of bed springs bouncing. Both Terra and Beast Boy opened their eyes and looked at each other "What is that noise?" Terra queried

"I hope it isn't what I think it is." Beast Boy whined

Terra grinned and shot up out of her bed and rushed to the wall which had Raven and Fox's room on the other side. "Terra don't." Beast Boy said walking over to her.

Terra ignored the advice and pressed her ear to the wall _"Ah, ah, ah oh Fox that's good."_ Raven's muffled voice growled in ecstasy accompanied by deep and heavy grunts from Fox

Terra's mouth dropped and she looked to Beast Boy "Oh my god, they're doing it." Terra gasped

"Yeah I kind of already knew." Beast Boy admitted

"You knew something this big and you didn't tell me?" Terra asked still surprised her friends had gotten so far

"Fox asked me to keep secret." Beast Boy explained

"How does he expect to keep it a secret when he's making Raven moan like that."

There was an awkward silence between Beast Boy and Terra with the background sex noises coming from the other room, but Terra's eyes narrowed and placed her hands on her hips "Don't even think about it?" Terra warned

"I wasn't honestly." Beast Boy lied

Terra grinned and started to guide Beast Boy out of the room "Yeah sure you weren't."

"But I wasn't." BB lied again as the automatic door opened and he was nudged outside

"Goodnight BB." Terra said before giving him a kiss

Terra broke the kiss and stepped back "Night Terra." Beast Boy responded before Terra closed her door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning everyone was at the breakfast table devouring into the waffles that Cyborg had made, everyone except Terra. "I wonder what's taking Terra so long?" Cyborg asked before drinking his coffee

"Maybe she just overslept, I'll go wake her." Beast Boy said getting out of his chair

"No need." A sleepy voice informed, the Titans turned their view to the living room entrance to see a very sleepy Terra approaching the breakfast table, Beast Boy sat back down.

"Greetings friend Terra I trust you had a pleasant night's sleep." Starfire beamed in her usual bubbly way.

"Not really Starfire." Terra yawned sitting down in a spare seat next to Starfire.

"Why?" Robin asked his attention had moved away from his morning paper

"Noises kept awake all night." Terra said looking in Fox and Raven's direction

"What kind of noise would keep you awake?" Starfire asked innocently

"Let me describe them to you. Ahem...Oh yes Fox harder harder." Terra said before faking a sex noise

Raven nearly spat out the tea was drinking and Fox felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment, Beast Boy started to chuckle as Cyborg and Robin looked at each other in disbelief , whilst Starfire looked confused as always "I do not understand why would Fox's name be in that strange noise?" Starfire asked, Fox and Raven looked at each other wondering if they should just run for it.

"That is the sound of Raven and Fox having lots and lots of sex." Terra chortled soon Beast Boy joined her, Starfire just grinned from ear to ear.

"Terra!" Raven gasped putting up her hood to hide her blushing

Fox took hold of Raven's hand, she looked towards him "Rachel they were going to find out sooner or later." Fox said

"I know." Raven sighed

"Oh joy our friends have begun the sex, the ultimate expression of love and happiness." Starfire shouted happily

"You don't have to say it so loud." Raven scolded

"I speak for all us on saying congratulations on having the sex." Starfire beamed clapping her hands.

Raven and Fox had enough embarrassment to last them a lifetime and both of them stood up "I'm going to meditate." Raven informed her face still covered with her hood before walking towards the roof

"I need to write my diary." Fox said before walking towards his and Raven's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later Raven and Fox's embarrassment had shrunk into nothing, Raven had mediated her negative emotions away and Fox let the his feelings out on paper it was the best way the pair knew to get over difficult emotions the emotions they wanted to feel between them was love. Robin called everyone into the computer room to discuss the newly strategized defence plan, everyone sat down in various spots around the room and looked to their leader, Robin. "Ok Titans, we are facing an incredible threat not only to Fox but the whole of Jump city and we must be ready for any eventuality." Robin began.

"So spill what's the plan?" Beast Boy asked

"I've decided the best way for Fox not to get captured by Slade is for him to have someone by him at all times." Robin informed in a formal voice

"You mean like a bodyguard?" Fox asked a little irritated

"In a way, Yes." Robin answered with a strict tone

"You're taking the piss! No bloody way, I'm not a child." Fox shouted getting up from his seat.

"Raven will be your bodyguard and if Raven can't do it one of us will take her place." Robin said unfazed by Fox's outburst

"Oh for Pete's sake, look Rob I don't need a bodyguard."

"It's an order Fox, follow it." Fox commanded

Fox went silent and gritted his teeth "Fine." Fox snarled

Cyborg stood up from his seat and stood next to Robin "We've also created a plan in case Slade somehow gets into T-Tower, we still have the panic room that Raven used during our battle with Trigon. If Slade or anyone else attacks we put Fox in there."

Raven could feel all the frustration from Fox through her empathy and Fox could feel Raven's worry through his. "I've also developed this." Beast Boy held up to small items that looked like the buds from earphones, he passed them to Fox

Fox held them to eye level "What are they?" Fox asked

"They're sound jammers." Cyborg answered

"Sound jammers?"

"Yeah you put them in your ears and then if that soul bringer music starts up again they activate blocking out all sound, you'll be deaf with them activated but at least you won't fall unconscious."

"Thanks Cyborg."

Then Starfire got everyone's attention by clearing her throat "Ahem, I and Robin were conducting researching last night on the items Slade has been gathering; The Exorcist's Keystones."

"What did you two find out?" Raven asked as Fox sat back down next to her

"The Exorcist's Keystones are four magical items that open the coffin of Tobias Smithkel, a German exorcist from the 15th century." Starfire went on

"So why would Slade want the bones of some Exorcist?" Terra asked leaning forward on her chair

"He doesn't." Robin butted in

"So what does he want then?" Raven asked wary of Robin's tone.

"Slade wants something Smithkel was buried with, the Geist sword." Robin explained

"The Geist sword?" Fox mumbled

"The Geist sword was the tool that Smithkel used to get demons and evil spirits from the victims, just a little cut from the sword and the demon would pass into the sword, then Smithkel would take the sword to holy ground and release the demon. The demon would banished back to darkness because it couldn't stand to be on holy ground." Robin explained at length.

"So what's this got to do with Fox and the Celt Guard?" Terra asked

"Isn't it obvious," Fox said his voice hardened "Slade wants to use the Geist sword on me and drag out the spirit of the Celt Guard and put it into himself."

The room filled with shocked faces, Fox had said what they were all fearing. Raven grabbed Fox's hand "I won't let that happen." Raven said with determination.

"Thanks Rachel." Fox said his voice softened feeling reassured that Raven would protect him

"So where is the coffin of this German dude?" Beast Boy asked

"It was in a museum in Berlin but it has been sent for studies to Central City school of archaeology." Starfire informed

"So Kid Flash and Jinx can keep an eye on it then?" Raven questioned

"Exactly, I got in touch with Fleet-Feet and Pinky this morning," Cyborg answered "if anything goes down we'll know."

Raven looked to Fox who a look of determination in his eyes, he wasn't going to let his friends or the woman he loved get hurt because of him, he would fight even if Robin didn't let him.

(AN/ What did you think? Will Terra really be Ok? Will Kid Flash and Jinx protect the sword? Will the girls keep drooling over Daniel Craig? Next chapter Fox's big Sis Jenny comes to town, there's a a lot of booze and the HIVE 5 are taught a lesson by Fox. Next Chapter **The Message**. C ya next time.)


	14. The Message

(A/N hI GUYS SOZ FOR DA LATE UPDATE I'VE BEEN ON A STUDY TRIP TO Tokyo yay! i WENT TO THE GHIBLI MUSEAM!N ANYWAY I HAVE MANY THANKS TO GIVE TO YOU LOVLEY FOLKS SO HERE THEY ARE, DarkRoseDevom it's great you loved da chappie. To KikiJiji i'm happy your liking the love between Rae and Fox. To TangoGenie it's obvious your a BB/TERRA fan! To Liliac Gurl thanks for the very nice review it's was very inciteful and thanks for for the complement I'll try to make all my chappies like cocktails!)

**The Message**

**Fox could hear whimpering behind him, it was a man's voice crying and fearing for his life. Scarecrow entered the room with a fresh canister of fear gas to use on his paitent. Scarecrow looked to Fox and said bluntly "I want you to dump the next paitent's body in river, got it?" **

**Fox having being drugged and brain controlled just nodded to his master's wish, inside he felt his soul breaking and wondered if he would ever find the light. "Fox!" A familiar voice shouted**

**Fox turned around only to see Scarecrow spraying the fear gas into his victim's face.**

"**Fox!" The voice shouted again.**

"Fox!" Raven shouted shaking Fox's shoulder, Fox opened his eyes to see Raven in her night clothes sitting up in bed looking down at him.

"Rachel?" Fox mumbled, it had been two weeks since Robin's defence plan had been initiated, Fox wasn't finding Raven being his bodyguard too bad at least they were dating.

"Are you ok? It looked like you were having a nightmare again." Raven asked her voice concerned

"Yeah it was Scarecrow, another bad memory." Fox answered hiding his face from Raven, he could feel a stray tear running down his face.

"Hey it's ok." Raven lulled lying back down next to Fox and making him face her. "Don't cry, you're here, you're safe."

Fox let a small smile creep from his lips and nuzzled into Raven's neck for comfort "Better?" Raven played

"Much better." Fox played back pulling his head away from her neck

"Fox you know I could help with your nightmares, I could link with you in your sleep." Raven suggested

"No way." Fox answered

"Why not? I could help."

"I don't want you to see them ok, some things shouldn't be seen."

"But-"

"Rachel please just drop it ok." Fox said with protection in his voice, he wanted to protect Raven from his past.

Raven just shrugged her shoulders and respected his answer "Hey what time is it?" Raven asked

Fox turned over and saw the alarm clock saying 6.13 am "It's nearly quarter past six." Fox yawned

Raven got a mischievous grin on her face and got closer to Fox her hands stroking his bare muscle bound chest, Fox clocked on to what Raven was up to and smirked "Hmm I wonder what the lovely Miss Roth wants."

"You know well what I want." Raven smirked back

"A right little sex addict ain't ya'?" Fox smiled

"Oh come on Fox we didn't do it last night." Raven sweet talked

"Yeah cos' we were up till half one chasing Johnny Rancid through the city." Fox responded

"Exactly so let's make up for lost time." Raven smiled before kissing Fox and jumping on top of him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was midday now, Fox, Cyborg and Beast Boy had just finished having a kick around with a football (Soccer ball) outside, Raven was reading in her usual spot on the sofa, Terra was flicking through the TV channels, Starfire was cooking her odd alien fungus meal and Robin was writing up his crime file on Johnny Rancid. "Foxy I kicked your butt in that game." Cyborg boasted grabbing a can of coke from fridge.

"You got lucky Cy, I usually never let the ball get past me." Fox said

"Face it Limey you sucked out there today." Beast Boy laughed

Fox was about to give a comeback when the incoming message sound rang through the living room, Terra was the closest to the TV screen so she answered it "Teen Titan Terra, computer open message." Terra spoke to the TV screen, on the screen appeared Fox's Dad John and his sister Jenny. "Hi Mr. McSeamus, Hi Jenny." Terra greeted

"**Hey Terra is Fox about?" **Jenny asked

"Sure, Fox your Sis wants you." Terra shouted to Fox who was already walking over

"Thanks Terra, what's up Jenny?" Fox smiled to his sister and Dad

"**Fox what's with that uniform?" **John smirked

"Sod off Dad, all superheroes need a uniform." Fox said crossing his arms over his Fox head logo on his top.

"**Leave him alone Dad, anyway Fox are you still ok to pick me up from the airport tomorrow night?"** Jenny asked after slapping her Dad on the arm

"No problem, Cyborg said we'll pick you up in the T-Car." Fox said

"**Ta' Our Kid and Ta' Cyborg." **Jenny thanked

"Don't sweat it Jenny." Cyborg shouted from the kitchen area

"**Now Fox I want you to make sure you keep an eye on Jenny." **John warned

"Don't worry Dad I'll look after her." Fox reassured his worried father

"**Dad please I'm nearly 20, plus you got the other girls to worry about."** Jenny moaned

"**Hey I'm your Dad, it's my job to worry about you girls." **John insisted

"**And what about Fox?" **Jenny questioned fixing her glasses

"**He has super powers."**

"**And what does that matter?**"

"Um guys, could you save the argument for when you're off the video phone?" Fox asked wondering what his teammates thought of his dysfunctional family

"**Oh sorry Fox, so I'll see you tomorrow night." **Jenny smiled

"See you then Jenny." Fox smiled before the screen went back to the TV programs

"Do all your sisters shout at your Dad like that?" Beast Boy asked walking over to Fox

"Yep they've all got a major attitude problem, I think they inherited from my Mum." Fox explained scratching his head.

"Hey Raven you best watch out for Fox's Mom and sisters they'll eat you alive." Beast Boy chuckled

"I think I can handle it." Raven answered her eyes not leaving the book she was reading, she had joined Fox a few times when he video called his family, she felt like that Fox's family liked her now, even though one of Fox's sisters, Sue, had made fun her leotard and cloak saying it looked 'Mingin' whatever that meant.

About an hour later Fox was writing in his diary at the table, Raven was still reading, BB, Terra and Cyborg were watching TV and Starfire and Robin were on a date. Suddenly the buzzer for the front door sounded, Fox grinned and ran to the video intercom, a elderly postman was at the other end. "Hello." Fox said in a cheery voice.

"**I have a package for Mr. McSeamus.**" The Old Postman informed.

"I'm coming down now mate." Fox replied, he was about to head to the elevator when a black aura surrounded the automatic door and shut it, Fox looked back at Raven who had got up from her spot on the sofa and was walking towards Fox "It could be a trap." Raven informed in her trademark deadpan voice

"Rachel it's the postman, the same postman that comes to the tower every day." Fox said in a annoyed tone

"I don't care I'm escorting you, you never know when Slade will strike." Raven said in a commanding voice before opening the doors again.

Five minutes later Fox and Raven came back into the room, with a white light levitating a huge crate behind them. Fox was smiling broadly as he dropped the crate in the middle of the floor "You still haven't told me what you ordered." Raven said with wonder in her voice

"You'll find out soon enough Little One." Fox answered trying to find a way to open the crate

Beast Boy, Terra and Cyborg were intrigued by the massive crate that just arrived in their living room and went to investigate. "Dude what you got in there?" Terra questioned

"A little something I ordered on the internet." Fox said trying to yank the wooden top off the crate.

"Here let me try it." Cyborg said using his immense strength to rip off the top, all the Titans could see was cardboard boxes in the wooden boxes.

"More boxes?" Beast Boy said giving a confused look worthy of Starfire

Fox just smiled as he grabbed one of the boxes and ripped it open "Yes they sent it!" Fox shouted with joy, Fox produced a can of beer and showed it to his teammates who all gave different looks. Raven just gave a light smile, Cyborg just looked dumbfounded that Fox had ordered booze through the post, Terra was wondering how Fox managed to get his hands on the alcohol he was only 18 and the legal age was 21and Beast Boy looked mischievous as he eyed up the can of beer.

"Beer?" Cyborg asked

"Not just beer, 120 cans of Stella Artois larger, 80 cans of Boddingtons bitter, 30 bottles of Bulmers Cider, a case of red wine, 6 bottles of Jack Daniels and a 18 year old scotch should be somewhere around here." Fox explained ripping open the other boxes

"Dude how did you get it, I mean it's illegal for you to buy this stuff." Terra pointed out

"It's illegal to do so in America, but back in England 18 is the legal age to buy booze so I ordered it off a English website and since I hold a British passport it's not illegal for them to sell it to me." Fox explained

"Limey that's genius!" Beast Boy exclaimed grabbing a can of bitter.

"Whoa salad head," Cyborg said grabbing the can off of Beast Boy "One; you didn't ask Fox if you could have that and two; you'll get drunk as a skunk."

"Oh come on Cy." Beast Boy moaned

"You can have one later Green Lad, it's a little early to start drinking." Fox said

Raven grabbed a bottle of red wine and whispered to Fox "Maybe we should take this wine and two glasses to the bedroom tonight?"

"Good idea." Fox whispered back

"Hey love birds," Cyborg said to the couple "what do you think Robin's going to say?"

"Hell I didn't think about that." Fox answered

"He'll probably give you a lecture about alcohol." Raven smirked

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had gone how Raven had predicted, after Robin and Starfire came back from their date Robin had given Fox a lecture about drinking in private time and not whilst he was duty. Fox was tuning his guitar in the living room when the alarm went off and room flashed red. Suddenly the gang emerged from the various points around T-Tower and gathered in the living room, Fox had already gotten the details of the mission on screen. "It's the HIVE 5 again, they've just raided a computer factory and are making a run for it near the shopping district." Fox informed

"We have to stop them. TITANS GO!" Robin ordered heading the garage to hop on the R-Cycle the others followed, Fox put his Sound Jammers in his ears and ran to catch up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gizmo was behind the wheel of a black van that he had hotwired outside the computer factory and the other HIVE members were looking at their hall a twenty five thousand dollar super computer that they were going to use to rob people's personal details. "We did it!" See-More cheered

"Yeah those security guards were chumps." Mammoth laughed

Kid Wykd just smiled and nodded

"We showed them." Billy Numerous boasted. Then Gizmo spotted something in the road, it was Cyborg aiming his sonic cannon directly at the van. "Oh crud!" Gizmo shouted as, Cyborg fired the sonic shot sending the van into a barrel roll and landing on it's side.

"Boo-Yah!" Cyborg shouted punching his fist in the air. The HIVE 5 slowly staggered from the van wreck to see the seven Teen Titans standing in front of them all ready to fight.

"Give it up." Robin said getting out his fighting staff.

"As if, HIVE 5 formation Omega!" Gizmo ordered, Kid Wykd teleported in front of Fox and sent a blow to the gut whilst the other HIVE members spread out.

"TITANS GO!" Robin commanded, Fox got up from the punch and flew up into the air and lifting Kid Wykd with his gravity control, Fox focused a gravity field around his fist and sent it into Kid Wykd's face knocking him out, Raven decided to go after Mammoth she dodged his hits narrowly but got and idea when she saw the overturned van that the HIVE 5 were using "Azarath. Mentrion. Zinthos!" Raven chanted sending the van into the back of Mammoth making him out of commission. Starfire had dodged all of Gizmo's exploding disks and sent a few star bolts into his body whilst Terra encased his small feet in rock. Beast Boy had morphed into a gorilla and threw See- More across the street. Robin looked at the battle and was about to claim victory when Cyborg shouted something "Guys Billy's up to something." The Titans turned to see a hundred or so Billy Numerous copies stopping a school bus filled with kids, before the Titans could get to the copies they had lifted over their heads the kids inside screaming for help.

"You let us go or the kids get it!" All the Billy copies shouted

"Don't do it Billy!" Cyborg warned aiming his sonic cannon at him

"Don't think we don't do it." All the copies answered back

"Damn it, what do we do?" Beast Boy asked looking at the kids in the school bus.

"We have no choice." Robin said in a glum voice

"No Robin we must not give in." Starfire protested

"We have to protect those children." Robin insisted

"I hate this, they can't win." Raven snarled

"This sucks." Terra complained getting out of her fighting stance

"Wait you guys," Fox said, he floating in the air next to Raven and Starfire "I've got an idea, when I give the signal attack ok?"

"Fox we can't." Robin said firmly

"Rob trust me please, I know what I'm doing." Fox spoke with courage in his words.

Robin looked up at the floating Fox for a few seconds before saying "Ok just don't mess up."

Fox nodded and extended his hands a white aura surrounded the school bus as it slowly lifted off of the Billy Numerous copies' reach "What the?" One of the copies said

"NOW!" Fox shouted, The Titans charged at the Billy Numerous copies and attacked them as Fox levitated the bus onto the other end of the street and land it softly on the ground, Fox flew over to the Bus as the other Titans finished off Billy Numerous. Fox opened the school bus door and entered, he looked to the bus driver and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes thank you. You saved us." The bus driver thanked

"Wow we were saved by the Teen Titans!" A boy around five shouted

"It's Fox! He's so cool!" Another Boy bellowed

"Thank you." A little girl smiled

Twenty minutes later the news crews were everywhere interviewing witnesses and the school children, Robin had agreed for the Teen Titans to have one interview with Jump City News. The reporter Pippa Fields looked to the camera as the cameraman signalled that they were live "I'm here on Fay street in Jump city's shopping district," Pippa spoke in her clear new reading voice "where the Teen Titans stopped the notorious HIVE 5 gang from making away with a super computer and in the process saved a over thirty school children which Billy Numerous held hostage. I'm here with the Teen Titans now, Robin how does it feel to know that your team has put away the HIVE 5?"

"It feels good Pippa now we know the streets of Jump City are a little bit safer." Robin said in a formal manner

"Starfire It must have taken a lot of courage to battle the HIVE 5 were you ever scared?" Pippa asked to Starfire

"I was not scared because I knew my friends would help me if I got in trouble." Starfire chirped

"Cyborg how does it feel to be looked up to as a hero?" Pippa asked pointing the microphone in Cyborg's direction

"We're just doing our jobs but if anyone deserves to be called a hero today it's Fox." Cyborg smiled pointing to Fox who had gone to red with embarrassment

"Really?" Pippa questioned with a smile

"Yeah Fox totally saved the day!" Terra cheered

"He rescued all those kids." Beast Boy informed

"Thanks to Fox's quick thinking and talents we were able to keep the school children from getting harmed." Robin said to the camera sounding proud of his teammate

"So Fox you saved the day how does it feel?" Pippa asked moving to Fox

"Well it wasn't just me all of the Titans worked together." Fox anwered scratching his head

"Don't be modest you did great today." Raven smiled taking hold of Fox's hand

"It's rumoured you and Raven are dating, are they true?" Pippa asked slyly towards Fox

Fox let out a small laugh whilst Raven blushed, "Yes we're a couple." Fox smiled

"Raven is Fox a good boyfriend?" Pippa asked pointing the microphone to Raven

"He's fantastic." Raven said in embarrassed tone and glad her face was hidden behind her hood

"Now Fox seeing as you're newest Titan and most bad guys don't know you yet, do you want to send them a message?" Pippa asked in a serious tone

Fox looked to Robin for approval, his leader nodded, Fox looked into the camera and spoke "Here's my message to the enemies of peace in Jump City, if you try to harm the people of this city be prepared to feel power of the Teen Titans, we will fight you with every fibre of our being, with our hearts and souls and we will not stop until we know the people of this beautiful city are safe. We are the Teen Titans and we will not be broken." Fox said in a serious tone, the other Titans smiled in approval of his words and Pippa the news reporter smiled as well she just got a great sentence to end her interview on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"To the main man Foxy." Cyborg toasted holding up a can of beer that Fox had provided, the Titans were sitting around the table next the kitchen area back in T-Tower. "To Fox!" The others chimed

"Ta' you lot." Fox smiled before taking a bite of spicy chicken pizza

"You really did good out there I'm sorry for doubting you." Robin complimented, he was sticking to water instead of beer.

"Don't sweat it Robin." Fox said with a mouthful of Pizza

"Limey how did you think of that message? Did you have it prepared or something?" Beast Boy asked munching on a veggie pizza

"I just came out with the words, I don't know what happened." Fox answered

"Yeah well you must've scared some bad guys for sure." Terra said taking a sip of the cider Fox had given her.

Starfire poured herself a pint of bitter from Fox's booze stash "I do not understand in America it is not ok for teenagers to drink this liquid but in Fox's home country it is?" She asked

"Laws vary in different countries Starfire." Raven explained taking a sip of beer, Raven actually liked the taste of the Belgian larger.

"I see, but why does the law stop us drinking the alcohol?" Starfire asked again looking at the amber bitter with a white creamy head in her glass.

"Because it gets you drunk." Beast Boy answered

"What is drunk?" Starfire asked yet again

"It's when you start acting funny, you get dizzy and disorientated but it feels good." Fox explained swigging his beer

"It feels good? Very well I shall taste the bitter." Starfire smiled, she started to drink but as soon as the bitter reached her taste buds her eyes lit up and drank the entire pint in one gulp shocking the other Titans. "Delicious!" Starfire grinned

"Wow." Robin gasped

"I can't even do that." Fox said in awe

"Dude." Was the only word BB could muster

"May I please have another bitter Fox?" Starfire smiled

"Go ahead." Fox answered, Starfire clapped her hands and rushed over to the fridge to grab another can.

"I predict a hangover for her." Raven said before finishing of her can of beer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day had been pretty quiet and normal, no criminal alerts in the city so the Titans spent the morning together training and the afternoon they all went bowling, a sport that BB and Fox sucked at but one that Starfire and Cyborg rocked on. By the time they rapped up three games of bowling it was around seven in the evening and it was time to pick up Fox's big sister from the airport. "So what arrival gate is she coming through?" Robin asked who had totally lost his sense of direction in the massive Jump city airport.

"Jenny said she was coming though gate A-2, we're in the right place." Fox explained looking over the barrier trying to spot his sister

Raven was next to Fox, she looked down at herself she was still dressed in her black leotard and blue cloak uniform. She wished that she had wore something more 'normal' to meet Fox's sister, she had spoke to Jennifer a few times on the videophone but she still wanted to make a good first impression. Raven was still being vigilant, looking around for any possible threats towards Fox.

"You know you look cute when you're serious." Fox whispered into Raven's ear making her jump.

"I'm just being cautious." Raven responded in her trademark deadpan tone

"And I'm just admiring your good looks." Fox smiled, Raven let a small smile escape before returning to her vigilant look for trouble.

"Hey there she is." Terra said pointing towards the gate exit, Fox's expression turned to pure happiness as he saw his sister pushing a trolley of suitcases towards him. Jenny was wearing tight jeans with a green blouse and a denim jacket topped of with a pair of designer glasses, her face was equally as happy when she spotted Fox.

"Jennifer!" Fox cheered as he ran over to his older sister and hugged her tightly

Fox let go of Jenny "Oh my God Fox I can't believe it's you." Jenny said with a grin

"I can't believe you're here." Fox said with excitement.

"Let me take a look at you." Jenny said stepping back from Fox and scanning him up and down "You've got really tall you were only a runt when you went on the run, and look at that uniform, a proper super hero now." Jennifer smiled punching her brother in the arm

Fox rubbed his upper arm where she hit and spoke "You still trying to give dead arms? Some things never change."

"I'm your big sister I'm allowed to beat you up even if you are a Teen Titan." Jenny said wagging her finger at Fox

"And you're intelligent enough to be a doctor, my arse." Fox joked

"Watch it, just cos' I like a joke doesn't mean I can't teach." Jenny smiled

Fox looked toward the Titans who were smiling at the sweet family reunion "Jenny these are my friends." Fox introduced guiding Jenny towards the Titans

"Hi you guys, it's so nice meet you in person." Jenny greeted

"Many welcomes to the America big sister of friend Fox." Starfire welcomed before wrapping Jenny in a killer hug.

"Christ! She's gonna break me in two!" Jenny squealed as Starfire hugged with her Tamaranian strength

"Um Starfire I think you're killing Jenny." Fox said remembering the feeling of the first killer hug he received from Starfire.

Starfire responded by letting go of Jenny who fell on the floor, Raven rushed over and helped Jenny up "Man that girl knows how to welcome someone." Jenny said getting her breath back. Jenny looked to had helped her up to see a very nervous Raven. "Hello." Jenny grinned

"Um hi." Raven greeted awkwardly

"Wow you're more beautiful than you are in the photos." Jenny admired "So you're the girl that's captured Fox's heart. I've been so looking forward to meeting you Raven."

"It's nice to meet you to Jennifer." Raven said hugging Jenny lightly

Jenny looked to other members of the Teen Titans and gave a broad smile as she looked at each of them, her vision first snapped to Starfire "Well you must be Starfire, thanks for the warm welcome." Jenny thanked

"It is nice to meet you jenny." Starfire smiled

"The famous Robin himself, great to finally meet you." Jenny said shaking Robin's hand

"Great to meet you to Jenny, welcome to Jump city." Robin answered very formally as he shook Jenny's hand.

Jenny's blue eye's moved to Terra "Terra it's lovely to meet you." Jenny greeted

"Hi Jenny." Terra simply but kindly responded

"And Beast Boy I have a message from your biggest fans, my little sisters Sue and Daniele." Jenny played

"Oh yeah?" BB asked interested

"Yeah they said 'You're the sexiest thing on two legs'." Jenny quoted

"Dude! I'm the lady's man!" Beast Boy boasted before spotting Terra's hurt look "Hey I'd never cheat on you." Beast Boy reassured before gripping Terra's hand, she gave a wink in response, that was sound enough.

Jenny's eyes finally diverted to Cyborg who was playing with his T-Car keys "Cyborg we finally meet." Jenny said in flirty tone

"Your carriage awaits Madame." Cyborg said in a rubbish English accent

"Your accent needs some work." Jenny smiled

"It's not that bad is it?"

"Oh yeah it's absolutely terrible, maybe I could give you a few pointers."

Fox clocked onto Jenny's flirty ways and commented "You're not here two minutes and you're already trying to get one of my friends into bed."

"Oh shut up you." Jenny snapped looking to her annoying little brother.

(AN/ What did you think? Will Jenny get with Cyborg? Will Starfire get a hangover? When will Fox's nightmare's stop? Next chap we have a list of ten things that Fox loves about Rae and a mysterious event in the T-Tower what will it be? Next chapter is **Dream?)**


	15. Dream?

AN/ Hi Intenet people, it's me Garouge. I now it's been a couple of months since i last updated but I've been very ill I have a problem with my nervous system and have been in hospital but the doctor says I should be ok now. So back to the story better late than never eh? But of course I have to thanks my reviwers 718 darkstar I have the list in this chapter, to Liliac gurl I'm glad you like Jenny and Cocktails, DarkRoseDevon thanks for the review and thanks to the new reviewer artemis-roth and to answer your question the Celt Guard is based on the River Devil of Drogheda, an old Irish legend, the River devil is still spotted today. Anyway let's get cracking with this chapter/

**Dream?**

Raven was meditating on the roof, it was pretty cold outside so she had wore her winter uniform that she wore during missions to cold places, there wasn't much difference she just wore black pants and gloves along with a extra thick blue cloak. She was pretty tired as she meditated, it had taken awhile to find Jenny's apartment last night and then she insisted that the Titans stayed for a coffee which turned into two or three coffees. Raven was pleased that her and Jenny got along so well, it usually took a while for Raven to get used to people but Jenny wasn't a hero she was 'Normal', well if normal is a highly intelligent teenager who got her phd in robotics at age 19. Raven had been meditating for nearly two hours now and felt she could control her emotions for the day. Raven floated back down to the ground and stood up, she opened her eyes and breathed out. Raven was about to walk back downstairs when she spotted something next to her feet, it was a bouquet of blue tulips with an envelope slotted between the flowers. Raven's blue eyes smiled as she picked up the bouquet and inhaled it's sweet scent, she picked out the envelope and placed the flowers back on the ground. Raven read the front of the envelope it read 'My Hero' on it, Raven opened it up and read the letter inside...

_Dear Rachel,_

_I hope you like your flowers. But I have one more treat for you Little One, there are hundreds of reasons why I love you but I wrote down a few that you might want to read. This my top ten things that I love about you Rachel_

_1 Those dark blue eyes, I could get lost in them for hours_

_2 You are kind and sincere, you care about everyone._

_3 Your beautiful body, I wish I had the words to describe your beauty._

_4 Even though you snore you look gorgeous when you sleep._

_5 You have a dark and mysterious personality which I'll spend a life time trying to figure out._

_6 That gemstone on your forehead, it's strange but for some reason I love that little thing._

_7 You are the best lover in the world._

_8 Even though you have tough girl image you're a big softy at heart._

_9 I know I can trust you completely, you're my best friend._

_10 When I'm in the darkness of my nightmares, you are the light that rescues me. You're my hero Rachel._

_For those two years I was on the run I lived with fear and darkness but you brought me into the light Rachel, I will love you always and it will grow stronger as we stay close._

_Love Fox XXX _

Raven could feel her heart doing somersaults in her chest, the words flew through her mind making her smile and blush. Raven wanted to grab hold of Fox this moment and never let go, _I sound pathetic_ Raven mentally kicked herself for letting her emotions run away with her, but she did want to see him. She closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint where Fox was in the Tower, she found him quickly she knew Fox's spirit energy better than anyone else's. Raven focused on the point, a black aura surrounded her and shifted through a dimension to teleport where Fox was. Raven opened her eyes to see where she was, to her surprise she was in the bathroom "What?" Raven muttered wondering where Fox was.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice cooed, Raven turned to see Fox in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles, he was smiling broadly seeing the flowers and letter in Raven's hands.

Raven snickered a little before saying "Thanks for the flowers." Then Raven held up the letter "And for this."

"You liked it?" Fox asked a little anxious about Raven's response to the very soppy love letter.

Raven walked over to the bath tub and knelt next to Fox so that they were eye level "I really liked it." Raven answered before giving Fox a kiss. Raven pulled away from the kiss and looked at Fox "Why are you taking a bath you had a shower when you got up?" Raven queried putting the flowers and letter on a nearby shelf so they wouldn't get wet.

"I went for a jog with Robin earlier, got all sweaty." Fox explained grabbing his lime scented body wash from the side of the tub.

"Gross." Raven mumbled

"Hey you just kissed me, so how's that gross?"

"I'm going to brush to my teeth." As Raven went to the sink she felt a splash of water hit her cloak, her eyes narrowed as she turned to Fox who was trying his best to contain his laughter "You are soooo dead." Raven dragged out cracking her knuckles.

"Oh don't be like that Rachel, come get in the bath." Fox smiled

"I'll drown you in it." Raven joked taking off her cloak and then rest of her clothes to the pleasure of Fox, she got into the bath and leaned back on Fox's chest as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "So much for drowning me." Fox said before kissing Raven's neck.

"I had a change of heart." Raven replied closing her eyes, the hot bath water was relaxing her body. Raven could feel Fox's hands exploring but not in the obvious places, his hand was touching the gemstone on Raven's forehead. "It's one of the things you love about me." Raven smiled her eyes still closed

"I'm fascinated by this gem." Fox answered

"And here was me thinking you'd be fascinated by some other parts of my body."

"Well you got a great arse and boobs." Fox played before groping Raven's chest.

Raven slapped his hands away and laughed "You're all loved up today aren't you."

"Guess I am, I just woke up in a good mood."

"Why?"

"I didn't have a nightmare last night."

Raven's eyes opened quickly and she looked back at Fox "Really?"

"No Scarecrow, no Celt Guard absolutely nothing bad."

"That's great."

"I actually had a nice dream, it's been so long I almost forgot the feeling of it." Fox explained relaxing in the bath water.

"What happened in it?"

"Well it was new years eve, all us Titans were at some ball or something and Jenny was there to. Anyway all of us are dancing and singing then there's this huge firework display, it just felt...nice."

Raven could sense Fox's happiness bubbling inside him, no strange dreams no nightmares could this be the end of Fox's darkness. Raven hoped so "Honey I'm so happy for you." Raven said but soon realised what she said.

"Did you just call me honey?"

"No." Raven lied looking away from Fox

"You did you called me honey." Fox grinned hugging Raven's waist the bath water was above Raven's chest.

"I did not." Raven reinforced

"Oh come on Rachel admit it."

"Urgh I sounded so pathetic!" Raven snarled at herself.

"Rachel I won't tell no one, you can call it me." Fox assured

"You won't tell?"

"I promise." Fox smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox was watching the TV along with Robin, Cyborg and Starfire they were watching Cribs on MTV whilst Raven sat reading on the other end of the sofa, Beast Boy and Terra were out on a date. "You know what I bet MTV would love to film Cribs at the Titans tower." Cyborg commented

"That'd be pretty cool." Fox replied

"And reveal all our defences, not a chance." Robin said sternly

"Don't be such a nag Robin." Cyborg moaned

"I agree you are the nagging type which is suited to an older Earth woman." Starfire spoke backing up Cybrog.

"Dude your Lass just called you an old nagging woman and she knows you better than anyone." Fox giggled

"I'm not a nag I'm just cautious." Robin answered defensively.

"I don't mean to change the subject but wasn't Jenny supposed to be dropping by?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah she said she come by around one, it's nearly two." Fox answered looking at his watch.

"What's the matter Cyborg? Scared Jenny won't show?" Raven smirked her eyes still fixed to her book.

"Bite me." Cyborg responded

"Well knowing Jenny she probably overslept." Fox said getting up and walking over to the phone on the kitchen worktop, he picked it up and dialled Jenny's mobile after a few rings she picked up **"Hello?"** Jenny said in a very groggy voice

"Hi Jen where are you?" Fox asked

"**In bed you idiot, it's first thing the morning. What the hell you calling me for!?**" Jenny barked down the line

"Uh Jenny it's two in the afternoon."

"**What! Oh bollocks I was supposed to nip round to the tower wasn't I?"**

"It's cool just come by later."

"**Sure how about six?"**

"Six is fine with us, see you later."

"**Bye Fox, sorry again."** Jenny hung up and Fox looked back to the Titans who had overheard the conversation

"So she overslept?" Robin asked

"Yep, she hasn't changed a bit. She says she'll call by around six." Fox explained putting the phone down.

"Well at least I can fix up the R-Cycle this afternoon," Robin said before looking to Starfire "if you don't mind Starfire."

"Please go ahead Robin I wanted to run the errands today." Starfire replied with trademark smile

"Ok then see you later." Robin said kissing Starfire and headed out of the room toward the garage.

Starfire waited until Robin was out of sight before she rushed over to Fox. "Friend Fox I need to ask you of a favour." Starfire asked quietly still looking to see if Robin was gone

"Don't you mean 'I need to ask a favour of you'?" Raven corrected eyes still glued to her book

"Yes, Fox I need your help with something." Starfire explained

"Sure Starfire what do you need help with?" Fox asked back

"Last week Robin bought me a present, a new teddy bear, and I want to get him a present to say thank you." Starfire replied

"You want to buy Robin a teddy?" Fox joked

"Oh no, I want to buy him a shirt or another item of clothing to say the thanks. But my knowledge of male earth fashion is somewhat...limited."

"Ah so you need my help trying to find something that would look good on Rob."

"Yes I would greatly appreciate your assistance."

"Don't see why not, I wanted to get a new CD anyway." Fox answered "What do you say Miss Bodyguard fancy a trip to the mall?"

"Not really I just started this book, and if Starfire's with you you'll be safe." Raven answered looking up to Fox from her reading spot.

"You deserve a break anyway, you've been on Fox watch for the last couple of weeks." Fox smiled before giving Raven a kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox dragged his feet through the mall, shopping with Starfire was a lot harder than he imagined. They had already found something to buy Robin, it was a black short sleeved Bench-London shirt which had set Starfire back a good seventy dollars. However after that Starfire had been doing a shopping marathon with Fox carrying all the bags. Fox was thankful when they reached the Music store,

"I must thank you greatly for helping me with Robin's gift." Starfire thanked as the two walked to the alternative/indie section of the store.

"No problem." Fox said as he put the numerous shopping bags at his feet and started flicking through the CDs.

Starfire scanned the numerous CDs in front of her and looked back at Fox "Friend Fox may I ask you something?" Starfire enquired

"Hmm?" Fox sounded breaking from his search through the CDs.

"Why do love music so much?" Starfire asked with intrigue in her voice

"Bit of a strange question." Fox said puzzled by the question

"I am just curious you spend most of your spare time either listening to music or playing your guitar."

"Well I guess music sorts my head out, if I feel angry I'll play something to calm my nerves or to let my frustration out. If I'm homesick I'll play song from Manchester. And when I feel in love I'll play something that reflects love."

"You play songs when you're with Raven?" Starfire asked with a small smile

"Sure I mean when we're alone sometimes I'll just switch on the radio and we'll cuddle up on the bed and fall asleep, I know that might not sound romantic but it's one of my favourite things."

"It sounds very romantic!" Starfire chirped

"Really?" Fox asked whilst picking up a copy of The Ting Tings latest album 'We Started Nothing'.

"Yes, you fall into slumber to the sounds of beautiful music and dream of your future with your special person." Starfire said envisioning a dream of her and Robin on a beach kissing passionately.

"Yeah well I hope one of my dreams is true." Fox mumbled but Starfire had heard it clearly

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked with a twinkle in her eye

"Nothing." Fox sighed

"Is it a dream of Raven?" Starfire pressed on

"It's nothing Starfire." Fox answered looking at the track list on the back of the CD

"Is your future bright?" Starfire smiled leaning closer to Fox

"You don't give up do you?" Fox asked rhetorically

"I just want to know if my friends will be happy in the future even if it is a dream." Starfire explained

"Ok but you got a promise to keep this to yourself."

"I promise, so please let the beans spill."

"Ok I have this dream that me and Rachel are older like in our thirties, Rachel still looks so beautiful and we're happy. And that we have this daughter who is as pretty as her mother and she seems like such a sweet kid." Fox explained feeling a warm feeing in his heart.

"And you want that future, for you and Raven to be parents one day?" Starfire asked with a kind smile

"I used to be scared of the idea but the more I think about it the more I want it. I'd love to be a father in the future and to share the rest of my life with Rachel." Fox said with a tone of maturity. Starfire stood still for a moment, in awe of what she just heard. Starfire thought of how Raven had finally found someone that could make her happy, even though Raven hardly talked about it she had a pretty rough life but now Starfire was certain that Fox was the one for Raven. Starfire put a hand on Fox's shoulder and spoke "I hope your dream comes true Fox."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy was enjoying his flight back to the tower, him and Terra were soaring through the sky on a boulder Terra was controlling. BB loved flying when he was a bird but for some reason it felt better when he was in his human form and it felt even better when he was with Terra. He was feeling pretty proud of himself he organised a romantic picnic in the park for them both followed by a frenzied game of paintballing (not so romantic), and judging from Terra's smile she had enjoyed the date to (probably because she totally thrashed the opposite team at paintball).

"Thanks for today BB." Terra smiled her eyes still glowing gold whilst controlling the boulder

"Hey no problem, I'm Beast Boy the master of romance." Beast Boy boasted putting on a rubbish French accent.

Terra chuckled a little before saying "I don't know about the master of romance but you sure know how to make a girl love you."

"It just comes naturally baby." BB smiled

"Oh really?"

"Really Really."

Terra moved in for a kiss which Beast Boy took with heart, it lasted for about ten seconds then they broke from each other "I love you." Terra whispered

"Love you to." BB grinned, he looked out to see where they were, they were less than a minute from the tower. He could see a yellow cab pulling up to the tower. "Who's that?"

Terra looked down to the cab and saw Jenny emerging, the blonde professor looked up at the tower and looked impressed "It's Jenny." Terra said as she controlled the boulder to descend

"Jenny!" Beast Boy shouted as the boulder approached the ground

Jenny turned to see two teens on a boulder approaching very fast, she let out a little scream and fell to the ground in shock. "Easy Jenny, it's us." Beast Boy said as the boulder landed softly on the ground.

The cab driver equally shocked drove off quickly down the road off the island, Terra hopped of the rock and went to help Jenny up "Sorry to startle you." Terra apologised pulling Jenny up by the hand. Jenny let go of Terra's hand and fixed her glasses before saying "It's ok, I'm just not used to seeing superheroes, they're outlawed back home."

"Well you're in good old America now, we heroes are everywhere." Beast Boy boasted

A few minutes later, Jenny was being brought through to the T-Tower living room/kitchen. Jenny gave a impressed whistle as she marvelled at all the high tech gadgets dotted around the place "Nice pad, you lot must love this place." Jenny said whilst still looking around

"Yep, it's home sweet home." Terra answered walking to the kitchen area "Hey do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee please." Jenny replied

"So how are you liking Jump city so far?" Beast Boy asked guiding Jenny to the dining table.

"Don't know really, I've been in town less than a day. But I've got a week before start work at the university so I best find out what's hot in town." Jenny answered leaning back in her chair.

"This city is awesome a limey like you will love it here." Beast Boy said with a sense of pride

"You're calling me a limey? Your the one who's lime green." Jenny laughed, Terra accompanied the laugh whilst Beast Boy pulled a face, Jenny was a lot better at comebacks than her younger brother.

"Jenny!" A shocked voice spoke from the doorway, Jenny looked up to see a very nervous Raven.

"Hi Raven." Jenny greeted as the mage walked over.

"I didn't hear you ring the doorbell." Raven said

"Oh Terra and Beast Boy let me in." Jenny explained, as Raven sat down Jenny clued her nervous attitude and decided to act on it. "You know you don't have to be so nervous Raven."

"Nervous? Me, unlikely." Raven tried to brush off

"Sure your not." Jenny said

Raven looked to Jenny, she saw a familiar look, it was the look Fox would give her if he knew she was lying "Ok I'm nervous, I just want to make a good impression on you, that's all." Raven explained

"Look don't be nervous Raven, you've looked after Fox since he came here and for that I'm in debt to you, so if anything I'm the one who should be nervous." Jenny reassured

"Thanks Jennifer." Raven said her nerves calming as she pulled down her hood.

Terra walked over to the table and passed Jenny her coffee "Speaking of Fox where the heck is he?" Terra asked looking around the living room

"He's helping Starfire pick out a gift for Robin, he should be back by now." Raven explained with a little sense of worry, even if Starfire was with him she was still concerned with his safety.

"Well he's with Starfire, the shopaholic from hell. All those shopping bags must be weighing him down." A friendly voice informed from the doorway, the group turned to see Cyborg grinning in the doorway.

"Is she that bad for shopping?" Jenny asked as Cyborg entered the room

"Seriously most of her wages from hero work go to her wardrobe." Raven revealed. Suddenly the incoming message sound buzzed through the living room making Jenny jump. "Don't worry it's just the videophone." Cyborg explained as he walked over to the giant TV screen and spoke "Teen Titan Cyborg, computer open message."

An image of a weary and mask-less Kid Flash appeared on screen, a bandage around his head with a huge bloodstain on it, he wasn't wearing his uniform he was in a hospital gown "**Cyborg**." Kid flash breathed

"Oh my God Kid what happened?" Cyborg asked shocked to see his ally in such a state.

"**We we're on patrol, Jinx spotted someone breaking into college labs, it was Slade**." Kid flash managed to get out.

Raven launched out of her seat and ran to the screen "What happened !?" She nearly shouted

"**Jinx found Slade, she tried to restrain him but...but he put her in coma."** Kid Flash said his eyes teary

"No." Terra gasped remembering how cruel Slade could be.

Jenny gout out of her seat and asked Beast Boy "What's going on?"

Beast Boy looked to Jenny, he wasn't sure if she knew about Fox's situation so he just answered "It's complicated."

"**She's got internal bleeding and a punctured lung, the doctors don't know if..."** Kid Flash cried

"Don't say it." Raven said not wanting to hear the horrifying words.

"**I tried to save her, but Slade knocked me out. I woke up in the hospital."** Kid Flash said his voice slow for once.

"How long ago did Slade attack you?" Cyborg asked

"**Last night around nine, look the sword is gone. Slade has the Geist sword."** Kid Flash warned

"No!" Raven screeched her eyes filling with fear.

"**You have to get this message to Fox, he's not safe."** Kid Flash informed wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jenny alarmed by the mention of her brother's name ran to TV screen and looked up to the red haired teen she didn't know and asked with urgency "What's this got to do with Fox!? Why is he in danger?"

"**Who's that?" **Kid Flash asked

"She's Fox's sister." Raven answered putting her hand on Jenny shoulder

"Listen Kid we'll give Fox the message, you just look after Pinky y' hear?" Cyborg said

"**Ok I'll call you if her condition changes."** Kid Flash said before switching off his communicator leaving the TV screen blank.

"Grass Stain get down to the garage and fill Robin in on what's happened." Cyborg ordered, Beast Boy was already running for the garage before Cyborg finished his sentence.

"That bastard, how many more lives will he ruin." Terra gritted her teeth thinking of how Jinx was suffering.

Raven grabbed her communicator and flipped it open she was about to call Fox when Jenny grabbed hold of her hand "Raven tell me what's going on?" Jenny pleaded

Raven looked at Jenny they shared the same feel of worry and dread Raven took a deep breath and then spoke "Jennifer, do you remember the stories your grandfather used to tell you, about the Celt Guard?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire walked out of the mall with a Cheshire cat grin with a hoard of shopping bags in her hands followed by Fox who was carrying the rest of Starfire's bags. "Another glorious trip to the mall." Starfire nearly sang

"Bloody hell Starfire I think you bought out the place" Fox huffed as they started to walk from the mall and find a good place to take off to the tower. "Hey what time is it?"

Starfire looked at the sun in the sky and calculated "It's around half past six."

"Jenny should be at the tower, we best hurry back." Fox said looking west towards the Tower.

"Why in such a hurry Fox?" A sinister voice came from above, Starfire and Fox looked up to see Slade on top of the mall building staring down at them. Slade leapt from the building, Fox and Star dropped the bags and darted out of the way, Slade landed on the ground and stood up in a fighting stance looking to his enemies, the presense of the notorious Slade made other shoppers scream and flee in panic "My my, enjoying a little shopping trip." Slade provoked

"Why are you working with the Celt Guard?" Fox growled

"You should know he's in your soul." Slade answered

Starfire studied Slade and noticed something that shot her into panic, strapped to his back was a sheathed sword, the geist sword "Fox he has the Geist sword." Starfire warned

"What?" Fox gasped

"Oh yes I had to get past that annoying little witch to get it but it was worth it." Slade boasted as unsheathed the sword and pointed it at Fox

"Jinx." Fox whispered feeling guilty for causing her pain.

"Now lets get that soul out of there." Slade produced a digital Dictaphone from his pocket. It must have the soul bringer chant, Fox's weakness. Fox reached for his ears, he forgot to put his sound jammers in when left T-Tower, he was helpless. As Slade went to press the play button Starfire flew at Slade, he retaliated by swinging the sword and slashing Starfire across the arm, she fell back and Fox ran to her aid "Starfire!" Fox shouted

Slade stepped in his path and held up the Dictaphone to the sky "Now I can free the guard." Slade bellowed.

BANG!!

A gun shot rang through the air, the bullet pierced through the Dictaphone reducing it pieces. Fox, Starfire and Slade looked to the direction the shot came from. From about ten meters away on the mall car park amongst the fleeing civilians stood a female figure her face covered by a black balaclava she was dressed in navy blue jumpsuit with black sleeves and boots, in her hands were two revolvers dead aimed at Slade. "And who might you be my dear?" Slade asked in an annoyed tone

"Eternity, my name is Eternity." The masked girl answered in a determined voice.

AN/ DUN DUN DUN! Did you like it? PLease review!! Who is Eternity? Is she friend or foe? Will Fox and Starfire survive? Will Fox ever get to listen to his new CD? Fin out in the next Chapter **Her Name is Eternity**.


	16. Her name is Eternity

(AN/ Hi all you happy people people in internet land. It's me Garouge Faux with a new chap of Out of the Dark and Into the light. But before the chappie I need to thank my lovley reviewers so first to Artemis Roth I'm thrilled that you find the River Devil scary, there was siting of him last week at Milmount Castle on the Boyne river look it up. To 718darkstar I'm glad that you find the mysterious Eternity is the saviour of Fox and Star, let's see what she does this chapter oh and going shopping with starfire is major bad luck. To Liliac gurl im glad you thought the chapter was great. Now let's get cracking with the story...)

**Her name is Eternity**

"Eternity, my name is Eternity." The masked girl answered in a determined voice.Slade got back into a fighting stance with the Geist sword in hand "Well Eternity, you have meddled in a carefully laid plan and now-" Slade began ready to strike at the masked girl.

"Sorry Slade can I stop you there," Eternity interrupted in a cocky voice still aiming her revolver pistols at Slade "Y' see you're mistaken everything is going to plan, my plan." Fox could hear her voice now, it was American, it was local and somehow familiar.

"Insolent bitch." Slade snarled

Eternity switched her view to confused looking Fox and Starfire, who was still bleeding from her arm "Fox can you look after Starfire whilst I deal with Mr. Wilson here?" Eternity asked

"How do you know my name?" Slade asked with a taste spite in it, he hadn't been called by his surname in years.

"Ignore one eye over there Fox can you take care of Starfire?" Eternity repeated in an arrogant voice

"You can't beat him alone." Fox warned, his mind still trying to process what the hell was going on.

"Don't worry I've hunted more dangerous game than him." Eternity chuckled as she cocked her pistol, Fox realised something that was a gun that could kill Slade.

"You can't kill him." Fox stated defiantly, remembering that he couldn't let anyone cross the line.

"Don't worry these guns are filled with yurela glass bullets." Eternity smirked

"Yurela what?" Fox asked in confusion

Starfire recognised the word and spoke up in pain "Yurella, it's a fungus from Tamaran that causes paralysis." As Starfire finished her sentence more of her blood poured onto the pavement.

"Ding Ding Ding ten points to Kory!" Eternity shouted in happy and confident manner still aiming her guns at Slade.

"How do you know my earth name?" Starfire asked in a confused and somewhat frightened way.

"I'll tell you later." Eternity replied before firing a shot at Slade which he easily dodged.

Slade folded his arms in realisation that the girl's shooting skills were not the hardest to dodge "Shame you missed." Slade confidently, whilst Slade and Eternity went at it Fox ran to Starfire to tend to her wound

"Well you see that's the thing with me..." Eternity started before vanishing from her spot,

"What the hell?" Fox whispered in awe as he tended to Starfire's slash on her arm.

Slade looked around him trying to spot Eternity, Geist sword still in his hand ready to execute the mysterious girl. "...I never miss twice." Eternity's voice teased, Slade turned to his side to the balaclava clad gunslinger aiming at his once more, she fired a shot from each gun both hitting him in the chest, the glass bullets exploded on his suit, seeping through the fabric onto his skin, he felt weaker instantly, those paralysing bullets were taking effect. Slade stumbled back nearly dropping the Geist sword "Are you a teleporter?" Slade asked breathing heavily, he underestimated the power of the paralysis liquid, the vision from his one eye was becoming weaker.

"No. I can stop time, hence the name Eternity." Eternity answered cocking her pistols once again "I can stop time and move around, move things around, I could even kill you and you wouldn't know. So I would think it'd best to fear me."

Slade enraged by Eternity's words launched into an attack, thrusting the sword at the girl's torso. Just before the sword made contact, she was gone again. As the sword hit the empty space Slade stumbled from the paralysis bullets, he would have to retreat and soon. Fox looked around to see if he could spot the time-controller but he couldn't see her, anyway he had focus on helping Starfire at that moment, he tore the sleeve from his black and white uniform and pressed it against the wound, she winced in pain and slammed her fist into the ground making the pavement crack. "I'm sorry Starfire but I have to keep pressure on it, to stop the bleeding." Fox comforted

"I know, it's okay." Starfire panted

"You tired yet Slade?" Eternity's voice taunted from above, Slade looked up to see Etenity sitting on top of a nearby streetlight swinging her legs.

Slade shook his head and turned to Fox who was still looking after Starfire "It's seems I underestimated the power of your allies, until next time." Slade said calmly before producing a flash grenade and striking it on the ground, making Fox and Star cover their eyes in reflex. When the flash faded the pair saw that Slade was gone and Eternity was standing in his place.

"Well that went well." Eternity said sarcastically as she spun one of her guns by the trigger.

Fox got up from tending to Starfire and marched over to Eternity "Who the hell are you?" Fox asked angrily

"Oh that's nice, I just saved your butts and you bite my head off." Eternity replied as she put her guns back into her holsters

"Look I appreciate what you did for us, but I can't help being wary of you." Fox said in a more toned downed manner

"You shouldn't fear me Fox I'm not your enemy." Eternity reassured crossing her arms

"Are you a Titan I haven't heard about?" Fox asked

"Now that would be telling." The masked girl teased before walking over to Starfire and kneeling next to her "Are you ok Kory?"

"It is only flesh wound I will be Ok," Starfire made an attempt at smile but failed due to the pain "but Friend Eternity I must ask how do you know my earth name?"

Eternity sighed and rested her face on her fist "Sorry I'm not allowed to tell you yet" Eternity apologised

"Why not?" Fox asked looking down at the crouching Eternity

"Because I'm on mission and until I've completed my objective I have to keep you guys in the dark." Eternity answered defiantly

"Mission? Look your making no sense, why are you helping us?" Fox asked desperate for a straight answer.

Eternity stood up and faced Fox "I'm sorry but I can't tell you, but when all this is over I promise I'll tell you guys the truth." As Eternity spoke Fox looked at the girl's characteristics, she was tall, slim and through her balaclava mask Fox could see deep blue eyes which were displaying the stare of a warrior. This girl, Eternity liked to act the fool but was no such one, in those blue eyes Fox saw a fearless person with massive amounts of confidence and the determination to pull anything off. Fox was beginning to trust this mysterious girl.

"I have your word?" Fox asked extending his hand

"You have my word." Eternity answered, all of a sudden Fox's communicator rang out the with the unmistakable Titans tune, Eternity looked at Fox's belt to see the yellow circular video phone flashing and smiled at Fox "You best answer that, it'll be Raven. I bet she's worried."

"Thank you Eternity." Fox thanked as he unclipped the communicator from his belt.

"See you again Fox, tell Robin I'll see him soon." Eternity informed before she disappeared into thin air. Fox shook his head as he flipped open his communicator and looked at the screen, a worry stricken Raven appeared on the LCD screen "**Fox Slade has the Geist sword, you have to get-"** Raven started with panic in her voice

"I know Raven, we've run into him already. Listen get the Titans to the Mall, Starfire's been injured." Fox interrupted looking at the still bleeding Starfire.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour had past since Fox and Starfire's confrontation with Slade and the meeting with the mysterious Eternity. Cyborg had taken Starfire to the hospital wing to the tower. There was nothing really to worry about, the slash from the sword was stitched and Raven had healed it up so it would leave no scar. All the Titans and Jenny were in the hospital wing surrounding Starfire in the bed, she was in her pink nightie and had a optimistic and cheery expression on her face. "You need not worry friends I am feeling much better." Starfire grinned as Terra passed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"You gave us a fright." Terra expressed

"I am a Tamaranian we are tougher than we look." Starfire said happily before sipping the hot chocolate

Robin had a solemn look on his face as he stroked Starfire's face "You had us all worried."

Starfire just looked at her boyfriend and kissed his hand "I'm ok, don't worry." She spoke softly

"So who was this Eternity chick?" Beast Boy asked

"I don't know she said she wasn't allowed to tell us." Fox answered

"But I believe her to be our friend, she saved both me and Fox." Starfire added

"How do we know this isn't a trick? I mean Slade used me to destroy the teen titans from the inside." Terra criticised remembering how Slade planned his attacks.

"Terra has a point, we know nothing about this girl." Cyborg agreed.

"But she knows about us." Fox said scratching his head

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, she was feeling uneasy about Eternity.

"She knew that Star's name was Kory." Fox answered looking to his worried love.

"And she had guns fused with Tamaranian technology, yurella guns are common on my world." Starfire answered also.

"How could she know about that, do you think she's Tamaranian?" Robin asked, the detective in him pondering.

"Not likely, she spoke with an American accent and can also control time, we can't do that." Starfire dashed Robin's theory.

"Robin, she said she would meet you soon." Fox informed

"Why would she want to meet me?" Robin asked the others

"You're our team leader, maybe she would feel better talking to you." Raven concluded

"But we are ignoring the matter at hand," Starfire interrupted "Slade has the Geist sword, Fox is in more danger now than ever."

"You mean you guys are in more danger." Jenny said in a spiteful voice

Everyone looked to the corner of the room where Jenny stood with a furious face, Fox sighed and walked over to his angered big sister "Look Jen I did-" Before Fox could finish his sentence Jenny sent her foot launching into Fox's groin making Fox fall to the floor in pain holding onto his manhood whilst the other boys went "Oooooh." All of them knowing how painful a kick in the balls could be. Raven rushed to Fox's aid "Honey are you ok?" she asked

Before Fox could answer Jenny shouted "You're such an arsehole Fox!" The teenage professor had tears in her eyes as she ran out of the door, Fox was about to run after her but Raven stopped him "I'll go." Raven said leaving Fox's side and chasing after the upset Jenny. As Fox lay on the floor still in pain Beast Boy crouched next to him and asked "Did Raven just call you 'Honey'? Fox couldn't help but let a little smile seep through the pain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenny ran through the maze of corridors in the tower trying to find the exit but grew tired quickly, running and crying at the same time made her loose energy fast she slumped onto a wall and sat down on the floor taking off her glasses and wiping the tears from her eyes, it wasn't long before she heard rushed footsteps approaching she turned her head to see Raven coming down the hallway. "Sorry about that." Jenny mumbled

"You have every right to be upset Jennifer." Raven comforted standing in front of the sat Jenny.

Jenny got up off her feet and put her glasses back on "Do you have somewhere we can talk? The hall doesn't seem that private." Jenny asked straightening her hair and regaining her composure

"Mine and Fox's room is just around the corner, we can talk in there." Raven answered before leading Jenny down the corridor a short distance to her room. As the door opened Raven waved her hand to light the candles around the room with her magic.

"Nice trick." Jenny commented impressed by Raven's magic.

Raven turned on her heel and looked at the still upset Jenny "Ok so what do you want to talk about?" she asked

Jenny was silent for a few seconds before saying in a low voice "I thought he was ok now."

"Fox is ok." Raven responded quickly not just to comfort Jenny but herself as well.  
"Getting killed and then coming back to life doesn't sound bloody ok!" Jenny spat

"But he's fine now, the teen titans will protect him from the Celt Guard and from Slade." Raven said trying to remain calm

"Were you there?" Jenny asked stepping towards Raven

"What do you mean?" Raven asked keeping her emotions in check

"When he died." Jenny said, the fact of Fox dying made her blood run cold.

Raven's mind flashed to that horrible moment, the sight of blood, the cries of the Titans and the coldness of Fox's lips "Yes I was there." Raven answered her heart aching with the ill memory.

"How?" Jenny asked quickly

"Jennifer I don't think-" Raven tried to steer Jenny away from the topic.

"Tell me how Fox died." Jenny ordered her blue eyes a mix of anger and sadness.

Raven defeated looked at a photo of her and Fox on the dressing table, they looked so happy unlike that horrible night "A man called Mad Mod was raiding a armoured van with the help of a monster called Cinderblock, we responded to the emergency immediately. Beast Boy and Fox's job was to take care of Mad Mod whilst the rest of us tried to restrain cinderblock, Fox beat Mod easily. But then Cinderblock just went wild and..." Raven paused trying to fight the sadness she was feeling.

"And what?" Jenny urged sharing Raven's feeling.

"Cinderblock threw this huge piece of glass at Robin, Robin was still so dazed from being thrown across the street that he couldn't react in time and that's when Fox jumped in the way to save Robin's life. Fox sacrificed himself to save his friend." Raven was crying now.

Jennifer looked pale as she listened to Raven's words, tears streaming down her face she took off her glasses and wiped her eyes "Fox sacrificed himself for Robin?" Jenny asked in weary voice.

"Yes...I can still feel it." Raven answered

"Feel what?"

"The cold and fear Fox was feeling, I'm an empath like him we can feel each other's emotions. He was so scared of dying, he was so cold. But I also felt his love."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. But he came back. He'd been dead twenty minutes but he came back, and that's when I swore to myself that would protect Fox no matter what."

Jennifer saw how upset Raven was and went over and wrapped tightly in a hug "I'm sorry Raven, it's just I didn't know the full story."

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to Fox Jennifer." Raven said as was released from the hug.

Jennifer looked around the room, she spotted the two drawings her younger sisters had drawn for Fox stuck to the wall next to a Stevie G poster she couldn't help a little grin pass her lips "Y'know I forget how hard it's been for Fox. Having super powers in the UK means big trouble." Jenny commented as she walked over to the drawings for a closer look.

"How did you cope when you found out he was...different?" Raven Asked struggling to find the right word.

Jenny sighed before smiling at Raven "We kept it secret for years."

"Secret? How long has Fox had his powers?" Raven asked

"I remember the day we found out, it was me and Sue that rumbled him. He kept locking his door when he came home from school, so me and Sue thought he was hiding his porno stash. But when we burst down the door we found Fox levitating his bed, his desk even his TV. Of course we freaked and told me Mum and Dad. So then when agreed to keep it secret and make sure the government didn't find out. He was 12 years old." Jenny explained

"So how did the government find out?" Raven asked interested in her lover's past.

"Three years later it was the last day of the school term and some dickheads threw fireworks into the science lab causing a huge fire, what they didn't know was that a few people from the physics club were still in there, including me." Jenny answered with a sense of guilt.

"You were in the classroom. So let me guess, you and your friends were trapped in the fire so Fox flies in and saves you all." Raven theorised

"Got it in one. The lab was on the top floor of the school, when he found out I was in there Fox flew up to the top floor smashed the window and levitated me and my friends back to the ground. Fox was haild as a hero, he was headline news. But then it started, MI5 came to the house asking Fox to come to their facility for testing, when Fox refused they used their guns. Fox blocked the bullets easily, but he knew that MI5 wouldn't stop there so he ran. We were all devastated, occasionally we would get a letter or a phone call. But then somehow we heard Batman had saved him and was looking after him, that's when Fox phoned us and told us he was becoming a Teen Titan."

"So you know what happened with Scarecrow?" Raven assumed

"Scarecrow? Who's he?" Jenny asked with a puzzled tone as she got out a packet of cigarettes

"Never mind." Raven responded quickly.

Jenny just shook her head before saying "Fox never told us about his time on the run and maybe it's for the best, so whatever this Scarecrow guy did to Fox maybe it should be left in past. Hey can I smoke?"

"Sure."Raven knew Jenny was right, but Raven still wanted to know what happened with Scarecrow and the memories that haunted Fox so much.

Jenny lit her cigarette on a nearby candle then said "Sorry for kicking his tackle, looks like you won't be getting any tonight."

Raven just responded with a laugh before hearing a knock at the door "Hey is it safe to come in?" Fox's voice asked

"It's ok." Raven answered, Fox opened the door and looked to his sister smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you'd given up." Fox said slyly

"Don't tell Mum." Jenny laughed exhaling smoke

"Don't tell Mum I died." Fox responded

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a couple hours before Jenny left the tower, Fox and Jenny talked things through even though had been shouting in-between they both agreed their family shouldn't know about the Celt guard. Cyborg was driving Jenny home. Fox, Raven, Terra and BB were in the living room watching TV but for one Titan his mind was muddled. Robin was standing outside Starfire's door with head pressed against the cold metal of her door. He had been so worried about Starfire when he heard about her injury, even though she was fully healed now, Robin couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that was there earlier. He started to think what if Starfire was killed, just like his parents, could he bear to loose another loved one. Then he thought of his duties as the Titans leader and of being a hero, but something him hard. All his training, all the long hours, blood, sweat and tears what was it for? To be like his master and foster father Batman. But was Batman happy? Robin would be the first to admit that Batman was psychologically scarred from the death of his parents which drove to him to becoming the world's greatest detective. But for all the money, all the criminals behind bars and all the praise was Bruce Wayne really happy? He kept everyone at arms length, even Robin and Alfred, sure he had an on/off relationship with Catwoman but Robin could never see them settling down and having kids. Before Robin met Starfire he wanted to be just like Batman but now more than ever he wanted to be his own person and live be his own code of a hero and not Batman's. Robin took a moment to make sure his hair was in his fashionable spikes before knocking Starfire's door.

"Enter Friend." Starfire's voice sounded from the other side.

Robin pressed the button on the side of the door to open it, he walked in to find Starfire in her pink nightie watching TV with Silkie snuggled in her arms. Her face brightening up as she saw Robin in the doorway "Robin, will join me in watching world of fungus?" Starfire asked patting a spot on her bed for him.

"Um, yeah ok." Robin answered even though he hated Starfire's taste in TV. Robin sat on the bed next to Starfire, she rested her head on Robin's shoulder as she smiled and giggled at the multiple Fungus on the TV screen. Robin didn't say anything for a good five minutes before finally breaking his silence "Star can I talk to you about something?" Robin asked in awkward manner.

"Can it wait till the end of the programme?" Starfire asked her eyes still focused on the small TV in her room

"Not really." Robin answered

Starfire turned to see Robin with his serious face on she got instantly spooked and clicked the off button on her remote "What is wrong?" she asked

"You had me worried today Starfire."

"For X'hal's sake, Robin I am fine." Starfire said annoyed at the constant pestering about her wellbeing from everyone.

"I know, I know. But still it got me thinking about us and..." Robin started

"You are not breaking up with me!?" Starfire gasped

"No! Hell no! It's just I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

"Don't think such horrible things." Starfire voice soothed

"We're heroes Star, and for years that's all I focused on. But you're more important than all that. I love you Starfire and I know you love me, but you don't anything about me."

"Robin that's not true, I know your favourite food, colour, song, book, movie, computer game and how you like a kiss goodnight and how you love taking your morning training session and never miss it." Starfire insisted putting Silkie down and taking hold of one of Robin's hands.

"You know all about Robin but I've kept Dick away from you." Robin admitted

"Who is this Dick?" Starfire asked puzzled.

Robin let got of Starfire's hand and reached for his mask breathing deeply before removing it from his eyes, Starfire gasped as she finally looked into her Boyfriend's eyes, they were baby blue eyes which looked back at her with love and affection. "This is Dick Grayson." Dick smiled before kissing Princess Korriand'r, this was there new beginning.

(AN/ SO what did you think? PLS Review!! Will Starfire see a new side of Robin, Will Jenny give up smoking, will Slade strike again and who the hell is Eternity? Next Chapter Robin is confronted by Eternity and Raven betrays Fox's trust!! Next Chapter is called **Bad dreams and Blood ties.**)


	17. Bad Dreams and Blood ties

(AN/ Hey up all you lovley people out there. Here's another chapter of this TT fan fic, but as always I have to thank my reviewers!! To 718DarkStar I'm glad you liked the scene with ROb n Star poor Fox got his wedding tackle mashed!! to Liliac Gurl thank u 4 da review and I'm happy you think Jenny kicks Ass!! To KikiJiji i like your theories abt Eternity let see if your right later in the story!! To TangoGenie I promise there will be some BB n Terra coming up real soon. And i had an annoymonus reviewer looking for some1 called Kid Eternity all I can say is sorry for da mix up. And we have a brand new reviewer ladies and Gents called Cupcake!! So thank you Cupcake for your words of encouragement and hope you enjoy the story!! So lets get cracking with this chappie!!)

**Bad Dreams and Blood Ties**

**Fox's face lacked emotion as he dragged the screaming paitent by his hair towards Scarecrow's lab, Fox pushed the door open to find a mask-less Dr. Crane fixing up his fear gas canisters "Knock him out and throw him the corner, I'll use him later." Scarecrow said in an annoyed tone. Fox noticed someone else was in the room standing next to Scarecrow, white face, red lipstick, green hair and a devilish grin "So do we have a deal?" Joker asked leaning towards Scarecrow who was still fixing his canisters.**

"**I don't know Joker sounds a bit risky." Scarecrow answered**

"**What's risky? All you have to do is storm Arkham, get my precious Harley out and you can all the wackos you want to use your gas on."**

"**And your guys will help out to?"**

"**But of course, plus Batsy is out of town so the time is just right."**

"**Ok you're on." Scarecrow answered nodding towards the devil like Joker.**

It was 4am and Raven was having a bad night, as she looked out her window across the brightly lit city her head was muddled with worry and fear, dressed her black night shorts and tank top. Slade had the geist sword meaning Fox was in more danger than ever, if it wasn't for Eternity Fox could well of have been dead by now. And who was this girl anyway, whoever she was Raven didn't trust her. Raven was going with Terra's theory that this Eternity girl was a trap laid by Slade. She looked towards the bed where Fox lay sleeping, he was tossing and turning again, he was having a nightmare. Raven was hoping that the nightmares had finally stopped but with events of the day playing with Fox's head he was trapped once again in a fear filled sleep. Raven went back to the bed and lay next to her troubled lover and proceeded to shake his shoulder "Fox wake up." She said her voice full of concern.

"A-Arkham. I don't..." Fox spoke through his sleep, he sounded frightened and was shaking

"**Who's the kid?" Joker asked looking towards Fox who was punching a 'Paitent' to a pulp in the corner.**

"**Some English brat called Fox I found at the docks, used the Hatter's control serum and he's just a little marionette." Scarecrow boasted** **putting his mask back on.**

"**Interesting." The Joker mused walking over to Fox who had finished the knocking the 'Paitent' out, Fox looked at Joker and instantly felt fearful of the demon clown, but Fox didn't show his fear. His face was emotionless and eyes were glazed. "I say Craney does this dog do any tricks he just looks like a hobo to me?" Joker asked in a high pitched tone.**

"**Hmm so you want to see a trick? Fox lift the patient to the ceiling." Scarecrow commanded**

**Fox nodded to his master and extended his hand, a white aura surrounded the limp 'Patient' before being slammed onto the ceiling by a gravity field, the Joker laughed manically as the 'Patient' awoke wailing in pain "Brilliant. Fantastic. Johnny boy please tell your taking this Fox to our little hunt in Arkham."**

"**A-Arkham. I don't..." Fox forced out, the serum's control was fading. As soon as Scarecrow heard these words of protest he marched over to Fox and sprayed him with fear gas, Fox was sent to the floor in a screaming pile as the Joker laughed at him from above.**

Fox was screaming in his sleep and thrashing around the bed uncontrollably, Raven panicked and jumped on top of him grabbing his arms trying to pin him down but he was lot stronger physically than Raven. "Fox wake up!" Raven shouted but her words weren't reaching him**, **he was still screaming at the top of his lungs. Raven had no other choice she would have to shock him up, Raven floated above the bed and focused and ball of black spirit energy at Fox "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven chanted before sending the ball into Fox's chest causing him to wake up instantly holding his chest in pain. Raven floated back down to the bed and rushed over to Fox, who was now awake but still looking petrified "Fox I'm sorry I had to blast you to get you up." Raven apologised trying to look at Fox's face, but he was just staring down at his shaking hands**.**

"T-thanks Rachel." Fox cried

"That's the worst I've ever seen you. What happened?" Raven asked concerned for her boyfriend's well being.

Fox just looked straight at Raven and said with tears in his eyes and terror in his voice "Don't ever ask me that again!" As Fox finished his words he sprang off the bed and bolted towards the door, he opened to see Cyborg standing there "Foxy you ok? I heard screams." Cyborg asked putting his hand on Fox shoulder Fox brushed his friend's hand off and ran straight for the bathroom down the other end of the hallway. Raven got to her bedroom door to find Cyborg with puzzled look on his face "Raven what the hell is going on?" He asked seeing how upset both Raven and Fox were.

"The nightmares were supposed to stop." Raven spoke with grief, Beast Boy and Robin ran down the hall stopping outside Raven and Fox's room.

"Guys what's going on is Slade attacking!?" BB asked with urgency.

"No but something is wrong with Fox." Cyborg said looking towards the bathroom. Starfire and Terra both in their nightclothes came rushing around the corner ready for a fight but saw only four of the friends confused and worried. "Hey what's the deal, I thought we were under attack." Terra commented

"Friends where is Fox, he is absent?" Starfire asked scanning the area.

Robin looked toward Raven who looked like her heart was breaking "Raven what is it?" Robin asked

"He's so frightened, he's terrified." Raven spoke her voice shaky, she was feeling Fox's emotions with the force of knife through her heart.

"Of what Raven? What is he afraid of?" Robin pressed on.

"He was mumbling about something called Arkham." Raven said before making a step towards the bathroom. Robin stopped her by grabbing her shoulder "If it's about Arkham, I should go talk to him."

Fox was throwing up into the toilet bowl, his stomach was turning and body was shaking from shock. When Fox was pretty sure his stomach was empty he stood up flushed the toilet and stumbled slightly towards the sink. Fox splashed cold water onto his face trying to snap himself out of the state he was in. He looked at the mirror but didn't find himself reflected but the Celt Guard looking straight back at him with those bloody blue eyes, Fox wasn't surprised to see him. It was the Celt Guard who was triggering these nightmares, the Guard was using them to weaken Fox down and the worse part was it was working. The Celt Guard used his most vivid memory yet, the deal with Joker. What Fox did that night and at Arkham made him sick to his stomach (literally), what Fox did could never be known to anyone else. Not even Raven. Fox just looked to the reflection of the guard and stuck up his middle finger, even though the Guard's mouth was covered by a black cloth Fox could swear the Guard was smiling before his image faded away leaving Fox's normal reflection.

KNOCK! The sound of someone knocking the door made Fox flinch as he turned towards it, Fox sensed Robin's presence outside the door. "What is it Robin?" Fox asked his voiced still drained of energy

"You ok?" Robin sounded surprised that Fox knew it was him.

"I just had a nightmare that's all." Fox answered quickly

"Listen Fox I think you need to talk with someone about what happened with Scarecrow. I mean you can talk to Raven or any of us." Robin suggested from the other side of the door.

"No. No one can know." Fox snapped, he was feeling sick again.

"Fox please open the door." Robin asked calmly.

Fox really didn't want his friend to see him like this, but he knew that Robin could open the door with a tool from his utility belt easily, if Fox said no Robin would just force his way in. Fox reluctantly hobbled over to the door and pressed the button on the side to release the automatic door lock. Robin as always was dressed in his uniform, Fox thought his leader wore nothing else but his uniform "You sleep with your uniform and mask on?" Fox smirked before walking back into the bathroom.

"Very funny." Robin answered with a straight face.

"Ok get it over with." Fox said as he leaned against the sink.

"Get what over with?" Robin asked puzzled by the request, the automatic door shutting behind him.

"The lecture you're going to give me." Fox said bracing himself.

"Fox I don't want to lecture you, I just want to help you." Robin explained

Fox sighed before saying "I know you do mate, but something's have to be kept secret."

"But this isn't a secret like a surprise birthday party, this secret is traumatising you." Robin pressed on

"Even I did talk about what happened with Scarecrow, what then? Do you think the memories are just going to vanish?" Fox asked twice

Robin was getting frustrated, he just couldn't get through to Fox "Look Fox whatever happened in those two months with Scarecrow and at Arkham you just have to remember you were not in control, it was not your fault."

Fox was silent for a few moments pacing the bathroom tiles, Robin read his face, Fox was deep in thought, maybe a memory. Suddenly Fox stopped pacing and his face went sorrowful "Robin you've been to Arkham with Batman right?" Fox asked avoiding looking his leader in the eye.

Robin paused for a second before answering "Yes. That's where most of Gotham's villains were locked up, Batman put most of them in there."

"Were you ever scared when you went in there?" Fox asked still avoiding Robin's gaze

"Not really, it was scarier on the streets to be honest." Robin answered truthfully

"I had never been more scared in my whole life when I walked through those gates. It was like walking through the corridors of hell, all those murderous eyes watching me. The laughs, the screams and roars of the inmates' it-it...it terrified me." Fox was crying now but his voice remained steely and rigid "Then I saw them, the inmates all being released on the streets with my help. There was this big green thing that looked like a dragon, a guy with half his faced burned off and that Joker, that goddamn clown with his bloody laughing and that bitch of a jester laughing with him."

"Killer Croc, Two-Face, Joker and Harley Quinn. Arkham regulars" Robin commented

"All of them sadistic killers that I helped escape." Fox nearly shouted in anger at himself. "And then the serum wore off and..." Fox trailed off before running to the toilet and vomiting again.

Robin knew that it was something else than the Arkham inmates was haunting Fox, it was something Fox did when he was in control. Fox stumbled up once again and flushed the toilet then went to the sink and put his mouth under the tap, gulped some water then spat it out into the sink. "What happened after the mind control serum wore off?" Robin asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm not going to tell you." Fox answered still in a rigid voice and tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Fox please you have to get it off your chest." Robin pleaded

Fox finally looked at Robin and walked up to him "Like I said I won't tell you, but I'll give you an option."

"Which is?" Robin asked surprised by the offer.

"If you are my friend and you trust me never ask me what happened that night but if your curiosity is so important go ask Batman." Fox said, he voice fading into sadness as he walked out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Robin. Fox looked down the hall to see his worried friends waiting outside his and Raven's room, as Fox walked towards his room Raven rush to meet his halfway "Hey you ok?" Raven asked softly before taking hold of Fox's hand

"I'm ok Rachel, sorry to make you worry." Fox answered forcing a smile.

"Dude what did you dream?" BB blurted out

Terra nudged Beast Boy in the arm and said "Sssh!"

"I can sing a Tamaranian folk song that ensures pleasant dreams." Starfire offered

"I think he'll be ok." Cyborg answered for Fox, not wanting to hear Starfire's awful singing voice.

"I think English boy here just needs some sleep." Raven suggested

"Thanks little one." Fox fake smiled again but he was thankful to be with his true love, his light in the darkness of his nightmares. But as the other Titans talked Robin remained in the bathroom doorway staring at Fox pondering what his next move should be, trust Fox or go to his mentor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

7am and Robin was jogging around Jump City park in a red fleece and jogging bottoms with his R emblem stitched to his fleece and mask fixed to his eyes, even though it was early and the park was deserted Robin didn't like taking the risk that someone may figure out his identity. Only four people knew who Dick Grayson really was, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Barbra Gordon and now Starfire. Robin was so glad that Starfire knew who he really was, he felt relaxed like he didn't hide from his girlfriend anymore. Robin could finally be honest with Starfire. Last night he had told Star everything how he was in the circus until he was eight years old when his parents were murdered then Batman took him in and raised him as his foster son and as his ward. He told Starfire about how he looked up to Batgirl as a big sister and Alfred as a grandfather figure. Now Robin wanted to get this weight of identity off his chest forever, he wanted to tell the other Teen Titans, he knew all their real names it was about time he returned the favour. But as Robin jogged through the cold and bitter air of this late November morning a dilemma was brewing in his head. What Fox said last night about Arkham had Robin's mind puddled, the question burning him was 'What happened when the serum wore off?' What did Fox do that was so terrible? Did he loose control? Did he go crazy? Did he hurt someone? Did he...Did he kill someone? When this thought ran Robin's mind he slowed down his jogging and sat down on a nearby park bench. Robin thought about his options as he stared out at the still dark sky, the sun wouldn't rise for another half hour. Robin had only known Fox for a couple of months, he was a nice guy and great team player, everyone liked him, Raven loved him and he always followed orders. But then he thought about the other side of the argument, Fox had been captured by Scarecrow and was obviously scarred from the experience, there was also the fact that Fox was the vessel for the Celt Guard maybe he corrupted his mind. Maybe Fox could kill a person. He had to know, Robin reached for his communicator and changed the frequency to ring through to the Batcave

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice warned in a sympathetic tone.

Robin vision flicked to next to him on the park bench, there sat next to him was a tall teenage girl wearing a black balaclava and dressed in navy blue jumpsuit with black sleeves and boots "Fox will tell you what he did eventually." Eternity finished

Robin took his finger off the call button and put his communicator back on his utility belt "Let me guess, you're Eternity?" Robin asked the mystery girl

"That's right boy wonder." Eternity laughed in answer

"I'm going to ask you straight are you working for Slade or the Guard?" Robin asked in a calm but commanding voice

"Nope, being a bad guy isn't my style." Eternity replied

"How do me and the other Titans know we can trust you?" Robin asked again

"You don't, you're just going to have to have faith in me." Eternity answered scratching her head.

"So why are you helping us?"

"Because I was told to, it's my mission...Hey how's Kory after yesterday?"

Robin seemed surprised by Eternity's concern answered "Yeah she's fine, Cyborg dressed her wound and Raven healed her up pretty good."

"Thank goodness." Eternity did sound genuinely relieved

"Thanks for helping out Starfire and Fox yesterday. But listen Eternity whatever your mission is I'm sure we can help." Robin was trying to get Eternity to open up.

"Man you're persistent, no offence but this solo mission." Eternity said in a cocky manner

"But your mission concerns my team, my friends I need to know the full story." Robin was starting to get pissed off with this mystery girl.

"My story isn't written yet so it can't be read." Eternity said in a determined voice

Robin just gave a baffled look and growled "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means what it means. Oh and by the way, you should have a little more trust in Fox." Eternity argued

"Meaning?" Robin argued back

"You were about to ring Batman to find out what happened with Fox at Arkham. Shame on you." Eternity crossed her arms in annoyance

"How did you know that!? You a mind reader?"

"Maybe, Maybe not. But the point is you should trust Fox." Eternity riddled her answer

"Why?" Robin shouted

"Because he saved your life!" Eternity shouted back

Robin was rendered speechless by her words, guilt drove into mind. Of course he could trust Fox, he sacrificed himself to save the life of his friend, went through the pain of death just so he could save Robin. Eternity read Robin's sad expression and felt guilty herself before saying "Sorry I didn't mean to shout."

"I'm sorry to, I should know by now that I can trust Fox." Robin said with a little bit more confidence

"And you can trust me to." Eternity added "But I didn't come here to give you sore ears, I came to give you some intel."

"You have something of value?" Robin asked, his detective mind burning with curiosity

"How much do really know about Slade?" Eternity teased

"Not a lot, why?" Robin queried

"Well you know what detectives do in those TV shows, when a crook commits a crime where do the cops usually go first?" Eternity asked in her sassy voice

"The family of course." Robin answered wondering where Eternity was going with this.

"So why has the apprentice of the world's greatest detective not gone to Slade's family for info." Eternity asked

"Slade has family?"

"Sure he does and there closer than you think."

"You?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow

"God no, listen just type in Wilson into the Teen Titans database and see what you get." Eternity ordered before standing up "Listen it's been nice but I've got to go."

"Will we see you again?" Robin asked also standing

"Definitely. Until next time Boy Wonder." Eternity said before vanishing from her spot into the cold morning air. Robin shook his head and looked at T-Tower from the park, the sun was starting to rise and orange beams bounced off it's glass. Robin smiled at it's beauty before starting his jog back to the tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox was sitting at the small desk in his and Raven's room, he was writing about the events of last night in his diary. It was funny Fox never kept a diary before he came to America, but when Fox was in a cell in the Batcave, a nice guy called Alfred gave him the diary and told him to write down his thoughts as it might help his rehabilitation and finally rid himself of Scarecrow's control. Fox knew that Batman had locked him in the cell for his own good and everyday he was thankful that Batman saved him from that night in Arkham Asylum. Fox had finished his entry for the time being and looked back to the bed, there Raven lay in slumber snoring her heart out. Fox walked over and lay next to Raven, it was getting close to 8am her alarm clock would be ringing soon but Fox wanted to savour this moment with Raven, even she was snoring he loved these little moments in the morning. Raven stirred her sleepy eyes catching the view of Fox lying next to her, she wanted to think happy thoughts but after Fox's nightmare last night she was just worried again "Morning." Raven yawned shuffling closer to Fox her face resting in Fox's chest

"Comfortable?" Fox asked with a chuckle

"Very, and you better not move or I'll kick your ass." Raven joked in a sleepy tone

"Yes Madame. Anyways sorry about last night I didn't mean to scare you." Fox apologised adding a small kiss on top of Raven's head

"It's ok. Sorry I had to blast you with my magic." Raven apologised also

"I'm thankful you did, that bastard Crane just sprayed me with that fear gas." Fox explained

"So that's why you were thrashing around." Raven concluded feeling a little more awake now.

Fox nodded

"How long have you been up?" Raven asked still resting against Fox's chest

"About twenty minutes, just been writing in my diary." Fox answered stroking Raven's hair

Raven felt like she could go back to sleep again, she got hardly any sleep last night with worrying about Eternity and Fox's nightmare. She was drifting back to sleep, drifting, drifting..._What's that smell?_ Raven thought her nose twitching, smelling a rather unpleasant odour. Raven opened her eyes and sniffed Fox chest, he stank of B.O Raven pulled back from her lover's arms instantly "What's up Rachel?" Fox asked puzzled by Raven's action.

"Fox you smell awful." Raven answered nudging away from Fox

Fox sniffed under his armpits and his face turned grim "Bloody hell." Fox said

"Go take a shower, you smell worse than a Stankball." Raven ordered

"Love you to." Fox answered back sarcastically

"Go on, get out." Raven ordered again kicking Fox out of the bed.

Fox grabbed his towel and a clean uniform then looked back to his girlfriend "Keep the bed warm love." Fox smiled

Raven smiled back and blew him a kiss as he walked out of the room "Hurry up ok." Raven grinned. As the door closed a mischievous look flashed through Raven's eyes, she went to her and Fox's desk. She kneeled down and grabbed a shopping bag from underneath the desk, a couple of days ago Raven had been to her favourite book store to get her usual supply of novels for the month but on the way home she spotted an lady's fashion shop with a lingerie display in the window. She had plucked up the courage to go in and buy some lingerie, a sexy black see-through bra and thong with red roses decorating it. As Raven got changed into her new underwear she noticed something on her desk, it was Fox diary it looked rather simple just small notebook with a red leather cover and spine. This was Fox's way to relax, to write his thoughts, emotions and memories in those pages. But at that instant a dark thought went through Raven's head, she had been up most of the night worrying about Fox and what he told her when she asked about Arkham 'Don't ever ask me that again!' What could be so awful that Fox had to keep secret? Robin had told her nothing of his conversation with Fox the previous night she was itching to know, to understand what scarred Fox so much. Raven finished hooking her bra and sat down at the desk looking at the diary she hesitated slightly as she picked it up. _I shouldn't be doing this. _Raven thought as she opened the diary and flipped to last entry

**30****th**** November 2008**

**Bad dream last night, Crane and that Joker were watching me beat up some poor guy then Scarecrow sprayed me with fear gas, I hallucinated that my skin was on fire. Raven woke me up, she heard me mention Arkham, I pray she never finds out what I did. Robin tried to get me to talk about Scarecrow I told to go ask Batman, he knows. What a day, first Slade showing up then that Eternity, who is she? I feel like I've met her before.**

Raven paused after reading the extract and sighed at herself in disappointment as she flicked to a earlier entry

**3****rd**** November 2008**

**Yesterday was my 18****th**** Birthday and Rachel kept her promise of making it special. She gave me a guitar that I will treasure forever, then she took me on date to the cinema. Then she gave me another present, she got in touch with my family and we spoke on the videophone I couldn't believe it. It felt so good to speak to Mum, Dad and the girls again. But then Rachel gave me a greater present, we made love for the first time. She was amazing and as always looked gorgeous. I love her so much, I really don't deserve a girl like her.**

Raven grinned as she remembered her first time, Fox had been so gentle and loving with her. She flicked through the pages to another entry

**30****th**** October 2008**

**I don't how to put this. But last night I died, we were on a mission and it all happened so fast but I got stabbed and I died. I remember Raven's face she looked so scared before I died I told her I loved her and she told me she loves me back. But I can't focus at the moment, the Celt Guard sent me back, I can't let him harm my friends or Raven.**

Raven felt sadness well up in her heart as she remembered the night she had lost Fox and the night he came back to her. Raven turned back the pages looking for entries that caught her eye.

**28****th**** September 2008**

**Arrived at the T-Tower today, Batman tells me this will do me good and they will look after me. The Teen Titans seem like really good people. Cyborg is a sports nut, Starfire is a nice lass but can't cook for toffee. Beast Boy seems like the big kid of the group but he is funny, Robin is just like how Alfred described him a straight talking guy who thinks about his team before himself. Then there's Raven we seemed to hit off right away, she's an empath like me. She's got this sexy goth chick look about her and she this aura of mystery, she's a really cool person. But I had a nightmare tonight, I hope they top soon I don't want them to stay with me, goddamn Scarecrow I hate him so much.**

Raven remembered the day Fox arrived at the tower, she thought he was good looking from the moment they met and apparently he thought so to. Raven started scanning the entries again

**2****nd**** September 2008**

**Another nightmare, Why do I keep seeing his face! That bastard Crane, he had what was coming him! That's what I keep telling myself, to keep from my guilt.**

Raven stunned by this short but disturbing entry in Fox's diary, what did Fox do to Scarecrow? She flicked back to first entry in the diary.

**14****th**** August 2008 **

**I don't know what I'm supposed to write, is it dear diary or some crap like that. I'm still in this cell in Batman's hideout, him and that Alfred guy take good care of me. I'm getting fed well and the cell is heated with a nice bed to, they even put a telly in here for me. Batman says I have to stay here until the serum wears off completely, everyday he tests my blood to see if it's gone. Not today. Why is Batman being so nice to me? He knows what I did, I should be in prison for what I did. I remember it, when Scarecrow lost control of me, it was like someone switched on a light in my head. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, it was of his thug's baseball bats. I hit his legs, he screamed and I was loving every minute of it, I reduced the bones in his legs to dust. Then I had my powers back and put a gravity field on top of him I could hear him screaming for mercy as I crushed him. But then darkness, I woke up in this cell. Batman told me he had knocked me out before I killed Scarecrow, then it hit me I was going to kill Scarecrow I wanted to kill him. Oh god what have I done, he'll never walk again. Batman says he's still in a coma. I tell him I should be arrested for what I did. Batman says I just made a mistake, I want to go home. I want be in my own room. I want see the girls and Mum and Dad but how can I look them in the eye after what I've done. I'M A CRIMINAL!! I'M A MONSTER!! I WANTED TO KILL!!**

Raven felt sadness for Fox, this is what was eating at him all these months. Raven didn't hate him now, she didn't think Fox was a monster, he made a mistake just like Batman said. But now Raven understood why he kept it secret, he saw himself as a criminal. And Titans frowned upon criminals, he didn't want to be seen as a monster by his friends or Raven. Raven didn't fell any different about Fox, she still loved him with all her heart

"Rachel what are you doing?" A shocked voice asked from behind Raven.

Raven turned sharply in her seat, she saw Fox dressed in his uniform his face looked like a mix of shock and anger as he spotted Raven reading his diary.

"Fox I..." Raven started but was rendered speechless by Fox's angry gaze.

Fox remained silent as he marched over to the desk and snatched the diary from Raven's grasp, he picked up his communicator and clipped it to his belt then placed his Sound Jammers into his ears and started to walk out the door.

"Fox wait please, just listen." Raven said in panicky voice as she got and grabbed her blue dressing gown to cover up her semi naked body.

"What's there to talk about, you just read everything." Fox answered in a quiet but angry voice without looking at Raven, Fox ran out the door with Raven giving chase.

"Fox please." Raven cried as she ran after Fox down the corridor. Fox ignored her as he ran towards the roof of the tower. Raven knew he was heading for the roof and wanted to stop before he flew off somewhere, "Azarath. Mentrion. Zinthos." Raven chanted, suddenly a wall of black energy blocked Fox's path. Fox slowed down realising his route had been figured out, he turned around and looked at the crying Raven. "Why'd you do it Rachel?" Fox asked in a growl

"I don't know, I just read it ok. I was worried about you." Raven answered walking closer towards Fox.

"You wanted to know what happened at Arkham right? Well now you know!" Fox shouted

"Fox please just try to understand..." Raven was cut short

"What's to understand!? You thought you read my diary to find out my secrets, the one place I can keep secrets and you read it!" Fox shouted again

"I know it was stupid..." Raven started her sentence but again she was interrupted

"You know what was stupid? I was stupid to think that I could trust you!" Even though Fox was shouting he had tears streaming down his face.

"You can trust me." Raven sobbed

"I trusted you with my diary, I thought you'd never even think about reading it because I trusted you, I respected you and I thought...I thought you respected me to." Fox was choked up with tears Raven had really hurt him.

"Of course I respect you. Fox I love you, I don't care what you did you're still my boyfriend. You're still my Fox." Raven tried to get out in-between her cries.

Fox eyes spotted two figures at the bottom of the corridor watching him and Raven argue, it was Starfire and Beast Boy, Raven felt their presence and turned around to see their puzzled and worried expressions.

"I need to be alone right now. Release the barrier." Fox told Raven.

"But Fox..." Raven tried to reason with Fox

"Lift the bloody barrier Raven!" Fox shouted, Raven gasped Fox hadn't called her Raven in such a long time, she felt his emotions such a surge of anger, sorrow and hurt pulsing from Fox's soul. He was extremely angry at Raven. Raven sighed as she waved her hand letting the barrier dissolve into thin air. Fox wiped the tears from his eyes and headed for the roof. Beast Boy ran after him "Dude wait up!" BB hollered as he ran after the upset Mancunian.

Starfire raced towards Raven and took hold of her hand "Raven why are you and Fox fighting?" Starfire asked

Raven just looked up at her tall friend and hugged her for comfort "I've really screwed up Starfire." Raven cried

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of the Tower in the computer room Robin brought the Teen Titans database up on screen. Robin decided to follow the lead that Eternity had given him, He typed in the name 'Wilson' into the database, 1 file matched. He opened it up and was gobsmacked by what he saw. The file belonged to one Joeseph Wilson age 16 AKA Jehrico "Jehrico is Slade's son?" Robin whispered to himself in disbelief.

(AN/ What did you think? Did you like it? Please review!! Will Raven and Fox make up or break up? Will Robin find out more about Slade through Jehrico? And what is Eternity's mission? Nxt Chappie Robin confronts Jehrico abt Slade, Fox and Raven come face to face to talk about their future and the Titans are haunted by the faces from their past. Nxt Chap is **Reflections**)


	18. Reflections

(AN/ Hi Guys it Garouge Faux here with another chapter of OUT OF THE DARK AND INTO THE LIGHT. But as always before we get started with the chapter I must thank all my reviewers. to Liliac Gurl I'm happy you thought the last chap was awesome matio!! Raven did screw up bad!! To 718 Darkstar I think Fox can be little bit Girly too sometimes, see what BB thinks of it in this chapter, thanks for the review. TO kikijiji thanks for your review if you want to find out if Fox N Rae split up read this chapter!! TO TangoGenie are you still trying to figure out who Eternity is? I hope you guess right! And to a new reviwer called Peace who only read up to chap 6 and got mad cos I killed Fox please read the rest of the story to find out that Fox is alive n well. With that said let's get cracking with this chapter.)

**Reflections**

Fox flew across the river towards the city as fast as he could he needed to get away from the tower right now, the cold November air biting hard on his face, his left hand still holding tight onto his diary. As Fox flew he glanced behind him a green eagle was tailing him, Beast Boy. Fox was pretty glad the green changeling was following him, he needed another guy to talk to. Fox looked down at the city, he was just above city hall but something else caught his eye on the surface. Fox descended rapidly towards the pavement and started walking as soon as he feet touched the ground. BB let out an eagle's call before landing on the floor and morphing back into his human form he quickly followed Fox as he marched down the street "Dude what the heck you are doing running off like that? What happened with Rae?" Beast asked Fox as he walked along side him

"Green lad I will tell you everything as soon as I do one thing." Fox answered looking straight ahead and not at Beast Boy

"And what's that?" Beast Boy asked in a confused manner, BB followed Fox as he walked into a nearby diner. Fox marched up to the counter where a tired waitress in her mid 50s stood "Can I please have the biggest fattest cheeseburger you got?" Fox asked

"That would be the half pound Jump City burger." The Waitress answered in a dreary voice

"Ok one of those and a chocolate milkshake, oh and can I get a tofu burger for him?" Fox asked pointing to Beast Boy

"Coming right up." The waitress replied

Beast Boy looked to Fox "That's the 'Thing'?" he asked

Fox looked to his green friend with a bemused look "Believe me in any normal case I'd get a bottle of Jack but seeing as my booze stash is back at the tower this was the next best thing."

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders before pressing on "So why were you and Raven fighting?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was still in her blue dressing gown, she was sat on the sofa her small soft hands were uncharacteristically shaking her eyes were bloodshot and bottom lip was quivering. Starfire was sat next to her trying to get her to explain what had happened, Terra was making Raven some herbal tea in the kitchen area. Raven hadn't spoken for a few minutes her mind racing with sad thoughts, her emotions were out of sync thus causing some of the windows to crack with sparks of Raven's black aura. Starfire saw the cracks emerging and decided it was time to get Raven talking

"Friend please tell us what makes you cry so." Starfire asked in a kind tone

Raven looked at Starfire "I've been so stupid." Raven groaned she had stopped crying but she was still pretty worn out

"Why?" Terra asked from the kitchen area

"I-I...I read his diary." Raven confessed feeling guilt hit her in the stomach

Terra and Starfire gasped at the same time, Terra nearly dropped the cup of tea she was about to pass to Raven. "Oh Rae." Terra sympathised as she put the tea on the coffee table and sat next to Raven taking hold of one of her shaking hands

"He keeps all his thoughts and secrets in that little red book. Fox trusted me never to read it but what do I go and do? I go and read it and make Fox hate me!" Raven said angry at herself

"Fox does not hate you." Starfire reassured

"Yes he does!" Raven spat

"Did he say he hated you?" Starfire asked again

"Well...no." Raven admitted

"There you go then. He's just a little angry that's all." Terra concluded trying to put a smile on the conversation

"You don't understand. Fox is really secretive about his diary." Raven tried to explain

"Oh what's the worst that you could've read, his fantasises about you? How our missions went?" Terra said trying to make Raven feel better about it.

Raven took a breath and picked up her tea from the coffee table taking a swig before saying to her friends "You know Fox was kidnapped by the Scarecrow before he came to us?"

"Yes but Batman saved him and cured him of the washing of the brain." Starfire replied

"Well Fox is still pretty beat up about it. Fox's nightmares are all about Scarecrow." Raven said sorrowfully

"So last night when Fox had his nightmare?" Terra questioned

"Yes, it was about Scarecrow, he was mumbling about something called Arkham. But when I asked Fox about it, he got really defensive about it." Raven revealed putting her tea back down

"So you wanted to find out about it?" Starfire asked

"I just wanted to understand what haunted so much." Raven explained further her face still glum

"We won't ask what you read, but do you understand now why he wanted to keep it secret?" Terra asked reasonably

"...Yes. But it's eating him up inside. He needs talk about it." Raven answered

"But Raven you have to think about Fox's feelings. Maybe some stuff is better left unsaid. He wants to leave that part of his past where it belongs." Terra tried to reason

"Terra you don't understand." Raven said confused by Terra's attitude

"I do understand, I understand better than anybody." Terra said loudly clearly upset

Starfire and Raven looked at each other confused by Terra's sudden change in emotions "Terra?" Raven asked

"Some sins that we commit can never be forgotten, but that doesn't mean they should be dragged up either." Terra said in a sad tone standing up and looking out the window "I don't know what Fox did but whatever it is he wants to forget it, just like I want to forget what I did when I was allied with Slade."

Terra's words seemed to hit home with Raven, she understood that it was time to bury this part of Fox's past. Raven got up off the sofa and hugged Terra "Thank you Terra." Raven said her voice a little more happy

"It's cool." Terra replied hugging Raven back

"Yay the group hug!" Starfire shouted joyfully before wrapping the two other girls in a tight bone crushing hug.

"Starfire get off me!" Raven growled

"Yeah Star your crushing me!" Terra whined

Starfire dropped Terra and Raven before saying "But it still leaves us to wonder the location of Fox and Beast Boy."

Raven got up from the floor and looked to the Tamaranian "Fox looked really angry where would he go?" Raven asked rhetorically

"I wouldn't worry so much, if my BB is with him. He can talk some sense into him." Terra reassured

"I need to apologize, I need to talk to Fox." Raven spoke still in a saddened tone

"Listen I'll call BB, ask him what's going on." Terra suggested before unclipping her communicator from her three quarters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy stared at Fox on the other side of the table scoffing down a cheeseburger with a dumbfounded expression, Fox had explained how he spotted Raven reading his diary but BB was trying his best to understand Fox "Is that it?" Beast Boy asked

"What do you 'Is that it'?" Fox asked back before drinking some of his chocolate milkshake

"You sound like such a little girl." Beast Boy mocked

"Sod off!" Fox barked

Beast Boy proceeded to make of Fox further by grabbing a salt shaker and pepper shaker from the table and put them to his chest "Hi I'm Fox I'm such a little pansy, my girlfriend read my diary Boo Hoo!" Beast Boy teased in a high pitched voice.

"Green Lad you don't get it." Fox said before taking the salt and pepper 'boobs' off Beast Boy

"She read your diary. Big deal." Beast Boy said coolly

"I wish it was that simple." Fox sighed taking another swig of milkshake

"So what's making you angry, was it cos' Raven crossed a line?" Beast Boy asked again in-between munching his tofu burger

"It's not that, I mean it's just I'm angry because she read it just to find out something I told her to leave alone, It's like...It's like she didn't trust my word." Fox was trying his best to explain his feelings stroking the red leather cover of his diary which was laid on the table.

"So you're bothered because of what she read?" Beast Boy tried to confirm

Fox nodded in reply

"Dude what's so bad that you couldn't tell Raven?" Beast Boy asked but he didn't expect a straight answer

"You know I won't tell you but now I'm scared." Fox admitted

"What?" BB asked in a confused manner

"I'm scared Rachel won't look at me the same way, she'll someone else. She won't see the man she loves, she'll see a-a...criminal." Fox stuttered with worry

Beast Boy paused chewing his tofu burger and looked at Fox "Dude?" BB gawped

Fox was about to carry on when he heard Beast Boy's communicator buzz with the 'Titans' tune, Beast Boy scrambled it from his belt and flipped it open, an image of Terra came up on screen. She was in the living room and had a serious look on her face "Hey BB um how's Fox?" Terra asked quickly

Beast Boy for a second to look at Fox he still looked pissed off and lied "Yeah he's cool."

"Well is he cool enough to come back to T-Tower? Cos' Raven wants to talk to him." Terra asked again

"Uh I dunno-" Beast Boy started but was cut short when Fox snatched the communicator from his hands.

"Terra can you please ask Rachel to meet on the roof in fifteen minutes?" Fox asked in a stern but polite voice

"No problem." Terra complied

"Thanks." Fox ended the transmission and snapped the communicator shut then threw back to BB. Fox got up from his seat, diary in hand and went to the counter to pay the bill, he slammed a few bills on the counter

"Limey what are you doing?" BB asked

"I don't know. I'm winging it right now." Fox answered before marching out the Diner door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terra closed her communicator and clipped back onto her shorts "You guys hear that?" Terra asked

"Yes." Raven answered looking nervous

"Come you must get dressed." Starfire instructed she looked to the clock in the kitchen it said 9.23am it was first thing in the morning and already the Tower was in a ruckus. As the three girls started to walk out of the room Robin walked into the room with his game face on "Team I'm calling a meeting I want everyone here in five minutes." Robin ordered to the trio.

Starfire hit Robin in the arm "Robin not now." She warned

"What are you..." Robin was about to ask but then saw the expression on Raven's face "The meeting can wait." Robin said putting his hand on Raven's shoulder

"Thank you." Raven acknowledged

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven got changed into her winter uniform, she felt nervous as she looked at herself in the mirror next to her. A worried face was staring back at her, then she felt it. Raven sensed Fox's presence in the tower, he was on the roof. Raven turned on her heel and walked out the door, she continued down the hall. Raven was surprised not to see any of the other Titans on her way to the roof, she ascended to the roof and opened the door. There Fox stood in the centre of the roof, his diary gripped in his left hand. Raven took a deep breath and took the few steps to where Fox stood. "Hi." Fox said in a nervous manner

"Hey." Raven replied equally nervous

"...I don't know what to say next." Fox admitted

"Yeah, this feels really crap." Raven added

"I'm sorry." Fox said his voice quivering

Raven eyes spotted Fox hands shaking, it reminded her of the first night he stayed at the tower when she found him on the sofa crying and shaking. "What have you got to be sorry about?" Raven asked stepping a little closer to Fox

"I shouldn't have said those horrible things! I-I shouldn't have shouted!...I'm sorry Rachel." Fox apologised looking Raven square in the eye

Raven felt Fox's emotion through her powers, full of regret, fear and...love "I'm sorry to. I shouldn't of read your diary." Raven spoke her voice shaky

Fox looked at Raven she looked beautiful as always, he wanted to hold her, kiss her and never release her from his grasp. But he needed to know something first "Rachel?" Fox spoke

"Yes?" Raven asked instantly

"What do you see?" Fox asked pointing at his face

"I don't understand." Raven said truthfully

"What do you see? Do you see my past or me when you look into my eyes?" Fox explained fearing Raven's answer

"Fox I don't care what you did in the past. Whatever mistakes you made they can be made right, you made a mistake that's all. You are not a monster. You are not a criminal." Raven said forcefully before grabbing hold of Fox's free hand.

"Rachel please answer my question, what do you see my past or me?" Fox asked again his heart racing.

Raven moved closer to Fox and stood on her tip toes her forehead pressed against Fox's, Raven magical blue eyes stared into Fox's navy eyes before she spoke in a soft and loving voice "I see Fox McSeamus, my boyfriend, my lover, my English boy."

"I love you Rachel." Fox whispered into her ear before kissing her passionately wrapping each other in embrace. It was a full minute before Fox let go of Raven she looked up at him "So you don't hate me?" Raven asked looking up at the now smiling Fox

"I could never hate you." Fox answered honestly "But I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Raven asked

Fox held up his diary "I want you to destroy this for me." Fox requested

Raven expression was one of surprise when she said "What? But Fox that's your diary you treasure that thing."

"If I keep on writing in this thing it will just remind me of my past mistakes. But I don't think I could destroy it, so I'm asking you please get rid of this for me." Fox requested putting the red leather diary in Raven's hands. Raven looked back at Fox, he was serious about her doing this. Raven nodded then levitated the book ten feet in the air surrounded in her black aura and disintegrated the diary into ashes that were blew into the November air. Raven looked to Fox and extended her hand, Fox took hold of her small hand and headed for the stairs.

The pair remained silent as they walked through the tower, their emotions were doing the talking. Fox could feel Raven's feelings whipping around his head, they were full of relief and love. Raven could feel similar emotions from Fox, she linked onto Fox's arm and hugged into it whilst they walked. When the couple reached the living room they saw their friends eager to know what was going on with the pair of them. There was a short silence before Starfire burst out with questions "Friends you are better? No more talk of the breaking up? No more nastiness or fighting?" Starfire asked at lightning speed zipping towards Raven and Fox.

Raven just let out a light laugh before answering "Don't worry Starfire, we're ok."

"So the domestic is over?" Cyborg joked

"Yeah it's over." Fox answered as he sat down next to Cyborg with Raven following suit.

Robin satisfied that he could begin the meeting cleared his throat "Ahem, Ok Titans this morning I received some intel on Slade."

"What kind of intel?" Terra asked her voice going serious, as it always did with conversations concerning Slade

"His name and with it I also uncovered a member of his family who might be able track Slade's whereabouts." Robin explained before going to the computer terminal

"If Slade has a family I don't think they'd help us track him down." Cyborg criticised

Robin typed in a few keys, Jericho's file came up on screen causing stunned looks among the Teen Titans apart from Terra and Fox who had never met the mute teenager. "Joseph Wilson AKA Jericho." Robin said turning back to his team.

"Jericho is Slade's son? No way." Beast Boy voiced in an amazed tone.

"Who's Jericho?" Terra asked Beast Boy

"He's a Titan who lives in the mountains, he helped take down the Brotherhood of Evil's base in Paris. Jericho can possess people's bodies, it's so awesome." Beast Boy explained

"It's hard to think one of the Titans is related to Slade." Starfire added

"Robin where did you get this information from?" Raven asked in a suspicious manner

"When I was running this morning in the park Eternity gave me this tip." Robin revealed

Raven's eyes narrowed "We can't trust her Robin, it could be a trap."

"Raven's right, I know how Slade works this could just be part of his plan." Terra backed up Raven's theory.

"We can trust her." Fox said in a commanding tone.

"But Fox this could be a trap don't you get it." Raven tried to convince Fox she was right.

"I get it just fine. But I just know we have to trust Eternity." Fox enforced

"Plus it's the only lead we got." Cyborg concluded

"Whatever." Raven mumbled in defeat

"I say we call Jericho and get him to come to Jump City, then he can tell us more about Slade and see if we can pick up any clues." Robin suggested to his team. The Titans gave a nod of approval to Robin, he tuned the video phone to Jericho's communicator, it rang for a few seconds before Jericho's image came up on screen he was dressed in white T-shirt and was still sporting his mutton chops hair style. He looked happy to see them and waved at his fellow heroes

"Jericho it's good to see you buddy." Beast Boy greeted

Jericho signed with his hands something that the Titan's couldn't understand, leaving blank expressions on the Titan's faces.

"Crap I forgot he can't talk." Beast Boy said to himself.

"Jericho we need to meet with you, we think you might have some information which can help with our mission." Robin informed in a serious manner

Jericho arched an eyebrow before putting his index finger to the screen as if to say 'Wait a second' before disappearing off screen for a few seconds.

"What the?" Cyborg asked out loud

"**Joey what is it?"** A female voice asked on the other line, suddenly the vision on screen shuffled and was pulled back to reveal Jericho beside a teenage girl a good foot shorter than her with long white hair and an white eyepatch over her left eye "**The Teen Titans?**" The white haired girl asked wary of the heroes.

"That's us and you are?" Raven asked suspicious of the girl

"**I'm Joey's sister, Rose Wilson it's nice to meet you."** Rose answered

Jericho signed something to Rose, then Rose looked back to the Titans **"You want Joey's help?" **Rose asked with a sense of worry.

"Yes we think Jericho can help us with our mission, Jericho you might have some info that could really help us." Robin aid to the siblings

Jericho nodded confirming he would help much to the disappointment of Rose **"Joey we don't even know what this about, plus you could get hurt." **Rose warned her older brother

Jericho had a peeved expression on his face before signing something to his sister **"I am not a old nag!"** Rose blasted

"Rose we could really use your help as well. We need to gather as much information as possible." Cyborg tried to persuade the hard headed teen

"**What's this all about?"** Rose asked giving a steely glare to the titans

"Your father." Raven answered bluntly

A look of anger washed over Rose's face **"I don't want anything to with that bastard!"** Rose snapped

Jericho tapped Rose's shoulder and proceeded to sign something to her, Rose sighed and looked to the Titans **"So what's he done now?"** Rose asked still giving a pissed off expression

"Slade wants to kill our newest member Fox in order to gain an ancient and deadly power." Starfire explained

"**Which one is Fox?"** Rose asked looking among the Titans

"I am." Fox stepped forward

Rose looked Fox up and down before asking "**You got any family Fox? Mom, Dad? Siblings? A girlfriend?" **

"Yeah my Mum and Dad are back in England, got seven sisters to." Fox answered before taking hold of Raven's hand "And Raven is my girlfriend."

Rose sighed one more and closed her eyes briefly as is repressing a dark memory **"Ok we'll help you. Today's the 30****th**** November we'll be in Jump city on 3****rd**** of December. We'll come to your Tower"** Rose answered in a serious voice, Jericho nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Robin said relieved before the image of siblings disappeared from the screen.

"Look's like that Rose girl doesn't get along well with her Dad." Terra commented

"Would you want to get on with a father like that?" Cyborg asked

"But at least now we can build up a profile of Slade, then maybe we can figure out how he thinks and where he might be." Robin told his team.

"So is the meeting adjourned? I really need a cup of tea." Fox asked wanting his favourite beverage

"Wait guys I want to tell you a couple of things first." Robin said in his usual commanding manner

"Shoot." Terra said

"I was thinking we could all do with a little more night training, I was thinking we could do some training at the obstacle course tonight." Robin suggested

"Yeah I've got no problem with that." Beast Boy answered throwing a few punches into the air

"I also wish to run the course of obstacles." Starfire answered in her trademark cheery attitude.

"Uh I can't tonight guys." Cyborg admitted showing an awkward expression on his face.

"Why?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow, it was strange for sports nut Cyborg to miss a chance to train.

"I just got things to do that's all." Cyborg lied

Fox put 2 and 2 together quickly and decided to embarrass his friend "You're going on a date with Jenny aren't you." Fox said walking over to Cyborg

Cyborg jaw dropped, he had been rumbled and even worse he had been rumbled by his date's brother "It's just a movie." Cyborg answered quickly afraid Fox would give him a lecture about treating his sister right.

"Well have a good time." Fox wished his friend well

All the other titans look surprised by Fox's reaction they expected the defensive brother act from Fox not that "What? You mean your cool with it?" Cyborg asked

"Sure why wouldn't I be?" Fox asked back

"Aren't you going to say 'Treat her right' and 'I want her home by midnight'?" Cyborg questioned

"Cy you're my friend I know you'll treat Jenny right." Fox complimented

A smile grew on Cyborg's face "Thanks Foxy that means a lot."

Raven tired of the sappy moment before her moved the conversation on "So what's the other thing you wanted to tell us Robin, I need to meditate soon." Raven asked her voice dreary, her head had been through a lot this morning.

"Oh yeah, I need to tell you guys something." Robin began before ushering Starfire to his side "I need to apologise."

"Huh? What for?" Beast Boy asked

"I know all your true identities but I've always kept mine secret from you all. I've always felt guilty about it." Robin confessed

"What's with all mushy stuff this morning?" Terra mumbled to Beast Boy, BB just shrugged in answer

"I'm sorry and to make it up to you all," Robin removed his mask revealing his baby blue eyes to his friends "here."

Raven stunned stepped a few paces back, Cyborg's jaw dropped for the second time in a minute, Terra was rendered speechless, Beast Boy mouth agape just pointed at Robin's eyes in amazement. Fox broke the silence by uttering the word "Dude."

"Congratulations Dick, you did it." Starfire smiled hugging her boyfriend with a sense of pride

"Who's Dick?" Raven asked, her own eyes fixed on Robin's."

"I am, my name's Dick John Grayson." Robin introduced his true self

"Wow, Robin I thought you'd never take off that thing." Beast Boy said in an amazed tone

"Thanks Garfield." Robin thanked

"God damn it, don't call me that! It's Beast Boy!" Beast Boy complained

"Well now you guys know." Robin ended with a smile before putting his mask on.

"Do you feel better for it?" Starfire asked

"Yeah I do, thanks Star." Robin thanked before kissing his girlfriend

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sunrise, Fox felt the sunbeams flowing through the kitchen window as he prepared breakfast for the two women in his life Raven and Arella. The kitchen was pretty spacious, with a glass door looking outside into the garden. As Fox poured out cup of herbal tea for Raven and glass of orange juice for Arella he looked out into the garden, there both sat in their meditating poses were a mid twenties looking Raven and sat beside her a five year old Arella both of them still in their pyjamas. Fox grabbed the cup of tea and the glass of OJ and headed outside into the garden._

"_Hey." Fox greeted_

_Arella opened one eye and whispered "Daddy ssshhh! We're meditating."_

"_You don't have to meditate, it's only your Mum who has to." Fox smiled at his young daughter_

"_But I wanna' be like Mommy." Arella wined still in her meditating position_

"_So you don't want to be like your Dad?" Fox teased_

"_No Daddy's silly." Arella giggled getting out of her mediating position and taking the orange juice from her father. _

_Raven burst out into laughter at her daughter's statement then looked to Arella "And why is Daddy silly?" _

"_Because he's calls soccer 'Football'" Arella said before taking a sip of her orange juice_

"_Because it is called football." Fox complained before handing the tea to Raven._

"_No it isn't Vic said so!" Arella argued_

"_I can't win."Fox whined_

"_Ah don't worry honey you'll convince her one day." Raven reassured before kissing Fox._

"_Gross." Arella said before sticking her tongue out._

Fox felt someone shake his shoulder, the sensation dragging him out of his pleasant dream. Fox's eyes fluttered open to see Raven smiling down at him "Fox the movie's over." She spoke

"Sorry I must have dosed off what time is it?" Fox yawned, everyone bar Cyborg had spent the night in front of the TV watching some crappy B movie, everyone else had gone to bed leaving Fox and Raven on the sofa.

"It's only eleven." Raven answered helping Fox sit up "Nice dream?"

Fox looked at Raven and scratched his head asking "How did you know I was dreaming?"

"You were mumbling something about football." Raven answered

"Yeah it was a nice dream." Fox answered honestly

"Hey I'm sorry about this morning." Raven apologised yet again

"Forget about it Little One, although something has stuck in my head about this morning." Fox said slyly

"What's that?" Raven asked back

"Was that a new pair of sexy bra and knickers I spotted you in this morning?" Fox asked mischievously

Raven blushed before answering "Yeah I was planning to seduce you before our little argument." Raven teased

"Well you could seduce me now." Fox suggested

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jennifer McSeamus looked out at the streets of jump city from the little cafe she was sat in, she found America a little strange compared to her beloved Manchester. Everything in the U.S was bigger and louder, the food was extremely sweet compared to the UK, they even put sugar in the bread. And then there was the guns, guns were extremely rare back home, but every police officer had one on their belt and every supermarket she had been so far had guns for sale, Jenny felt extremely uncomfortable around guns. But there was positive notes to America, the people were friendly, her little brother was here and was a superhero to boot and let us not forget Jenny's very handsome date. Jenny looked to the counter of the cafe Cyborg was buying them some coffee, they had gone to see 'Rocknrolla' at the local cinema, Cyborg didn't get the British humour but he did enjoy all the car chases and shoot outs in the film. Jenny was pretty impressed with Cyborg, he was top notch date, a true gentleman and dressed in new jeans with dark red shirt, he did scrub up well. Cyborg had a huge grin on his face as he approached the table with two cups of coffee "Ok one latte with caramel for you," Cyborg said as he put Jenny's coffee on the table "and a regular old coffee for me."

"Thanks Cyborg." Jenny thanked before taking a drink on her coffee.

"No problem." Cyborg replied, although his mind wasn't on coffee, Cyborg was amazed by how great Jenny looked tonight, she was wearing a tight denim skirt with a low cut green top. Jenny caught him staring and decided to embarrass him "So you going to look at chest all night?" Jenny asked slyly.

Cyborg snapped out of his daze "I-I wasn't staring." He stuttered

"Bollocks, of course you were. You should work on your lying skills." Jenny laughed

"You know most women would have ripped my head for that." Cyborg commented before taking a swig of coffee.

"I'm not most women, anyway I like to see a bloke squirm when he's been caught oggiling a girl's boobs." Jenny joked

"That's just cruel." Cyborg said putting down his coffee

"I know." Jenny grinned before fixing her glasses "Hey Cyborg?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you ask me out?" Jenny asked uncharacteristically looking unconfident.

"Well here's the facts. One you're sexy as hell. Two you've been flirting with me since we met at the airport and of course; Three I knew you couldn't resist my charms." Cyborg told

Jenny laughed before saying "You're very sure of yourself aren't you."

"Y'know it. Anyway the question I want to ask is, why'd agree to go out on a date with me? You got a thing for half-men half-robots?" Cyborg asked, flirting with all his charm.

"Nah just got a thing for black guys." Jenny admitted

"Really?" Cyborg asked grinning even more.

Jenny nodded before saying "Although there is one more question I must ask Mr. Cyborg."

"And what's that Miss. McSeamus?" Cyborg asked back playfully

Jenny leaned closer to Cyborg over the small table and whispered "What do you think of this plan, we finish coffees and head back to my flat."

Cyborg just smiled "I like the sound of that."

"Thanks Cyborg." Jenny smiled back.

"It's Vic." Cyborg said taking hold of Jenny's hand.

"So that's your name? Vic as in Victor?" Jenny smiled liking the fact that Cyborg trusted her.

"Yep." Cyborg answered "Excuse me for a second." Cyborg got up from his seat and headed for the bathroom. Jenny looked at her date as he walked hoping that soon he would be her boyfriend soon.

Cyborg was heading for the urinals until he felt the air get cold, he got suspicious and pulled back the sleeve of shirt to reveal his scanner fixed to his robotic arm, it read -2 degrees "What the?" Cyborg muttered, he was about to rush out of the bathroom when he heard a familiar but heartbreaking voice. "Victor." The voice spoke, it was female and sounded like she was in pain.

Cyborg looked around for the source of the voice, he knew the voice. Finally his eyes fixed on the mirror but it was not his image being reflected, the reflection was terrifying to say the least. There in the mirror was a African-American woman in her late thirties wearing a white lab coat, her left arm had been ripped off, a massive cut from her head was showing and bleeding badly. Her other arm stretching out as if reaching out for help. "Victor help me." She cried

"Mom?" Cyborg spoke in a stunned voice, his human eye letting a tear fall.

"Victor please help me, don't let me die." Elinore Stone pleaded

Cyborg shook from fear "Mom. You are dead." Cyborg whispered to himself

"Don't leave me." Elinore wept before vanishing from inside the mirror.

Cyborg rushed over to the mirror and called out in grief "Mom come back, please come back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terra had just got changed into her pyjamas and proceeded to throw her uniform into the laundry basket in the corner of her room. As Terra walked over to her bed she walked past the mirror above her desk, she approached it with a glum face she had just spotted a zit on her forehead "Crap I can't let BB see this." Terra grumbled searching in her desk for some spot cream, when she found it she looked back to the mirror but what she saw instantly turned her face to horror. Terra saw herself in the reflection but her old self dressed in the combat gear Slade had given her. "Hi there Tara." The old Terra smirked

"What? What's going on?" Terra gasped

"I'm in your head you ditzy little cow!" The old Terra spat.

"In my head?" Terra asked again still in shock of what she was witnessing.

"You remember our mission right, which one shall we kill first?" Old Terra asked darkly

"Kill? I don't want to kill anyone." Terra spat back at her reflection.

"Don't lie. You wanted to kill them before, why not now eh? How about Robin? Let's murder that cocky bird boy whilst he sleeps." Old Terra suggested

"Shut up, I'm not like you anymore." Terra cried

"Or what about Raven? You've always hated her haven't you?" Old Terra teased

"Shut up! Shut up! Raven's my friend, I love her." Terra told forcefully

"You can't love anyone, because nobody loves you." Old Terra tortured with words

"They do love me! BB loves me." Terra cried

"No he doesn't he pity's you, he thinks you're ugly and is always scared that you're going to kill him. He fears you Tara and you know it." Old Terra forced

"You're lying!" Terra spat at her reflection.

"Well if you won't do it. I will." Old Terra said before fading away fro m the mirror leaving the reflection of a crying and horrified looking Terra, Terra looked to the door wondering if Beast Boy was hurt she ran for her door screming "BB!!"

(AN/ SO what did you think? Please Review!! Will Terra and Cyborg escape the reflections of their past? Will the Wilson Siblings help or hinder the teen titans? And will Jenny finally get Cyborg into Bed? NXT Chap the Titans fight the mirrored darkness, Jericho and Rose arive in town and Eternity tries to gain the Raven's trust. NXT CHAP IS **Trouble gone and Trouble ahead. **C ya all you happy people!)


	19. Trouble gone and Trouble ahead

(AN/ Hi all you happy people in internet land it's Garouge Faux here with another chapter of Out of the Dark and into the Light. But before we get cracking with the story I have to thank the lovley reviewers out there. To Liliac Gurl I'm glad you're liking the twists and turns, keep reading 4 more. to 718DarkStar thanks for your review and you'll find out why their pasts are haunting them in this chapter. To KikiJiji thnx 4 review and I hpe Cy and Jenny get 2gether soon 2. To Tango Genie I'm glad u think little Arella is cute. And we have a new reviewer Taeniaea who thinks the story is great, so thank u 4 ur review! Ok lets get cracking with the next chapter...oh yeah this is my longest chapter yet at over 7000 words)

**Trouble Gone and Trouble Ahead**

Raven's hands pulled on Fox's top, in one swift motion removing the top from Fox's torso and throwing it across the other side of the living room. The pair were on the sofa deciding to make the most of the quiet time in the tower. Raven kissed Fox's muscled chest and hugged into it, Raven moved up to Fox's lips and kissed them lovingly. RIIING!!! The Tower's house phone rang stirring the couple from their moment of passion, Raven looked to the phone with a livid look on her face. She looked back to Fox "Stay right there." She warned before getting off the sofa and heading towards the kitchen counter to pick up the phone, she picked up the phone and spoke in an angry voice "Hello."

"**Raven, Raven is that you?" **Jenny's panicky voice came on the other line

Raven sensed Jenny's distress and asked "Jennifer what's wrong?"

"**It's Cyborg, he just ran out of the cafe crying his eyes out."** Jenny answered at speed

"Whoa slow down explain it me." Raven ordered, Fox upon hearing his sister's name got up from the sofa wondering what was going on.

"**We were just talking then he went to the Gents two minutes later he runs out of the cafe crying. I'm really worried."** Jenny explained the situation, her voice still worried stricken.

"Ok Jennifer, we'll find Cyborg you just go home, we'll ring you when we find out what's going on." Raven assured

"**Thanks Raven."** Jennifer thanked before hanging up.

Raven put the phone down and looked to Fox "We have to wake the others Jennifer thinks Cyborg is in trouble." Raven said in a concerned voice.

"Why? What happened?" Fox asked scratching his head

"He just ran out of the cafe they were in, crying." Raven retold.

"That doesn't sound like Cy." Fox said his voice suspicious

"I know. I'll go wake Sta-" Raven started

"BB!!!" A frenzied voice screamed from the other end of the tower.

Fox and Raven's snapped towards the direction of the scream "That was Terra." Fox said before running out of the living room following the scream with Raven close behind. Fox and Raven followed the sharp and panicked cries of Terra, they ran past her room to find her door open and room empty. The pair continued to run towards Beast Boy's room, but when they reached BB's room there was only silence coming from the room. Fox looked to Raven and whispered "It is way to quiet in there.", Raven raised her hood for battle and pressed the button to open the door. But when Raven and Fox entered the room their nerves calmed and got out of their battle stances, there on the bottom bunk bed was Beast Boy cradling Terra stroking her long blond hair to calm the geomacer down. "Ter, Ter what happened?" Beast Boy asked in a calming voice

"I saw her." Terra spoke quickly

"Saw who?" Beast Boy asked

"Me. I saw the old me. I saw Slade's apprentice." Terra answered in scared voice "She said she was going to hurt you."

Beast Boy looked confused and worried same for Raven but something twigged in Fox's mind. Fox walked over to the bunk bed and knelt down so he could talk to Terra "Terra did you see her in the mirror?" Fox asked in a serious manner

Terra's eyes widened, someone understood her "Yes, yes that's where I saw her!" Terra answered forcefully holding tightly onto Beast Boy

Fox gritted his teeth before springing up and kicking a leftover pizza box to the other side of the room "Shit! It's started." Fox growled

"Wait what's started?" Beast Boy asked wondering what in the world was happening.

"The Celt Guard. He's attacking your minds now." Fox barked pacing the room

"What? How?" Raven asked her voice steely.

"The Guard can use our darkest memories or fears and project them to weaken us, leaving the light of our souls open to attack." Fox explained "He's still in my soul, so he can only project our fears and memories through reflected objects like mirrors."

"How do you know all this?" Beast Boy asked still holding onto the terrified Terra

"Because it's been happening to me since I got resurrected." Fox admitted

Raven walked over to Fox and took his hand "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sympathetically

"And cause you more worry, I thought it best to keep to myself." Fox justified

A memory flickered through Raven's head, she remembered seeing a ghostly figure in a mirror weeks ago but none since "So why has the Celt Guard started now? Why not when you came back to life?" Raven asked trying to access the situation.

"No idea. Maybe he became more powerful or something in my soul released it, I really don't know. And I bet this is the same reason Cyborg ran out of that cafe." Fox rambled on

"W-wait what about Starfire and Robin?" Terra asked her voice sounding drained but still concerned for her friends

"Damn I forgot, we have to go." Fox exclaimed

"Go where?" A curious voice asked from the doorway. The group turned to see Starfire in the doorway with Silkie in her arms "Friends what is wrong?" Starfire asked upon seeing the fearful faces of the other Titans.

Fox marched over to Starfire and asked in a determined manner "Star where's Robin?"

"I just gave him the kiss of goodnight at his door." Starfire answered putting Silkie down, the little moth larva rushing over to the upset Terra to comfort her.

"Beast Boy you stay with Terra, we'll go check on Robin." Raven told as she head for the door.

"Right." BB answered quickly still holding his shaking girlfriend. Raven, Starfire and Fox hurried out the door all of them flying through the corridors to speed to Robin's room. "Fox please tell of the matter that makes you worry." Starfire asked with her lapsed English.

"The Celt Guard has been using Cyborg and Terra's memories and fears to torture them, we have to make sure he hasn't done the same to Robin." Fox explained still flying through the corridors in-between Raven and Starfire. They reached Robin's room only to hear the sound of furniture and glass smashing, Starfire punched the door open with her alien strength, followed by Raven and Fox. The three stood in the doorway watching as Robin threw a chair into the mirror on his closet, his voice fury filled as he roared "That scum! Rot in hell!" he was about to throw a desk lamp into the mirror but was stopped when Starfire grabbed his arm "Dick stop please!" Starfire begged her voice full of anguish watching her boyfriend coming out with so much hatred.

Robin was still looking at the mirror "I hope you burn in hell you bastard!" Robin cursed to what he saw in the mirror.

Starfire put her spare hand to Robin's face and made him look at her "Robin what did you see?" Her voice full of worry

"Zucco, Tony Zucco." Robin grimaced "He's the one who killed my parents."

"He's not there Robin it's a trick." Fox assured going to Robin's bed pulling off the sheet to cover up the mirror.

Robin's view snapped to Fox as he asked "What?"

"It's an illusion Robin, the Celt Guard conjured it up to weaken us." Fox explained steeping toward his distressed friend.

"...Zucco." Robin said quietly

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Fox spoke with sorrow.

"Fox this isn't your fault." Raven said with a commanding tone.

"Well who else is to blame Rachel? I'm the reason this is happening, I'm the reason everything's messed up!" Fox blasted looking away from his friends, there was a few seconds silence before Fox felt a reassuring hand placed on his shoulder, Fox turned to see Robin with his game face on, his rage moments before seeming like a distant memory "We knew what we were getting into the day you came back from the dead, we're not going to back out now." Robin said adding a smile at the end.

Fox swallowed his ill feelings for the moment, happy that his friends were not mad at him for causing so much distress but then something hit him "Bloody hell, Cyborg! We have to find Cyborg." Fox said to his friends.

"Did he see an illusion to?" Starfire asked

"Yeah but it was in a cafe somewhere in the city, he's still on the streets probably scared out of his wits." Fox explained

"Right we need to get into action, Ok me, Starfire and Fox will look around the city for Cyborg. Raven do you think you can find a spell to stop illusions in the Tower's mirrors?" Robin asked the mage.

"I'll try." Raven answered

"What about Beast Boy and Terra?" Robin asked Fox

"Terra saw an illusion to, but she's in no fit state to go on a mission. The green lad is taking care of her." Fox answered

Starfire was about to speed out the door when she was noticed something, Fox wasn't wearing his uniform top "Excuse me Fox but why are you missing the top part of your uniform?" Starfire asked innocently

Fox looked down at himself realising his top was not there remembering Raven had ripped it off about ten minutes ago, both Raven and Fox went red with embarrassment before Fox answered "I must of left it in the living room."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox flew over the clouded night sky with guilt in his gut, even though Robin had given some words of encouragement earlier he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he was putting his friends through. His mind burned with the images of the terrified Terra and the furious Robin after seeing the reflected illusions. Fox knew he was the cause for all this. But why would the Celt Guard attack now? Something big must have happened or maybe the Guard was just becoming more powerful? But Fox knew these questions had to wait he still had one more friend to find and apologise to for what he done to him. Fox had been up in the sky for over an hour when Fox he saw something down below, he was flying above a local high school, over the American football field there he spotted a familiar figure sitting on the grass looking up at the clouded sky. Fox descended quick to the aid of his friend "Cy!" Fox shouted as he plummeted to the ground and rushed to Cyborg. Cyborg had a calm look about him as he said to the panicky Fox who was standing beside him "Why don't you sit down?" Cyborg asked in mellow tone

"Dude I got a call from Jenny saying you ran out of the cafe crying and stuff, are you ok?" Fox asked a little short of breath

"I'm fine now Foxy, now sit down." Cyborg answered looking up to the agitated Fox

Fox a little confused by Cyborg's request paused for a few seconds before complying to Cyborg's question, Fox sat down on the grass next to deep in though Cyborg "Ere' Cyborg you alright mate?" Fox asked in a caring way.

"Like I said Fox I'm fine now, just got a blast from the past that's all." Cyborg answered going back to looking at the cloudy night sky.

"Whatever you saw, it wasn't real ok. It was an illusion cooked up by the Celt Guard." Fox said at speed

"I figured it would be that. But it got the old memories stirring y' know what I mean?" Cyborg asked his voice still as water

"Yeah, Robin and Terra saw faces of the past as well. I'm sorry Cyborg." Fox apologised

"Don't be man. I'm glad I saw that memory." Cyborg answered truthfully

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you see?" Fox asked the feeling guilt still anchored in his stomach

"I saw my Mom just before she died." Cyborg answered straight away

"Oh dude I'm sorry." Fox said putting a welcoming arm around his friend

"It's cool, I mean she passed away nearly four years ago now. Her death is the reason I became like this in the first place." Cyborg said holding up his robotic arms.

"What? I thought it was just some kind of accident." Fox said puzzled.

"It was an accident, a horrible accident...Both my parents were scientists that worked for Star labs my Mom specialized in physics whilst my Dad was more suited in robotics. I remember it my Mom was holding a press conference about her new experiment apparently a beam my Mom and her team created could open holes in dimensions and the energy they could draw from these dimensions could be used as a renewable energy." Cyborg explained at length

"So what happened?" Fox asked wondering what could've lead to Vic Stone becoming Cyborg.

"Something went wrong, this force blasted through the dimension hole it killed my Mom, but I couldn't accept it I ran towards her trying to save her when she was already gone. The force of the dimension hole blasted onto me tearing off my limbs. Then it went dark, next thing I know my Dad is waking me up and I've got all this metal on me." Cyborg finished pointing to his armoured chest.

"Your Dad made you into Cyborg?" Fox asked

"Yeah he made me into this, I used to be mad at him but all that's gone now. I would have never become a Teen Titan if it weren't for my Dad, I would never made so many friends as I have and I don't know man but when I'm a Titan saving people's lives I feel more alive than ever." Cyborg told

"So where's your Dad now?" Fox asked

"With my Mom, he committed suicide weeks before I became a Titan." Cyborg said his voice still calm.

"Sorry Cyborg I shouldn't have asked." Fox apologised yet again

"How many times are you going to say 'Sorry' tonight?" Cyborg joked

Fox let out a little laugh before saying "Yeah it's becoming a habit." Fox looked around them pondering why Cyborg was here "Is this your old school or something?"

"Yeah, if I was still here I would've graduated a few months ago. Willow point high, I remember playing football on this field so much. I was the quarterback for our team, The Willow Wolves." Cyborg said looking around him.

"I always had the feeling you were one of those jock types." Fox laughed

"Can it Brit boy. I was never a jock." Cyborg said with a laugh

"Yeah right, back home everyone knew members of the football or rugby teams were always the popular kids." Fox said

"You mean Soccer?" Cyborg said to Fox with a grin

"I mean football you ruddy Yank." Fox laughed back

"...One of my greatest memories is here on this field. I'll never forget it, I remember we were playing our rivals Murakami High School. They were thrashing us the whole game, I remember one of their players sent me into the ground, I broke some ribs with that tackle but then I heard them. I heard my Mom and Dad cheering me on 'Come on Victor' they were shouting, next thing I know I've got the ball and sprinting down the field and scored a touchdown. Even though we lost that game I never forgot how they cheered me on and how good it made me feel." Cyborg explained

"Your parents must've been really good people." Fox said looking to his friend

"Yeah they were. Guess I just miss them." Cyborg added

"They'd be proud of you Cy." Fox said patting Cyborg on the back before standing up. "Let's get back to Tower mate, everyone's waiting."

Fox extended his hand to Cyborg and helped him up, as the two walked off the field Fox asked "So how did the date with Jenny go?"

"Great till I saw a ghost in the mirror." Cyborg smiled

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was reading all the books she could find on exorcisms and haunted objects trying to figure out a way that the Celt guard couldn't create more horrifying images of the Teen Titan's past and their fears. Raven had got a call from Fox a few minutes before saying they found Cyborg safe and well and were heading back to the tower, everyone was counting on her to stop the Celt Guard using mirrors to terrify them. After finishing another chapter of worthless information she threw the book across the room in a rage and marched back to the bookshelf to see if she could find a useful book to help her and the Titans as she scanned the book on the shelves she felt uneasy as if someone was watching her, then Raven sensed a presence, a soul full of curiosity, determination and affection. She looked around the room when she spotted someone sitting in the chair next to the desk. There sat reading a heavy tome was a balaclava wearing girl in a navy jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. "Eternity?" Raven asked in a sour voice

Eternity looked up, even though most of her face was covered up by a balaclava Raven could of swore the mystery girl was smiling "That's me." Eternity answered in a friendly tone

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Raven asked her voice boiling with anger.

"Helping you to look for the right spell. Two heads are better than one." Eternity replied going back to the book written in German.

Raven marched over to reading Eternity and snatched the book from Eternity "Get out!" Raven barked

"I'm only trying to help." Eternity said in a quiet voice

"I don't need help from the mask wearing little miss secret!" Raven added her voice still angry

"Little miss, that's a joke." Eternity laughed before standing up in front of Raven "You're shorter than me."

"Don't push me." Raven growled

"Listen I'm just worried as you are, I don't want the Titans to get hurt either that's why I'm helping." Eternity tried to explain herself

"Worried? You know nothing about us, you're just some spy for Slade." Raven continued in a bitter tone.

Eternity clenched her fists tightly before shouting "Slade! I hate that son of a bitch! He's the reason...He's the reason..."

Raven looked at Eternity's eyes through the holes of the balaclava they were weeping, _Either Slade's done something to this girl or she's a really good actress _Raven thought. "You want him dead to? Get in line." Raven said in her trademark deadpan voice

"No I need something off him first, something that can fix everything." Eternity said her voice still sad

Raven arched an eyebrow getting more intrigued by this Eternity girl, "What do you need to fix?" Raven asked

"Everything and he has the key to it." Eternity answered before inhaling trying to compose herself.

"You're really not giving much info here." Raven said in a peeved voice

"I'm sorry Raven I have to keep you in the dark until I complete my mission. Look I've got to go, I shouldn't have come here tonight, it's against the rules." Eternity said her voice calm again

"Rules? If it was against the rules to come to T-Tower then why'd you come?" Raven asked becoming more puzzled by this mysterious girl.

Eternity took the book she was reading back from Raven and opened a page to show to Raven "Page 1183, The protection of memories spell, that should stop the Celt Guard for a while." Eternity said calmly.

Raven took the book from Eternity again, it was perfect, the spell was perfect to stop the illusions, place a spell on the Titan's memories not on the mirrors. Raven hated to admit it but this girl knew her stuff. "You still haven't told me why you came here tonight?" Raven asked to the taller masked girl

Eternity sighed before saying "You're not just Fox's hero, you're mine to." As her words finished she vanished from her spot, nowhere to be seen. Raven looked stunned by what Eternity had just said to her "I'm her hero?" Raven mused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

December the third, a frost had coated the bustling city. It was Christmas season and everywhere was starting to look festive. Soon the tower would have garlands and lights decorating it, but Raven's mind was far from thoughts of the festive variety, far from it indeed. Raven was still thinking of what happened a couple of nights previous with Eternity. _I'm her hero? _Raven kept repeating the thought in her head, the spell Eternity had suggested had worked perfectly although Robin, Cyborg and Terra were avoiding mirrors wherever possible. It was eleven am and Raven was sat on the sofa meditating, it was way too cold to meditate outside at the moment, it was warmer but there was one big disadvantage, the noise. Cyborg was listening to his Mp3 player on the far end of the sofa. Beast Boy and Robin were battling it out with computer games with Terra offering hints constantly "Push the kick button, no the other kick button." Terra egged on to BB.

"Don't help him Terra, I'm going to kick his ass." Robin said concentrating on the game and bashing buttons on the controller.

"Like to see you try." Beast Boy trashed talked back. On the other side of the room, in the kitchen area Fox was being pestered by Starfire to play his guitar, "Oh please Fox won't you play a song of the hard shelled black insects?" Starfire asked

"You mean The Beatles?" Fox asked, he was starting to regret loaning his Beatles' albums to Starfire that's all she listened to or sang lately.

"Yes, oh please I did so enjoy the CDs you leant to me." Starfire beamed

"But I'm practising Foo Fighters songs Starfire." Fox complained strumming the tune 'See you'.

"Please, please, please." Starfire plead

Fox fed up with her pestering gave in to her demands "Fine one song that's all you're getting. Ok?"

"I understand, so please choose a song." Starfire clapped her hands.

Fox thought only for a second of what song to play, it was the first Beatles song he learnt and probably the easiest to play on acoustic guitar, Fox strummed some chords making a familiar tune then Fox began to sing

"_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._"

Raven was beginning to lose focus, there was just to much noise in the living room.

"_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._"

Raven got out her meditating position and looked over her shoulder, there Fox was playing his black acoustic guitar she had bought him. She smiled as she listened to his voice, her eyes filled with love.

_"Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday."  
_

Terra took her eyes off the videogame battle between BB and Robin spotting Raven giving Fox the 'Lovey Dovey' look.

_  
"Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."  
_

Terra snuck up next to Raven and tapped her on the shoulder, Raven turned with a startled look. "You look like you never heard him sing before." Terra stated

"Do I look that sappy?" Raven asked, her tough girl image crumbling

"Oh yeah." Terra grinned

_  
"Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday."_

"I just to love to hear him sing." Raven admitted

"Who thought Raven the great mage of Azarath could be rendered sappy by a boy singing? Saying that you've changed a lot Raven." Terra smiled

_"Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm."_

The song ended and Starfire applauded Fox's performance, but Raven was focusing more on what Terra had just said, "Wait what do you mean I've changed?" Raven asked with a note of confusion.

"Well since you and Fox started dating it's like you've almost come out of your shell." Terra explained

"Really?" Raven asked again

"Yeah I mean, ok for example the Halloween party a few weeks back. BB told me that you never wore costumes for those parties before and you danced, after you saying for years 'Raven doesn't dance'." Terra told with a smile.

"I hadn't really noticed." Raven said with a happy tone.

"And you wear make up now without me and Starfire having to hold you down. You go to the mall with Starfire a lot more often, also you let Fox move into your room." Terra added

"I guess Fox just gives me confidence." Raven smiled before looking over to her boyfriend who was going back to playing Foo Fighters songs. Suddenly the video phone rang through the front room pausing the video game automatically, Robin was the first to stand up and say "Teen Titan Robin; computer open message."

Jericho's image appeared on the screen making all the Titans smile, "Yo Jericho you just got into town?" Beast Boy greeted

Jericho nodded with a grin before passing the communicator on, the screen's view tilting towards Rose "**We're here as promised.**" Rose said bluntly

"Good, do you want to come to the tower?" Robin asked

"**I'd rather not, do you mind coming to where we're staying?**" Rose asked back

"That's no problem, where are you staying?" Robin asked again.

"**We're staying at the Stone Grand Hotel, we'll meet you at the reception.**" Rose said in a commanding voice

"We'll be there in a half hour Rose." Robin replied

"**See you soon.**" Rose said before turning off the signal from the communicator putting the video game back on screen.

Cyborg shook his head before saying "Does anyone else thing that girl has a rod up her butt?"

"She does seem kind of defensive." Fox commented putting down his guitar walking to the others

"She's just scared, I mean she doesn't even know us." Terra defended

"But Jericho knows us we're his friends." Beast Boy said.

"Maybe that is the problem which troubles Friend Rose," Starfire said "maybe she doesn't want her older brother to get hurt."

"We should just be glad they're helping us in the first place, come on we have to get going." Robin said walking away from the sofa and towards the elevator his team mates following behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The seven Titans walked into the Stone Grand Hotel gaining funny looks from the hotel's patrons. The Titans were celebrities in this city and if they didn't go out in their regular clothes they did get pestered a lot. Within ten seconds a pair of kids came running towards the Titans, they looked like brothers both with brown hair the taller one looked around ten and the younger one about seven. "You're the Teen Titans!" The younger boy shouted

"That's us kiddo." Cyborg smiled kneeling down to his young fan to shake his hand.

"We saw you on TV, you guys are so cool!" The older boy exclaimed, the boy rushed to the reception desk and grabbed a pen and paper. "Can you sign your autographs please?" The older boy asked handing the pen and paper to Starfire.

"Of course." Starfire smiled

"Quite the celebrities huh?" A voice greeted, the Titans turned to the stairs to Jericho and Rose descending. Jericho was dressed in combat jeans and blue T-shirt whilst Rose was dressed in a white blouse and black trousers still sporting her white eye patch.

"It comes with being a hero." Robin spoke

"Glad I'm not one." Rose said turning to Jericho who signed something to her, Rose turned back to the Titans "Joey's booked us a table at this hotel's restaurant, come join us when you're finished." Rose told the Titans.

"Kay'" Terra replied.

The Titans walked into the hotel's restaurant a few minutes later Jericho and Rose were sat at a large table near the windows. Rose waved to the Titans, signalling them to come over. As the Titans stood before Rose and Jericho "Aren't you going to sit down?" Rose asked before drinking the coffee she ordered. The Titans obliged and sat down at the table. "Please order anything me and Joey are getting the bill." Rose informed handing the Titans some menus.

"Oh no we couldn't." Robin protested

"Please I insist." Rose said smiling.

Joey signed words to Rose which she quick relayed to the Titans "Joey says that you should explain the whole situation with Slade and why he wants to kill Fox." Rose explained

Robin took a breath before retelling the events of the last couple of months...

It had taken ten minutes for Robin and the rest of the Titans to explain the circumstances of Slade and the Celt Guard. Rose and Jericho had winced and shook their heads a few times obviously disgusted by the acts of their father, and looked shocked on learning that Fox was brought back from the dead and into the land of the living. Jericho signed something to Rose after Fox had finished talking, Rose nodded and looked to Fox "Joey says that he is sorry for what our father has put you through, I must give my apologies to." Rose told

"You guys can't be blamed for what Slade has done to me or the other Titans." Fox reassured before swigging his tea, the Titans had only ordered drinks now was not the time for a meal.

"Yes well, we can't help but feel responsible I mean he is our father." Rose said with a sense of guilt.

Robin hesitated for a moment before asking the next question "Rose, Jericho we need to find out all we can about Slade. So we can build a profile and figure out when he's going to strike next. When was the last time you saw Slade?" Robin asked his voice rigid.

"Eight months ago," Rose breathed "when I was still his apprentice."

This statement caused shocked looks from the Titans there was a moment's silence before Raven asked "You were Slade's apprentice?"

"Yes, Slade has had a total of four apprentices. The first was our older brother Grant, he was killed on a mission. The second was you Robin, but you escaped his control. Then it was you Terra, the first apprentice to have been control using B.W.C." Rose finished looking towards Terra.

"B.W.C? What's that?" Terra questioned.

"You don't know? Terra did you actually think you betrayed the Titans out of your own free will?" Rose asked

"What? I joined Slade because I wanted to control my powers." Terra explained

"No, Slade captured you and injected you with the B.W.C nano-machines or Brain Wave Control, re-writing your memories and what you thought of the Teen Titans." Rose got up out of her chair and walked over to Terra.

"But how?" Terra felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"The injection is made in the back of the neck, Terra do you mind pulling your hair up?" Rose asked

Terra although confused obeyed Rose's request, she pulled up her long blond hair to reveal the back of her neck. Rose smiled as she pointed out a small triangular shaped scar "There it is." The other Titans looked amazed at this revelation as Rose went to sit back down. Terra was shaking as she fixed her hair "So all this time, I thought I betrayed my friends, I betrayed BB. I was being controlled by Slade?" Terra asked tears rolling down her face.

"Yes. Think about it, when you were in your combat armour that my father gave you, he could control your geomacer powers that was through B.W.C. Terra you're not the monster you think you are, you were kidnapped, drugged and had your thought re-written." Rose explained

"I'm not evil?" Terra whispered

"I knew it." Beast Boy said taking hold of Terra's hand.

"Oh Terra." Starfire sympathised

"Man all the time you were with Slade, it wasn't your choice." Cyborg said in shock.

"Slade used B.W.C on me as well. He trained me in armed combat but especially sword fighting." Rose explained

"So how do escape Slade's control?" Fox asked

"Joey. rescued me, you see B.W.C can be disabled by a surge of emotions from the victim. When Joey saved me, the B.W.C became useless." Rose told the Titans but smiling at her big brother

"So when BB's life was in danger in Slade's hideout, I stopped those nano-machine thingeys?" Terra asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Yes, but we need to find out when Slade will strike next and where he is." Robin insisted

"Slade Wilson is the world's deadliest assassin, he has safe houses all over the world and probably dozens across this city. Believe me he knows how to hide." Rose explained

"But we need to find him, if he gets the power of the Celt Guard the city could be destroyed." Robin said in a serious tone.

Joey signed something to Rose "Joey has an idea. Our Mom was in the army with Slade. That's how they met, but she was a desk sergeant and when she quit the army she took loads of files with her." Rose relayed to the Teen Titans.

"Could you and Jericho look through those files to try and find his most likely safe houses?" Cyborg asked

"Of course, we'll do our best." Rose complied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

December 4th, Raven curled up under her duvet it was getting cold in her and Fox's room. She nudged over in the bed trying to Fox to cuddle up next to but found no one. Raven opened her eyes to find only herself in the bed. She looked over to the nightstand on Fox's side of the bed there was a post-it note stuck to the desk lamp Raven stretched her arm and took the note, it read 'Gone for run with Rob back later XXX Fox'. Raven sat up with a huff, she loved her morning hug with Fox and now she would have to go without, then a funny thought hit her, she sounded like Starfire. She giggled to herself before getting out of bed. She slipped into her blue dressing gown and sat down her desk and picked up her hairbrush. She hummed happily as she combed her short violet hair, she was humming a tune Fox always played on his guitar 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, everyday Fox would play this song without fail. Raven thought of the conversation she had with Terra yesterday about how she changed. Raven was happier and more social since Fox had come to the Tower. As Raven combed her hair she looked at her desk, she found Fox's Ipod, his deodorant and her own make up kit she was using a lot more often. But on the desk there was also a small desk calendar, she looked at it and realised she hadn't changed it to December yet. Raven put her hairbrush down and picked up the calendar but as she began to rip of the November sheet she noticed something marked on the November 26th tile a little unhappy face. Raven's eyes widened and panic struck her heart "Crap." Raven gasped, Raven always used the unhappy face on the calendar to mark the day she started her period, she was over a week late. Raven stood up her face full of shock and marched out of her and Fox's room. Raven's mind raced with panic as she made her way to the bathroom, she was thankful the bathroom was not occupied as she walked in and locked the door. She rushed over to cabinet, opened it and looked to her shelf behind her shampoo and soaps she pulled out a pregnancy test kit. These things always came in twos, she bought one after her first time with Fox because she felt paranoid and now it was time to use the other test kit.

Those five minutes waiting to see if the results of the test was mental agony for Raven. Questions ran through her head at lightining speed _How can this be happening? I never miss a period! I'm never late! How, we used protection this shouldn't be happening! I'm too young to be a mother! Fox is too young to be a dad! Oh Azar! Oh crap! We always used protection, how!? How!? This shouldn't be happening to me! What if the condom ripped? What if the pills didn't work!?_ Raven looked to the clock in the bathroom, five minutes had passed since she taken the test. She looked at the little white stick in her hands, the little digital screen on the stick read 'Positive', Raven fell to her knees and began to cry. Raven was with child.

(AN/ DUN! DUN! DUN! What did you think? Pls Review!!! How will Raven cope being pregnant? Will she tell Fox? Will Rose and Jericho find Slade's hideout? NXT CHAPTER Raven confides in a friend about her pregnancy, The Titans feel christmasy and the Terra feels likes cinderella??? NXT CHAP is **Secrets and Miseltoe**.)


	20. Secrets and Mistletoe

(AN/ Hi all you people in internet land. Here's another chapter of out of the dark and into the light, well all of the reviewers seemed shocked at Raven's pregnancy, Yay I like to shock readers. Anyhow before we get cracking with story I want to thank my great reviewers. To Liliac Gurl thanks for your 3 word sum up of your feelings. TO 718 Darkstar thnx 4 da review and let's see of Fox's dream comes true. to Moving Mountains thnx 4 da review and let's see what happens nxt. To Orion Arion u have an intresting theory but is it right you'll have to wait n see, thnx 4 da review. To KikiJIJI I'm happy u like the new twist and yeah it's a shame abt Terra being drugged. to Tango Genie thanks for ur review and u seem to like the new twist to. to pol LOL thanks for u reviw but why do u it's werid raven's going to be mom? And finally thank you to TimeGoblin who wants to read the rest of the story and seems to like the irish, so yay! Let's get cracking with this chapter...)

**Secrets and Mistletoe**

Raven's teary eyes looked at the pregnancy test, it still hadn't sunk in, she still didn't believe she was pregnant. Raven had never given much thought to becoming a mother, seeing as a prophecy said that she would die at age 16 when she became a portal for Trigon, but that prophecy had been defied. Raven's head spun, her life was finally beginning to look up, she had defeated Trigon, she had great friends and a boyfriend who loved her but now all of that seemed to be slipping through her fingers like grains of sand. She threw the pregnancy test in the bin and sat against the tiled wall of the bathroom and continued to cry. Raven didn't know what to do, she needed a hug, she needed someone to tell her it was going to be ok but right now she didn't know who to tell. Suddenly she heard a knock on the bathroom door "Excuse me Friend, I would like to use the bathroom now please." Starfire's voice requested from the other side of the door.

Raven shot up in a panic, she couldn't let Starfire see her in this state "I'll be out in a second Starfire." Raven said, Raven rushed over to the mirror fixing her hair and wiping the tears from her eyes. Raven breathed in and out "Azarath. Mentrion. Zinthos." She chanted quietly trying to calm herself down, Raven turned to the door and opened it "Good morning Friend Raven." Starfire greeted in her usual friendly tone, but her expression quickly turned to one of concern. She could tell that Raven had been crying from her puffy bloodshot eyes.

"Morning Starfire." Raven replied in her trademark deadpan tone.

"Raven are you ok?" Starfire asked in a caring voice

"I'm fine, honestly." Raven lied before walking quickly down the hall back to her and Fox's bedroom leaving a worried Tamaranian behind her.

Raven crashed onto the bed as she got back into her bedroom and hugged her pillow for comfort, it smelt like Fox's aftershave, the smell comforted her. _Fox. _Raven thought _He'll be back soon. _Raven couldn't tell Fox that she was pregnant, not yet. Raven was still trying to come to terms with it. After a few minutes a knock came at the door, Raven knew who it was; Starfire. Raven went to her door and opened her door slightly, there stood in the hallway was a worried looking Starfire. "Raven please tell me what makes you cry." Starfire pleaded

Raven sighed a little before opening the door fully, Starfire walked in quickly. Raven shut and locked the door quickly. "Raven what is wrong, did you have the unpleasantness of an argument with Friend Fox?" Starfire asked

"Starfire what I'm about to tell you, you have to keep to yourself." Raven warned rubbing the sleeves of her dressing gown.

"What is it?" Starfire asked again but with a sense of urgency

"Promise me Starfire. Please." Raven forced

"I promise now please tell me what's wrong." Starfire asked her hands clasped together close to her chest.

"I'm..." Raven began but could not continue, she was fearful of the words

Starfire stepped towards her upset friend and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Raven tell me." Starfire spoke softly

"I'm pregnant." Raven said finally, her hands shaking with nerves.

"You're pregnant?" Starfire asked in disbelief

Raven nodded, the tears came streaming down her face yet again as she threw herself into a hug around Starfire "I don't know what to do." Raven cried as Starfire hugged back.

"Sssh Raven. You should be happy, you are going to be a mother." Starfire soothed

"How can I be happy Starfire? I'm 17 years old I'm too young to be a Mom. I can't be a Mom, I'm not the maternal type. I'm crap with kids. Kids are scared of me, I'm creepy Raven remember!" Raven said at speed breaking the hug from Starfire.

"Does Fox know?" Starfire asked anxiously

"No, no. He can't know ok." Raven stressed

"You must tell him, he has a right to know." Starfire pressured

"No I'm not ready, I can't tell him yet." Raven replied with force

"Raven you have to tell him sometime, how far is your pregnancy gone?" Starfire asked

"I don't know, I just did the test about fifteen minutes ago." Raven rambled

"You should go to a doctor, the doctors can help you and the baby." Starfire insisted

"Baby?" Raven whispered to herself, putting her hand to her stomach.

"Raven please don't worry. I and your friends are going to help you through this." Starfire said with a sisterly tone.

"But Robin's going to kick me off the team." Raven cried

"Why?" Starfire asked confused

"If I get injured in battle, the baby will be injured to. Robin would never allow that." Raven told between sobs.

"We can keep it secret for now but what about when the baby starts to show?" Starfire asked with a oddly serious tone.

"I don't know, I don't know anything about pregnancy or babies or anything!" Raven snapped

"Raven please you must calm down. If you want to keep this is a secret from Fox you have to stay calm." Starfire tried to calm the upset mage down.

Raven took a deep breath before looking back to her alien friend "Starfire I'm not ready to be a mother." Raven said wiping her tears away

"We'll be there for you Raven." Starfire reassured taking hold of Raven's shaky hand "And when you're ready to tell Fox and the others, I'll be there for you to." Raven looked into Starfire's eyes, Raven knew Starfire would keep her secret. But inside Raven was praying Fox wouldn't find out for now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox and Robin came into the living room panting, Fox was in a green and white jogging suit whilst Robin was in a red hoodie with his 'R' emblem on the chest. "Dude I kicked your arse." Fox laughed going to the kitchen area and pouring himself a glass of water.

Robin frowned as he grabbed an energy drink from the fridge, Robin had proposed a five mile race around the city confident that he would win, Robin was leading for most of the race, but in the last half mile Fox stormed ahead "Yeah well I'll just have to train harder." Robin said before gulping his energy drink. At that moment Terra walked into the living room "Hey guys, good run?" she asked walking over to the TV and flicking it on.

"It was ok." Robin commented

"Hey where's the Green Lad?" Fox asked walking over to the sofa.

"Sleeping in." Terra answered

"You've been wearing him out?" Fox asked in a cheeky manner.

Terra's cheeks flushed red at this comment and turned to Fox "Me and BB aren't like that ok." Terra answered in an embarrassed tone.

"No need to be so defensive, it's just a joke." Fox explained sitting down

"Well not all couples are you and Raven." Terra said flicking through the TV channels with the remote.

"And what do you mean by that?" Fox asked scratching his stubble.

"What I mean is that I've had to buy earplugs to stop hearing you and Raven at it like rabbits." Terra grinned

"Meow, kitty's got claws." Fox joked.

As the conversation ended, Starfire glided into the room "Good Morning Robin." She went over to Robin and kissed on the cheek

"Hey Star." Robin gave a quick peck back before picking up the newspaper. Starfire wary of others around her picked up the Tower's house phone and glided back out of the living room with no one noticing. Starfire rushed down the corridors and back into Raven and Fox's bedroom. Raven was sitting on the bed lost in thought.

"Raven let us ring the doctor." Starfire suggested handing the phone to Raven.

Raven sighed as she took the phone from Starfire and proceeded to dial the local medical practise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cyborg whistled happily as he entered the living room with a couple of cardboard boxes in his hands, "Morning y'all." Cyborg greeted as he put the cardboard boxes down on the kitchen table.

"Morning Cy." Fox said his eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey Cybrog what's with the boxes?" Terra asked her chin leaning on the back of the sofa.

"There some of the Christmas decorations." Cyborg smiled pulling out a miniature snowman from one of the boxes.

Robin and Terra looked at each other with dubious looks "Urr, Cyborg isn't a little early for decorations I mean it's only December the fourth." Robin criticised

"Yeah but I'm in the Christmas spirit so I thought today would be the perfect to put up the decorations." Cyborg explained

"So when are you getting the tree?" Terra asked with a smile.

"I was thinking we could all go tonight, it'll be yours and Fox's first Christmas at T-Tower, so we got to make it special." Cybrog grinned emptying the boxes revealing garlands and little reindeer figurines.

"Dude any Christmas would be good for me the last two I was a statue, how about you Fox how did your last Christmas go?" Terra asked looking over to Fox who watching the news, President elect Obama was making a speech on the current credit crunch.

Fox looked away from the TV "Let me see I was in a homeless shelter in New Jersey, I had a nice crimbo dinner, I was so glad to get a nice meal."

"Crimbo?" Terra queried

"It's slang for Christmas where I come from." Fox told. Beast Boy walked in a sluggish way into living room "Morning dudes." He yawned walking over to Terra and giving her a hug.

"Don't you mean afternoon? It's past midday." Robin pointed out.

"Sorry Dad." Beast Boy replied sarcastically.

"Grass Stain you coming to get the Christmas Tree later?" Cyborg asked pulling out even more decorations from the boxes.

"We're getting it today?" Beast Boy asked his pointy ears perking up "Of course I'm coming."

Fox got up from the sofa and sniffed his armpits his face instantly turning grim "Bloody hell I need a shower, see you lot in a bit." Fox said walking out of the room.

"Yeah get a shower y' smelly limey." Beast Boy joked, Fox responded by putting his middle finger up as he walked away. Fox was headed for his and Raven's room, he needed his towel and shower gel. Just as Fox was about to reach the door, Starfire and Raven both stepped out of the bedroom in their normal clothes. Raven was dressed in a Iron Maiden t-shirt with her leather jacket on with a pair of tight black jeans on, whilst Starfire was dressed in a pink hoodie and white combat trousers. "Hey lasses what you all up to dressed up in your civies for?" Fox asked with grin as he admired his girlfriend's beauty.

Raven looked shocked at Fox appearing out of nowhere, she had to think fast, think of a plan to cover up the fact that she was going to the doctor's. "Just going Christmas shopping, me and Starfire need to find gifts for Terra." Raven replied with a fake smile, she couldn't believe how much a good liar she was.

"Yes, I also desire to buy the present for Robin." Starfire added, supporting Raven's alibi.

"Okay then see you later little one," Fox said giving a quick but loving kiss on the lips "but be back this evening we're all going to get the Christmas tree."

"We're getting the tree this early?" Raven questioned

"Cyborg say's he's the Christmas spirit so we're getting it tonight." Fox explained

"Oh joy, I do love the tradition of placing a dead tree in the tower in the winter months." Starfire said in cheery manner.

"Ok see you later Rachel," Fox said before kissing Raven again "I love you."

"Love you to English boy." Raven smiled before walking down the hall with Starfire. When Fox went into the bedroom Raven turned to Starfire and said "I hate lying to him."

"Then tell Fox you are pregnant." Starfire suggested

"Are you crazy? I can't tell him...not yet." Raven said solemnly walking towards to the lift.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox huffed as he struggled to hang up a Christmas garland over the kitchen cupboards, it had been a good hour and a half since Raven and Starfire went shopping for Christmas presents whilst the rest of the Titans were left to hang up the decorations around the tower. Fox was now dressed in his black and white hero uniform, he sang happily as he got more decorations from the table "_It was Christmas Eve babe in the drunk tank. An old man said to me, won't see another one and then he sang a song The Rare Old Mountain Dew I turned my face away and dreamed about you_."

"Dude what you singing?" Beast Boy asked listening to the strange lyrics as he put a miniature Santa on the kitchen worktop.

"Fairytale of New York, it's one of my favourite Christmas songs." Fox smiled. BUZZ! The front door's buzzer sounded through the living room alerting the Titans. Fox put the decorations and walked over to the video intercom, an image of Jenny McSeamus wearing a white parka came up on screen. **"Hey our kid let us in, it's freezing out here.**" Jenny said with her usual attitude.

Fox pressed the door release button and smiled "Come on up Jenny."

Two minutes later Jenny walked out of the lift and into the living room taking off her white parka coat and putting it on a nearby chair "Little early for the decorations isn't it?" Jenny asked the gang.

"Cy made us." Terra grumbled

Jenny walked over to the table where Cyborg was replacing the bulbs of some bust Christmas lights "Vic you can be so cruel." Jenny commented

"What? It's the festive season and I felt christmasy." Cyborg justified as he screwed a fresh bulb into the broken set of lights.

"Saying that Mum and Dad have probably put up all the Christmas stuff back home." Jenny said scratching her head.

"You are coming to the tower for Christmas dinner right?" Fox asked in a caring tone

"Of course, who else do I know in this city." Jenny joked before sitting next to Cyborg "So Vic you want to go clubbing tomorrow after I get out of work?" Jenny asked bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush

"Sure but we can't get into most places." Cyborg answered

"Why not?" Jenny asked confused by Cy's answer.

"Because you have to be 21 over here to get into most places." Cyborg explained

"Ahh crap I forgot about that, you bloody Americans with your stupid 21 rule why can't it be like home where it's 18." Jenny complained

"If you want a drink why don't you raid Fox's stash?" Beast Boy suggested with a grin, Fox's face turned angry at BB's suggestion.

"You got booze? Where is it?" Jenny smiled towards her little brother.

"I'll get you some later ok." Fox sighed "So apart from coming to flirt with Cyborg and nick me drink what can we do for you on this crappy winter's day?" Fox asked sarcastically.

"Well I was about to give you all something nice but if you going to be like that I won't." Jenny said in a smarmy tone

Fox sighed before asking "Ok so have you brought us?"

Jenny grinned broadly before producing a white envelope from the back pocket of her jeans "Ta Da." She sounded before handing the envelope to Fox. Fox read the envelope written in very fine handwriting _Teen Titans _Fox opened the envelope producing seven gold coloured tickets and a letter, Fox scanned the letter and smiled.

"What does it say?" Robin asked whilst grabbing two cokes from the fridge handing one to Jenny.

"Get this it's a letter from Jenny's boss, the university dean. He's invited us to the Uni's New Year's eve ball." Fox explained

"A ball?" Robin questioned

"Yeah a ball," Jenny smiled opening her can of coke "y'know gowns, tuxedos, dancing and fancy food. Dean Pritchard said he'd like to have you guys as special guests."

"So it's a posh new year's party?" Beast Boy asked with a happy voice

"Yeah, I mean these tickets are usually eighty dollars each. I get one because I'm a professor but students usually have to cough up loads of dough for this ball." Jenny explained before taking a drink of her coke.

Terra's expression seemed a little glum as Jenny explained the party and BB soon noticed this and went over to her "Hey Ter you ok?" Beast Boy asked

Terra snapped out of her unhappy daze "Oh yeah I'm fine." She said with an unconvincing smile.

"No there's something up, what is it?" Beast Boy asked further.

Terra knew she was beat but she couldn't say it front of the others "I'll tell you later." She whispered

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven felt uneasy as she left the medical centre with Starfire beside her, the doctor had confirmed it. Raven was officially pregnant, three weeks gone. Raven was told to come back in four weeks to get a scan. But even though a doctor had confirmed the pregnancy, Raven still couldn't believe it, she was in denial about the baby. Starfire looked at her dazed friend and spoke "Raven are you ok?"

"I don't know Starfire, I really don't know." Raven mumbled

"Do you wish to return to our home?" Starfire asked in a gentle way

"I could do with a walk." Raven answered honestly, Starfire nodded in approval and started to walk down the street with Raven beside her.

"So what did the doctor tell you?" Starfire asked with a curious tone.

"She said my pregnancy is still in it's early stages but she said that I have to take it easy at the whole superhero thing." Raven explained

"She knew who you were?" Starfire asked kind of shocked

"Starfire I have short violet hair and a chakra gem on my forehead plus the Titans are in news a lot I'm a bit hard to miss." Raven answered in a deadpan tone.

"So are you going to stop going on missions whilst you're pregnant?" Starfire asked again

"No." Raven replied bluntly

"But Raven you can't, you and the baby will get hurt." Starfire protested

Raven stopped in her tracks and clenched her fists and spat "I just can't stop being a hero."

"What?" Starfire asked surprised by Raven's outburst

"Look Star before this morning my life was pretty good, I have a boyfriend who loves me and a group of friends I see as a family but now this..." Raven put her right hand on her toned tummy.

"But the baby can be a positive thing, loads of people have children when their young and live happy lives." Starfire tried to rationalise

"But me and Fox aren't normal young people, we're superheroes. I'm the daughter of bloodthirsty demon and Fox has an evil spirit trapped in his soul. What kind of parents are we going to be?" Raven said with a slightly sad voice as she started to walk again with Starfire following her down the street.

"You'll be good parents because you love each other and I know you'll love your child when it's born." Starfire said trying to brighten Raven's mood.

"But I don't know anything about being a parent. My mother was kept at arm's length by the Azarath Monks so I wouldn't get close to her and develop a love for her." Raven explained

"But do you love your mother?" Starfire asked

"Yes. Even though I never really got close to her and she lives in another dimension I love her." Raven admitted

"Just like she loves you, Raven when you give birth you'll love your baby and you will take care of it because of that love." Starfire insisted. But despite Starfire's words of encouragement Raven still felt scared, scared that her somewhat normal life would be burned to ash. Raven couldn't let Fox know about this, she would wait till the time was right and when she had enough courage to tell him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terra had decided to make her room a little more festive, she had taken some of the spare of decorations and hung them up around her room. A miniature Christmas tree on her desk, tinsel around the headboard of her bed and mistletoe above her door. As Terra finished hanging the mistletoe over her door she heard a knock from the other side. Terra hopped down from the chair she was standing on and pressed the button on the side of her door to open it. Beast Boy was on the outside with a big cheesy grin "Hey blond baby what's you up to?" he asked trying to be macho

Terra giggled a little before surprising the grass green fifteen year old with a snog, after a few second s the surprise had wavered and he got lost in the kiss. Terra pulled away from the kiss and giggled again.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Beast Boy asked, his smile even larger now.

"We're under mistletoe BB." Terra replied pointing up at the mistletoe above her door.

"Sweet." BB smiled, Terra walked back into her room with Beast Boy following. "So..." Beast Boy began but didn't know what to follow with.

"So what?" Terra asked in a bright voice

"So when Jenny mentioned the New Years ball earlier you didn't seem all that happy about it? You ok?" Beast Boy asked

Terra looked uneasy as BB asked the question "Look it's just something dumb that happened in the past that's all." Terra replied trying to brush off the question.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked, he was going to give up that easily.

Terra sighed before answering "My Mom used to work for this family and they always had these fancy parties and balls, when I was a kid I helped my Mom in the kitchen but sometimes I'd peek at the party. But I always felt bad because I was looking at all those people in beautiful clothes and dancing whilst I was just the daughter of one of the servants. Like I was Cinderella or something."

Beast Boy had a sympathetic look in his eyes as he walked over to Terra and held her hand "You've never talked about your Mom before." He said

"We're not on speaking terms." Terra replied sadly

"Do you want to talk to her again?" BB asked

"Yeah I mean she's my Mom, but she doesn't want to talk to me." Terra explained her eyes showing regret.

"But why? You're her daughter." BB asked in a confused way.

"Because I ruined her life the day I was born." Terra said in a steely voice.

"What? Why?" BB asked twice

"I was born out of an affair between my Mom the servant girl and the married master of the house. My Mom was his mistress, but when I came along she was no longer his mistress, no extra cash or fancy clothes she went back to being a servant girl." Terra explained her voice angry.

"Terra I'm sorry I didn't know." Beast Boy said hugging his upset love.

"It's ok. I mean it isn't like I'm going to see her again away she's all the way in Markovia." Terra said in a more calm voice

"Markovia?" Beast Boy asked

"Oh it's where I was born, it's a little country outside Russia. I ran away to America when I was ten." Terra explained

"You're Russian?" Beast Boy asked confused yet again.

"No I'm Markovian, but they do speak Russian there."

"But your accent is American?"

"Yeah I picked it up when I moved to this country."

Beast Boy nodded finally understanding her situation but then smiled at Terra "Hey Ter just cause some bad memories make you ad doesn't mean you can't enjoy this ball. I mean Cinderella did get to go to the ball."

Terra smiled at Beast Boy and hugged him again and whispered "I love you."

"Love you to Ter." Beast Boy whispered back. KNOCK! KNOCK! The door sounded again.

"Hey you two Starfire and Raven just got back we're going to get the tree now you coming?" Robin's muffled voice asked from behind the door.

"We'll be out in sec." Terra answered before kissing BB again, no matter what BB always cheered her up.

(AN/ What did you think? Did you like it? Please Review. Will Fox find out about the baby? Will more of Terra's past be revealed? And will Jenny get drunk? Nxt chapter it's Christmas and the Titans are feeling the festive spirit, Raven tries her best to hide her pregnancy and Dr. Light wants to ruin XMAS. Nxt Chapter is **Good dreams and Christmas lights. **C ya nxt time)


	21. Good dreams and Christmas lights

(Hi Guys I've know it's been months since my last update but I've battiling a major health problem recently and I'm recovering at the moment. But hey here it is chapter 21)

**Good dreams and Christmas lights.**

The annoying buzz of the alarm clock stirred Fox from his sleep, he quickly turned the alarm off on his side of the bed as not to wake Raven. It was the 24th of December, Christmas eve and Fox had a little errand to run. He had gotten most of the presents for his friends weeks ago along with some of Raven's, but there was one present he ordered weeks ago and it was arriving in the city today. Fox had spotted it at a jewellery store weeks ago, a pure silver bangle with a raven design around it topping it off with six rubies around the bangle. Fox couldn't believe his luck when he found this, it was perfect for Raven, but he wanted to make it a little more personal. So he had sent away to be inscribed with a message from him, Fox was told the bangle would be ready for Chritmas eve, Fox wanted to go and pick it up then get back before Raven woke up. As Fox got changed into his hero uniform he looked at the snoring beauty that was Raven, he really did love her. But Fox was noticing strange things with her lately like she wasn't getting worked up in missions and not giving it her all. She was becoming more conscious about her body, Fox had caught Raven a few times staring at herself in the mirror with a glum face, Fox always told her that she looked beautiful but it didn't seem to lift her spirits that much. Also Fox had noticed when he and Raven made love she didn't like going on top anymore, but Fox just thought there was no depth to these slight changes and tied the laces on his boots up walked to Raven kissed her on the forehead then walked out of their bedroom. And as her love walked away Rachel Roth was dreaming.

_Raven was relaxing under a tree reading a book, she looked different though. Older, in her early thirties, she had let hair grow long past her shoulders half way down her back, she was dressed in denim jeans and black t-shirt topped off with a pair of designer glasses. It looked liked she was in a back garden but the garden was surrounded by tall concrete buildings except for the small building that had a back door to the garden. All of a sudden a tall blond teenage girl around 14 came storming through that back door with a rucksack on her back, the girl had an furious look on her face as she plonked herself down next to Raven under the tree. Raven closed her book and at looked to the teenage girl "Ok what's up?" Raven asked in a deadpan tone._

"_Me and Will broke up." The girl said angrily_

_Raven's face went sad and wrapped an arm around the girl "Oh kid. I'm sorry." Raven sympathised_

"_Don't be, he's the world's biggest jerk." The girl pouted_

"_Why'd you break up?" Raven asked_

"_He called Natasha a freaky little gremlin, he's been bullying her all week. I mean she's only 11 she doesn't need this the first week of junior high." The upset teenager explained_

"_So what did you do?" Raven questioned still holding the girl_

"_I told him to stop bullying her, when he wouldn't I punched him." the Girl explained._

"_You did what?" Raven's voice went steely _

_The girl sighed and pulled out of her pocket a detention slip "I've got detention for the next week." She groaned_

_Raven took the slip, read it and shook her head then spoke "Even though I'm angry that you used your fists to resolve this, I'm glad you stood up for Natasha."_

_The girl smiled a little when she looked up at Raven "Thanks Mom." _

"_Although, me and your Dad are cutting your allowance this week." Raven added_

"_No fair, I stood up for Nat she's like a cousin to me."The girl complained._

Raven's eyes gently opened as she awoke, she looked to Fox' side of the bed to find it empty, this put a sour look on her face she was going to miss her good morning hug. Raven sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked toward the alarm clock on Fox's side of the bed 8.06 am, it was way too early for Fox to go running with Robin. But then it clicked, it was Christmas eve and he was probably getting some last minute gifts for everyone, Raven on the other hand had been very prepared in the Christmas presents department, getting everyone's presents in the first week of December, it was only way to keep her mind off her pregnancy. _Damn it I thought about it again, _Raven over the last couple of weeks had been trying her best to keep the baby at the back of her mind, although she noticed herself not giving a 100% during missions anymore and was constantly paranoid about becoming fat. And at every moment she was alone with Starfire she would constantly be pestering about her well being and if she had told Fox about the baby yet. And the answer would always be no. Raven had not even attempted to tell Fox about her being pregnant, she thought he'd be angry or just devastated. Fox had enough on his plate with Slade trying to kill him and the Celt Guard haunting him. Raven ran her hand through her short violet hair before getting out of bed and stretching, she looked across at the mirror her vision snapping directly to her stomach. Raven placed her hand on her toned tummy and sighed, she was seven weeks now, at twelve weeks the baby bump would begin to show. She was dreading it, as soon as the bump started to show the jig would be up and everyone would know she was pregnant. Then she felt it. The burning sensation in her stomach, the acidy taste in her mouth and the strain on her gag reflex. Raven rushed out of the bedroom not wanting to vomit all over the carpet then headed straight for the bathroom, she stormed through the door and threw up into the toilet bowl not noticing that Starfire was at the sink brushing her teeth. In between Raven's hurling Starfire spat out the toothpaste into the sink and went to comfort the sick Raven. "Friend what has happened, have you caught a bug of the tummy variety?" Starfire asked in a caring voice

Raven paused from vomiting and breathed "It's morning sickness." Before throwing up again

Starfire gave a sorry look for Raven before saying "I have heard Earth women get this morning sickness when they are pregnant but I have never witnessed it." Starfire commented

Raven stopped vomiting for now and looked to her friend "Tamaranians don't get morning sickness?" Raven asked groggily

"No Tamaranian women just eat huge amounts of food for year till the baby is born." Starfire explained

"I thought nine months was bad but a year, screw that." Raven whined as she got up on her shaky legs and flushed the toilet before going to sink to splash water on her face "Damn it I thought the morning sickness wouldn't happen for another couple of weeks." Raven sighed hanging her head.

"This is the first time you've had this sickness?" Star asked placing a reassuring hand on Raven's back.

Raven nodded in reply before saying "If I keep rushing to the bathroom the others will notice straight away." Raven commented in a worried voice.

"So maybe it's the right time to tell Fox." Starfire stated

"I can't Starfire, I'm scared." Raven replied honestly

"But with the morning sickness he may notice." Starfire protested

Those words dug in deep in Raven's mind, Fox would notice the morning sickness. Maybe it was the right time to tell him about the baby, tell him now before he'd get mad at her for keeping it secret for so long. "Maybe you're right, maybe I should tell Fox." Raven said with a regrettable tone.

"I think you should." Starfire smiled. Suddenly a knock at the door shocked the two girls.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked nervously

"Um it's me Starfire," Beast Boy's muffled voiced came through the door "Is Raven alright? I just saw her running into the bathroom."

Raven shuddered, she had been rumbled, she had to think of lie, any lie, just something to throw BB off the scent. "It's ok I've just got a zit and I need to Starfire to put some make up on it." Raven lied feeling uneasy and queasy again.

"Oh? Ok then see you at breakfast." Beast Boy answered sounding unconvinced, when the pair were sure he was gone Raven looked to Starfire and sighed "I can't lie anymore, I have to tell everyone."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose Wilson swigged her coffee as she read yet another file on her murderous father, some Christmas eve this was turning out to be. Reading through dozens upon dozens of military files that her mother had written herself each of them detailing missions that Slade Wilson and SAS officer Wintergreen had been on in the past. Ever since Rose and Jericho had met with the Teen Titans they had been ploughing through countless files that clogged up their mother's office, it was just the two of them now their mother had passed away with cancer. Rose would be on her own most of the morning Jericho was off in a nearby town doing the last of the Christmas shopping. As Rose stood up to make another coffee she heard a small creek in the floorboards not made by her, instinct took over she shot across the room and grabbed two short swords from behind a bookcase and got into a fighting stance scanning the room with her one healthy eye. "Show yourself coward!" Rose barked

A few seconds past in silence but then the sound of footsteps revealed itself , Rose looked to the doorway a tall female figure dressed in a navy and black jumpsuit walked in with a black balaclava covering her face "I mean you no harm Rose." The mystery girl spoke

"Who are you?" Rose asked her voice angry

"Eternity." She replied

"What do you want?" Rose's temper was boiling

"I want your help." Eternity answered looking at the files on the desk

"Why should I help you you're just an intruder!" Rose gnarled

"Yeesh you always so uptight?" Eternity joked

"Watch it I wouldn't hesitate slicing out your tongue." Rose forced pointing one of her swords to Eternity's face.

"That's exactly why I need you, someone with that determination." Eternity proposed

"What's the job?" Rose asked curiously

"Getting even with Slade Wilson." Eternity said bluntly

"You're kidding me right?" Rose questioned nearly laughing

"Not at all, I know where that bastard is. Trouble is I can't take him on my own I need backup." Eternity explained

"Why don't you get the teen titans to help you? They're after Slade as well." Rose said her swords still pointed to Eternity

"No the Titans can't know about my involvement, it could jeopardise their safety." Eternity explained

"You're making no sense." Rose stated her gaze fixed on Eternity.

"Look you want to get even with Slade and I need something off him, something that can fix everything that's gone wrong in my life." Eternity said rather seriously.

"Listen Eternity I know how my Father works, he uses moles and spies to gain the trust of his targets I can't trust you, show me something that proves you're not in league with Slade." Rose demanded

Eternity paused for a moment then rapidly took of her balaclava revealing her face to Rose. As Rose looked at Eternity's face a wave of wonder and disbelief came over her "You look just like her." Rose gasped "How can that be?"

"Listen very carefully Rose I'm going to explain something very disturbing to you." Eternity said in a grim tone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox strolled happily into the living room of Titans Tower with a small red box with a white ribbon in his hands, Starfire and Cyborg were watching a festive film on the TV as Fox placed down the present under the already crowded spot under the tree. "That the last present Foxy?" Cybrog asked with a smile

"That's all of them." Fox answered "You should see the city it's packed with shoppers."

"This event of Christmas is most confusing why do people buy so many gifts for each other when they can't afford it?" Starfire asked in a confused manner

"Because Christmas is all about giving and goodwill Star." Cyborg smiled

"Oh god that was more cheesy than four cheese pizza." Fox grumbled

"Can it Grinch." Cyborg joked

"Who you calling Grinch?!" Fox snarled

"Man I love how easy it is to wind you up." Cyborg chuckled. Fox was about to give a comeback but he felt Raven walk into the room, he turned around to see he was right she was making tea in the kitchen area as usual.

"Hey little one." Fox greeted walking over to Raven

"You got all you had to do in town done?" Raven asked grabbing another cup to pour Fox some tea.

"Yep now all I want to do is chill out and enjoy Christmas with my girlfriend, my mates and Jenny." Fox said going to the fridge and grabbing a leftover sandwich from yesterday.

As Fox tucked into the sandwich Raven looked pretty normal making the tea, but in her head was a different story. _I have to tell him, I have to tell him before finds out for himself _Raven thought trying to convince herself to tell Fox about the baby. "Um Fox?"

"Yeah?" Fox said with a mouthful of a ham sandwich.

"I kind of have something I need to tell you." Raven stated as she turned to face

"What is it?" Fox said taking interest.

As Raven went to open her mouth the thundering sound of the crime alarm rang through the living room/kitchen "God damn it!" Raven said with an angry tone "This will have to wait."

Cyborg rushed to the control panel in the living room and typed in some commands, an image came up on the TV, it was Dr. Light blasting beams at nearby police officers.

"Report!" Robin ordered as he rushed into the living room followed by Beast Boy and Terra.

"It's Dr. Light he's in the shopping district." Cyborg answered

"Dude what's he after?" Beast Boy asked in a serious voice

"That's the thing, he's after nothing." Cyborg told sounding puzzled himself

"What? That doesn't make sense." Terra stated

"Well let's find out, TITANS GO!" Robin shouted before racing out of the room with his teammates following with a very pissed off Raven wanting to take out her rage on the weak villain that waited in the city.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Light was standing smugly as police officers aimed their pistols at him "Please officers do you really think your bullets will hurt me?" Dr Light asked confidently, the officers ignored Light's words and shot multiple rounds at the crazed Doctor only to be bounced off by a field of light. "Useless." Dr Light muttered before sending his lightning whip into the chests of the police officers knocking them out. "Not full of Christmas spirit are you Dr Light?" Robin's voice echoed through the brightly lit street.

Dr Light turned to see the Teen Titans with bemused looks on their faces "My my it took you long enough I thought you were never going to show." Dr Light smirked.

"What's your game?" Beast Boy growled

"Well I got to thinking the other night what I wanted for Christmas, money, jewels, a new lab. But then I decided what I wanted, the Teen Titans defeated." Dr Light explained very cocky.

"Uh I don't know if you know this Doc, but we've kicked your butt three times now without any trouble." Cyborg smiled

"Yes so I decided I'd need a little more juice." Dr Light said before turning a switch on his suit, all of a sudden all the Christmas lights began to burst as the light was drained from them into Dr Light's suit.

"Oh crap." Terra expressed before Dr Light raised his palm to the Titans and shot a burst of light into them, all of them dodged quickly but the blast hit a nearby car engulfing it in flames.

"Everyone we need to get that suit drained of power, TITANS GO!" Robin ordered before hookshoting onto a nearby lamppost. Cyborg rushed in and delivered a punch to Light's gut, but to Cy's surprise Dr Light didn't flinch. "What the hell?" Cyborg gasped

"The extra juice has toughened up my armour." Light smiled before grabbing Cyborg and electrocuting his circuits. Robin and Starfire teamed up and launched Star bolts and exploding boomerangs at Dr Light but he just deflected them with a light filed before sending a crack of his lightening whip into the pair knocking them across the street. Fox flew above Dr Light and tried to crush him under a gravity field but as soon a Light felt pressure on him he launched a ball of light straight at Fox hitting him in the chest, as fell through the air Terra saw he was in trouble and swept in on a boulder letting him land on it whilst launching sharp rocks at the crazed doctor which he avoided narrowly. Beast Boy had morphed into a python and was heading for Dr Light whilst Raven had levitated some cars and was about to thow them at Light. BANG! The sound of gunshot had stunned everyone "Is everyone ok?" Robin shouted

"Yeah." Fox shouted back

"I'm ok." Terra replied

"It didn't hit me." Cyborg answered

"I am fine." Star said quickly

"I'm cool." BB said

"Same here." Raven answered. Everyone was counted for, no injuries, no nothing. A sense of relief waved through Robin's mind but as he looked to where Dr Light stood and the relief disappeared. Dr Light's forehead had crimson hole and blood seeping out of it's centre, his eyes were expressionless as his body fell to the ground, Dr Light was dead killed by a sniper shot through the head.

"What the?" Beast Boy mouthed

"Is he dead?" Starfire asked

"I think no one can survive a bullet to the brain." Raven said grimly

Robin heard it first even though the sound was muffled he couldn't mistake the haunting sound of the Soul Bringer Chant, he saw Fox start to shake just like before "Titans retreat!" Robin shouted at the top his lungs

"What?" Cyborg questioned

"We need to get Fox back to the tower now!" Robin ordered as the Titans turned to fetch Fox and run away a flash grenade hit the road where the Titans were standing. Everyone covered their eyes as the stumbled around in a daze, Fox was trying to find Raven through his blurred vision but no luck all he could see was haze of white and multicoloured spots and the sound of the Soul Bringer chant was making him more disorientated he could feel eyes hurting threatening to bleed. Then he felt it, a sharp and burning sensation sliced through his right arm, a slash from a knife or sword it hadn't gone deep but he could smell the coppery scent of blood. As the haze began to clear the sound of the chant stopped, Fox could see his teammates staggering around trying to get their bearings but in the corner of his painful eye he could see glimmer of something shiny, Fox focused his vision on the object and fear was struck into him when he saw what it was, the geist sword with a streak of blood staining it's immaculate blade. Fox's vision snapped up to see Slade holding the sword. "That was surprisingly easy." Slade said slyly looking at the blood stained blade he was holding, in his other hand a digital dictaphone.

"Y-you can't have, how, how could you?" Fox babbled nursing his bleeding arm.

"The element of surprise the oldest trick in the book." Slade said before sliding the bloody Geist sword back into the scabbard. Slade could feel the immense power of the Celt guard in the sword, he wanted the power so much but it would have to wait it'd be foolish to transfer the power here the Titans could stop him easily. Slade went to grab another flash grenade from his belt but was stopped by a quick star bolt. Slade looked up to see the Titans running towards him except the weakened Fox who just knelt in pain. Cyborg sent blast after blast from his sonic cannon but Slade dodged it with ease, Beast Boy morphed into a lion and leapt at the assassin but was knocked to the ground with Slade's staff. Terra cracked the earth around Slade trying to make him loose his balance, Slade predicted this move jumped into the air whilst mid air he jabbed Starfire in the jaw who was swooping in for an attack. Robin sent a few birdarangs in Slade's direction but as expected he dodged them and countered Robin series of kicks by throwing him to the ground. Raven's anger was making it hard to focus her powers but before se could get out her chant of 'azarath metrion zinthos' Slade struck with her in the side with his staff before leaping away and throwing a flash grenade at the dazed teen titans.

After the haze of the second flash had passed Fox felt the effects of the 'Soul Bringer' also passing. _Damn it, _Fox thought, _how can this be? Why'd I forget my sound jammers today, I made too easy for him, he must of hired Dr. Light to distract us. Damn it, he's won_.

"What do we do now?" Terra asked in groggy voice rubbing her eyes from the flash's light.

"We find Slade that's what, he has the Celt Guard soul now we're against the clock."

"I'm sorry guys." Fox grovelled getting to his feet.

"Foxy what have I told you about apologising." Cyborg said in a reassuring way.

"No you don't understand what the Celt Guard can do, it will destroy our sanity if we don't stop it. We need to get to Tower ASAP." Fox said in a serious tone

"It'd be better if we chased Slade." Raven said approaching Fox with an equally serious look on her face.

"No Fox is right, we need to go back to the tower and form a strategy." Robin cut in

"Guess this is it, it's war." Beast Boy said dully

"Then it shall be a war we win." Starfire replied with determination.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jericho walked into his house carrying half a dozen gift bags, he could now relax and focus on having a great Christmas with his little sister. Jericho put all the bags on the kitchen counter and walked into his mom's old office expecting to see Rose but only saw a blue paper note that stood out amongst the files. Jericho picked up the note wondering where his sister was. He read the note-

**Joey I have found out where Dad is, I've gone to settle the score with him don't worry I have backup please don't be mad with me I promise I'll be ok. **

**Love Rose**

**PS Tell the Teen Titans not to get involved whatsoever. This is important the Titans can't be part of this.**

Jericho jaw dropped at this, his heart raced with anger and worry he raced upstairs to get his communicator there was no way he would let Rose become another life ended by Slade Wilson.

(AN/ DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Will Fox face the true power of the Celt Guard? Will the Team find Slade in time? Will Eternity's true mission be revealed? Find out in the next chap PRELUDE TO A NIGHTMARE)


End file.
